The Evil Inside
by MCross
Summary: On a visit to Imladriss legolas begins to feel sick. He hides this from his friends until matters take their own course. Why is he blacking out and why is his behaviour changing so rapidly? Can his friend's find out and help him before it is too late?
1. 1

Disclaimer: How ever much we would like to own Lord of the Ring and its characters we do not.

A/N: Hi, this is Sara. I would just like to say I have changed the horse's name from Marinara to Cúbeth, which is Elvish for Moonbeam. It was brought to my attention that Marinara didn't fit with the context of the story and I thank you for your concern and desire to help make the story more appealing.

Chapter One

The forest in this part of Mirkwood was dark, even the trees around about seemed to give off an air of eerie darkness. Instead of being the tall brown and greens that was the normal hue for trees, these were black. Completely and utterly black; from the withered twisted roots to the blackened split bark. If one were to be foolish enough to take the time to stop and look, you would see that even the leaves that hung from the twisted and tortured boughs and limbs were black, a deeper black than even the trees themselves; if that were at all possible. Silence was all that could be heard, no birds only the very distant chattering of squirrels somewhere in the distance.

The sun shone brightly through the trees, where it could. It only seemed to make the forest seem even gloomier. Amongst the trees were the remains of old torn and tattered webbing. This was the only signs so far of the giant predators that inhabited the forest. But then looks can be deceiving, just because a creature cannot be seen it does not mean that they are not there - waiting out of sight for any unfortunate stray animal that walked into their traps.

Black squirrels chattered from the tops of the trees, sounding angry to all who could hear. Other animals, also black scurried around the forest, adding to the surreal feeling that permeated the air.

The peace was shattered by the sudden sounds of hoof beats. Once more all sound ceased as the sounds drew nearer. From out of the trees came a white horse. It was large and very beautiful. It carried no bridle or tack, the passenger it carried had no need of them.

If the horse was beautiful, it paled into insignificance next to its rider. He was in fact nothing less than perfection. Tall and lean he carried himself with an air of quiet majesty. Long blond hair fell in a shimmering cascade down his back. The hair was drawn back at the sides and plaited before joining into one long braid that sat on top of the loose hair.

The face itself was nothing less than truly a picture of perfection, porcelain white and completely flawless it was completed by eyes that were of the deepest sapphire blue.

At present his beauty was marred slightly due to the deep, troubled frown that he wore. "Noro lim, Cúbeth. I want to be on the other side of Mirkwood by this evening."

Cúbeth gave a neigh to show her agreement to that. It caused her rider to give a laugh. It sounded as if soft, tinkling bells had just rung aloud in the still air. They continued on their way, although for once the rider's attention was not fully on the forest around him. He knew the trees would warn him of any nearby danger and Cúbeth was trained to acknowledge it too. That was without his Elven senses, and while they were warning him that the forest around him was not totally safe, his internal warning system was not yet sounding.

No, instead his mind was on the 'conversation' he had had with his father just the day before. It had not been pleasant, not pleasant at all. His father was initially pleased with the invitation that he had received from Imladris. But in the weeks that had preceded his receiving it, the darkness that surrounded his home had deepened.

He himself had been injured three weeks previously, when his patrol had been attacked by Orcs. That was what had caused the most hurt, when his father said that he thought only of himself and nothing for the realm. How his own father could say that to him was beyond him, especially as he had spent the better part of four months out with two different patrols.

The last patrol had ended with him arguing with his father in the Healing Halls. Luckily the Head Healer, Robitol had stepped into stop the rapidly escalating 'discussion' that was brewing between father and son, both of whom had legendary tempers. He, a very old friend of his father's, had tried to ease the growing atmosphere in the healing wing. Robitol had pointed out that he had been out on patrol for twice the normal length of time and that he was more than deserving of a break from the hardships that always came from being out on patrol.

While he had been speaking, the healer had been treating the patrols wounds. Luckily they all seemed to have been minor. At least that was how it seemed, until he reached Legolas, who at this point was still deep within his discussion with his father, the King. Legolas could not hide the hiss that left his lips as the bloodied temporary bandage was removed from his arm. It had taken his attention away from his father and so he missed his father's face paling rather dramatically.

The wound was deep and very, very long. The cut itself was vertical and had sliced through down into the muscle. Even as Thranduil watched, unable to take his eyes away, it still bled freely. How his son had been able to move his arm the King did not know. It had to hurt and hurt a lot.

Robitol muttered under his breath and uttered a few choice words at the prince about what exactly a 'minor' injury entailed and what did not, before preparing an herb tea. He offered the tea to Legolas with a raised eyebrow that the blond had seen many times before and was a perfect imitation of the one that the Lord of Imladris could produce.

Legolas could only smile ruefully; it was obvious that he had no choice in the matter. He took the tea.

It had taken forty-two external stitches to close the wound that was without the internal ones that had been used to close the muscle. Legolas thank the Valar that blade had not been poisoned as was usually the case with Orc scimitars.

When he had regained consciousness it was to find his father sitting beside his pallet deep in thought. It had taken very little persuasion for the King to remove his son from duty, but also to allow him to visit his friend's.

The wound on his arm had healed quickly thanks to his Elven healing ability and Legolas had to admit that it was a relief to sleep on a comfortable mattress rather than the hard ground. It had also been nice to spend some time with his father. For almost two weeks peace had reigned. Then it began.

Suddenly the attacks on the patrols and outlying villages had increased. The Orc attacks seemed to be more select, almost as if they had a plan and were working to it. Usually when they attacked they liked to take prisoners. The evil beasts hated all Elven kind, loathed them because they had once been like them. There was only one way for an Elf to become like an Orc and that was through relentless, unending torture. Why then had they taken to killing, nay slaughtering, all the Elves that they had come into contact with? There had been several attacks per day over the last week and the patrols were spread over Mirkwood were thinner than ever.

Then, as they were beginning to get used to this new style of attack, the spiders changed their tactics. Instead of attacking smaller parties and stragglers they began to attack larger groups. Even the spiders themselves seemed to be larger, their poison and stings more difficult to treat. They had lost several Elves in those first initial days. Ai, even their webbing seemed to be stronger, it was much thicker and could only be cut with either sword or the elegant knifes that the prince himself favored.

Legolas sighed at the thought of those last two weeks. It had been harder than he had ever thought possible to watch as his friends and patrol mates left, knowing full well that they were riding into danger not knowing if they would return alive and well. He had tried to convince both his father and Robitol that he was recovered enough to join them - but to no avail.

His father's temper, never easy to cope with normally had been very unpredictable. Anything and everything would set it to boiling point. Usually Legolas could defuse it and bring Thranduil back into a better frame of mind and sweeter temper. But not at the moment, for the minute it seemed as if his presence in the chamber was enough to begin the slow boil. Legolas hated it when they argued. It was a rarity, but when they did it was wise to stay away from either of them.

Their arguing over that last week had reached such a proportion that Legolas had begun to withdraw from his father. He would only see and speak with Thranduil when he absolutely had to. The morning meal he ate in the food preparation chamber either well before or long after his father had eaten. He would conveniently be too busy to eat either the noon or evening meal. The one that he did eat or was forced to take would be taken on the run so that he would not have to sit with his father.

Robitol had given him several seemingly interminable lectures on eating a good, balanced diet of three meals a day, lectures that he conveniently forgot. His father had never once mentioned his behavior.

That had all changed four days ago. Those last four days numbered amongst some of the worst in the young Elven Prince's long life. It had also taken his relationship with his father to an all time low, something he would never have thought possible.

There had been an attack on two patrols. The spiders and the Orcs had seemingly joined forces. Their attacks seemed to be even more meticulously planned. They _knew_ what they were after and how to achieve their goal. Once more Legolas had begged to be allowed to re-join a patrol. As their Captain it was his right, again his father had refused. This state of affairs had carried on until yesterday. He had again asked to be released to a patrol, once again this was refused. He then mentioned traveling to Rivendell.

It had been a little like watching Mount Doom erupting, or at least how he envisaged Mount Doom to look as it erupted. The argument had been long and loud; Legolas had walked out when his father had insulted first Lord Elrond, something that had surprised Legolas as they were old friends. Then he had carried on saying some rather nasty and nasty things about Estel and his heritage. Legolas had tried to defend his friends only for Thranduil to turn on him. It was then that Thranduil had said the words that Legolas would never be able to forget. Forgive yes with the passage of time - forget? Definitely not, he hurt just thinking about the fact that his father could think that of him.

He had left the palace long before dawn had even broken a note for his father on his pillow. It explained why he was leaving and how he really believed that some space between them would be best, with things they way that they currently were they would say things that both would regret and be unable to retract. Possibly he should have arranged for some guards to travel with him, he could hear his father saying just that very thing, but in the end he had just wanted to leave and begin the long journey ahead of him.

And so here he was riding through one of the darkest parts of Mirkwood; fleeing like an Elfling who had just runaway from home, which in a sense he was, running away from home that is. At least it was not raining, that really would have been the icing on the cake!

He gave another disconsolate sigh. It was at times like this he missed his mother all the more. She would have known how to deal with his father. It did not matter how ever many millennia had passed since her death he still felt the black hole that her loss had created within him.

He shook himself; he needed to be more aware of this part of the mighty forest. Continuing to brood would only get him self killed.

Legolas checked the suns progress in the sky, it was now mid afternoon. He urged Cúbeth on; he really wanted to be away from this part of the forest before darkness fell.

As they traveled the trees around them became darker and more like skeletons. More webbing was in evidence and it made the hackles on the back of his neck raise. How he hated what his home had become. One day they would beat the Necromancer at his own game and beat the darkness back.

Suddenly Cúbeth became very skittish, stopping and pawing the ground in alarm. She had not needed to warn him, he could sense the evil as it drew near to him. He drew his bow in one swift move and had an arrow knocked. The noise came again. He dismounted and senses alert he moved towards the area the sound had come from.

There was nothing there, no sound nor sight of what had caused the noise. Puzzled he pulled himself up from the half crouch that he had subconsciously fallen into. He was not aware of the figure moving swiftly behind him, he had just a small warning from Cúbeth and by then it was too late. As he swung around to face what ever it was that was behind him, he felt the heavy blow that hit him on the side of his head.

He saw stars before darkness descended...

To be continued

Hi, everyone. This is a little collaboration with a friend Sara. It was her idea and she has asked that I put pen to paper and write it for her. We hope that you all like it. Please let us know what you think?

Love

Sara and Shell


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Not ours. Just playing with them and we will send them back unharmed.

Thanks to Sara for asking me to write this story for her and for both her and Mei for looking through it for me.

Chapter two

It was the sun shining into his eyes that woke him. For one long minute he was really not sure where he was. The sky was dotted with fluffy white clouds. By the suns position he could tell that it was almost midday.

Why on Arda had he slept so late?

Blinking his eyes to clear them further, Legolas looked around him. The camp had been set up just as he always had it. It was set in a little copse of trees - green this time although he could see the dark hulking skeletons that littered the darker side of his beloved forest. Against one side was solid rock. This was exactly how he liked it, to have at least one side safe from attack where ever and when ever he could.

Cúbeth grazed to one side of the burnt out fire, calm and obviously at ease. His pack was sat to one side with his bow, quiver and knives within easy reach. All was just as it should be - why was he feeling so uneasy?

He pushed himself up onto his elbows ostensibly to look further around the camp, when he was assailed by dizziness. This was foreign to him, he rarely became dizzy. He shook his head, trying to clear it, thankfully it worked. He needed to be on his way.

He also needed to know who had set up the camp as he really could not remember doing it. If he thought back all he could remember was riding but nothing else. Strange, surely he could remember setting up camp?

He stood and once more the dizziness made itself known, but this time it cleared quickly. He needed to be on his way. It was the work of minutes to clear the camp and pack Cúbeth up. He made sure that the fire really was dead and could not cause any damage to this oasis in the sea of darkness.

Soon they were on their way; even as he was riding he was puzzling over the mystery of the camp. It mystified him that he could not remember setting up his camp; could he have been that tired after only two days of riding? He brushed a frustrated hand through his hair, touching a very tender spot that he had not been aware of. This only puzzled him more; he could not remember having knocked his head. Surely he would remember that?

The next few days passed without any real problems. He came across a few of the large spiders that inhabited the forest, but they were easily dispatched. He also came across a few stray Orcs; they too did not last for long.

But then on the third day, things began to change. He had just left the forest and should have been free from the spiders when a large colony that had built its webs near to the edge of the forest caught his smell. They attacked and he managed to take out the first three that came close with his bow, but soon they were too near for him to use it any more. He changed to his twin knives, their Mithril blades shining brightly. He also sent Cúbeth away from the danger that they both faced.

He was quickly surrounded; he had never seen such a large colony. There was no way he could fight his way out of this. He regretted leaving now without saying goodbye to his father. He also regretted that the last time they had spoken was with anger.

It was too late for regrets though and he readied himself for the attack. There was a loud clicking from behind the spiders. They parted to make way for another even larger spider. It was rubbing its mandibles and it sent shivers down his spine to see the saliva that ran from the mouths of the other spiders. There was more clicking from what seemed to be the matriarch and if Legolas was to be asked later, he would swear that the spider sniffed him.

It certainly smelt the air. What ever it did, Legolas was not expecting what happened next. The spiders backed off. They were taking orders from the matriarch. It pleased him somewhat that he had been right about the new height of intelligence. But why had they backed off? He would have made an ideal meal for them, not that he wanted that. He could only watch amazed as the assailants made their way back to their nests.

Finally only the matriarch was left and she looked at him. Actually looked at him and clicked her mandibles once more before turning and swiftly disappearing through the forest, leaving behind a very troubled Prince.

He did not stand around for long, the bodies of the spiders would attract carrion quickly and it would be best to leave before the Wolves or Wargs descended.

He whistled for Cúbeth , hoping that she had run to safety. Her answering neigh was music to his ears and soon Cúbeth appeared through the trees. She nuzzled him fondly as he checked her over for injuries. She was alright and with a quick reassurance they were once more on their way.

The fourth day he woke up to driving rain and they hurried on their way, the usual pristine Elf left soaking and miserable by the rain. Then the thunder started and Legolas had to find them some shelter for the night. He was fully aware that they could not carry on during this weather. Luckily he found a small cave, just big enough to shelter them for the night. It even had some dry tinder to make a fire with. Something that Legolas was more than grateful for, it meant that he could dry his clothes and be in some sort of semblance of normality when he arrived at Imladris.

The weather had blown itself out by the time Legolas was ready to leave the next morning. He had had two bouts of the mysterious dizziness, one that had brought him to his knees. He could think of no explanation for it, apart from the just as mysterious bump that was still in evidence on his head. Luckily the bump was healing more each day.

They made good time that day, the weather aiding them for once. They were soon making their way across the Misty Mountains. They had seen evidence of Orcs but had not come across them for which Legolas was thankful.

At this rate, if they could continue it, they would make Imladris within the week. It would be good to spend some time with his friends without having to worry about what he was doing, without his father breathing down his neck.

He loved his father dearly; he was his only family after all. Legolas' mother had been killed when he was an Elfling by Orcs. It was something that he could never forget; he had been present and made to watch as his mother was tortured to death. If it had not been for the arrival of Elladan and Elrohir, he would have suffered the same fate. It was a debt that he could never repay and they had become firm friends during that visit.

That was also why his father could be a little over protective. He was Thranduil's only child. How different it would have been had his mother survived that attack and carried her unborn child to term. He would not have been an only child and his father may have been a little easier on him.

Legolas sighed. What ifs did nothing, they would change nothing. It had not happened and he was here, trying to get away from his father for a while. He would have to face the music when he got back, but that was in the future. The next few months would be carefree, hunting with the twins and Estel; talking with Elrond and Glorfindel about the worrying spread of darkness around Middle Earth, and Mirkwood in particular. He wanted to speak with Elrond about the new species of Spider that was sweeping the forest.

He stopped to rest Cúbeth around the middle of the day and took that time to eat some of the last of the fresh fruit in his pack. He usually liked apples, but this time he took one look at it and realized there was no way he would be able to eat it. He returned it to his pack and took out some Lembas bread. This also looked completely unappetizing and before he knew it he was hunched over a bush loosing the little contents that his stomach carried.

It was a very puzzled Elf that cleaned himself up. Elves never got sick and he could count the few times he had vomited on one hand. He hated it, hated the shaky feeling that it left behind. The last time had been during the after effects of a spider bite, thank the Heaven's that they always carried anti-venom with them.

But this time he had not been bitten by a spider. This time he had no reason for being sick that he could think of. It was just one more worry for him to puzzle over.

The weather held after that and they managed to gain some time back. It was an uncomfortable ride for the Elven Prince. After the initial bout of nausea and vomiting, it had increased and he was now vomiting frequently. Not that he had eaten. Just the thought of eating made him gag, and the dizziness. The attacks were more frequent as well.

By the time Imladris came into view he was tired and sore; tired because he was no longer sleeping as he should. He never needed a lot of sleep, that was the way with Elves. But now he was getting very little. His abdomen was sore from the frequent retching and he was badly in need of a bath.

Legolas could already hear his friend's taunts. It was well known that Legolas prided himself with his appearance, but at present it looked as if he had been pulled through a hedge backwards and right now there was nothing that he could do about it.

He was greeted by the watch Elf and he knew that news of his arrival would reach the Last Homely House ahead of him. He was right with that assumption because as the main house came into sight Lord Elrond and his sons were waiting for him.

Estel hurried to meet the Elf and he swung down from Cúbeth's back to greet him on foot. The minute his foot reached the ground he realized that he had made a mistake by getting off so early. The dizziness hit him, only Cúbeth stopped him from falling to his knees, he would give her the apple as thanks later.

"Legolas, mellon-nin it is so good to see you. We were unsure that you would be able to come!" Estel was grinning ear to ear and Legolas could only smile back as soon as the dizziness had stopped. Luckily Estel had not noticed the attack.

"Estel, I was not sure that Ada would let me. How are you? You are looking well." Legolas greeted the human with fondness.

"Legolas, welcome and come in, you look as if a rest would do you a lot of good. I have a letter for you that arrived this morning by bird." Elrond was smiling at the Elf he thought of as a son.

Legolas grimaced, he had a very good idea who the letter was from and what it contained. "Mae Govannon, Hir Elrond. It is good to see you all again. Thank you, I am sure that Ada will have some advice for me. May I use a bird to reply?"

Legolas straightened up and the others got their first good look at the Prince. They were shocked at the change in their friend. Legolas was pale, the only color he had was the black rings that surrounded his sunken eyes. The weight loss was marked.

Elrond could feel the worry building up inside of him. Legolas had always been thin and no amount of food seemed to build him up, but this huge weight loss could not be healthy. The usual clean, smart Elf was rumpled and looked in need of a good bath.

"Come, Legolas I am sure that you need a good rest. You are in your usual chambers." Legolas had stayed often and long enough for him to have his own chambers; no one else had the use of them. "I will have some hot water brought to you so that you can bathe. Are you injured at all?" Elrond's healer's senses were raised as he took in just how pale Legolas was.

"Thank you, Elrond. I am unhurt, just weary after the journey. A bath would be much appreciated." Elrond had led them into the house, a stable hand having taken care of Cúbeth .

The house was just as he had remembered it with a calmness that was missing in his own home. There was also the faint lingering smell of Athelas and it seemed to lift his spirits.

"What have you been up to? You look as if you have been pulled backwards by an Orc!" Elladan could not help but joke. He had never seen the Prince in this condition before. His clothes looked fit to go out with the rubbish, so torn and rumpled did they look.

"No Orc, just a spider or two." Legolas could not help but joke as Elrond went off to organize the hot water for him.

"Spiders, are you sure that you are unhurt?" Elrohir was frowning with worry; they all knew the evil spiders and their capabilities.

"Yes, I am sure that I am unhurt, from the few Orcs that I encountered as well." Legolas could not stop from rolling his eyes. Healers! And his friends always tried to mother him as well, for some reason they never believed him when he said that he was unhurt. But that could be because he always tried to hide his injuries. He hated having to be tended for the injuries he managed to pick up.

"Orcs, you never said anything about Orcs?" Estel sounded even more worried and agitated as they reached the Prince's chamber.

"That's because I survived and they didn't!" With a sigh he pushed the chamber door open. His pack had already been brought up for him and rested on the side table for him to unpack. Not that he had brought much with him.

"I am glad to hear that, mellon-nin. Was your father...?" Estel broke off as there was a knock on the chamber door. It was the servants with pails of steaming water ready for Legolas' bath. They let them through.

"We will leave you to bathe. I am sure that Ada will sort some food out for you ahead of the main meal, would you like it here or in the Hall of Fire?" Estel was watching the servants trail in and out of the bath chamber and so did not see the Prince turn a lovely shade of green.

"I would rather wait for the evening meal, if that is alright. It is not that far away, I can wait for it. I would like to rest ahead of it, though." Legolas hated to admit that, but he was exhausted. Luckily the others understood.

Within minutes he was alone with Estel's voice ringing in his ears about calling him for the evening meal.

The first thing Legolas did when the door closed was to head to the bath chamber to vomit. The mention of food had not helped and he lost the small amount of water that he had taken as the morning meal.

He stood shakily and made his way back to the main chamber to sort out some clean sleeping clothes. He then returned to the bath chamber with them and undressed. It was with a deep sigh of relief that he settled into the hot water.

Leaning back he relaxed for the first time in days. It felt good and he shut his eyes to savor the feeling. He stayed that way for some time. Before too long he knew he would have to wash and go to rest on his bed. It was with reluctance that he picked up the fresh cloth that lay on the side of the tub.

He began with his muscular arms, and then moved onto his chest to make sure they were done. To rid himself of the soap he ducked under the water, wetting his hair at the same time. Coming up he reached for the jar that held the shampoo that he loved so much. The scent of roses and lavender filled the chamber. Trust Elrond to think of everything. He had sent a mixture of roses and lavender to help him sleep.

He washed his hair twice before he was satisfied with it. He then readied the cloth before standing and washing his abdomen. He was enjoying the luxury of the warm bath when his hand hit a scar that should not have been there. His hand wavered for a minute before the cloth fell into the water. Looking down he could see the red puckered area on his right hand side.

Puzzled he felt the area. It was hot and hard. Where on Middle Earth had he got this scar from? He had no injuries like this in the past year. His arm had healed apart from the scar. Looking at that he found the old wound looked as if it had only just healed. It too, was a deep red.

Mystified and a little worried now, he checked himself over for anymore wounds. There were none but the two that he had found. Where could they have come from and why could he not remember them? He slumped back into the water deep in thought. He tried desperately to recall how he had come by this injury but only came up with a blank. The night during the trip that he could not recall came to mind.

Could this have happened then? Legolas' breathing became a little erratic at that thought. His mouth went dry at the thought that someone had taken him and harmed him, but that he had no recall to when or how.

Then there was the sickness, could this be tied in with that? It had started along with the dizziness that still plagued him the day after the 'missing night'. Should he tell Elrond? But what could he tell him? I have a scar I know nothing about and I am vomiting? What would the half Elf say to that? He could hear the ridicule clearly. No, this was best left alone.

With that thought he finished the bath. Panicking would not help, even though he would dearly love to give into the fear and hysteria that was building uncharacteristically inside of him.

Legolas released the dirty water, drying himself with the large fluffy towels that had been left for him. He was alright until he came to the area of the scar. His hand holding the towel wavered for a little before he could bring himself to dry it. It was then that he realised that the area was more than just a little tender. It hurt, a lot.

Finishing quickly, he pulled on his sleeping robe and left the bath chamber. He sat on the side of his bed, deep in thought. He was in two minds about talking with someone, not necessarily Elrond, about this. For the first time in a long while, Legolas had no idea what to do about something, anything. Finally he decided to leave it a couple of days. If it healed then he would forget it, chalk it down to an active imagination, and if it did not heal he would speak with Elrond.

Happy with his decision he stood to go and pull the curtains to try and get some rest. As he stood the dizziness caught him, sending him crashing to his knees. He knelt beside the bed for sometime. Finally it eased and he stood only to realize that someone had already been in to close them for him.

He lay on the bed after blowing the candles out. His mind was racing and it took more than just a little while before he could relax enough to sleep. His dreams were dark and full of shadows, shadows that moved; shadows that seemed to be evil.

Unknown to Legolas he was being discussed. His friends and Elrond sat in Elrond's study discussing the state of the young Prince upon his arrival.

"I have never seen him looking so bad, Ada. Something had to have happened on the way here." Estel was truly worried for his friend.

"Aye, Ada, and why did he have no guards with him? He did not seem surprised that the King had written to him so early." Elladan agreed with his foster brother.

"I agree with all of you. Legolas certainly looks ill; I have never seen him so thin." Elrond sighed with worry.

"Thin, Ada? Legolas is not thin, he is gaunt. Cachexic if you ask me. This is beyond thin. No, there is something more going on here. I think we need to examine him and find out what is wrong." Elrohir was all for doing that at that very second.

"We cannot do that, Elrohir. What would be your reasoning? How could you justify it to Legolas? You look pale and thin so we need to examine you? Do you really think Legolas would let you? I do not think so." Elrond was thinking fast.

"Then what do we do?" Elrohir sat back with frustration.

"I think we watch him for a while, treat him as we always do, but watch him. If he begins to appear to be ill let me know, more ill than he does at present, at least. I will keep an eye on him too. For the time being I would suggest that any plans you had for going hunting are put on hold. I think Legolas needs to stay in Imladris until we sort this out. I will also send a bird to Thranduil and see if Legolas was unwell while he was there. If this is new we know then that this is connected to the journey."

"That is a good idea, Ada. We will have to be discreet; you know what Legolas is like when it comes to his health." Elladan sighed. Legolas was always difficult when it came to injuries and they all knew it was tied into his mother's death. Exactly why and what they did not know. Legolas would speak of the incident only rarely and even then not in great detail.

"I agree with you there, Elladan, the last thing we need is to give Legolas cause to run from us. No, we watch and wait." Elrond was as worried as his sons. "I will also warn Glorfindel and have him watch Legolas as well."

"I had better go and wake Legolas or he will miss the evening meal and I really do not think he can afford to loose anymore weight." Estel commented as he stood and with a nod, left the chamber.

The hallways were clear and quiet this late in the afternoon and Estel reached Legolas' chamber without anyone stopping him to talk, which for the young human was a relief.

He pushed the door open after a quick knock. There was no answer, so calling softly so he did not wake the Elf with a start he entered the chamber, holding the door open so he could see and not have to light a candle, he turned to his friend's bed.

What he saw made him frown. Legolas' sleep was not gentle nor was it relaxing. Estel let the door close with a small thump and he hurried to pull a drape so the chamber filled with natural light. He wanted to take a good look at his friend without Legolas being aware of it.

The Prince was laying flat on his back with his hands crossed upon his chest, as was usual for Elves. That was where it stopped being normal. Legolas was sleeping with his eyes closed. The only time an Elf did this was when they were exhausted to the point of collapse, very ill or dead. Luckily they could rule out the latter. They knew that Legolas was tired; it showed very clearly on the gaunt face. But was Legolas ill as well?

It made his worry rise even more as he stood next to his friend. It also made him feel bad at having to wake Legolas. But he really had no choice.

"Legolas? Legolas, you need to wake up. It is time for the evening meal." That was when another thought slammed into him. Never in their long years of friendship had he managed to get this close to the archer without him waking up, never.

Legolas frowned and Estel could have sworn he looked pained.

"Legolas, it is time for you to wake up." Estel reluctantly shook the thin shoulder.

Legolas woke with a choked gasp, the darkness of his dreams still very real.

"Easy, mellon-nin, you are safe in Imladris." Estel hurried to reassure him.

"Estel?" Legolas sounded unsure of himself.

"Aye, Legolas it is me. Who did you think it was?" Estel joked, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"Them." The answer was succinct.

"Who?" Estel was surprised at this answer.

"Them. I thought it was.... Estel?" It was then Estel realised that Legolas was not fully aware of his surroundings.

"Easy, Legolas you are safe. Come on, wake up for me." He sat gently on the bed and shook the Elf Prince gently, talking until awareness cleared in the blue eyes. "Are you with me now?"

A shaky nod was his answer. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Estel I am sorry, I was dreaming. I am very tired." Legolas could not meet his friend's eyes.

"I can see that. Are you up to having dinner with us? You can have it here if you wish to and then go back to sleep?" Estel had to ask but he really wanted Legolas to join them in the Hall of Fire.

"No, I will join you." Legolas had been so tempted to say yes to his friend's offer, the thought of food had his stomach churning, but he had to begin to act normally or they would realize that something was wrong.

"I will meet you there, then. Give you a chance to get ready."

"Thank you, Estel. I will not be long."

Dinner that night was sheer hell for Legolas. Worse than he would have thought possible. The cook had made all his favorite food at Elrond's request. How he managed to eat some and keep it down he would never know. Just the smell was bad enough.

If any one noticed that he was far quieter than normal, nothing was said. No one realised that he ate very little either. Most of what was served up was toyed with.

The twin's were teasing Glorfindel when Elrond's quiet voice made them quiet down. "Legolas, is there a problem with your food?"

They all looked at the Prince who made no move to answer. They watched him play with his food; he made no move to answer the Elf Lord.

"Legolas?" This time it was a little louder and brought Legolas back to earth with a start.

"What?" He blushed as he realised that he was the object of their attention. "I am sorry, you were saying?"

"I was just asking if there was something wrong with the food." Elrond's right eye was raised as he watched Legolas.

"No, it is good. I am sorry, I am very tired. Would you mind if I retire for the night?" The mention of food along with the smell proved to be too much and he needed to get out of there before he embarrassed himself.

"Of course not, I can see that you are tired and you have had a long journey. If you have problems resting, let me know." Elrond smiled gently.

"Thank you, I will. Good night." With the salutations ringing in his ears, he left the chamber. He walked from the chamber, but the minute the door closed he was running. He just made it to his chamber before he lost the contents of his stomach once more.

"I am even more certain that something is very wrong." Elrond had been watching the Prince all the way through the meal. Legolas had taken two bites of food; the rest had been mashed or pushed around his platter. And quiet! Legolas could always be reticent and withdrawn at times, but this was unusual. No, there was something very wrong with the Prince.

"Ada, what is wrong?" Estel was the first to ask.

"Legolas has barely touched his food, said barely two words and has just fled from this hall. I will talk with him in the morning. I will let him sleep tonight. None of you is to speak with him about this. Leave this with me, do you all understand?"

Elrond could only smile as they hurried to agree with him.

Legolas finally finished in the bath chamber, his stomach once more empty save for the few sips of water he had just taken.

He quickly changed, expecting a knock on the door any minute followed by a barrage of questions from his friends.

Once in his night clothes he lay on his bed relaxing in the quiet. His hands lay lax on his stomach. Within minutes he was bolt upright, his hands pulling the silk top up to gaze at his stomach unsure as to whether he had felt what he thought he had just felt.

Long breathless minutes passed. Legolas was very puzzled as he pulled the top back down. He had to have imagined it. He was too tired, his mind was imagining it. But for those few heart stopping moments he could have thought he felt something moving inside of him!

To be continued

Please accept my apologies for the lateness of this update; I have unfortunately been having a lot of problems with my kidneys. I am currently living under the threat of hospitalization if things don't improve. Sigh, all I need to be honest. I hope you like this chapter please, please let me know what you think?

Thank you.

Replies to reviews:

**Snow-Glory: **Thank you. You will have to wait and see what knocked the Prince off his horse; it will be a while before you find out though.

**Narouki:** Thank you and I will.

**Barbara Kennedy: **Thank you, I will try and post more frequently than at present. Don't worry, both will be updated today for you.

**Chris: **Thank you. I named the horse after a pasta??!! LOL!!! Trust me. I have never heard of it. The horse is now called Cúbeth or Moonbeam, I hope that is better I am sorry.

**Laer4572: **Thank you.

**Pethron: **Thank you.

**Kel: **Thank you. Here you are!

**DeepBlueSomething: **Thank you and here you are! I am glad that you think so.

**Shadowfaxgal: **Thank you! No problems and here you are.

Thank you for all being so patient with me. Hopefully things are beginning to get back to normal.

See you all soon,

Love,

Shell


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Sleigh bells ring snow is glistening, down the lane Elves are glistening, a beautiful sight our Leggy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland! I own none of these characters apart from late at night in my dreams.

Once again, thanks to Sara for the idea and for Mei and Barbara for looking it over for me.

Chapter three

His breath was coming in short, sharp pants; panic racing through him as if it were aflame. He had to be imagining this; it was his tired mind over reacting. There could be nothing moving in his stomach. Spots appeared before his eyes and he realised that he was close to hyperventilating. Taking deep, steadying breaths, he tried to calm himself down.

Once his vision and breathing were back to normal, he hesitantly lifted his sleeping robe. His stomach was still flat, the scar was still there and still a deep, dark red. With his hand shaking slightly, Legolas felt his stomach. He sat back with a whoosh of relief as he realised that there was nothing there. His stomach itself felt soft, as it normally did.

He needed to sleep; he needed to get this mind straight. Lack of sleep was obviously playing a large part in all of this. Yes, that was what this was.

He straightened his clothes and lay back down. Only for him to find that, although he was tired beyond imagination he could not settle, his mind was far too active. He sat back up with a sigh. It was then he saw the parchment with the familiar writing upon it, the letter from his father.

Legolas decided to open it there and then and write the reply, it would at least get it over with. When he put the quill down an hour later it was with a frustrated sigh. His father was angry with him and had demanded that Legolas return to Mirkwood immediately. His reply had been succinct; his return would have to wait.

That finished he looked around for something else to fill the time with, there was nothing in the chamber. He put his mind to good use, a wicked smile on his face. Yes, they would not expect him to do this so early in the visit.

He waited for all of the Last Homely Houses occupants to settle into dreams before making his way down to the kitchens. As usual, the cook had made the breakfast meal ahead of time. Something they always did with the prince, knowing his penchant for rising well ahead of the rest of the household.

He quickly gathered the things he would need and left the kitchen. Back in his own chamber he shared out the porridge between three bowls, trying to stop the nausea from over taking him. Using his own pillow from his pack, he ripped it open and gathered up the feathers. The twine that he normally used for his bow was added next, it would work perfectly.

It took perhaps an hour to rig up the doors to the three chambers. Once satisfied, he made his way back to his chamber and gathered up the last bowl to return it to the kitchen. He had just finished washing it when the door opened and Elrond walked in. He looked as surprised to see Legolas as Legolas was on seeing him.

"Is everything alright, Legolas?" Elrond could not help the worry that rose once more at seeing the Prince.

"Yes, I could not sleep so I came down to make a drink." He smiled as he answered the other Elf.

"You cannot sleep? Legolas, you look exhausted!" Elrond exclaimed with dismay.

"I am tired, but I could not settle. I'm hoping something warm will help me settle." Legolas hurried to reassure.

"Let me give you something, at least for tonight? A good sleep would do you a lot of good." Elrond was already beckoning Legolas to follow, his own thoughts of a hot drink vanishing in light of Legolas' need.

Twenty minutes later Legolas was back in his own chamber and taking his herb tea under Elrond's watchful gaze. Once finished he handed the goblet back to his host.

"We need to speak in the morning, Legolas. Come to my office after the morning meal?" Elrond helped him lay down, fussing over the sheets like a worried father. Once finished he smiled down at the sleeping Prince. "Sleep well."

Elrond left the chamber with a backwards glance, pleased to see the Elf relaxed.

* * *

Morning dawned, a bright morning with the Larks singing their joy to the sky. One by one the occupants of one certain Imladris house began to waken and prepare for the coming day. First to rise was Elrond.

He made his way down to the small chamber that they used to have a private morning meal within. He was met by Glorfindel and Erestor at the chamber door.

They had just settled into their usual seats when an unearthly cry shattered the peaceful calm. It was followed a second later by another and then another.

The three friends looked at each other for a moment before leaving to see what this drama was. They had just reached the top of the wooden stairs when another cry was heard.

"LEGOLAS!"

That brought a wide smile to Elrond's face. Now he understood what Legolas had really been up to last night, the excuse of the tea had been just that.

The sight that greeted them had them all dissolving into laughter. Elrohir, Elladan and Estel all stood in their doorways. Bowls full of porridge had been rigged to tip when the trip wire that crossed the doorway was tripped. Three raven heads were covered in the congealed, cold substance. But that was not all, next to the bowls hung small pouches that were also rigged to open. The pouches had contained feathers. Feathers that now stuck to the porridge.

Elrond could not stop the tears of laughter from running down his face. To think he had been worried about Legolas! For him to come up with something this ingenious so early had to mean they were worrying about nothing, did it not?

"It is not funny, Ada." Estel sounded aggrieved. It only served to make the other three Elves laugh all the more.

The door that led to Legolas' chamber opened and a rumpled head poked his head out. He blinked sleepily. Blinked again. Turned wide innocent eyes to Elrond and looked back at his friends.

"Oh." Legolas blinked again, the picture of complete and utter shock.

"Oh? OH? Is that all you can say? Oh? You prissy…."

"Estel." There was a warning note in Elrond's voice as he looked at his foster son. "It may not have been Legolas, if you recall he was exhausted last evening and I had to give him a sleeping potion. I even helped him back to his chamber." The looks on the three faces in front of him were such a picture that he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing once more. Why he had interceded on Legolas' behalf he did not really know. It was just good to see this mischievous side to the Prince once more.

"Sorry, Legolas, we just assumed that as all three of us were targeted that it had to be you who did this." Estel looked so abashed that Legolas almost admitted his duplicity there and then. Only Elrond moving towards him prevented him from admitting his guilt.

"How did you sleep, Legolas?" His back to his three sons he winked at the Prince.

Legolas smiled at the Lord of Imladris and realised that he knew who it was who had set this prank up. "I slept very well, thank you, Lord Elrond. I feel much better this morning."

"Good, I am glad; I still wish to speak with you after the morning meal. For now, though, the four of you need to ready yourselves for the day. Really, Estel you look like a startled chicken!" The door behind Elrond could be heard to shut suddenly with a click. The oak door was not thick enough to muffle the sound of the Wood Elf's laughter.

Estel glared at the door, still not one hundred percent convinced that he had not been mistaken in the identity of their assailant. Still, it was good to hear Legolas laughing like that after the worry of last night.

With a pretend vexed humph, he turned and re-entered his own chamber. He would have to take another bath _and_ wash his hair, the second time this morning. If he ever found out who had done this…

Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor watched with growing mirth as the twins tried to gather their shredded dignity and enter their own chambers.

As soon as they were alone in the hallway, Legolas opened the door to his chamber and beckoned them in, ushering them to be quiet until the door was closed.

"I am sorry, Lord Elrond. I could not resist especially after the little present that they put in my pack for me the last time I visited." Legolas moved to sit on his bed once more.

"Oh and what did my beloved sons do?" Elrond was watching Legolas with probing eyes. The young Prince looked better this morning, he was pleased to note. He was still far too pale and still looked deathly tired, but no where like he had looked last night.

"I did not find their 'present' until I had returned to Mirkwood. Adar was not amused. They covered my crown with some kind of honey mixture, we never did work out what it was exactly, and it took forever to get it clean. Adar only promised to do nothing if I promised to pay them back in kind. I did not think they would expect it to come so early." Legolas was laughing again at the memory he would take back to his father along with Elrond's comment.

Glorfindel's mouth was open in shock as he looked from his friend to the chortling Silvan Elf. "It was you! But you said…"

"Ah, Glorfindel, how often do we see all three of my sons in the same predicament at the same time? No, this will have them wondering who it was who _did_ do this to them! Serves them right I think, do you not, Mellon-nin?" Legolas was once again crying quietly with laughter, his arms held tightly around his stomach to keep it from aching more than it already did.

Glorfindel's slow smile of understanding set Elrond off once more. They had all at some point been the target of the three brothers… exuberance more times than they cared to count. This in turn set off Erestor and soon all four were laughing outright.

Once they had regained their composure, the elder three Elves left Legolas to bathe and dress.

* * *

It was an hour later that Legolas made his way down to the small breakfast chamber. Only Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor were present and they sat talking. Food lay ready on the table. Fruits and breads that actually made Legolas' mouth water for the first time in days.

At Elrond's instructions, he sat down. Soon the sound of three sets of footsteps sounded in the hallway. The twins and Estel entered the chamber and soon all were talking as they helped themselves.

Erestor watched all this with an amused smile. "I think that the cook may be doing chicken for the evening meal." There was a twinkle in his eye as he spoke.

"Ah, good I need some feathers." Glorfindel could not resist joining in.

"You do?" Erestor turned to the Balrog Slayer, winking as he spoke.

"Yes, I need some for my fletching and I would like to make a nice new pillow. They are the best to use are they not?" Glorfindel did not think he could stop from laughing much longer, the look on the twins and Estel's face was just so priceless!

"Oh yes, absolutely. Chicken feathers are so easy to work with."

"C… chicken for dinner?" Elladan was fairly stuttering now.

"That is what it looks like, Ion-nin. Now eat!" This last was sent Legolas' way who was watching as they all continued the conversation. With a small smile Legolas went back to eating, listening as the two older friends continued their conversation as to what were the best feathers to use.

It was not until the hot food was brought in that a stunned silence fell from the two identical Elves and one human; before them had been set bowls of warm porridge. Legolas choked on the apple that he had been eating. Glorfindel had to pat his back to dislodge the offending piece.

Three wide grey eyes looked up at Elrond who was watching this with a slight smile. "Is there a problem?"

Three heads shook slightly in answer.

"Good then eat up; it will put… feathers on your chest, Estel." Elrond went back to his own plate of porridge eating it with gusto.

"A… Ada?" Estel's eyes were even wider with shock than they had been.

"Yes, Estel?" Elrond looked up at his youngest.

"Was it you who…?" Estel did not dare go on any further; he could not believe he was asking this.

"No, Estel, I had nothing to do with that; this is just a pure coincidence." He looked over to the twins who were gaping at him as well. He dared to risk a peek at Legolas. Tears were once more running down the previously pale face. A face that now had a faint hint of pink. Yes, this had been more than worth it.

"It is not that funny, Legolas." Elladan who was sitting next to Legolas gave him a play punch on his arm. Unfortunately it hit the wound from the Orcs that he had acquired weeks ago. He could not hide the wince, his face blanching as pain shot up his arm.

Elrond froze before speaking. "I thought you said you were unhurt? Let me see your arm." He rose and made his way around the table to reach the Prince.

"It is fine, Lord Elrond. My patrol was attacked by Orcs five weeks ago. I was injured. It is healed, just a little tender. It is something I need to speak with you about, though." Legolas tried to plead with his eyes for Elrond not to do this here.

"It has been treated?" One eyebrow rose as Elrond glared down at the Prince.

"Yes, our healer stitched it." Legolas dare not look at his friends. They had asked last night but he had not expected his arm to still be a problem.

"Then why is it still causing you problems? No, I will look at it now. Come with me, the rest of you continue with your morning meal. Legolas, how many times must I ask you to call me Elrond?" He was shooing the startled Elf ahead of him.

As the door closed they could hear Legolas' voice though it. "Every time, Hir- nin, it does not feel right…"

Silence fell in the small chamber. It was Estel who broke it. "I knew there was something wrong. I hate how he hides these things. Stubborn does not cover it!"

"I agree, Gwador, but that is Legolas for you. I feel dreadful that I caused him pain." Elladan's voice was soft and full of guilt.

"You did not know, Elladan. If Legolas chooses not to tell us, how can he blame you? You hold no blame. Eat." Glorfindel reassured the horrified Elf before him.

It was a much sober group who finished the meal.

Legolas tried not to sigh in frustration as he was made to sit down on one of the beds in the Imladris Healing House. This was Elrond's sanctuary, one that Legolas had seen far too many times in the past.

He could not stop himself from glancing around nervously. It was a large bright chamber; the windows were wide and long to let Arnor's rays through to brighten the chamber even more. The fresh smell of herbs and roots lingered in the air. Beds lined the walls, sheets white and pillows fluffed to full effect. Only two of the beds were occupied apart from the one that Legolas sat upon. One was an Elf and not one that he readily recognised. The other was a human. Both were awake and watching proceedings with obvious interest.

With a low clearing of Elrond throat, both blushed and looked away. Legolas had to hide a smile; Elrond could be most intimidating if he wished to be.

"Now, Legolas let me see your arm." Elrond watched him as he slowly and with reluctance removed his arm from the sleeve. It might well have been easier for him to remove the entire tunic, but that would only lead to awkward questions, questions that Legolas did not have the answers to.

Elrond brow furrowed as he took in the sight of the wound. "You say this happened five weeks ago?"

"Yes, Robitol stitched it. Ada said that it took forty three stitches to close it." Legolas was trying to look down at the wound.

"It would have, it was a very nasty wound. It is not healing, though and it should be well healed by now." Elrond was palpating the area, causing Legolas to hiss.

"Not healed? But Robitol removed the stitches quiet a while ago and he was very happy with it then. How can it not be healed now?" Confused eyes rose to meet Elrond's worried grey ones.

"Have there been anything unusual happening?" Elrond was watching Legolas closely as he waited for the answer.

"Yes, it is something I wished to talk to you about. The spiders have changed. They have become larger, more intelligent. We are taking far more casualties. They are thinking, planning, as are the Orcs. The darkness grows deeper by the day. It worries me." Legolas sighed with exhaustion.

"It was one of these new Orcs that injured you?" Elrond was probing the wound more closely now, smiling apologetically as Legolas winced at his touch.

"Yes, they lured us into a canyon that only had one entrance and exit. Thankfully this was the worst injury out of the patrol."

"I see and there was no poison?"

"No, Robitol treated it quickly."

"I would like to take some specimens in case this is a new Orc poison. If it is we need to get an antidote quickly. Have you had any nausea since this happened?" Elrond was already reaching for the ever present glass slides that he favoured.

"Yes, with some vomiting." Elrond could hear the reluctance in the prince's voice as he admitted this.

"That is why you have lost so much weight?" The startled look made him smile knowingly.

"I thought so. I think there may have been some poison on the blade, a long acting one. Let me look at this and I will speak with you later this afternoon. Go and finish your morning meal once I have finished cleaning this for you." It was the work of minutes to bathe the wound with athelas. The bandage felt cool against the hot skin.

Estel and the twins were still in the morning chamber when he returned and he had a sneaking suspicion that they had been waiting for him.

Legolas had to suppress a groan as his fears were confirmed as three pairs of bright grey eyes latched onto his blue ones.

"Well, what did Ada say?" Estel did not beat about the bush.

"He thinks the blade may have had a new type of poison on it. He has taken samples and will get back to me. I am alright. What are we going to do today?" Legolas tried to change the subject subtly.

Estel rolled his eyes at his best friend. Legolas would just never talk about any type of injury, if there was one thing about the Elf that he would change it would be this. It could be so infuriating at times.

It was Elladan who answered the Prince. "I would love to go out into the forest." He could have groaned at the bright, interested gaze that spread across the pale, tired features. "But Ada has asked that I help him with some paper work for the midsummer party. I am sorry, Legolas, I have to stay in the library working."

"I understand, Elladan, if anyone can understand that, it is I." Legolas hurried to reassure the other Elf. "Elrohir?"

"I cannot go either, Legolas I have work to do for Erestor." The younger twin did not hide his grimace of distaste at having to work with the notoriously picky scholar.

Legolas grimaced in sympathy before turning to the young human beside him. "Estel?"

"I also have some work to do in the library. Ada wants me to look through the herb book to see if anything needs repairing. They take such heavy use that we have to do this every two years. It also keeps me updated, or so Ada tells me."

"So you are telling me that on this beautiful day, all three of you are stuck in doors?" The fair Elf gestured towards the window where bright sunshine shone through the window. There was not one cloud in the sky and already heat haze was in evidence. The day promised to be a hot one.

"Do not rub it in, Legolas. I for one would love to go and have a swim in the pond rather than spend it in the library. These jobs really needed to be done weeks ago but we kept managing to put it off. Ada told us last night that if we wish to go hunting while you are here we need to get them out of the way." Elrohir sounded aggrieved.

Actually, Elrond has said no such thing. But they had come up with this plan the night before when Legolas had left the Hall of Fire. It was specifically to keep Legolas within Imladris itself.

"Do not worry, I will just have to come and keep you all company and relax while you work your fingers to the bone!" Legolas smile was bright at the dark scowls that were being leveled at him from the others.

* * *

An hour later found the four of them seated in the large library, all three with jobs were hard at work. Legolas took the time to look around the large chamber.

He loved it here. It was almost identical to the large library that his father kept so lovingly back in Mirkwood. The chamber was huge and lined by shelves made of a light colored oak. There was not one space for another book on the shelves. The books themselves were bound in leather of various colours. The smell of the leather mingled with the smell of old and worn parchment. It was a heady mixture that recalled happy days spent with his father helping him work.

Wide, deep windows let the sunshine in giving the chamber a sense of lightness that was good for the Prince's heart. In the middle of the chamber was the large beech table that his friends were working around. Large armchairs dotted the chamber, including Legolas' personal favourite, by the fireplace.

It was of deep brown leather that had seen many years, but was so comfortable that you could sink into it. That was just what Legolas intended doing once he found the book that he wanted to read. A day by the warm fire sounded good, even if there was no fire. Memory could help with that little fantasy.

Finally finding the book he had not finished the last time he was in Imladris, he crossed back over to the chair and made himself comfortable.

The sounds of industry from the table made him smile, the soft chatter muffled over the scratching of quills.

The book soon caught Legolas' attention once more and he did not notice that the talk had died down, as had the scratching of quills. Soon he was so comfortable that he did not even notice when sleep over took him.

Estel had to smile at the contented look on Legolas' face as he settled into the chair. Almost as if they had planned it, which they had not, they fell silent. Soon Legolas' eyes had closed and it was blatantly

obvious the Elf Prince was asleep.

Then Estel noted with a sudden shiver of fear that Legolas had his eyes closed. He had known Legolas was exhausted but to see him like this…. It just seemed so wrong. He stood and crossed the chamber to pick up the blanket that was always kept in the library. He gently eased the book from lax fingers, laying it quietly on the small table beside him. Shaking the throw, he tucked it in around his friend, before returning to the table. This had been the whole idea, to get Legolas to rest. It had worked well.

Elrond entered the library three hours later to find it quiet. Estel put finger to lips to shush him and prevent him from talking before pointing to Legolas. The pleased, indulgent smile that spread across Elrond's face made them all smile.

"How long has he been sleeping?" His voice was low and barely audible.

"About three hours. He has not moved an inch." Elladan replied with a small smile.

"Good. I came to let you know the noon day meal is ready, but I think we will let Legolas sleep and put some food to one side. As long as he eats it does not have to be at meal times."

"We agree, Ada but may I stay with Legolas? I am doing well with the cataloguing." Estel felt he could not leave Legolas' side for the moment. He did not know why.

"Of course, Estel I will bring you some food. All of us, yes, I will sit with you for the meal." Elrond commented as he headed from the chamber once more.

He returned soon later followed by Glorfindel and Erestor who were laden with trays of food. Soon the table had been converted into a make shift dining table.

The meal was taken in companionable silence. They carried on this way until a low moan garnered their attention.

It was dark. Darkness so complete that he could see nothing, even given his Elven eyesight. It was also cold; a bone chilling cold that set his teeth to chattering.

How he came to be here he did not know. He had tried to find the door so that he could leave, but he could find no exit.

He stumbled in the darkness, catching himself against the stone walls. Walls that ran with wetness.

His heart began to thump with a vengeance, he was in a cave! He hated caves, hated them with a vengeance ever since…

He could not think of that, not now if he did….

Skittering sounds came from behind him and he whirled around hoping to see what the culprit was. He automatically reached for his twin blades, but they were not there. Neither was his bow and quiver. He was totally unarmed. But how? He never went out with his weapons.

His heart and lungs hitched even more. This could not be happening.

The sound came once again, this time seemingly behind him. He turned sharply to try and listen into the darkness. He may be unable to see but he could at least hear.

Nothing, just a resounding silence. Then it began.

_Come, child let me take a look at you._

"Who are you?" His voice was hesitant.

_That is not important. I need to have a good look at you._

"Where are you?" He could not make out the direction from where the voice came.

_Everywhere and no where._

The voice sounded amused and Legolas could not make out the gender from the being that was speaking.

Who ever it was they were just as bad as Mithrandir for talking in riddles. He could feel his irritation rising.

"What do you want with me?"

_To see you. I wished to meet you, to put a face to the voice._

"Why? What for? I do not know you." Please stop talking in riddles, he pleaded silently.

_To see you who has been chosen. I had heard you were beautiful, they were very wrong, it goes deeper than that. A lightness of spirit and a sense of good. We will have to change that._

"What?! Why?" I am happy as I am."

_You may be I am not._

"Leave me alone." It was a demand from Legolas as he tried to deal with the confusion that he felt growing within him.

_It is too late for that, child. The future has been changed and it will be good for both of us. You will willingly become mine, have no fear of that…_

"No, no." Legolas was moaning in his sleep, his head rocking from side to side on the chair. Nothing they were doing seemed to be able to bring him back from the dark place that he currently inhabited.

"No, please, no! Leave me alone, I am me, just me!" The tone was pleading and heartbreaking at the same time.

"Legolas, wake up! Legolas, please, Mellon-nin, please wake up." Estel was worried by this… state that his friend was currently in.

"No, I will not, you cannot make me! No!!" With a gasping breath Legolas sat upright in the chair before dropping his head into his hands.

"Legolas, are you alright?" Elrond reached out to lift the Prince' chin so that he could get a good look at the young Elf.

What he saw took his breath away. Legolas' eyes were no longer blue; they were a deep, deep black…

To be continued

* * *

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. You are brilliant.

Replies to reviews:

Linze: Thank you so very much, here is your update…

Laer4572: thank you, here it is for you and thank you for the good wishes…

Coolio02: I'm glad you think so, he he. As for what is happening with Legolas, you will have to read on to find out…

Barbara Kennedy: Thank you. Ewwwwww…. Ha! You will have to wait and see…. Shivers….

Snow Glory: Thank you. Sorry for grossing you out…

Wadeva: Nope not pregnant…. Sort of… You have every right not to like it. Big Evil Grin!

Kel: Oh yes, he should shouldn't he? But give Legolas his due he does try! Thank you.

Ishyzu: Blushes. Thank you, I am glad that you think so,

Thendrea-of-Mirkwood: LOL!!! You and about a million other people. Sorry.

Melwa Elena: Thank you so very much!

ElvenRanger13: Here's your update… enjoy.

Daethule: Thank you so much. You will have to wait and find out…

Psychofreak: LOL!!!

Killjoy: Thank you so very much! I am honoured…

Little-Legolas-Lover: thank you, please let me know what you think of this chapter?

Well everyone that's it for now, just a little news. The operation has had to be out back until the new year as the infection was too great. I am currently propped up in bed on bed rest, so will have lots of time to update all my/our stories. I hope that is a nice little early chrissie present for you?

Please let me know what you continue to think?

Bye,

Shell


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to Lord of the Rings. I so wish that I did!

Thank you to Sara, Mei and Barbara. You are all wonderful!

Elrond was so surprised that he unknowingly took a step back. He vaguely heard the cries of surprise from his sons and friends, though he was too intent on the sight before him to turn to them.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?" It was Legolas' voice, but different, not as light or musical as normal. There was a difference to the timber and tone that he could not quite place.

"Are you alright?" Elrond kept his voice calm, even if his heart hammered in his chest. He saw in his peripheral vision that Glorfindel and the twins came to flank him, while Estel hovered beside Legolas' chair.

"Yes." The tone was clipped. The black eyes had not blinked once since Legolas had looked up from his hands. It was eerie, to say the least.

Something strange seemed to flicker in those bleak eyes, not a description he would normally ascribe to the usually joyful Prince. As he watched, a frown creased the smooth forehead, almost as if Legolas were in pain. He seemed to be struggling within himself. Before they could say any more his head dropped into his hands once more.

Elrond saw fine tremors start to rack the thin form in front of him. The shaking seemed to be getting worse. He was aware, once more, of Erestor leaving the chamber.

"Legolas, what?" Elrond moved in front of Legolas once more and knelt before his shaking form. Legolas mumbled into his hands, so softly that neither Elrond nor the others could hear him. Elrond leaned closer until he was able to make out the words.

"Just a nightmare . . . just a nightmare . . . not real, cannot be real. . ."

"Legolas, look at me." Elrond tried to move Legolas' hands away to see his eyes.

The blond head shook as Legolas continued to mumble, resisting Elrond's efforts. Erestor returned with more blankets, which he handed to Elrond. With a smile of thanks, he began to spread them across the thin shoulders. Estel helped secure them around his shivering friend.

"Please, Legolas, look at me." It was nothing short of an order.

It took some time, but finally he took his hands away from his face. Legolas looked up at them.

With a sigh of relief, Elrond sat back on his heels. For all, other than Legolas, the feeling seemed to be mutual to all of those in the chamber. The Prince's eyes were once more their familiar blue. At the moment, a troubled blue to be sure, but blue all the same.

"What was that, Legolas?" Elrond reached for the Prince's long, graceful hands. He winced at the chill when he caught them within his own. They were freezing cold and fine shakes still coursed through them.

"N-Nightmare." Even Legolas' voice was shaking.

"Can you tell me about it?" Elrond gently rubbed the hands trying to bring some warmth to them.

"Dark and empty. Voice." His shaking became even worse.

"Shush, Mellon, you are safe. No one will harm you here. It was nothing but a nightmare and not real. Try to rest." Elrond looked up and indicated with a nod for Estel to take his place. As they moved, Elrond leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Do not mention his eyes under any circumstances."

"Of course, Ada." Estel was not sure what had happened, but explanations could wait for later. For now, he had a distraught friend to care for.

Elrond made his way from the chamber, motioning the others to join him. Once the door was closed, he moved away so that Legolas could not hear what they were saying, if he was listening, though Elrond doubted he was.

"I am going to make a tea for Legolas, he needs to calm down. It will also help him sleep. I want you two to stay with Estel and Legolas. Do not, what ever you do mention that his eyes changed. As far as he knows nothing happened apart from a nightmare." Elrond spoke to both Elladan and Elrohir.

"Of course, Ada." They quietly agreed as they moved back to the Chamber.

"Erestor I need you and your team to look for references of eyes changing colour. Anything will help. We will be moving Legolas back to his chamber shortly so they can join you here then. Until then, can you work on your own?" Elrond had turned to the scholar.

"Of course, I can start right now, anything to help Legolas." Elrond smiled as his friend walked away. Legolas had a way of inspiring loyalty in all he met.

"And what of me, Mellon-nin?" Glorfindel asked.

"I need your help in the Healing Halls." Elrond walked quickly down the corridors, Glorfindel fell into step close behind him.

"What do you think is happening to him?" There was concern on the blond Balrog-Slayer's face.

"For now? I have no idea. I would not have believed it possible if I had not seen it for myself. I will be sending for Mithrandir. I fear I may need his help with this one." Elrond had to admit.

They reached the Healing wing. "I need you to look at the samples I took from Legolas. I could find nothing, but that does not mean that there is nothing there to find." Elrond ruefully admitted.

"You mean you are fallible?" He could hear the teasing in his old friend's voice. Even with the seriousness of the situation, his friend could see light.

"Yes, but so are you!" Elrond shot back. "I will make the tea and take it to legolas. If you find anything, let me know. Once Legolas is sleeping and moved, I will come back and help you."

It did not take long for Elrond to make the herb tea that he had used so often. He added an herb for calming and another herb to fight infection. With what he had seen of the wound to Legolas' arm he did not doubt that he needed it.

When the tea was ready, he left the chamber. Glorfindel was bent over his work, intent on his search.

Once he arrived back at the library, he found little changed. Erestor was working with quiet surety at the back of the chamber, while his three sons hovered over Legolas. Another blanket had been added to the pile that already covered the Prince and, to his shock, he could see that Legolas was still shaking very badly.

Estel was knelt before him, talking softly and rubbing his hands, just as Elrond himself had done earlier. Legolas was shaking his head to whatever Estel was saying to him.

"Let me see to Legolas, Estel." With a comforting pat on the human's back they exchanged places. Elrond placed the goblet on the floor.

"Legolas, I have brought you a tea that will calm you and help you sleep." His voice was soft and gentle as he spoke with Legolas. His reaction was not what the Elven Lord had anticipated.

"No! No, please!" There was real panic in the blue eyes now. A panic none had seen there before.

"Legolas, it will help you to calm down." Elrond's finger's reached for the pulse point on Legolas' wrist. It was as he feared. Legolas' pulse was racing beneath his fingers, so fast that he could not keep count with it.

"Try and calm down, Legolas. Deep breaths, just take a deep breath." Elrond remained calm. Any show of panic could make this worse.

"No, please." Legolas was panting now, finding it hard to breathe. Even taking in air seemed difficult.

"Legolas, listen to me. Take deep breaths, follow me. Legolas! Look at me! Breath slowly and deep, in through your nose. Legolas!" This was not working. Legolas' panic was only deepening and he did not seem to be listening. He turned to speak to Elladan, only to find him handing him a bag of parchment-like material.

"This may help, Ada." It was a familiar bag, one they had used many years ago when Estel had first arrived to live with them. The small child had been devastated at the deaths of his parents and would often have panic attacks. This one small bag had helped him more than anything. Elrond had thought it long lost, he looked up in surprise. Elladan just shrugged with a small smile.

Elrond smiled and turned back to Legolas; bunching the opening in his hands, he held it over Legolas mouth and nose. Elladan caught the flailing arms that tried to rip the mask away.

"Easy, Legolas this will help. Just take a deep breath and blow into the bag." Legolas tried to speak again causing the bag to blow out minutely. As Elrond watched, Legolas took another breath to try again. This time the bag moved more. With each attempt to speak Legolas seemed to calm, eventually he was able to speak, albeit shakily.

"No sleep, please, no sleep." The blue eyes were now filled with a mixture of fear and horror.

"It will help you, Legolas. I promise one of us will sit with you at all times and if you begin to have another nightmare we will wake you. I just need you to calm. Will you drink the tea?"

Legolas flinched and drew back; it was Estel who broke the silence. "I will sit with you, Legolas. I will not leave you at all, Mellon-nin. Drink the tea, please?"

The plea in the brown eyes of his friend broke through the shock and fear. With a hesitant nod, he held out his hand to take the goblet. As Elrond let go of the goblet, it became obvious that Legolas' arm was shaking too badly. He was in danger of dropping the goblet. Elrond said nothing, but helped Legolas steady his hand to drink, helping him grasp the goblet and speaking soothingly as if Legolas was an Elfling again, the same small golden-haired Elfling he had once been who had sat happily upon Elrond's lap for hours. Strangely, it seemed to help calm Legolas.

Estel took the goblet and set it on the table behind him. When he turned back again, his father was soothing the ruffled hair back. No one made a sound, so the only words spoken were from Elrond. As they watched, Legolas' tremors slowly receded a bit, but he was still shaking and his hands remained as cold as ice.

As soon as the blue eyes fluttered closed, Elrond turned to Elladan. "Make sure there is a fire lit in Legolas' bedchamber." At the flick of Elladan's eyes to the window, Elrond explained. "Legolas is chilled; he is in shock and needs the warmth."

Elladan nodded and left the chamber. The rest of them all waited until they were sure that Legolas was truly asleep. Then, without a word, Elrond gently picked Legolas up as if he weighed nothing more than an Elfling and led the way out of the study.

When they reached Legolas' chamber, Elladan had drawn back the covers on his bed. A fire burned brightly in the grate, its warmth already spreading to the chamber. Estel gently removed his friend's shoes.

"The rest of his clothes can be changed later. For now, he needs to rest and get warm." Elrond spoke as he crossed the chamber to lay Legolas down and pulled the covers up over Legolas. "We can talk to him later, once he is awake. Estel will be staying with Legolas. Come." He spread his arms and ushered the twins from the chamber. He paused to watch as Estel brought the chair from the desk to sit beside his friend. With a smile, he closed the door.

Estel was not even aware of his father's scrutiny. He was focused on his friend. His mind was spinning. Never had he seen Legolas like this and, from the other's reactions, they had not either. What could be happening to him? He had been acting oddly from the minute he arrived. Had something happened to him on the journey, or before that? Legolas had mentioned that his father had not wanted him to come. Was that it? Had they fought? But, if that was the problem, why would Legolas not speak of it? That was not strange; it took a lot to get Legolas to speak of his problems. What worried Estel was just that his behaviour was much different to those times that he had argued with his father in the past.

The door opened quietly and Elrond stepped into the room. As he reached Estel, he bent low to whisper once again in his ear. "I brought you the book you had been reading. Legolas may sleep for quite a while." He handed the book over. It was an old favourite, one that embarrassed Glorfindel every time he noticed anyone was reading it. It was a tale of the fall of Gondolin. Glorfindel had played a significant part in it.

"Thank you, Ada." His voice was as soft as his father's, knowing full well that he could hear him clearly. "He has not moved."

"Good, the rest will do him much good." Elrond reached for the thin wrist and felt the pulse once more. This was far more like it, the pulse was much calmer and, although not back into normal range, he was pleased with it. However, he was not happy with Legolas' sleeping with eyes closed; he would have to find the cause of that. If Legolas was having nightmares and fighting sleep, exhaustion would probably be the cause. He turned to his foster son. "Stay with him, you are relieved from your duties for the remainder of the day. I will bring the evening meal to you." He was gently brushing the Prince's blond hair as he spoke. "I will be in the Healing Wing if I am needed. I will have one of the twins stay nearby so that help is at hand should Legolas have another of these panic attacks."

"Thank you, Ada. I have never seen Legolas like that."

"I know, Estel, they can be very frightening when they happen, for all involved. For Legolas, sleep will help a great deal. I will leave you now. Help is a call away." At Estel's nod, Elrond left his son to watch over his friend.

After leaving instructions with the twins, Elrond hurried back to see if Glorfindel had found anything yet. When he reached his study, it was to see that his old friend had been very busy. Parchment and books lay strewn about. Normally, Elrond would have said something about the mess, but for once he let it go.

"Have you found anything?" He asked.

"Not really. There is a nasty infection that has shown up, but you had already identified that. It might be worth taking another blood sample later and looking at that. I am still working, unless you wish to take over?" Glorfindel had not even looked up from his work.

"I think that if you and I work on it together may get this problem sorted quicker. What still needs done?" Elrond had reached his friend's side and was watching him as he worked. Within minutes they were both absorbed in the work.

They seemed to make good progress until an injured Elfling was brought in and the junior and trainee healers could not stop the wound from bleeding. That called Elrond away. It was a couple of hours before he returned to find Glorfindel cleaning up the study.

"Did you find anything?" He stood leaning against the chamber door tiredly, it had been that kind of day.

"Nothing more than we had already found. This is odd. I have never seen an infection like this before. As I was working, it seemed to be eating the sample." Glorfindel's blue eyes looked as confused as his voice sounded.

"It ate the sample?" There was surprise in Elrond's voice, never had he heard of this before.

"It ate the sample." Glorfindel's voice was serious and there was no hint of mirth in his eyes at all.

"I will need to take a look at the wound on Legolas' arm when he wakes. If the infection is doing this to the sample, what is it doing to his arm?" Elrond was worried once more. It was not evident at first glance, his face was still calm. All that did show was a small frown and a very slight tic to the right side of his jaw.

"Go and see him." Glorfindel did not need to say it twice. Within seconds he was alone, looking around the chamber. He shrugged, cleaning up could be done later. This was more important. He soon followed Elrond to Legolas' chamber.

The door was still open when he arrived. Elrond was talking with Estel. Glofindel saw that Legolas was still sleeping; his eyes closed and face peaceful. He moved to Elrond's side in time to hear Estel say. "He has not stirred, Ada. His sleep has been undisturbed."

Elrond nodded at his son's words before checking Legolas over. His pulse was back to normal,that pleased Elrond. Legolas was still pale and there were black rings present beneath his closed eyes. He seemed unchanged, his breathing soft and steady.

Elrond brushed back the hair that had once more fallen over Legolas' eyes so that he could feel his forehead with the back of his hand. There was a slight fever, but nothing that would worry him. As he moved away, Legolas gave a small groan, his nose scrunching up as he moved his head. As they all watched, he turned his head away from them before he opened his eyes and blinked. He lay like that for a few seconds, blinking fast as if clearing his eyes of the last vestiges of sleep.

Once more awake, he turned to look at them, confusion evident in his eyes. "Why am I in bed?"

"What do you remember, Legolas?" Elrond sat on the side of the bed.

"I was reading in the library. Estel, Elladan and Elrohir were working." Was Legolas' instant reply.

"You remember nothing after that?" Elrond raised his right eyebrow in surprise.

"No, what happened?" There was trepidation in Legolas' voice as he asked.

"You fell asleep and had a nightmare. You suffered a panic attack and I gave you something to help you sleep then we moved you here." Elrond explained.

"I had a nightmare?" Legolas' voice was full of shock. He could not believe he did not remember that!

"Yes, Legolas, you did. How do you feel now?" Elrond replied.

Legolas looked to Estel for confirmation. Estel nodded his agreement to what his father had said.

"I'm alright." The three of them could have groaned at hearing that, it was Legolas' standard answer every time he was hurt and trying to hide it.

"Does your arm still hurt?" Elrond would not take that as an answer. He got a grudging reply.

"A little." Legolas now had a wary smile on his face.

"May I take another look at it?" Elrond was watching Legolas as he lay there. Legolas had yet made no effort to move.

"Must you?" Elrond noted there was again an odd tone to his voice.

"Yes, Legolas, in fact I insist. The wound is infected and I need to clean it. Do I drug you and do it, or will you let me look willingly?" Elrond spoke with a slight edge of command to his voice. This was not the time for Legolas' Valar-forsaken stubborn streak to show.

Legolas looked down for one moment before saying. "No, you can see to it. I am sorry. I just cannot believe that . . ." He broke off with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It is well, Penneth. I understand." Elrond patted the long, thin hands that gripped the covers. "I just need to get some herbs and bandages." He rose and left the chamber.

As he left, he could hear the Prince ask Estel. "Did I really have a nightmare? Why can I not recall it?"

That was a question that Elrond would like to know the answer to as well.

When he returned, he noticed that Glorfindel had found a perch on the end of Legolas bed as well. He gave a small smile. It seemed there would be no way that he would be able to remove his friend from the chamber, the same could be said of Estel.

"Do you want Estel to stay? Glorfindel will be helping me." Elrond decided to give Legolas the choice.

Legolas shot a quick look at his friend as if weighing him up. It was not a look that Estel was used to from his friend and it made him very uncomfortable. "He may stay."

"Alright. I need you to take your tunic off so that I can see your arm." No one spoke as Legolas moved at last, pulling his arm out of the top so that they could get to his arm. If anyone realised that he had not removed the top as he had been asked, they did not comment. Only a small part of his upper body was showing.

Elrond moved close so that he could reach the bandage that he had applied earlier that morning. Even before he began to unwind the bandage he could see the collection of debris that had seeped out and stuck to the cloth, this would make it much harder.

"Estel, could you make me up a simple pain potion? Legolas is going to need it." He had given thought to this as any good healer would and had brought some boiling water with him to use. It was cooler now, which was good, as Elrond would be using some to soak the bandage off where it had stuck to the wound.

Legolas grudgingly took the potion, mumbling about having just got here and being repeatedly drugged. It caused them all to smile.

Once he had drunk the tea, Elrond began to soak the bandage. It took a while but eventually the last of the cloth was pulled away, Legolas hissed as it came away.

Elrond stopped what he was doing until Legolas gave him the nod to continue. The last thing the Elf Lord wanted was to cause him further pain.

He then removed the old athelas that he had applied. It was only due to his long years of practice at healing that his face remained calm. There was a flicker of surprise and horror in his eyes for one moment and his eyebrows met until they formed a V, but other than that his face was completely blank.

It was not so for the others. Estel drew back in shock. "You say that wound is five weeks old?" There was incredulity in his voice.

Legolas replied completely calm. "Yes, Robital took care of it." He did not even look at his arm and if Elrond had not been so involved with washing his wound, he would have noticed the bored, indifferent tone in Legolas' voice.

"This is heavily infected, Legolas. You should have told me that you were hurting that badly." Elrond was busy inspecting the wound.

"It is not hurting." Legolas was adamant.

Elrond sighed. Now was not the time to begin an argument with the Prince that could wait for later, much later. But it would not be forgotten.

The wound was bad, worse than it had been that morning. The area was swollen and red. But that was only at the top. At the bottom it was an ominous black. Not the black colouring of Morgul poisoning, this was even deeper than that, if it were at all possible. Elrond's heart jumped when he saw it. It was possible that the infection was eating into the wound; there was only one way to find out. He gently placed his finger against the wound and pushed. His finger went in as far as the the second knuckle of his forefinger. How soon it might reach the next knuckle he did not know. All he knew was that he would do all he could to prevent that from happening.

As he removed his finger another spurt of debris followed it and he accepted the cloth that Glorfindel passed him. He quickly glanced at Legolas. He was looking straight ahead and did not seem to be in any discomfort. Estel was a different matter. He was watching his father with a look of horror and disgust, but it seemed he could not look away.

Rather than just lay the athelas on the wound, he ground it into a mash and smeared it across the top and into the cavity as far as he could get it. Then he placed another cloth over it before bandaging it once more. Finished, he stood back and looked at Legolas.

"We will let you get dressed. It is time for the evening meal. Do you feel up to joining us?"

"Yes, I feel well." Legolas looked at Elrond with a calm smile.

"Very well. It would be best if you do not use that arm. Estel will stay and braid your hair for you. We will see you later." Elrond gathered the debris of the treatment and unused herbs.

Estel stayed and soon the two friends were chatting together. Well Estel was chatting. Legolas had selected some clean clothes and had moved to the bath chamber. The door to the chamber was open but Estel could not see in, which suited Legolas just fine as he changed. He placed his crumpled, dirty clothes into the hamper before moving to the main chamber. He then sat before the mirror, barely joining the talking, but just added a yes or no in the right places.

Estel brushed the long silky hair; he had done this before when Legolas had been injured and unable to move one of his arms. Legolas had long ago taught Estel how to braid his hair in the warrior style that Legolas used when out on patrol and away from Mirkwood and also the Royal braids that he wore for formal functions, he was the Crowned Prince after all.

Once finished, they made their way down to the Hall of Fire which was slowly filling with Elves ready to enjoy their evenings with both friends and family.

Legolas and Estel answered many greetings as they made their way to the main table. The meal was good and Legolas was surprisingly hungry. Actually, that was not the right word, he was starving. He was not aware of the stunned looks on the others' faces as he literally devoured the first course. Once the second course arrived they watched with growing amusement as he pushed the vegetables out of the way and concentrated on the meat. None of them had seen an Elf eat this much meat before and Legolas even surpassed Estel's appetite, that was saying something!

Legolas was unaware of the odd looks; all he could concentrate on was the platter in front of him and the meat. When did it start to be so good? Never before had meat tasted like this, he wanted more and he wanted it raw, so that he could taste the blood. . .

That pulled him up short. Shock and fear filled him. He wanted raw meat? Disgust filled him and he pushed the platter away, suddenly no longer hungry.

For the rest of the night he sat quietly, listening to all the joy and happiness as the Elves and human around him sang and told tales. But inside he was cold, cold and scared.

Finally, at a decent time, he excused himself, pleading tiredness, and left for his chambers. No one argued, they expected it after all that had happened this day. As he passed, Elrond caught his hand and told him that a sleeping potion would be awaiting him in his chamber when he got there. Elrond watched him as he left the chamber. Legolas' hands had still been cold as ice.

Elrond was right. The herb tea was sitting on his bedside cabinet. He shrugged. He would take it. It would not hurt, he had felt better for the sleep he had taken that afternoon, maybe more would help. He took fresh nightwear from the draw and moved into the wash chamber. Changing quickly, he paused as he pulled the shirt down. He could see that across his right side was a dark bruise just around the area of the scar.

He looked up, shocked. Where had that come from? He didn't remember bumping against anything. Finally, he pulled the shirt down. There was nothing to be done tonight. As he looked into the mirror, his eyes flashed and he smiled a cold, satisfied smile. His eyes were black once more.

"Well done, Little One. You have done well. Tomorrow we can start our little plan." A voice spoke in his mind.

Legolas smiled coldly at his reflection. His eyes flashed again and he shook his head. He felt a little dizzy and held onto the cold sink. Where had that come from? He waited to make sure that no further dizziness assailed him. When it did not, he moved carefully to the bed.

Before he got comfortable, he took the tea and then lay back and let sleep overcome him.

To be continued

Thank you all for being patient with me while I worked on this chapter, hopefully the next one won't be as long in coming along...

Replies to reviews:

Kitty: Thank you, blushes bright red, I'm just glad that you are enjoying this. 1

Barbara Kennedy: LOL, I think so too Sorry to ahve freaked you...

Laebeth: Thank you for saying so. Thank you for the best wishes. happy New Year, even if it is a little late...

Roguish Smile: Thank you and the end was meant to be a little creepy. Sorry if I scared you...

Moonlitleaf: No not possesed, you will have to read on to find out what is going on..

Elrohir lover: Thank you.

Kel: Ewwwwwww! I could tell you a true story from during my training, but it is gross and I wouldn't want to freak and gross you all out...Oh yes, the story you want is coming next, so hold onto your seat. i want to finish a couple of the ones on the go first!

Laer4572: Thank you. I hope you like this chapter as well...

Nightshadow131: I am so glad that you like this story. it warms my heart to hear you saying this. Sorry about the cliffie... er, cliffies!You will have to wait and see what is going on, I'm afraid. more questions to be answered I'm afraid. I will pass on your thanks to Sara, she will be pleased.

Shoot the Sky: Thank you.

Coolio02: Thank you and yes, very creepy, hehe.

Black fire15: Thank you. Here is your update!

Ithilien: You will have to read on and find out what is happening. All I will say is get ready for a rollercoaster ride!

Mrs. Bloom: Thank you.

Black Dios: Sorry about the cliffies, but they are such fun to do! Your ending may not be far from mine then.... ;P

Neurotic Squirrel: I'm glad!

Untitled: Thank you. blushes.

Fire-Ice-HennaL I'm sorry. Here it is for you...

Raku Ozzarian Princess: Be careful as you fall it hurts, trust me! Thank you.

Merle3000: Thank you and here you go...

Kestrel of Valinor: Thank you and yes I am still alive, just bogged down witrh other things. I'm back though!

Well, that is all for now, but there will be an update real soon....

Love,

Shell


	5. 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Lorf Of The Rings and J.R.R. Tolkien . This is written purely for fun and not for profit.

I would like to say a big thank you to Sara, Katy and Barbara your support means more to me than you can now.

* * *

Chapter Five

The first thing that greeted the Elves and Human the next morning when they woke from their rest was the deep booming of thunder.

The air around Imladris was heavy and the humidity was more than it had been for a while. Lightning flashed in streaks across the sky, a sky that was a deep hue of black. The only color other than that was the lightning flashes that streaked through the sky.

The storm was going to be long and hard. Rain already poured from the sky in sheets as the storm progressed.

Elrond rose from his bed to watch the spectacular storm as it played out around them. He could smell the ozone as lightning continued to flash across the sky. This was nature at its best. Such majesty could not have been perfected any other way.

Taking a deep breath Elrond closed his eyes. He needed to contact Mithrandir and he could do that well enough in the privacy of his own bed chamber. No one could or would ask questions then.

_/Mithrandir/_

_/Elrond? What is wrong/ _Elrond had to smile at that. The only time they used the Elven Rings of Power was in an emergency. The fear of detection was great and with the growing darkness that was over taking Middle Earth it was wise to be cautious.

_/Mae Govannen, Mellon-nin./ _Elrond's voice was wry.

Mithrandir's humph of frustration and pure irritation could not be missed, not even at this distance and Elrond really wanted to laugh. The Maia played the doddering, miserable old man to real perfection at times.

_/Mae Govannen, Elrond. Please answer the question./ _There was real impatience in the Maia's voice.

_/Have I caught you at a bad time, Mellon-nin? Where are you/ _Elrond started the questions with light heartedness, but the last question was finished with seriousness.

_/I am traveling over the Misty Mountains. It is thundering and I am wet! I was heading towards Lothlorien. What is wrong/ _Mithrandir's voice was serious now as well, he must have picked up on Elrond's feelings of worry.

_/There is a problem here in Imladris, can you divert and come to us/_

/_Yes, of course, what is the problem/ _Elrond had to smile at the decision that had been made in an instant without needing to think about it.

_/Legolas is here and there is something wrong. Something very wrong. He was wounded and the wound is not healing and looks as if it is being eaten from the outside inwards. Also he is acting completely unlike his normal self. His eyes have changed from blue to black and back again. He is also missing memory for periods of time. I have a feeling that this will need both of us, before the end./_

_/His eyes have changed color/ _Mithrandir sounded as surprised as Elrond was to have seen it happen. He still felt a shiver as he thought of the normally warm eyes turning so bleak and… evil. That could be the only way to describe it. He never thought he would apply that epithet to Legolas in any way.

_/Yes, they changed color. Legolas had no recollection of it afterwards either. He thought he had experienced a nightmare./_

/_I will be with you as soon as I can, within the next two, mayhap three, days. Do not let Legolas be on his own. Have someone with him at all times. He is eating/ _Mithrandir soundedthoughtful

_/Not at first, but now… all he had last night was meat. I have never seen him eat like that in all the years I have known him./_ Elrond's worry was growing. _/I will make sure that one of us is with him at all times./_

_/Good, does he have any other wounds/_

_/I do not know, he will not let me look. He actually seems adamant that even his arm does not hurt, but it has to. It is impossible that it does not pain him./_

_/I see, try and work on that. We need to…/_

_/Beware the darkness that surrounds the Caun./ _another voice had entered the conversation. It was a decidedly feminine voice.

_/Galadriel? What have you seen/ _Elrond could feel Mithrandir's shock, as well as his own, through the shared link.

_/Darkness, Elrond. Something threatens Legolas, but as yet I can not see it. I have seen him with dark eyes laughing manically. I have also seen him waking from a deep sleep in confusion, but nothing more. I fear for him. Can you not feel the shadow over Imladris, Elrond? Reach out with your senses and see what they tell you./ _Galadriel sounded as worried as the other two now.

Elrond did just that. He let himself relax and felt the air around him, connected to the nature that surrounded them in Arda's sweet song. He was not as proficient as a Wood Elf would be at reading the land about them, but he could more than get by.

The Lord of Imladris could feel the fury in the strength of the storm. A storm that was trying to wash something away as if there was a blot or stain that needed clearing away from the area. The trees whispered in uneasy tones. Small animals were leaving the area and getting to safety. Getting to safety? There was always safety in Imladris that was why it was known as a haven, a haven away from the woes and trials of life that could be harsh at times. And then…. Then, he could sense the darkness. It was palpable and he could taste the hatred that seemed to pulse in time with the storm. Elrond tried his best to locate where this evil was centered. Tried to discern where he should be looking, but suddenly the evil gave a cackle and vanished as if it had never been there at all.

This made Elrond more than just a little uneasy. There was something of great evil in Imladris and he had not even known it.

Now he could not even trace it.

_/You can feel it/_

_/Feel it, I can now taste it. What is it and how did it manage to creep into my Realm/ _Elrond's fury was palpable over the connection.

_/I do not know and cannot see that far. Mithrandir you are traveling to Imladris/_

_/Yes, Galadriel./_

_/Good we will join you. Celeborn also feels that this is of great importance. We leave later this afternoon. Stay safe, both of you. Whatever this is, it is ancient and will stop at nothing to get what it desires. We will see you soon. Namarie./_

_/Namarie, Galadriel, and safe journey to both of you. Contact me if you see anything more./ _Elrond was worried about his mother-in-law.

_/I will. Look after Legolas./_

_/We will. Mithrandir, can I send a fresh horse for you/_

_/That would be appreciated, if I am to make my way to you as soon as I can./_

_/It will leave within an hour. Safe journey, Mellon-nin./_

_/I will try. The giants are out and playing. They rather seem to like the storm. I am glad some do/_

Elrond was laughing slightly as he broke their connection and then sat tiredly for a moment. Trust the old Wizard to moan about something so innocuous.

Fifteen minutes later he left his chambers and went down to the small chamber where they took their morning meals. Lightning seemed to flash with even greater intensity as he passed the tall wide windows. Now though, it was the bright blue of forked lightning and the thunder claps that followed seemed to make the ground shake. The wind was whipping the trees around and the branches were cracking as if they were whips. No, today was a day that was best spent inside with family and friends. He also had more work that he needed to do.

First and foremost he needed to re-dress Legolas' arm and try and persuade the stubborn Prince to let him look him over properly. That would be a battle and he may not win it the first time around, but he would persevere and get there in the end.

He smiled to those that had gathered in the small chamber. Erestor and Glorfindel were already deep in a conversation, more like an argument, as was their normal state of affairs. Elladan and Elrohir were ribbing Estel about the state of his hair and saying that he needed a haircut badly. They had even offered to do the job themselves. Estel's answer was a disbelieving snort. Let them at his hair? Not likely! He would like some left on his head when the haircut was over.

There was one glaring omission. Legolas was not in the chamber and had not been anywhere near, if he read the signs properly.

"Where is Legolas?" He kept his voice calm and curious.

"He was still sleeping, Ada, and looked so peaceful that I did not have the heart to wake him." Estel answered, scowling at his brothers.

"He took the sleeping potion?" Elrond was pleased and surprised. Normally it was a fight to the death to get Legolas to take any potions or herbs no matter how much he needed them.

"Aye, the goblet was empty." Estel sounded pleased as well.

"Good, the sleep will do him good. He can eat later. I just want to let all of you know that we will be having some visitors. Mithrandir will be here within the next few days and your Grandparents will be arriving some time later this week."

"Will they be bringing Arwen with them?" Elrohir's voice held hope, it had been some time since they had last seen their sister.

"I do not think so, although they did not say. Also, I want one of us with Legolas at all times during the day, I do not believe that he is feeling as well as he would have us believe. I do not want another episode like he had yesterday, especially not when he is alone and we cannot help him."

"That would be a good idea. He was very frightened yesterday and so was I. I have never seen him like that before." Elladan spoke as he spread some butter and honey over the bread he had placed on his platter.

Estel spoke. "You are even scared of the storm. Look at you!" As Elladan had spoken a large flash was followed by an incredible rumble of thunder. Elladan dropped the bread and ducked as if the storm could vent its fury on his head alone.

Even Elrond had to laugh at the sight of his eldest son acting like an Elfling scared of the lightning.

"So would you be if you had been awakened by the trees thumping against your window panes as if they were going break the glass all over you!" Elladan was whining and he knew it.

"Awwww, did the storm scare the baby Elfling?" Estel teased and laughter filled the chamber.

* * *

As the chamber door closed behind Estel, Legolas opened his eyes. He had heard his friend come in and had slowed his breathing and lay as if deeply asleep.

Estel had fallen for the ruse and now he was alone in his chamber. This would give him the chance to have some time alone, some time that could be put to good use.

Rising, he dressed swiftly and instead of crossing to the door and leaving that way, he opened the window. The wind caused his hair to whip around his face, though he ignored it. The rain hit his face and he laughed, but it was a low sinister rumble that none of his friends would have recognized.

Moving swiftly, he jumped up onto the window sill and pushed his way out of the aperture and onto one of the trees limbs. He always had this chamber when he visited Imladris. Normally, the tree that stood outside was his friend and they would converse long and intensely, much to the Noldor Elves' amusement. But not this day. This day he was not here to talk.

The tree tried to move away from under his feet as he traversed its length. It failed as Legolas compensated and moved with the limb. Down the tree he made his way until he was on terra firma.

Once upright, he made his way out of the main part of Imladris and into the woods that surrounded it. He was looking for one thing in particular. Walking purposefully, he made for a small thicket as if he knew he had to meet someone there. When he reached the thicket that consisted of barbed bushes that normally would have cut into his flesh. This time however, they moved apart to allow him entrance without pre-amble, he did not even pause, just entered the thicket beside him without thought.

He moved out of the rain, which he had ignored entirely, even without a cloak and being soaked to the skin. He made his way under the small rocky overhang, far too small to be called a cave.

Old tattered webbing swung in the breeze, very old. The cave had a musty smell to it. The fact that the overhang had not been used in a long time was without dispute. This would be perfect and he could use this well.

Piled in the center of the shelter of the overhang, protected from the rain, was a pile of freshly killed birds. A strange smile spread across Legolas' face. Yes, this would be perfect. His black eyes gleamed with hunger as he moved to the pile and reached eagerly for the topmost carcass….

* * *

Blinking awake, Legolas yawned and stretched. The dull pain from the bruise on his side brought him to full wakefulness. The pain was beginning to throb almost constantly now, starting the minute he stretched this morning.

Lightning flashed followed by an incredible boom of thunder and to his surprise Legolas realized that he would need to light a candle, even though it had to be about mid-morning, He had slept far better than he had expected to, obviously the sleeping herbs had been slightly stronger than they were normally. He would not put it past Elrond with his propensity to drug everyone whom he thought needed it.

Moving gingerly, he rose from the bed, feeling wet and sticky. He looked down and froze. He was fully dressed. When had he dressed? He had changed to his nightwear the night before, he was positive he had. And wet? Why would he be soaking wet? Even his hair was plastered to his head.

This was beginning to scare him more than he cared to admit. But what could he say to the others? I woke up dressed? It could be a simple explanation. No, he would watch this for now and if necessary talk with either Elrond or better yet, Glorfindel later on. Glorfindel would not automatically think of the worst scenario, healing wise, that was.

Reaching for the flint, he made ready to light the candle as the chamber was illuminated once more. As he struck the stone against the flint, he was struck by another sharper twinge from his side and he dropped both the flint and the stone. The pain had lessened, but it did not leave completely. He bent to pick the stones up and quickly lit the candle. The soft light illuminated the chamber.

Legolas sighed, he really needed to have a bath and wash his hair, it was beginning to irritate him and he could not leave it as it was. He also needed to clean his mouth. The taste was absolutely disgusting this morning. It must be the remainder of the bitter taste from the tea.

He made his way to the bath chamber and rapidly stripped off his wet and soiled clothing as the water ran into his bath creating a steam cloud around him. He did stop to look at his side, where the bruise was spreading and deepening at an alarming rate. What could be causing this as well? He must have caught himself quite hard at some point. It would heal. He would get some Arnica later, that would help to heal it.

It was as he was rising to stand and make his way over to the bath that he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He blanched and without pausing to even think, ran to the stone commode as his stomach rebelled at what he saw reflected back. His face had been snow white, with thick dark rings under his eyes. But that was not made his vomit. No, that had been caused by what looked like blood that had dried around his mouth and down his chin.

When he had finally finished retching, he sank to his knees, exhausted. Taking deep breaths before he raised his head he caught sight of the fluid in the commode. It looked to be old, clotted blood. He blanched once more and began retching again. Shaking once he had finished, he reached for the water jug that always stood beside the commode and washed the contents away without looking at it. Once that was done he crawled to the bath and washed his face frantically with a pristine white cloth.

It did not stay white for long and it only served to confirm Legolas' suspicions. It was blood. His heart thumping, he slumped against the bath. Why would he be vomiting blood? Pure blood? Yes it had happened on the journey, or at least the latter stages of the journey to Imladris. But it had stopped. Why would it start again?

Legolas was trembling, shaking hard. Reaction, he told himself. He knew he should seek out Elrond. Knew he should speak with a healer, but he was too frightened, too scared at what they would find. He snorted to himself with contempt at that thought. He was the Crown Prince of Mirkwood and one of her greatest warriors. He had faced more Orcs and spiders than most beings even knew existed. He had even been to Dol Guldur, for Valar's sake, to check out the growing darkness there. And he was afraid of seeing a Healer! He needed to pull himself together and get begin to deal with this.

First, a bath. He was in dire need of a bath. He threw the reddened cloth away from him. He would burn it later. There was no way it could be salvaged. He rose on shaky legs and lowered himself into the steaming water.

A sigh of relief escaped him as the warmth spread across his long limbs and he sank back to soak. He had not removed the bandages from his arm, to be honest he had not even given it a single thought, it simply did not hurt him.

The bath helped with his aching limbs and even the pain in his side had eased a little by the time he had dried and cleaned out his mouth. Altogether, he felt a different Elf when he had finished his ablutions.

He was dressed in clean, house robes. It was obvious by the on-going storm that they would not be leaving the Last Homely House today. The wet weather was not going to be passing. Still, another day of rest would do him well.

He had just begun to dry his hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He did not turn, it had to be one of four persons, after all.

"Ah, Legolas you are awake. Good, I need to…. What are you doing?" Elrond stopped talking as he realized what Legolas was doing in front of him.

"Brushing my hair, why?" Legolas blinked in surprise at the Lord of Imladris. What an odd question.

"Do you recall our conversation yesterday at all?" Elrond was frowning as he crossed and took the brush from the startled Prince.

"No, what conversation?" Legolas turned startled blue eyes to look into grey.

"About not using your arm? About letting others wash and braid your hair for you?" Elrond had started to do just that, brush and braid his hair.

"No, when did we have this conversation?" Legolas could have groaned. Not more missing time!

"After I dressed it for you, but you were a little distracted. I do not want you using your arm for the time being, rest it, it is badly infected and needs to heal. You have bathed this morning?" Elrond always found braiding hair soothing. He still loved doing this for his sons, when and if they let him.

"Yes, I had a nice bath." Legolas could not say why he did not mention all the things that were worrying him. Something just seemed to stop him.

"Did you remove the bandage?" It was asked oh so casually.

"No. Should I?" Perhaps he should have done.

"Ideally yes, but it is not a worry as I want to take you to the House of Healing and look at you properly." Elrond was watching him closely as he was braiding the bright hair.

"Good, I am well though." Legolas hurried to reassure him.

"Legolas, you are far from fine, Penneth. Look at you, you have thicker rings under your eyes than when you reached Imladris. You are still losing weight. Oh yes, I have noticed that continuing trend! I have never seen an Elf so white before. Let me look you over and reassure myself?" Elrond put all his sincerity into his voice and for a long moment he thought Legolas was going to waver and say yes to his question.

"There is no need, Hir Elrond. I am perfectly well apart from my arm. You yourself has said that it is badly infected. Is it any wonder I am pale and losing weight? Would they not be part of that infection?"

Elrond could have used some very colorful Dwarvish swear-words that would have stunned his sons had they been here to hear it. Yes, Legolas had spent far too many times in the Halls of Healing if he was able to put his knowledge to such good use. Elrond did not have a leg to stand on. How could he ask to check Legolas over now?

"Yes, it would. Very well, I will leave this for now, but if you have not improved within a few days I will insist on completely checking you over, is that understood?" He raised his eyebrow at Legolas.

Legolas smiled at him and agreed. "Of course, Hir-nin." He could have broken into laughter. He had won!

His words made Elrond groan with frustration. "How many times have I asked you to call me Elrond? Come with me and I will see to your arm."

"Many times, Hir-nin. It will sink in eventually, Elrond." The twinkle in those blue eyes was a joy to behold and Elrond realized that he was being made the subject of a joke.

"You may laugh now, Legolas but I will get my own back! When you least expect it as well. Are you hungry?"

They left Legolas' chamber. Candles had been lit in the corridors and the windows had been shuttered against the wind and rain.

"No, not at present. I ate a lot last night." There was a faint tinge of embarrassment on the pale cheeks.

"Yes, I was pleased and not a little surprised to see you eating so well. Still, by the time I have seen to your arm it will be time for the noon day meal. Try and eat something then for me." Elrond led the way to the interconnecting door way that led to a small covered hallway for use in just such weather for getting to the healing wing.

Legolas had to swallow thickly as his stomach lurched at the thought of even trying to eat. He did not think he could even bear the thought of putting anything in his mouth, let alone swallow it.

"I will try. " Was his non-committal reply.

Elrond said nothing more as they reached the Halls of Healing. Even with the darkness that surrounded Imladris at present, the halls were large and airy. Candles had been lit and illuminated the large chamber as if it was normal daylight.

"It is a nasty storm that we are having." Legolas commented as he was led over to a chair and made to sit down.

"Yes, but it will clear the air and we will benefit from it. Take off your tunic and undershirt while I gather my equipment." Elrond headed off to his store room to get plenty of Athelas so that he could both wash and dress the wound.

Legolas almost did as he had been asked. But he did not remove either his tunic or his under-tunic. He just removed his arm from the sleeve and let the tunic hang down around his waist.

Elrond returned, with Glorfindel in tow.

"Glorfindel will need to help me." Elrond was already beginning to set out the herbs and bowls.

"Good morning, Glorfindel." Legolas greeted him cheerfully enough.

"Good morning, Legolas. How are you this morning?" Glorfindel searched the Prince's face, noting how drawn and tired he still looked.

"Better, hannon-le. I slept very well. What are Elladan, Elrohir and Estel doing this fine warm day?" The latter was said very tongue-in-cheek.

"They are in the library finishing their work. They will join us for the noon-day meal. I am glad you slept, you obviously needed it. Elrond, shall I take the old bandage off for you?" Glorfindel looked over at his friend.

"Yes please, I just need to wash my hands and then I can begin." Elrond suited actions to his words as Legolas watched him.

He ignored Glorfindel as he began to unwind the soiled cloth. He again had the bored look on his face that he had worn the day before.

"How is Thranduil? You said that matters had changed in Mirkwood?" Elrond asked as he walked back to start dealing with the wound.

"Yes, the Orcs and spiders have become more widespread and as I said yesterday the spiders have grown far more intelligent. It is odd." He broke off as Glorfindel gave a shocked gasp and looked down. He did not even blink, just looked away.

Elrond and Glorfindel though were another matter altogether. The wound was larger than it was yesterday. Wider and longer, deeper also, if Elrond had to take a guess. The black had spread as well.

"Are you positive that you have no pain?" Elrond hurriedly washed the wound. The smell was a little overpowering. He leaned over so that he could take a good look at the wound. As he did, Legolas turned towards him and answered him. Elrond could have sworn that he smelt blood on Legolas, but then it was gone. It had to have been from the wound.

"No, it does not hurt at all. It did at first but not at all now. It will heal." The last was said with complete indifference.

"I will re-iterate what I said in your chamber. I do not want you to use that arm at all. I will be immobilizing it. This will need dressing twice a day." It took both Elf Lords to deal with the wound, but soon it was re-dressed and Legolas slipped on his top.

"Good, we will meet for the noon meal in fifteen minutes." Elrond tied the sling in place around his chest so that Legolas could not use his arm without taking it out deliberately.

"I have a present for Estel, I just need to get it from my chamber and I will meet you there." Legolas stood from the chair but stopped as the chamber spun dizzily. Neither Elrond nor Glorfindel noticed.

"Good, we will see you in a while then." Legolas left the chamber to go back to his own. Glorfindel watched him leave. "The wound is bad."

"Yes and getting worse. We will need to keep a close eye on both it and Legolas. Come, Let us go and join our family." Elrond was troubled as he left the Halls of Healing.

Legolas shut the door to his chambers with a sigh. He was relieved to be away from the seemingly incessant questions. He knew that Elrond and Glorfindel meant well, but it was wearing.

He crossed to the dresser and removed the present he had had commissioned for Estel for his begetting day. He caught sight of his reflection as he rested it on the top of the dresser.

His eyes suddenly flashed from blue to black and he grinned at his reflection. It was a dark grin.

Moving swiftly he crossed to the wardrobe and took out one of his long knifes and still grinning he left the chamber and then crossed to the front door and opened it. Crossing the threshold he closed it behind him before heading off into the rain.

All was quiet, apart from the booming thunder and there was nothing to mark Legolas' passing as he vanished into the falling rain, a mad grin plastered on his face….

To be continued

* * *

Thank you all for you reviews, they mean a lot to me and if you leave your email address with your reviews I will contact you.

I am sorry it has taken so long to update this fic, real life has been hectic!

Until next time,

Love,

Shell

xxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lord of the Rings and J. R. R. Tolkien. I write out of pleasure and I am making no money from this story.

A big thanks to Barbara and Sara for Betaing this fic and Sara for the original idea and letting me write this for her. Also, thank you to Katy for her continuing support.

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Elrond and Glorfindel made their way down to the family dining chamber to have their morning meal. The thunder and lightning still boomed and flashed in the hidden valley of Imladris.

Elrond walked the hallway lost in deep thought. He was very worried about Legolas. Maybe he should contact Thranduil and find out what really had happened in Mirkwood. Something did not feel right about this whole situation.

If not for Glorfindel tugging on his arm, he would have walked right past the small dining chamber that he had used for Millennia, he was so lost in his musing.

"I am sorry, I was miles away." Elrond tried to smile through the growing worry he felt for the Prince.

"I understand, Elrond, for I too am worried about Legolas. That arm is nasty." Glorfindel did not even smile in amusement at his friend's distraction.

"Yes, it is. I think I need to write to Thranduil. Legolas is behaving very oddly." Elrond could do nothing more than worry for now.

"Thranduil will want to come." Glorfindel stated quietly.

"Yes, he will. Perhaps that will be enough to spur Legolas to eat and tell us what has happened on his trip here, but for now, we may as well join our family. Legolas should be here any minute." Elrond pushed open the door to the small dining chamber.

They were met with cheerful morning greetings. Even Erestor was with them once more. To Glorfindel's worry, he was talking avidly to Elladan and Elrohir. All three had been laughing when they entered.

"Good morning, Ada." Estel watched them all avidly, as if expecting someone else to come through the door with them. "Where is Legolas?"

"Legolas returned to his chamber for a minute." Elrond was seating himself in his usual place at the head of the table when he realised that only Glorfindel was speaking.

He looked up to find that all but Glorfindel watched him with a mixture of shock and worry on their faces. "What is wrong?"

"Ada you told us last evening that we should not leave Legolas alone." Estel sounded worried now.

"Yes, I did. But, Estel, he just wanted to retrieve something from his chamber. Nothing can happen in that short of time. He will join us any minute." Elrond was positive of that.

"Your Ada is right. Legolas just wanted to get something he had forgotten. Give him but a moment and he will join us." Glorfindel helped himself to a portion of the eggs that had been prepared by the cook.

The talk began again, although this time it was somewhat subdued as they waited.

"Ada?" Estel realised just how much time had passed.

"Yes, Estel?" Elrond had been listening to Erestor's complaints about the quality of the parchment he had just received.

"Twenty minutes have passed and Legolas is not here." Estel was playing with his cutlery.

Silence fell once more.

"I will go get him. I am sure he has been stopped in the halls by some ellith again. You know how much they love him." Elrond smiled and wiped his mouth with his napkin before he stood. He tried very hard to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere before he left the morning chamber.

"Perhaps I should come with you, Ada?" Estel wiped his mouth and set his napkin on the table ready to accompany Elrond.

"No, stay here and finish your meal, this should only take a moment." Elrond smiled at them all before leaving the chamber. Once outside his smile vanished and in its place was worry. Legolas really was acting odd. It was not like him to be late.

He wasted no time once he had closed the door behind him. He was haunted by the memory of his own voice telling the others that they should not let Legolas out of their company. Well, it had only been Glorfindel, technically, that he had discussed the entire matter with. That should have made him feel a little less guilty, but it did not. There was something odd going on within his own Realm that he did not understand. He did not like it one bit. As soon as the morning meal was over he would write to Thranduil to ask a few pertinent questions. He knew there were details being withheld from him.

The thunder still rumbled and the lightning still flashed. This morning, for some odd reason, the storm set his teeth on edge. The hallways were eerily empty as he hurried through them. The atmosphere in the house felt odd, almost repressive.

Finally he reached the chamber that Legolas always used on his trips to visit with them here. The Silvan Prince loved the fact that there was a tree so close to his windows. So often were his visits that no one else was allowed to use this chamber. It was now considered to be 'his room'.

Elrond knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again….still no reply. What choice did he have but to go in and check? He worried that Legolas may have blacked out again. He could be lying in the room, unable to respond.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside. The large chamber was empty. The bed was obviously slept in, but one of the long windows was open. A goblet sat on the bedside cabinet beside a goblet of water, the first goblet was empty. Elrond was pleased with that. Legolas was at least taking the pain and sleeping herbs. Knowing how stubborn Legolas was about his health and injuries, he had doubted that they would be taken at all. Legolas could be so stubborn and unwilling to admit that something was wrong. He had unfortunately inherited his father's temperament.

Elrond crossed to the open window and looked out. Perhaps Legolas had started to commune with the trees and had become a little caught up. It had happened before and no doubt would happen again.

He quickly checked the rest of Legolas' room, including the bathing chamber, before he concluded that the chamber did not hold the Mirkwood Prince. Elrond hurried out, his worry rising, and left the door open behind him as he made his way back down to the family dining chamber. He hoped that Legolas would be sitting with his sons and friends. Perhaps he had missed him in the halls?

When he opened the morning chamber door, the others all looked up, clearly expecting to see Legolas with him. Estel was the first to look up as he entered the chamber and his smile vanished when he realised that his father was alone.

"Ada, where is Legolas?" Elladan was openly worried.

"I have need of your help, all of you. Legolas is not in his chamber. I am worried for his wellbeing." The others gaped at him a moment before rising as one. "We need to find him. I will stay here, in case Legolas returns. Take care, all of you. Legolas does not seem his normal self."

"If we split up, we can find him faster." Glorfindel had taken charge, which pleased Elrond. "I will check the healing wing. Estel, you and Elladan go and look in the stables. Please be careful, the last thing we need is more of us to be injured. Erestor, please look in the library? Elladan can you check the small woods behind the house? The trees will shelter you from the rain."

They all nodded and went to their assigned tasks. Glorfindel left last. As he passed the worried Elf Lord, he patted his back with reassurance. Elrond replied with a small, almost imperceptible smile.

Soon, he was the only one in the chamber. He looked around and noticed a clean piece of parchment that Erestor had left at some point. This was perfect. He could write the letter to Thranduil while he waited.

* * *

Legolas was soaked as he climbed back through the window. He fairly dripped on the floor. He crossed directly to the bathing chamber with his knife still in his left hand. Once in the chamber, he quickly stripped off his clothes and headed for the sink that stood beside the stone commode. With a decidedly eerie grin, he began washing away the red blood that stained his knife. Once finished, he dried it and left it to one side.

Legolas then began to dry his hair with a towel. He then moved into the main chamber, where he chose clothes from the wardrobe and managed to match them closely in colour to the ones he had been wearing. They would never know now. He put his knife back in its sheath and then returned once more to the side table. He quickly braided his hair.

Once finished, he looked at himself in the mirror. Yes, that was perfect, just perfect. He was still looking at his reflection when his eyes changed from deep black to their usual clear blue.

Legolas shook his head, clearly puzzled. What had just happened? Then he recalled what it was that he had come back to his room for. He opened the second drawer down and took out a brightly wrapped package. Estel would love this. A deep growl of thunder literally shook the house around him and he shivered. Something really was not right within Imladris. What exactly was off, Legolas could not have said. It just... smelled wrong.

Giving himself a shake, he closed the drawer and made his way back to the door of the chamber. Pulling it closed, he hurried down the deserted halls.

He could not prevent another shiver. Never was Imladris this empty. There were always Ellyn and Ellith about.

It was never echoingly empty like this. Never.

Setting aside the troubling feeling, Legolas hurried down to the morning chamber and the company of those he thought of as his second family.

He nearly flew down the wide oak staircase and around the corner without even looking up until he ran full-tilt into another, more bendable, object. They both fell to the floor with startled 'Ooophs'.

"Legolas? Are you unhurt?" Elrond pulled himself to his feet and hurried over to the prone Mirkwood Prince, who was staring at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Legolas?" He was growing more worried by the lack of response from the blond Elf.

"Hir Elrond?" Legolas sounded as dazed as he looked. Elrond reached out and grasped a thin wrist, only for Legolas to pull his hand away and push up from the floor with it. Elrond was pleased to see that it was his uninjured arm, even if he was no longer wearing the sling that had just been provided for the injured arm.

"Yes, Legolas, it is I. I became worried when you did not come down to eat and then your chamber was empty when... "

"Empty! But I have been only gone five minutes!" Legolas looked even more puzzled.

Elrond gazed inquisitively at Legolas. "No, Legolas. We have almost finished the meal. I came to get you. The others..." Elrond paused, seeming to consider Legolas closely for a moment. "There is time for that later. I want you to go to the morning chamber and sit down while I get the others so that they can finish their meal." Elrond helped Legolas rise and waited until he seemed a little more stable on his feet.

Once satisfied that Legolas would not fall, Elrond bent to pick up the brightly packaged gift. He had no doubt that Estel would love this gift from his friend, he always did. As such, he missed the sudden waver that Legolas gave as the colour fled from his face, not that there had been much there to begin with.

Legolas would have fallen once more had Elrond not straightened when he did. "Easy, Legolas. Come, sit down..." Elrond was relieved when he saw Erestor hurrying towards them in the hallway. "Erestor, get the others, but first help me get Legolas to a seat."

It was simplest to get him to the morning chamber as that was the nearest place with chairs.

"Of course. Come Penneth. You look more than a little green." Elrond listened to his friend chattering away while he thought frantically of all of Legolas' symptoms. Erestor was right, Legolas did look green.

"Feel... s…sick." Legolas was fighting not to gag. It was a relief when he was finally lowered into a chair. He did not even realise that it was the one that Elrond favoured.

"Get Glorfindel and my herb bag. Have someone ready a bed in the healing wing. We need to get to the bottom of this, once and for all." Elrond was not being quiet, but Legolas was too lost in his own misery to even begin to understand what he was saying.

"Easy, Legolas. Try taking deep breaths." Elrond brushed the blond hair back from the white forehead. The heat that blazed beneath his hand stunned him. Legolas had not been this fevered when they had tended his arm earlier.

Rapid footsteps announced that the searchers had had returned. "Ada..." Estel seemed to erupt through the door and then gave one huge sigh of relief to see his best friend with his father. The twins were not far behind him.

"Estel, can you get me a blanket. Elrohir, make the fire. Elladan, I need hot water and herbs for fever." Elrond did not even look at them as he spoke. "For nausea as well!"

"I do not need them." Legolas' voice was tight.

"I did not know that you were a trained Healer, Penneth? While you are here you are under my care. On that thought, where is the sling I gave you?" Elrond glowered at the pallid Prince before him, his right eyebrow high as he waited for a reply.

Legolas found that he could not answer, for he was sure that, if he did, he would be sick and he would never live down that embarrassment.

"Here is the blanket, Ada. How are you feeling, Legolas?" Estel was chewing his lip, something he seemed to be doing constantly since Legolas had arrived.

Elrond noticed that Legolas had his jaws clenched tight as he breathed carefully, clearly fighting a close battle against his nausea. "Legolas cannot answer you at present, Estel. Hannon-le, ion-nin." He accepted the blanket from his foster son and placed it around the thin lap.

"What can I do?" Estel immediately asked, standing close beside Legolas.

"Make sure that Legolas' chamber is well aired and his bed ready." Elrond could feel the Prince's pounding pulse beneath his questing fingers.

"Of course." Estel left quickly to ready Legolas' chamber to receive him. Out in the hallway, Elrond could hear him say. "He is with Ada in the morning chamber, Glorfindel!"

"I think you are going to have a visitor." Elrond was pleased at the small smile he received from Legolas.

Glorfindel hurried to their side. "I have your pack, Mellon-nin. What has happened?"

"Legolas is feeling sick. I have sent Estel out of the way for a time, he was hovering. Erestor is readying a bed in the healing..."

"No, please... my own chamber." Legolas broke in, still speaking in strained tones as he fought the sickness that threatened his dignity.

"Nay, I am not happy with you being..."

"Saes, I will do all you ask..." Legolas looked so pitiful at that moment that Elrond could not help but give in.

"Very well, but you will be watched at all times. I would not be lying if I were to say I am worried about you, Legolas."

"Hannon..."

"Legolas, when did your arm start bleeding once more?" Glorfindel asked, his voice was sharp.

"What?" Legolas blinked at him and then down at his arm.

"Your arm is bleeding. I think that you may have bumped it again." Glorfindel was rolling up the sleeve to get to the wound. "Why did you change your tunic?"

Elrond looked up from where he had been mixing the herbs for Legolas' fever. He had not even noticed that the Prince had changed. "Legolas fell earlier. He could have bumped his arm then. Is that why you are not wearing your sling?" He turned worried grey eyes to the Mirkwood Prince.

Legolas would not even look him in the eye. He seemed to suddenly find his fingers fascinating for some reason.

"Legolas?" Elrond exchanged worried looks with Glorfindel and his sons.

"I was sick. I did not want to worry you." Legolas wanted to blink at the words that tumbled so blithely from his lips. He did not know where they came from. Had he been sick? He did not even recall.

Elrond shook his head with a look of gentle understanding. "You should have told me, Legolas. At present, you need to tell me all that happens to you and how you feel. I can help you with your nausea. Drink this." Elrond handed the goblet of tea to him.

"I...I cannot." It was barely above a whisper.

"You cannot tell me, or you cannot drink the herb tea?" Elrond did not look amused.

"Drink." Just the thought had Legolas swallowing hard.

"I see. I do wish you would tell me these things, Penneth." With a sigh Elrond reached back into his pack. "I would have done this straight away. Close your eyes."

As soon as Legolas had his eyes closed, Elrond crushed the herbs and blew them into his face. When he looked up again, Elrond saw both Erestor and Estel hovering in the doorway like over-protective mother hens. He tried to hide his smile, although it did appear that he had failed somewhat.

"Stay there, breath deeply and do not move. As soon as you feel able, I want you to drink the tea. We will get you to your chamber then." Elrond turned to the others. "Legolas has decided that he would rather stay in his own chambers than in the healing wing."

"His bed is ready, Ada." Estel informed his father, his eyes not once leaving his friend.

"Good. Stay with him while I gather more dressings for this Penneth's arm." Elrond stood. He was joined at the door by Elladan.

"I am going to move some of our things into his chamber, Ada, so that we can sit with him." Elladan was dead certain that they would be doing this.

"Good, I think that that would be best." They parted ways at the stairs.

Estel moved into the chamber and knelt beside his elven friend. "You need to try and sip that. How can it help you in the goblet?"

Legolas gave a small smile and then took a small sip. He followed it with another sip, but left it at that.

Glorfindel kept the pressure on the wound on Legolas' arm, trying to stop the bleeding. He watched the Prince closely, not wanting to hurt him any more than he had to.

Legolas set the goblet aside on the table. He reached for the present. "I have a present for you, Mellon-nin. I am sorry it is late for your begetting day."

"Hannon-le, Legolas. I will open it later when you are feeling better." Estel still watched him worriedly.

"If I make a pact with you, will you keep it?" Legolas had a definitely amused gleam in his eyes and Glorfindel sat back to watch this fun play out. These two had such a fun relationship to watch.

"I am not so sure that is such a good idea." Estel looked horrified.

"If I drink this tea, you will open your present right now. How does that sound?" Legolas pushed the present towards the young Man and then picked up the goblet. He raised his right eyebrow in a certain imitation of the Imladris' Lord.

Elrohir had to choke back a laugh, earning him a glower from Estel.

"No, I do not think so, Legolas. I think I will open this later on." Estel turned to move away but was caught in place by Elladan who would not let him go.

"I think that is a poor thank you for Legolas, and him giving you a present as well. That is not polite is it, Ada?" There was a gleam in Elladan's eyes that Elrond had to smile at.

"Not polite at all, ion-nin. I think you should unwrap the gift, Estel." Elrond raised his right eyebrow and watched as his youngest Son paled even more.

Estel tried not to gulp. This was perhaps the first time that he realised that his foster father could carry the same infectious gleam in his eyes that his brothers did. He shot a look at Legolas who had a look of triumph on his face as he grinned/grimaced at him.

Estel sighed, he knew when he was well and truly beaten. "Very well, I will open it. But, Legolas, you _will _drink that tea!"

He gently lifted the well-wrapped package, aware that every eye in the chamber was watching him. If this was what he thought it might be he was going to be in a lot of trouble.

The paper was a mixture of reds, golds and blues and was very nice, Estel had to admit. The bow was silver and was tightly wrapped about the package. He squeezed it gently and it was soft. His heart dropped. He knew exactly what this was and when Legolas had returned to health he would be getting his own back on him.

"Ion-nin?" Elrond prompted him.

Estel had no choice but to open it. As the wrapper fell away they all got a good look at what was in the package. Bright laughter filled the chamber.

"Niriel thought you might like that returned." Legolas was laughing almost as hard as the others.

"Niriel? And why do you have a pair of..." Elrond watched as colour suffused the young humans face.

"It was an accident! I had left mine out to dry and she took them by mistake and left hers!" Estel tried to explain hurriedly.

"Elleth's underwear? Dian Gwador what have you been getting up to?" Elladan could not stop laughing.

"Nothing! I told you..."

"Estel, she knew it was an accident, she also wanted to make you laugh." Legolas tried to reassure.

"I will never be able to look at her again." Estel moaned causing more laughter.

Niriel was a young Elleth, daughter of one of the warriors in Legolas' troop, she was pretty and Estel had always liked her. When this 'incident' had taken place he had been teased mercilessly. It was not his fault that the underwear had been confused that day.

"Do not be silly. Of course you can." Legolas had to smile at the memory of his friend coming to him mortified for help when he had first realised that the underwear he had picked up were not his own. "I have your true present in my chamber. When we go there we can get it. Do not worry you really will like this one."

Glorfindel would have fallen to the floor laughing at the look on Estel's face if it had not been for the fact that Legolas' arm was still bleeding.

"How can I see her again? That was just too embarrassing." Estel glowered at the Elf and then noticed the goblet sitting seemingly forgotten to one side. "I kept my side now drink!" he pointed to the tea.

Legolas just grinned and picked the tea up and drank it slowly, not too sure if it would stay down if he drank it all in one go.

Once Legolas had finished Elrond stood. "We need to get you to your bed now. I want you to stay there until I say otherwise." He helped Legolas to stand shakily and with Glorfindel's help made for the door, Legolas between them trying to protest that he did not need this and failing as he was ignored.

Estel, Elladan and Elrohir followed closely behind them, Estel still clutching the 'present' without realising it. The two twins made certain that their younger brother was between them and could not get away from them.

"So, Penneth what was all this about?" Elladan pointed to the underwear.

Estel blushed even more and tried to shove the offending garment into a pocket. Elrohir was waiting for him and caught the underwear.

"Nothing! I told you it was an accident." Estel tried to snatch it back and then dropped his hands as he realised just how that looked. Elrohir smirked at him and waved the garment in front of him.

"Hmmmmm, I will have to speak with Legolas about this then. Find out what our little brother is hiding from us." Elladan sounded thoughtful.

"No! You cannot. I mean..." Estel was falling over his words as he tried to stop this from escalating.

"You will get nothing from me, mellon-nin, it is not for me to tell." Legolas called from in front of them.

Estel paused. He could have sworn Legolas sounded breathless as he talked. Why would Legolas be breathless? He nibbled his lip once more as they arrived at Legolas' chamber.

He stood to one side and watched as Legolas was helped into bed, his father talking gently to his friend.

"We will undress you later. I want to check you over, I am not happy with your breathing," Elrond gently removed the Princes' shoes.

"My breathing?" Legolas sounded surprised.

"Yes, you are a little more breathless than I would like. It may just be another side effect of your fever. I am also unhappy that your arm is still bleeding." He nodded to where Glorfindel was still holding onto the bleeding arm.

"I am fine, I just need to rest." Legolas protested.

A glower from Elrond silenced his protests.

No one moved unless asked as Legolas was checked over. The only thing that Elrond found was a slight hitch to the Prince's breathing and nothing more, no reason, nothing. His fever was climbing, but his arm had eventually stopped bleeding, to everyone's relief.

Elrond did try and get the others to leave but had no success. Not even Glorfindel would leave the chamber and his sons looked to be settling in for the duration. It was only after Erestor joined them with his books that he gave in as well and settled down for the afternoon.

Legolas should have been resting, but had found that he could not. He eventually challenged Glorfindel to another game of chess, he had his own reputation to uphold after all.

Elrond had to laugh at the gentle ribbing that his sons were giving the two players. Legolas looked to be much more comfortable. The Prince had changed into his bed clothes in the bathing chamber at Elrond's insistence. Elrond was positive he would not be moving from the bed for the rest of the day.

Glorfindel huffed, moving his knight to take a pawn. He was losing and losing badly. It had been many years since he won a game against Legolas. Even Elrond found it difficult to even hold the Prince to check let alone check mate. The Twins teasing did not help either.

Legolas moved his King. "Check." He sounded smug.

"What! But how? You..." Glorfindel sat back and saw one last chance to stay alive in this game. He took it and sat back, smiling at the Prince, waiting for the outraged exclamations.

The expected outcry never came. Legolas moved his Queen and took the last Knight. "Check Mate."

There was a lot of good-natured ribbing at this and they all almost missed the knock on the chamber door. Erestor stood and opened it.

"Hir Erestor and Hir Elrond I need to speak with you." It was one of the guards and he looked unusually worried.

Nodding, the two of them left the chamber, motioning Glorfindel to stay where he was. He would see to this while his friend stayed right where he was, next to the Prince and keeping him occupied.

Legolas returned the small smile that Glorfindel gave him before turning to Estel.

"Estel, if you go into the last drawer of the bureau you will find your present in the bottom. I am sure you will like this one." The smile on Legolas' face was genuine.

Estel looked at him warily, but could find nothing to indicate that Legolas was teasing him again. "Hennad, Legolas."

Everyone watched as he walked over and pulled the drawer out. The gift that he revealed was as well-wrapped as the other. It too had a silver bow but that was where the similarity ended. The paper itself was green, a colour Estel always associated with Legolas.

"Open it, Estel. It will not bite you." Legolas' voice held amusement.

Estel grinned at him before crossing to the bed and doing just that. He gasped as the last of the wrapping paper feel away. What he held in his hand was incredible.

It was a long curved dagger with writing inscribed on the blade in Tengwar, the Elven letters, proclaiming its owner to be Estel, son of Elrond. The hilt was black with golden filigree.

"Legolas, I... it is beautiful. Hannon le." The dagger was finely balanced and sat perfectly in his hand.

"I am glad that you like it. I worked hard on it." Legolas smiled back, pleased that Estel was so touched. He had enjoyed making the blade, but the true enjoyment had come from crafting the leather hilt. That he had truly enjoyed.

"It is beautiful, Estel. May I?" Glorfindel gently took the blade when it was passed to him. He whistled at the feel of the dagger in his hands. The Prince had done a wonderful job. "You have done well with this, Legolas."

"Hannon-le, Glorfindel." The praise touched Legolas. It was rare and hard-won to receive such praise from the Balrog Slayer.

Elrond returned and he looked very worried. Glorfindel stood.

"What is it, Elrond?" The others, apart from Legolas, also stood. Only Glorfindel's hand on his shoulder prevented the Prince from joining them.

"Just a problem in the kitchen. Erestor will sort it out." Elrond tried to reassure them, but failed.

"What has happened, Ada?" Estel asked.

Elrond sighed. "Sit and I will tell you. That is a nice dagger, Ion-nin." He had just noted the knife in his son's hands.

"My begetting day present from Legolas, my real present, that is." Estel could not help the dig.

"It is very nice. The cook has decided to start the noonday meal early. Chicken is on the menu." He smiled at the suspicious looks on his son's faces and the grin that flashed across Legolas'. "It was unrelated." He hurried to reassure them. "Every chicken in the pen has been slaughtered. They are completely drained of blood. I have never seen this method of killing. There was a warning on the wall. At least I think it was a warning, it was written in the only blood that could be found."

"A warning? What did it say? Why chickens?" Elladan sounded as confused as the others looked.

"Two words. 'It begins.' I do not know what it means. As to why it was the chickens? I have no idea. Suffice it to say we have no chickens left. Erestor is arranging the purchase of new ones. He will send to the village for more. But that is not all and I do not know how to say this." Elrond's voice was grave.

"What is it, Elrond?" Glorfindel watched him with a look of concern.

"The chickens were not all that were attacked. I am sorry to have to tell you Legolas, they attacked your horse as well."

"Cubeth? Why? Is he alright?" He moved to stand but was stopped by both Glorfindel and Elrond.

"Yes, he will be alright. The wound is minor, on his throat. I think whoever did it must have been disturbed, otherwise I do not think that your horse would still be with us. I am sorry that this has happened. The guards are on the alert and we will find the perpetrator. The stable hands are caring for Cubeth and they will also make certain that he is seen by a healer. I want you to continue to rest. Cubeth has been moved to my own mare's stall." Elrond sounded weary. This must have happened during the thunderstorm. Whoever did this would be very wet.

"But why attack innocent animals! I am sorry about Cubeth, mellon-nin." Elladan hurried to comfort his friend.

"It is not your fault, any of you. I do not lay blame where it is not warranted. It could have been any horse, I am just glad that Cubeth will be well. He will be well, Hir Elrond?" Legolas' sapphire eyes were wide with pain and shock.

"Yes, penneth, he will recover. As will you if you rest." He gently pushed him back against the pillow.

The remainder of the morning passed with no further attacks or news on the cause of death on the chickens. Elrond withdrew to his study to work while the others stayed with Legolas.

When the meal was served in Legolas chamber, rather than the small chamber or the Hall of Fire, they were all relieved to find not chicken but fish. Estel for one was pleased, he was not sure that he could have eaten the chicken after the way that it had been killed.

Elrond dished out the food, making sure that Legolas received more of the fish than the others. The protein would help him to heal.

No one noticed the sudden pallor on Legolas' face as he accepted the platter.

He had to eat, Legolas knew that... but... He just felt so nauseous, and so suddenly at that. He looked around. The others were all eating, talking and joking with each other. He wished he had their appetite.

"Legolas, you need to eat." Elrond was the only one watching the Prince. "You feel sick again?"

"Yes." Just the one word and the plea in those blue eyes was clear.

Elrond took the platter away. Then he reached for the herb bag he always kept near to him. "Glorfindel, could you get me some ginger for Legolas?" He was already crushing the herbs in his hands before blowing them into Legolas' pale face.

By the time he had finished, the chamber had been cleared of food. Elrond gently touched Legolas' forehead and sighed.

"The fever has climbed once more. Why did you not say anything?" He gently glowered at Legolas.

"It has? I did not realise. I felt fine until the food..." Just the thought of the food made him turn green.

"I will leave it for five minutes and then I will give you something for both the fever and to help you sleep, I think you need the rest." Elrond was watching him closely.

"If you feel the need. Please, Dan, Ro and Glorfindel, when he returns, go and eat. I will be well. You also, Estel." Legolas felt bad that he had once again disturbed another meal.

"I will stay with you, Mellon-nin. I can eat later." Estel would not leave Legolas alone for some time.

"Estel..."

"Saes, Legolas, I am worried about you. Let me stay?" Estel's grey eyes looked troubled and stormy.

"I would be happier that at least one of us stays with you." Elrond was mixing the teas. He could mix them both with the ginger, that would also help him with the nausea.

"Very well. I would be delighted with your company, although I feel I may not be good company for you." His grin was wry and was replied by a laugh from Elrond.

Glorfindel returned with the ginger roots. Elrond cut them very finely and added them to the tea.

"Drink that and sleep. We will return once we have eaten, to relieve Estel. I will make sure that some food is kept warm for you." Elrond ushered the others from the chamber once he had handed Legolas the tea.

Estel watched his friend as he drank the tea, laughing at the face he pulled at the bitter taste. "You know what Ada says, Legolas. It has to be bitter to work."

The glower he received made him laugh even harder. "Come, let us get you comfortable so that you can sleep." He helped Legolas to lay supine and made a show of tucking his friend in as if he were an Elfling.

Legolas did not get a chance to say anything in return as darkness rushed to whisk him away.

Estel sighed as he brushed the stray hair from Legolas' hot face. His friend's eyes were closed. He knew they would be. Legolas could not be this ill and not sleep with his eyes closed. It did not mean he had to like it. The opposite in fact, he hated to see Legolas this weak and ill. It was just not like his friend.

He settled back in his chair and lifted up the book that Legolas had previously been reading. He smiled at his friend with affection. It was always the same book. Oh, Legolas read others in between, but this particular tale was the Prince's favourite. It did not take long before Estel was lost in the tale too.

He did not notice when the Elf's eyes opened. Legolas looked around him. The chamber was empty, apart from the human before him. The eyes were black and a sinister pleased look crossed his face.

Estel did not see the pestle coming. He would never have expected to be attacked here in his friend's chamber. He slumped forward in the chair with a small. "Oh."

Legolas stood and quickly changed clothes. He could hardly go out in white nightware. Without a backwards glance he left the chamber via the window.

* * *

Elladan led the way back to Legolas' chamber. When they got nearer, they all calmed and began to talk softly. The last thing they wanted was to waken Legolas if he was still sleeping, Elrond suspected he would be, with the herbs he had been given.

Elladan pushed open the chamber door and what he saw had him rushing in calling for his Adar.

Estel sat slumped over the arm of the chair, his long black hair hiding the reason for his unconsciousness.

"Estel!" Elrohir rushed forward and passed his stunned brother.

"Sit him back. Glorfindel, check Legolas for me." Elrond was already reaching for Estel's pulse. He was thankful that he felt such a strong and regular one. He pushed the hair away from the slack face. His hand came away covered with blood.

"Elrond, I need you to look at Legolas." The urgency in Glorfindel's voice was enough to still them all.

Elrond rushed to the bed, letting Elladan take his place at Estel's side.

What he saw made his stomach churn. Legolas was lying back against the pillow. Silver-red blood stained the pillow from a lump and bruise high on his forehead. But what really shocked him was the knife that had been used against the Prince. His arm was stretched out on the pillow as Elrond wanted it to be, but the knife had been used on the arm and was pushed into the wound, the already infected wound, on Legolas' arm.

It was the knife that Legolas had given Estel earlier.

"Ada? What is happening?" Elrohir's hushed, horrified voice asked above the deathly quiet chamber.

* * *

To be continued.

Well that is all for now, more to come very soon. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and if you leave your email address I will get back to you.

Thanks a lot,

Love,

Shell

xxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

The Evil Within

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine and never will be, I gain nothing from this story in any way.

Thank you Sara and Barbara for betaing this and to both of them and Katy for their ever present support.

Iston ….. I know

Nogothrim ….. dwarven race

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter twelve

For one of the few times in his immortal life Elrond had to make a frank and worrying admission. It pained him greatly. "I do not know, Elladan, I really do not know."

Elladan's shoulders slumped a little at this admission. His Ada was always so wise and he always had some inkling of what was happening.

"Glorfindel, how is Estel?" Elrond wanted nothing more than to rush to his foster son's side, but Legolas was in even greater need of aid.

"Knocked out, he has taken a nasty blow to the back of his head." Glorfindel was gently running his hands over the back of Estel's head. "I do not believe that the skull is cracked."

"That is a relief. Elladan, I will need hot water and athelas. I also will need some of the herb paste that I prepared earlier. Eru, this could spread the infection further." Elrond was already bending over the injured arm.

"Yes, Ada." Elladan stood and left the chamber, casting one last worried look over his shoulder.

"Elrohir, can you check Legolas' head for me?" Elrond was using the knife he kept in his belt to cut away the bandage that covered the wound. He was glad that Legolas always chose to sleep in a sleeveless tunic. They would not have to move him unnecessarily.

"He is very hot, Ada." Elrohir sounded worried.

"Iston, I can feel it." How could they miss the heat that seemed to rise from Legolas?

"The wound is nasty; it will need stitching." Elrohir winced. The skin was jagged and would need some work on it so that it would knit together neatly.

"I will see to that. His head?" Elrond threw that last of the dressings into a bowl that Erestor had supplied for just this usage. His old friend knew him far too well.

"I can feel no movement." Elrohir lifted Legolas' right eyelid. He watched as the pupil contracted with the light. "His right eye is reacting normally."

"Very good." Elrond replied but was cut off from further queries by Elladan's arrival.

"Here is the water, Ada. More is being brought up." Elladan could barely keep still.

"Hennad. Help Glorfindel?" Elladan's nod was all he needed.

"The left eye is sluggish to light." Elrohir's worry grew.

"He will have a concussion, they both will. We need to know how the intruder got in." Elrond was already thinking ahead.

"Leave that with me, Elrond." Erestor left the chamber to arrange guards and a patrol to search for the intruder.

Elrond began to wipe away the old paste that he had applied that morning. What he saw both angered and alarmed him. The wound was now twice the size it had been. Whoever had attacked Legolas had pulled the knife backwards, slashing the wound open. It really needed to be stitched as well, but with the infection that was the last thing he could do.

Elrond gently but firmly pulled the knife out of the wound. He set it on the bedside table. Elrohir, meanwhile, held a cloth over the wound to stop the blood that was now welling from the wound. At least the bleeding would help clean the wound. Elrohir lifted the cloth to check.

"That is nasty." Elrohir's voice was low.

"Indeed. Can you crush some marigold? I need to have it in the paste." Elrond was palpitating the wound.

"Yes, Ada." Elrohir left the bed and hurried to where Erestor had set up an herb table for them to use. He pulled out the marigold and reached for the pestle where it should have been by the mortar. His hand found naught but empty air and he looked up. Nothing. He searched the table but there was no sign of the pestle.

"Elrohir?" His father sounded impatient.

"I cannot find the pestle." It sounded lame even to his ears.

"It was on the table earlier. I used it." Elrond sounded puzzled. "Use the knife. It will not make a difference."

Elrohir nodded. He quickly had the paste ready and was walking back towards the bed when his foot kicked something hard. He looked down, puzzled. There rolling away from him was the pestle. He handed the tea to his father and bent to pick it up.

It was covered with blood, both human and elf. There was even some of Estel's black hair evident.

"Ada, the assailant used the pestle on them!" Elrohir held it out to show him.

"I did wonder. Put it back, we can clean it later." Elrond cast a quick look at the instrument. "I need your help to dress this."

"Of course, Ada." Elrohir did as asked and hurried to assist his Adar to bandage the arm.

"Will the infection spread?" There was trepidation in Elrohir's voice.

"Undoubtedly. How can it not? I need to wash my hands." Elrond rose and hurried into the bathing chamber. He came out with a towel in hand.

Glorfindel looked up from where he was helping Estel. "How is Legolas?"

"Stable. I just need to suture his forehead. Estel?" He smiled slightly for Estel took that moment to groan.

"Waking up, I think. Estel?" Glorfindel looked down at his young friend.

"Glorf?" Estel sounded confused as he blinked up at the blond elf.

"Yes, Penneth. How do you feel?"

"Head hurts." Estel told him plainly.

"I am not surprised. How many fingers am I holding up?" Glorfindel held up three fingers.

"Six?" Estel groaned. "You do not have six fingers!"

"No, but you have a concussion." That was becoming obvious. "Do you feel sick?"

"Yes." Estel blinked at him. "What happened?"

"What do you recall?" Glorfindel held the cold cloth against the lump that was beginning to form on the back of Estel's head. He also wanted the bleeding from the contusion to stop and the pressure could help.

"Leg..." He cleared his throat. "Legolas was sleeping. I was reading his book and then…and then…" He stopped. There was nothing after that until he woke up.

"You must have been attacked from behind." Glorfindel was angry. That was cowardly to attack an unarmed person from behind and then to attack an injured and sleeping patient! If he ever got his hands on the person responsible, he would not be held accountable for what he might do.

"Attacked? But… Legolas!" Estel tried to sit up only to slump almost giddily as the pain hit.

"Easy, Penneth. Legolas is alright. Just do not move." Glorfindel and Elladan held on to him to prevent him hurting himself.

"He is? Truly?" Estel sounded like a sleepy child.

"Yes, truly. Now I think that we should make a bed for you here. I do not think we should move you far." Glorfindel looked over at Elrond for his agreement.

"I agree. It will also be easier to look after you both." Elrond smiled at his son.

"I can organize that as well." Erestor hurried from the chamber.

"Was Legolas hurt?" Estel closed his eyes against the pain that was beginning to thump in his head.

"Yes, but nothing major, the same as you, a head injury. Your Ada is seeing to him." Glorfindel hurried to help him.

Estel tried to turn his head without jerking it so that he could see his friend. His Adar was bent over Legolas, suturing the wound in his head. Elrohir was wiping the blood away that still spilled copiously from the wound.

"Bad?" He squinted up at his brother.

"It looks bad, yes. Head injuries always bleed a lot, as you know." They had all seen this hundreds of times.

"Aye." Erestor re-entered the chamber with several other elves carrying the bed that Estel could not wait to get into. In Erestor's arms was a large pile of linen.

"I have brought enough linen to change Legolas' bed as well." He moved out of the way so that the others could set the bed up.

"Hannon le, Erestor. Until this has stopped bleeding, there is no point in changing the linen. That should not last much longer though." Elrond was just tying off the last stitch. He nodded as Elrohir cleaned the wound once more.

"Good. How is he?" Erestor looked worriedly down at the Prince.

"Better, I think. We need to make a tea for his fever and keep a close eye on him." Elrond was happier about that.

"Good. How do you feel?" Erestor turned to Estel.

"I would be better if there were not two of you all." Estel stated frankly.

"I can understand that!" Erestor had to smile.

"Hir Erestor, would you give me the linens? We will make the bed now." One of the maids asked him suddenly. He handed the fresh linen over.

"I have sent guards out to see what they can find. There are light prints outside the chamber window." Erestor kept hold of the linen for Legolas.

"An elf did this?" Elrond looked up sharply.

"It would seem so. It was certainly not Edain or Nogothrim." His voice held a tinge of distaste at the thought of having an unknown dwarf in Imladris.

"We need to be on the alert." Elrond's voice was curt.

"I have told the guards as much." The bed was ready.

"Let us get you into bed, Estel. We can change your clothes once you are feeling a little better." Elladan and Glorfindel helped him to stand, wincing when he groaned.

"I feel sick." Estel groaned aloud again.

"Easy, Penneth. We are nearly there." Glorfindel tried to reassure Estel as they helped him to the bed.

Estel sighed with relief as he sat back down.

None expected to hear Elrohir's worried voice. "Ada, should Legolas be bruising this easily?"

Their heads all turned in Elrond's direction, Estel's very carefully.

"Bruising? What do you mean?" Elrond had just put the dressing over Legolas' head wound.

"This Ada." Elrohir held up a limp wrist. "I was taking Legolas' pulse and look." He turned the wrist so that his father could see.

The skin was pale apart from the livid red finger prints that sat directly over the pulse point.

"When did that come?" Elrond was puzzled.

"Literally just now, Adar. I did not hold him that tightly." Elrohir was biting his lower lip.

"Let me see." Elrond did not want to risk hurting Legolas' already injured arm so he moved around the bed so that he could look at Legolas' wrist.

The bruising was coming out spectacularly, the colors blooming on his skin before their eyes.

"That is strange." Elrond could not take his eyes off the bruises.

"His forehead!" Glorfindel sounded deeply shocked. Elrond looked up and actually gasped.

The skin around the bandage was darkening as well. He had never seen bruising like this before. It was happening for no apparent reason.

"Ada what could cause that?" Elladan was gaping at his friend

"I do not know. I can honestly say I have no idea." Elrond picked up a limp hand. He made certain that he was holding the hand so lightly that even a baby would not bruise.

Legolas groaned, making them all jump.

"Legolas? Penneth?" He set the hand back down.

Another groan.

"Legolas, mellon-nin, can you hear us?" Elrohir brushed the loose hair away from the pallid face.

"Ro?" The voice was so low it was barely there.

"Yes, Legolas, it is Ro. How do you feel?" Elrohir wished to Elbereth that he had never opened his mouth.

"Hurt." Legolas seemed to be trying to swallow.

"Would you like some water?" Elrond asked him.

"Sick." Legolas tried to open his eyes. All he could see were blurred shapes in front of him.

"I am not surprised. You took quite a crack to the head. I will make you some tea. That will help." Elrond stood and was about to leave when he spotted the hand. More specifically, the part of the hand he had been holding. Even though he had been gentle there was now bruising appearing there as well.

"Legolas, have you been bruising recently?" There was something odd going on here and Elrond needed to get to the bottom of it. How could he help Legolas heal if some clues were missed?

"No, not at all. Why?" Legolas was beginning to feel really sick and his arm was throbbing much more, but it was nothing compared with the pain that was building in his side.

"I was hoping you could tell us. Rest. I will get the tea for you and something to help you with that headache. Estel, I will make some of the tea for you as well." Elrond made it to the herb table this time.

"Hennad, Ada. Are you alright, Legolas?" Estel tried to look at his friend.

"I am well, Estel." No one believed he could sit there and say that to them when it was obvious to them all that he was far from well.

"Then I am orc-fodder, mellon-nin. You look dreadful." Estel shot back.

"A mirror might change your mind about how you look, Estel. You look just as bad, if not worse, than I do." Legolas had closed his eyes once more, trying to block out the light.

The light hurt. Why would the light hurt? He had recovered from concussion in the past but never had it hurt to look at the light. He was getting more and more confused by the second.

"Ah, but I do not have a fever!" There was victory in Estel's voice. Legolas could not get out of this one!

"No, but I am better-looking than you are, filthy Edain!" It took all of Legolas strength to behave normally.

"Prissy elf. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"This beholder says you are ugly." Once Legolas said this he did something so un-prince-like that everyone apart from Legolas laughed. He stuck his tongue out at Estel.

It hurt Estel to laugh and each rumble set his head hurting even more, but it also felt good to be able to laugh with his friend once more.

"You both need to be quiet." Elrond's voice was firm. "Here, Elrohir help Legolas drink… no, you give this to Estel. I will help Legolas drink this." It was not that he did not trust his son to give the medication, he just had the feeling that he needed to do this himself.

"Of course, Ada." Elrohir took the tea to Estel.

"You need to drink this and then we will change the bedding. I want you to rest. We will need to wake you frequently overnight to make sure that there is not any further damage to your brain." Elrond tried to give Legolas the goblet.

Legolas tried to take it, honestly he did, but his hands were shaking too much and the nausea rolled around in his stomach like a living thing.

"I will help you." Elrond could not miss the tremors.

Legolas turned his head away. "Cannot."

"Legolas you need to drink this tea."

"No!" He sounded like a recalcitrant child.

"Legolas!" Elrond sighed. This was getting them nowhere.

He did not notice that Legolas was breathing as if he had run a long-distance race and was looking paler by the second.

"I will make sure there is some fresh water for you to drink, but you really need to drink this tea. Come now." His sons had all heard this tone of voice and the gentle persuasion that went with it. He would not give in until the tea was consumed.

Legolas sighed. Elrond just would not go away.

He turned his head back and let Elrond lift the goblet to him. He knew it was a mistake the second he smelled the tea.

He had no choice in the matter. One moment he was propped against the blood-stained pillow and the next he was being sick all over Elrond's robes.

"Legolas!" Elrond actually jumped backwards, but it did no good.

"I am sorry." Legolas sounded pitifully anguished.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Penneth. You are unwell, it happens. This can be cleaned. Think nothing of it. I have suffered worse in the past." He pulled the robes away and removed them before laying them across a chair. His leggings and silk shirt would be fine.

"Do you recall when Estel was ill, Ada, and had diarrhea all over…" Elrohir was trying to help, but he stopped when he saw the pallor Legolas' face had taken on since he had been speaking.

Elrond sighed. He knew Elrohir was trying to help, but really! "That will be enough, Elrohir. Legolas, I will give you some herbs for the sickness. Estel, it might be worth it for you to have some as well."

Elrond pulled the herbs from his pouch, handing some to Elladan before crushing them and blowing them into Legolas' face. "Let me know when you feel better and we will give you the tea."

"Yes." Legolas had his head leaned back and was breathing heavily. Elrond rinsed out a cloth and began to wipe the sweaty face.

"You will feel better soon, I promise you."

"Elrond I need to speak to you." Glorfindel's voice was low and urgent.

"In a while, Glorfindel. I am busy." Elrond reacted.

"No, Elrond. I need to speak with you **_now!_** "Elrond could not miss the urgency this time.

"I will take over, Ada." Elrohir took the cloth from Elrond.

"What is so urgent that you need to drag me away from my patient?" Elrond sounded angry.

"Not in here." He pulled Elrond from the chamber and as they passed the chair he picked up the robes that his friend had shed.

Elrond waited until the door was closed before hissing. "What is this?"

"Did you notice what Legolas brought up?" Glorfindel hissed as well.

"Food, what else…?"

"No, Elrond it certainly was not." He held up the robes and Elrond's nose caught the odor.

But it was not what he expected to smell. This was coppery and familiar, all too familiar. It was the smell of blood.

"Legolas is vomiting blood!" He turned shocked grey eyes to blue.

"Yes."

"Hannon le, Glorfindel. No wonder he looks shocked." With that Elrond hurried back into the chamber.

The chamber was unchanged. Elrohir was gently wiping Legolas' face, trying very hard not to bruise him further. Elladan was holding Estel's hand. Erestor seemed to hover in the middle, to watch both of their patient's at once.

"Do you feel any better, Legolas?" Elrond took the cloth back.

"Little." Legolas did not even move.

"Do you think you can drink the tea?" As he was speaking Elrond gently picked up the limp wrist once more. The pulse was fast and un-even. Why would Legolas be bleeding?

"Try." In truth Legolas needed something for the pain.

"Good, there are some herbs that will help you rest." He helped Legolas to drink the tea and then helped him with the water. "Legolas, have you taken a blow to the stomach recently?"

"No, why?" Legolas really was confused now.

"I just wondered. You would inform me if you had?" Elrond pierced him with a glower.

"Of course, Hir Nin!" Legolas looked horrified.

"Are you sure?" Why did Elrond feel that there was something that Legolas was hiding from them?

"Ada!" Elrohir sounded horrified.

"I am sorry. I am just worried. Rest, Legolas. You also Estel. Before we go we will change your bedding, Legolas. That way you can settle properly." Elrohir helped him change the bedding with the ease of long practice.

"Hennad, ion-nin." Elrond smiled at his son. "Will you stay with Legolas and Estel? Erestor, I would like to speak with you, you also Glorfindel."

He ushered them from the chamber.

* * *

"What is it, Elrond?" Erestor sounded worried.

"I want Legolas watched closely. He is vomiting blood and not admitting to it. I will send another missive to Thranduil. He needs to be here. Any word from the patrols?" Elrond hated feeling so out of control.

"Nothing yet. Would the assailant stay?" Erestor asked.

"One would hope not." Elrond rubbed at his eyes. "But you can never tell in these matters. At least Legolas and Estel were not badly injured when I first saw them." Elrond could not continue.

"I feared the same." Glorfindel shuddered. "I will go and see what is happening." He hurried away from the hall.

* * *

Legolas lay watching his friends. They were trying to get Estel to lie down and rest while the human was trying to persuade them otherwise.

His head still throbbed as did his arm and he was so hot. But the pain in his side was becoming unbearable. He gently placed his hand over the spot he had guarded so rigorously.

There was a hard, pulsating lump there now. It was hot, so hot he could hardly stand to touch it. What was this? Why could he not tell Elrond about it?

Legolas closed his eyes with a sigh. He had tried to tell Elrond, but when he opened his mouth to say anything about it, it was as if someone else was speaking for him. The words he spoke were not the ones that he wanted to say.

"Legolas?" Elladan was watching him worriedly.

"I am well. Just tired and sore." He tried to smile and failed.

"You are in pain." It was not a question.

"Yes, I am going to try and sleep." He closed his eyes against the light.

_It was thirsty and hungry, so terribly hungry. It could smell the blood near to him, could almost taste it._

_In its mind it could see the veins and arteries pulsing as they carried the life-giving fluid around the body. Its mouth was dripping with anticipation._

_There were three bodies here at its mercy. They would stand no chance. When it sank its teeth into that warm flesh and felt the warmth flowing…_

_Tempting, so tempting…but not yet. This was too soon. Patience, it had to have patience._

_But the time would soon be right and he could snap their weak necks and feast_

Legolas woke with a choked gasp and looked franticly around the chamber for the source of the voice. He was white and shaking, heart racing as if it were trying to leave his body.

Who had been speaking? Where were they? He had to get away from them! He had to!

"Legolas? Mellon-nin? Try to calm down. You were having a nightmare." Elladan tried to calm him and wake the Prince up properly.

Legolas turned cold blue eyes to him and opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a low menacing hiss…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To be continued

More very soon, I promise you all.

Please let me know what you think? If you leave your email address on your review I will get back to you.

Love,

Shell


	8. Chapter 8

The Evil Inside Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine, they belong to the wonderfully talented Tolkien and as much as I would love to say they belong to me they don't. I own and get nothing for these stories apart from pure pleasure.

Rating: M for Horror/Angst

Summary: On a visit to Imladris Legolas begins to feel sick. He hides this from his friend's until matters take their own course. What could be causing Legolas to black out and why is his behaviour changing so rapidly? Can his friends find out in time to help him?

Thanks to my wonderful Betas Sara and Barbara. Also big thanks to Misty, Terri, Becky and Katy for their ongoing support and love.

On with the chapter:

* * *

Chapter eight

Elladan jumped back startled, had he really heard what he thought he had heard? Legolas was hissing?

"Legolas? Mellon-nin?" He did not know what to do. Should he try to speak to Legolas again or just go and get his father?

Elrohir was also awake now; he knew that he had not been hearing things. If he had been imagining it would Elrohir have been looking so worried?

"What is wrong, Dan?" Legolas' voice was weak.

"You just hissed at me." The shock was clear in his voice.

"What? Do not be silly. Why would I hiss at you? I have never been inclined to hiss at anybody." Legolas looked quite affronted.

"Trust me, Legolas you hissed at me. Did he not Elrohir?" He turned to his brother for back up.

"Yes, I heard it too." Elrohir nodded his agreement.

"This is because you think I sabotaged your doors." A small smile graced the Prince's lips.

"No it is not. You hissed at us." Elladan was adamant.

Elrond entered carrying some trays of food, Glorfindel close behind holding some wine and goblets. They stopped when they felt the tension in the air.

"What is happening?" Elrond's voice was stern.

"Legolas hissed at me and now is denying it ever happened!" The accusation was clear in the elder twin's voice.

Legolas sighed. "Elladan, why would I hiss at you? It makes no sense."

"He is right, Ion-nin, why on earth would he hiss at anyone let alone you? Stop this nonsense. Legolas is not well enough to be bothered with childish games. Help me with the food." Elrond gestured ahead of him.

They had their backs to Legolas as the food and drink was readied,so none of them noticed the cold, satisfied grin that crossed the pale face.

It was gone by the time they turned back and he was seated back against the pillows looking so pale and pained that Elladan felt guilty.

"I am sorry, Legolas. I must be more tired than I realised." He apologised.

"Think nothing of it, Dan, you have had a worrying day." Legolas reassured him.

"Do you think you could eat? Cook made some soup for you." Elrond held out the bowl for him.

"I am not hungry, but I will try, Hir-nin." Legolas accepted the bowl.

"Good, how are you feeling?" Elrond picked up his own plate. Estel could have his when he woke naturally.

"My head still aches, but I feel better, hennad." Legolas took the first sip of soup and had to hide his grimace of disgust. It tasted foul.

"Good, and the soup? Cook made your favourite." Elrond settled down to his own meal, carefully watching Legolas.

"It is delicious. I will have to thank him." Somehow Legolas made himself finish the soup, if they expected him to finish it, he would have to.

Dinner was mostly eaten in silence. Legolas himself had long finished before the others and was resting back against the pillows, eyes closed, as he waited. He had to get out of here. He had to get out of this chamber, had to get away from the elf that was watching him so earnestly.

It was dark before Elrond left the chamber. He had insisted, much to Legolas' annoyance, on looking him over once more. It took a great deal of talking and persuasion on Legolas' part to stop Elrond from lifting his nightshirt.

Finally he had to protest loudly. "But my stomach is un-injured!"

It was only under threat of dire consequences should his father hear what had happened that held Elrond's hand. It did not mean he did not have his suspicions. He did and his internal alarms were now ringing fit to waken all of Middle Earth. He just did not feel that Legolas was well enough for a long argument while dealing with a new head injury and potentially having internal bleeding. The thought of Legolas suddenly collapsing with a bleed because he was arguing with him was not one he would contemplate.

"Rest, Legolas. We will talk further in the morning. Just let me tell you this, Penneth. We will be examining your stomach. It is not that I do not believe you. I am just worried that there is something more going on. You are bruising far too easily for an elf and for you to be so ill…" Elrond trailed off.

"I understand." Legolas' voice was so cold and expressionless; it sent shivers down their spines.

"Goodnight, Penneth. Sleep well. I am but a call away should you need me." He went around to his children kissing them and re-arranging sleeping limbs before leaving Legolas to try and sleep.

Legolas waited until Elrond had left the chamber. The others were asleep. Glorfindel was asleep in the chair by the fire. Elladan was slumped beside Estel. Elrohir was asleep in a chair beside Legolas.

He would have to be careful. Slowly and cautiously he stood and made his way to the bathing chamber. He was a little dizzy when he stood and had to close his eyes and wait for it to pass. One it was gone, he made his way to the bath chamber.

He closed and locked the door. Once happy he had not woken the others, he turned to the mirror that hung from the wall. His eyes glistened and turned black. An evil grin slid across his face.

They waited there in the other chamber, sleeping like innocents. There would be nothing to stop him from killing them where they slept. They would not know a thing about it. But…no, the time was not quite right. The time to attack was near, but this elf was not yet totally under his control. That would have to change, and it would, given just a little more time.

He lifted up the nightshirt. The large bruise that covered his right side had grown since the last time he had looked. The bulge had grown as well. With a smile he reached down and gently brushed his hand almost lovingly over the raised portion of his normally flat stomach.

He opened his mouth and a low hiss left his lips. He had almost made a huge mistake earlier when the elf had been wakened. He had exerted control and had hissed rather than speak. He would have to watch that and more careful.

The bump gave a pulse and moved beneath his hand.

He did not know how long he stood there like that. He needed the contact, the reassurance so to speak.

Finally though, he returned to the chamber. He would be gone before dawn broke.

* * *

The sun slowly rose and the night sky fled to the west once more. Below the Elven Realm of Imladris slept on. All, except one elf.

That elf was standing once more in the bath chamber of his rooms, but this time his eyes were blue, blue and very worried.

Why was he having these blackouts? Why were there such great gaps in his memory?

He could not admit to anyone how scared he was. Scared did not cover it. Terrified was more like it. Why could he not talk to Elrond? The Elf Lord was like a father to him, a second and very much-loved father. This was the first time that he could not talk to him.

With shaking hands he pulled up the nightshirt. He did not know how the bruising had become so bad and widespread. The lump was hard now too. What this was, he really did not know, did not know what to think and that scared him as well.

He placed his hand over the bulge, frightened to touch the skin, but needing to as well. His hand shook and he had to take a deep breath. Then he touched it. He kept his hand there all of a second before the bulge pulsed beneath his hand and he pulled it away, eyes wide with shock.

Whatever it was had moved beneath his hand! How could this be? No this was his imagination playing tricks. This was not happening. He could not have something moving inside of him. He could not. He would not even contemplate the idea.

He dropped the night shirt and tried to pull himself together. He took another deep breath, trying to keep his composure.

He needed some fresh air and he needed it now.

He opened the door and made his way back to his bed. He dressed hurriedly then picked up his meat knife and left the chamber. Creeping silently down the corridor, he made his way across to the large ornate main staircase. He stopped, wavering at the top as the dizziness returned. He had to gulp to prevent himself from vomiting again.

Once the attack had passed, he carefully descended the stairs. He had to stop at the doorway to the Last Homely House. The doorjamb was the only thing that kept him on his feet this time. The attacks were worsening.

When he was able to move, he left the house and hurried away, out into the woods.

He found a small peaceful clearing. The sound of running water soothed him, along with the pleasant sounds of the forest animals. This was what he loved, the sounds of the forest and the songs of the trees… He stopped, shocked. He could not hear the trees. For the first time ever, he could not hear the trees' song!

He rose shakily and made his way to the nearest tree. This could not be. Why would the trees stop singing?

He raised a madly shaking hand, ignoring the pain from his wound, to touch the tree. There was nothing. No song, not even a whisper.

The thing, as he now thought of it, in his stomach was pulsing once more, almost in time with his rapid pulse.

It must have something to do with that. This had all started after he woke up on the way here, when he had found the strange scar on his abdomen.

He had to get it out. He had to make certain that it was gone.

"Legolas!" The voice calling made him jump.

* * *

Estel woke. He was comfortable and felt much better than he had the night before. He even felt hungry. His headache had eased and he no longer saw double. That in itself was a relief.

His hand was caught in a vice-like grip. He turned to look. Elladan lay with his head at a most awkward angle. That was going to hurt when he woke, but not as much as Glorfindel was going to hurt, judging by the way he was sitting.

The Balrog Slayer was slumped over the right side of the chair; his long blond hair had fallen in a sheet to hang to the ground. That would really hurt.

But not as much as Estel's bladder was hurting him. He really needed to use the bath chamber.

He tried to gently prise his hand from Elladan's without waking him. It failed. With the first bit of movement, Elladan awoke with a start.

"Estel?" It was followed by a groan as he straightened, his left hand going to his neck.

"Sorry, I just need to go to the bath chamber."

"How do you feel, Gwador-nin?" Elladan watched him closely.

"Better. I am hungry and there is only one of you, thank the Valar. Two is a little too much to bear, but three!" Estel grinned at Elladan.

Elladan had to protest at that, did he not? The human was saying he was ugly.

"I… We are not ugly." He sounded quite annoyed.

"I did not say that you were." The twinkle was back in Estel's eyes.

"You said…" He stopped. Estel was right. The one thing he had not said was that they were ugly. "Go and use the necessary!" He threw his pillow at the human who ducked, laughing.

"Must you make so much noise?" Elrohir raised his head and glowered at the laughing pair.

"Yes!" Was their combined answer.

"I wish you would both grow up, you might wake up Legolas…" Glorfindel groaned aloud when he realised that Legolas' bed was empty. "Not that it matters, Legolas is not here."

"Where is he?" Estel looked around startled.

"You are asking me?" Glorfindel looked at him stunned. "I was sleeping until you two Mumakil started playing."

"Let me check the bathing chamber." Elrohir rose and made his way to the door. He knocked and waited. There was no answer. He knocked again this time calling Legolas' name.

When no answer came, Elrohir reached for the handle and opened the door. The chamber was dark and empty, far too empty. "He is not there."

"What? He has to be!" Estel was getting worried.

Right now, they all knew that Legolas was in no condition to be out walking on his own.

"Trust me, Estel, I wish he was here." Elrohir pulled the door closed.

"We need to find him." Any aches and pains that Glorfindel felt had vanished in the instant they had discovered Legolas missing. "I will go and warn your Ada. You begin searching the house. If necessary we get extra help to search for him." He prayed it would not come to that.

They parted at the chamber door. Estel headed towards their bedchambers, one never knew after all. Elladan headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. Legolas had not really been eating and it was plausible that he could have gone in search of food. Elrohir headed towards the Hall of Fire. It was Legolas' favourite place to relax.

Glorfindel hurried to Elrond's chambers, giving one sharp rap on the door before he entered. "Elrond, Legolas is missing."

Elrond was instantly awake. Sitting up, he blinked the sleep from his eyes. "What happened?"

"I fell asleep, as did the others and when we woke his bed was empty. He is not in his chambers. I have sent the others to search for him." Glorfindel's voice was urgent.

"We need to find him. I am not happy his being on his own. Where are they looking?"

"Ada!" Elladan skidded to a breathless halt at his father's door. "The main doors were open!"

"He has left the house." Elrond's voice was certain.

His other sons all came in a rush then, Erestor with them.

"It seems that Legolas has left the house. We need to find him urgently. He is feverish and injured. When you find him, take him to the healing wing. I need to fully examine him. I will take no excuses this time." Elrond wished that he had not mentioned that fact to Legolas the night before, this could have been avoided.

"Yes, Ada. Estel, you go with Ro. Erestor, shall we search together?" Elladan asked the older elf. He nodded and they left.

"I will organise the guards, the more we have looking for Legolas the better." Glorfindel just knew they had to find the Prince as soon as possible, he could not say why though.

Elrond nodded. "I will ready the healing wing." They shared a worried look, realising as they did that they both felt the same urgency, the same worry. "I will send another missive to Thranduil. This is getting out of hand."

"I agree." They both left to go about their self-appointed duties.

The warriors of Imladris were still at their early morning meetings and getting their last minute orders for the day when Glorfindel walked in, looking grave.

It was never a good sign when their Commander looked this worried and stern.

"I must ask you to leave all but the most important of duties. We have a problem that has arisen."

"What is it, Hir Glorfindel?" Glorfindel's immediate second in command, Kephleran, asked. Something bad must have happened for this to take priority over almost everything else.

"As you are aware, Caun Legolas is visiting us." They all nodded, they liked the Prince. He always treated them like equals and not underlings. "Caun Legolas has been injured and is ill. He is missing. We need to find him as quickly as possible. I need…"

The plans were quickly made and they left to join in the search.

Estel and Elrohir searched with growing desperation. Where would Legolas have gone? They decided to search among the trees first. Perhaps Legolas had need of the comfort of the trees' song?

They did not even voice this thought, but headed in that direction as if that was what they had planned all along.

Soon the trees began to become denser as they moved further into the forest. When they had seen no sign of the missing Prince, they began calling.

"Legolas!" Estel's voice rang out in the still air. It seemed to them both as if the very earth itself was holding its breath.

Silence.

"Legolas!" Elrohir joined in as well. "I will take this fork you take the other. It runs by the old stream. We can meet at the falls." Estel nodded at this wisdom and they hurried in different directions.

Estel had just reached a thick copse when Glorfindel appeared. "Any sign of him?"

"No not a thing, but then if Legolas wishes to hide…"

"It will take a lot to find him, I know." Glorfindel was frustrated. "Where is Elrohir? I thought you were together?"

"We split up to take both forks of this pathway."

"That was good thinking." Estel seemed to glow when he heard the praise. "You go and find your brother and I will look down this fork. We have the guards out looking as well."

Estel nodded and hurried after his brother.

Glorfindel made his way down the fork and soon he could hear the sounds of Estel and Elrohir meeting. He smiled, they were so alike and yet so different. The three brothers would give their lives without hesitation for each other and that also included their best friend. He was more a brother and son to them anyway after all these millennia. He could only hope they could sort out whatever this problem was.

The path opened out onto a small levy that looked out over the river. It was one of Glorfindel's favourite places and he knew that Legolas came here often as well. It was rather disappointing to see that it was empty.

Glorfindel sighed and walked over to where the ground fell away. He looked out over the beautiful view of Imladris. The morning sun was just rising and the mist beginning to dispel. Today would be glorious after yesterday's storms. The air was fresh and perfect.

He was just about to turn when he caught a flash of green out of the corner of his eye and he turned. "Legolas!"

He was unprepared for what Legolas did next. "I am sorry." The hilt of his knife connected with the side of Glorfindel's head and he fell in a boneless slump to the ground.

"I am sorry, mellon-nin. I did not wish to do that but I need to get this thing out of me and you would stop me. I can feel it, Glorfindel. I can feel it moving within me." With shaking hands Legolas brushed the blond hair away from the bloody lump that was rising already. He had not meant to hit Glorfindel so hard. He seemed to have more strength to him than he thought possible.

"I hope you can forgive me. I have to do this. Tell Ada that I love him, no matter what I said the last time we met?" With a final sigh Legolas rose. He teetered a moment as stars seemed to fill his sight. He made himself stand and slowly walk over to the rocks that jutted out of the ground.

Sitting, he pulled out the knife once more. Blood glistened on the hilt and he wiped it away on the grass, his eyes not leaving Glorfindel's blond hair that fluttered in the early morning breeze.

Now that it came down to it, Legolas was not so sure he could do this. Could he really cut into his own flesh? What if there was nothing there?

The lump gave a sharp pulse. It did that now when he thought about it, almost as if it was listening in. Legolas did not know when the lump had become an 'it', but it had. It had turned into a being.

He could hear his name being shouted with increasing worry in the distance. If he was going to do this, then it would have to be soon, before he was found.

His hand was shaking even more when he lifted the knife once more and lifted the undershirt he was wearing. The bruising had spread even in this small amount of time. Taking a shaky breath Legolas held the blade to his flesh and prepared to cut before stopping once more.

He raised a madly shaking hand to wipe the sudden sweat from his forehead. Another anomaly, he never sweated like this. So many things happening to him, so worrying. It was this thing. It _had_ to go.

He had to do this, he had to. He could not let this continue. Praying to the Valar for strength, he lifted the knife and put it back against his abdomen. With one swift move he sank the blade into his body…

* * *

To be continued

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews they mean so much to me. I can't reply to them here because of FFnets new ruling. But if you leave me your email address with your review I will get back to you. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last.

See you very, very soon,

Love,

She;ll

xxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

The Evil Inside

Disclaimer: Not mine, they belong to the wonderfully talented Tolkien and as much as I would love to say they belong to me, they don't. I own and get nothing for these stories apart from pure pleasure.

Rating: M for Horror/Angst

Summary: On a visit to Imladris, Legolas begins to feel sick. He hides this from his friends until matters take their own course. What could be causing Legolas to black out and why is his behaviour changing so rapidly? Can his friends find out in time to help him?

Thanks to my wonderful Betas Sara and Barbara. Also big thanks to Misty, Terri, Becky and Katy for their ongoing support and love.

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

Estel normally did not panic. In situations like this he was normally calm and in control, could think on his feet and work things out quickly. That was the way he had been trained. He had been taught by the best tutors in Middle-earth. Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir had taught him sword use and tracking. Legolas had instructed him on use of the bow. His father had taught him healing and herb lore, gathering plants and roots used in healing and how to use them. Erestor had taught him his lessons. So why right now did he feel so out of control, so useless?

He and Elrohir had waited at the falls for Glorfindel, waited in vain. The Balrog Slayer had not arrived.

"I am tried of waiting, Estel. Let us go and find Glorfy. We need to keep looking for Legolas." Elrohir's tone was clipped with worry.

Legolas was the sole cause of all this worry. The Mirkwood Prince would be getting a piece of his mind once they found him. Doing this type of thing to people was not on, especially not to your friends.

They hurried through the forest, sticking to the pathway, but watching the area around them just in case Legolas were to appear and surprise them. It was a vain hope.

The pathway opened up to join with the one that Estel had taken earlier. It was also shaded with trees and the view from here was breathtaking, on a normal day. This unfortunately was not a normal day. What they found in that small clearing proved that to them once and for all.

Lying slumped on the ground was Glorfindel. Sharing a horrified look, they hurried to his side.

Kneeling, Estel reached out to check his pulse. "He is alive." There was stark relief in his voice.

Elrohir almost slumped in his own relief. "It looks as if he has taken a blow to the head. Estel, what on Arda is going on?"

Estel checked Glorfindel's head, wincing when he found the huge bloody lump.

"I wish I knew, Ro. You are right, Glorfindel has a head injury. We need to get him back to Ada. Ro?" He looked up when there was no answer, to find Elrohir looking past him, behind him, his eyes wide with shock and terror. Before he could move, his brother had risen and with a cry of "Legolas, no!" he rushed across the clearing.

Estel felt his heart drop. With one last glance at Glorfindel, he hurried after his brother.

He could hear Elrohir talking before he caught up to him.

"Legolas put the blade down. We can talk about this." There was a forced calm in Elrohir's voice.

"It is too late for that, Elrohir. I have to do this." Legolas sounded terrified.

"Why? What has happened that you wish to harm yourself?" Elrohir now sounded puzzled.

That sent a thrill of fear into Estel. Legolas was going to hurt himself? He put more speed into his stride.

He burst into the even smaller clearing that Legolas had chosen in time to see Legolas plunge the knife into his own abdomen.

"No!" It was a loud cry from both brothers that echoed through the forest. It would also mean that help would come all the faster.

Estel threw himself to Legolas' side and brushed the shaking hands away. Shocked blue eyes looked up at him.

"Why, Legolas?"

"Had to." It was pained gasp. Estel could see that he was going into shock.

"Dan knows. He and Ada are coming." Thankful his connection to his twin was so close, Elrohir knelt beside them. "Why did you have to, Legolas?"

"It's inside me, moving. Have to get it out." His voice was clipped, strained and breathy.

Estel examined the sight around the blade protruding from his abdomen. He moved the tunic to get a better look. What they saw made them both freeze.

Legolas' abdomen was one huge bruise. From his ribs extending down, probably to his groin, it was a deep black. There was also a lump, a lump that seemed to be pulsing.

"Legolas?" Estel's voice was uncertain.

"You see it?" Legolas sounded a little hysterical.

"What is it?" Elrohir sounded appalled.

"I do not know. It moves. I can feel it. Get it out!" Legolas tried to reach for the knife in his abdomen again.

"No, Legolas. Ada will have to look at this. This will not help. Try to stay calm. He will be here soon." Estel tried to calm him.

"No! Now!" Legolas tried for the blade once more. Estel did the only thing he could, despite the fact that he knew he should not. He pulled the blade from its entry point and threw it far away.

"I have told Dan it is vital they get here." Elrohir whispered into his ear and Estel nodded.

He then gently palpated the distended abdomen. With each press the lump moved, it was also very hot to the touch. This had to be hurting Legolas, there was no way that it could not.

"Legolas, just rest back. I cannot do anything more until Ada gets here." He firmly pressed some cloth to the wound to try to stop the bleeding, and it was bleeding heavily. Sounds of running and cries for information reached their ears.

"Ada we are here, hurry!" Elrohir called. One of them would need to go and check on Glorfindel.

Elrond and Elladan burst into the clearing and ran to their side.

"What happened?" Elrond was already opening his healing pack.

"Legolas used his own dagger on himself. He said he was trying to cut something out. Ada you need to look at this." Estel lifted up the makeshift bandage to show Elrond the bruised abdomen.

Elladan hissed in surprise. Elrond's face tightened but did nothing more.

More of the guards arrived and Elrohir rose to meet them. "Hir Glorfindel has been hurt, he lies in a clearing five minutes from here. Can you bring him here?"

Four of them left with a serious nod.

"Glorfindel is injured as well?" Elrond asked from where he was checking Legolas.

"Aye, he has a head injury." Estel blanched as he watched his father push the lump only for the lump to push back. Lumps did not do that, at least not to his knowledge.

Elrond felt his worry grow. The bruising, the lump, the puckered scar…too many possibilities with too few answers. Checking that no one who should not witness this was present, Elrond closed his eyes and connected with Vilya. It only took a second…

There!

Elrond opened his eyes and glared at the lump. "We need to get him back to the house, now. I will carry him. Estel bring my pack!" He stood and lifted Legolas gently.

"Ada? What is it?" Estel gathered the bits and pieces that his father had already pulled out and re-packed them.

"I will not know fully until I have operated and removed this thing. Come. We have little time."

"I will wait for the others and tell them where we are." Elladan watched his friend worriedly. He could not believe that Legolas would harm himself. How could he? He was loved too much to try to do this! This was not the Prince and friend he knew so well.

He sighed, anxious with worry as the small group disappeared from sight.

* * *

By the time they were half-way back to the Last Homely House, Legolas was unconscious and limp in Elrond's arms. Elrond and Legolas were both soaked in blood from the wound.

Elrond felt his worry grow. Legolas was still very feverish, his temperature so high it was making it uncomfortable to hold him. He felt more than a little guilty.

From the extent of the bruising, this was not something that had happened overnight. He should have examined him! He should have insisted. Well, it was too late for 'should-have'. Now he must repair the damage that had been done.

This lump, this awful thing inside of Legolas, it was sentient. He had touched its mind, sentient and foully dark.

He was determined to remove it from Legolas as soon as he could.

"Elrohir, run ahead and ready Legolas' chamber. Have Erestor help you. I will need sleeping herbs and yarrow to stop the bleeding."

"Of course, Ada." Elrohir put on a spurt of elven speed and ran ahead of them.

Estel sighed with relief when the Last Homely House finally came into view. Now it would not be long until they could help Legolas.

The door stood open. Several elves hovered anxiously, trying to see what was going on. They gasped when they saw the bloodied state of the young Mirkwood Prince as Elrond ran into sight with his limp form cradled in his arms.

Estel and Elrond ignored the crowd as they made their way into their home. Erestor was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. He called down to them. "His chamber is ready as are the things you need."

"Hennad, Erestor. I will need your aid, yours as well Estel. I think Legolas will need all of us for this." Elrond mounted the stairs, taking them two at a time, something that Estel had never witnessed before.

"I thought you might. I have readied hot water as well." Erestor opened the chamber door.

Elrohir had pulled back the bed covers. A fire burned brightly in the hearth. Fresh herbs were stacked on the table. Water bubbled and athelas was already steeping in a bowl to one side. The calming scent helped them all. Apparently, Erestor had been making preparations even before Legolas was found.

Elrond gently lowered Legolas onto the bed. "Estel, help me undress him. Ro, I need more athelas."

They removed Legolas' stained and bloody leggings, throwing both those and the soft boots to one side. They could be seen to later on. Then they untied the once-white undertunic, now red-stained.

Erestor could not hold back a cry of horror at the sight of Legolas' abdomen. Elrond momentarily closed his eyes before opening them.

"You must have been terrified, Penneth. Make no mistake, we _will_ be talking about this when you have recovered." He could only shake his head in concern.

"What caused it, Ada?" Estel watched as Elrond went to work. The bruising had spread even in this short amount of time. It was obvious Legolas was bleeding inside as well.

"I do not know. We will find out momentarily." With Estel's aid he pulled Legolas into a prone position so that he could have free reign to reach his abdomen and the lump.

"Stay with Legolas and give him a sleeping tea. I really do not wish him to be awake for any of this." Elrond stood. "I need to wash my hands. Erestor, could you make sure that we have enough bandages? The last thing we need is to be caught short."

When he returned to the chamber, Estel was just finishing feeding the unconscious elf the tea and Erestor was cutting sheeting into bandages, bandages that could also be used to apply pressure. Elrond feared that they would need them.

Once he was sure that Legolas really was not going to wake, he began. This would not be easy on any of them.

All was going well, yes Legolas was bleeding more than he would have thought possible, but as yet it was just a concern and not a great worry. What did worry him was the fact that some of the organs he was looking at were bruised and bleeding to the touch as well.

"Ro, I need some yarrow both in a tea and as a root. This is not good." Elrond had to try to stop the bleeding.

"Yes, Ada." Elrohir was working as fast as he could to keep up with his father's needs.

"Valar!" Elrond's stunned voice cut through the silence.

"Ada?" There was fear in Estel's voice.

"Later." Elrond's voice was curt. Elladan looked up in time to see his father lift something out of Legolas' abdomen with both hands.

It was the size of a large globe, like the ones in the Hall of Fire that surrounded the candles to aid their glow. This was not glass and neither was it a candle.

It seemed to be some sort of sack, almost pearly in colour. There was some sort of cord running from it into Legolas. The entire thing was pulsing.

"I need a bowl!" There was tense urgency in Elrond's voice.

Erestor hurriedly brought a large bowl and Elrond carefully set the thing into it. He then turned to Legolas once more. Brow knit in concentration, he felt along the cord until he reached the end. There he found it joined to Legolas. He would need to cut this out. He lifted the blade without hesitation. Whatever this was, Legolas was better off without it.

When he made the first cut, a painfully loud and high-pitched squeal sounded in the chamber. Erestor and Elrohir clutched at their ears. Elrond winced but carried on.

He made the final cut and lifted the cord out and away from Legolas. It joined the sack in the bowl.

"Ada!" There was now panic in Estel's voice.

Elrond looked. Blood was pouring from Legolas' abdomen.

"The yarrow, Ada!" Elrohir handed him a huge pile of the herb.

Elrond used it to pack the wound. Within moments, he was relieved to see the bleeding had slowed.

"Ai!" Erestor's cry made them all start.

"What?" Elrond looked up. He did not need this, not now. Legolas needed his undivided attention.

"Look!" Erestor was pointing at the bowl, a mixture of fear and horror on his face.

The sack pulsed more and more. A small tear appeared, slowly it grew. All four of them had stopped to watch, fascinated horror clear on their faces.

When the tear was big enough, a small twig-like thing began to emerge, it was joined by another. Estel's breath hitched when he realised there were small hairs on the thing. This _thing_ was alive! This thing had been in his best friend. He suddenly felt nauseous.

Elrond picked up the scalpel that he had used earlier, just in case.

Slowly the thing emerged and none of them could believe what they were looking at. This was the stuff of nightmares. They could not believe what was emerging, for coming out of the sack was a spider and not a small spider either. Elrond lifted the knife.

It spoke! "What have we here?" The spider looked about them. "Where is my food?"

"Food?" Elrond repeated stupidly, in shock.

"I am hungry." The spider looked at him with his myriad of eyes.

"You will get no food here. What is your purpose?"

"I will have food, I need food. He has been feeding me. Where is he?" There was a hiss of anger in the spider's voice.

"Where you cannot reach him." Estel moved to stand beside Legolas, placing himself between his friend and the spider.

"It is too late for that. I am here to rule Mirkwood for my Master. He wishes the elves..." the word was spat out. "…to die. I am to make certain of this."

"I will not let you do that." Elrond was certain of that.

"You think you have a choice?" The voice was cold and chilling, with a familiar hissing sound.

Elrohir shivered, was this creature what caused the hissing that they had heard coming from Legolas? His poor friend, what he must have been going through in silence!

"There is always a choice and always a way to win over such vile, evil creatures as you." Elrond stated in no uncertain terms.

"You can try. My Master will win."

"Not in my lifetime." With that Elrond plunged the knife into the spider's eyes with one swift stroke. It died with a sharp squeal. "Leave it. I wish to examine it later on. I need to see to Legolas, now."

It was another hour before Legolas was sewn up to Elrond's satisfaction. He had used Vilya to aid in his healing and to bring Legolas a little closer to the light so that it would not be such a chore for the young Prince. He still had a very long recovery before him though.

"Will he be alright, Ada?" Estel brushed the blond hair from the fever-hot forehead. He could do that now that they had bandaged Legolas' middle.

"I do not know, but I will not give up on him without a fight." A knock on the door sounded.

Elladan looked around the door. "Nestoron is tending Glorfindel, Ada. How is Legolas?"

Elrohir spoke before his father could. "Better, now that the problem has been removed."

"What was it?" Elladan moved further into the chamber.

"A great evil, it is dead now. Legolas only has to recover. What news of Glorfindel?" Elrond finished washing his hands and covered the corpse of the spider with the dirty towel.

"Nestoron thinks he will be alright. He will have a headache and be unhappy for a while, but he will recover. We were lucky this time, Ada." He looked down at Legolas, unconscious and grey-faced on the bed.

"More than you know, Ion-nin. I need to look at this." Elrond lifted up the covered bowl. A look of disgust crossed his face

"What is that?" Elladan looked at the bowl with a feeling of trepidation.

"Come and you can see. You will stay with Legolas?" He looked at Elrohir and Estel.

"You could not get me away from his side, Ada." Estel was not leaving until he knew that Legolas would be alright. That would take him talking to his friend, nothing more and nothing less.

"May I look at it?" The voice from the doorway was quiet, calm and more welcome than Elrond would ever be able to put into words.

"Mithrandir!" He turned, a look of pleasure on his face. "What brings you here at this time? It is so good to see you, mellon-nin."

"I felt I was needed here, so I came. What has happened with Legolas?" Mithrandir looked over at the frighteningly still Prince.

"Some of it we do not know, we have not yet found that out. Come, while I see to this and we will talk." Elrond held the bowl before him as he left the chamber.

"I arrived in Imladris to hear all sorts of odd things, Elrond. Dead chickens, missing Princes and then even more worrying tales of an Elven Lord running covered in blood with an unconscious Prince in his arms." Mithrandir looked at Elrond's blood-caked robes. "The latter seems to have been true."

They had reached Elrond's study and he led the way in.

"All of it was true, mellon-nin. Legolas has been acting oddly since he arrived three days ago, not sleeping, not eating. We have all been worried about him. Odd things began happening, very odd, and then Legolas would not heal, wounds that should be nothing more than a scar and a fading scar at that. Alas, that is not so. His arm is a mess. I must look at that when I get back. I will also be looking him over very closely." Elrond's voice was grim as he collected the things he needed.

"I take it Legolas has been hiding injuries?" There was no amusement in Mithrandir's voice.

"More than just injuries, Mithrandir, he was hiding this." Elrond removed the soiled cloth so that both the Maia and Elladan could see the contents of the bowl.

"A spider?" Elladan's shocked voice filled the chamber.

"Where did this come from?" Mithrandir peered at the corpse with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Inside Legolas." Elladan's gasp of horror made him smile grimly.

"Inside, you say? Interesting." Mithrandir was bent well over the bowl, looking closely.

"Yes, it 'hatched' after I removed it." Elrond glanced worriedly at his eldest son, who was gripping the table and looking rather green.

Elladan found himself gulping to keep from vomiting. This could have hatched inside of Legolas?

"He was lucky that you removed it when you did." Mithrandir lifted up a silver probe to push at the spider.

"It called Legolas its food." Elrond did not know what made him say that.

That was the last thing Elladan needed to hear. With a sigh, his eyes fluttered closed and he slumped to the floor.

"Oh dear, he appears to have fainted." Mithrandir's eyes were twinkling like mad as he looked up to Elrond.

"Yes, the youngsters these days seem to have no real fight in them. The sight of a spider..." Despite his worry, Elrond 'tutted' and then chuckled. It was a very rare day to see one of his sons affected thusly. Though startling, it was no cause for great alarm.

"And they think themselves grown." Mithrandir chuckled once more.

"It spoke, you know." Elrond was suddenly serious. "It was sentient and evil." Elrond bent to make his son a little more comfortable on the floor until he recovered.

"What did it say?" Mithrandir straightened and set the probe back down.

"That it had been sent by its 'master' to bring about the downfall of Mirkwood. I fear that this may not be the only one sent out." Elrond had to admit as he slipped a cushion under Elladan's head.

"You fear Mirkwood is in danger?" Mithrandir was frowning at Elrond as he removed his blood-stained outer robes. It felt good to be out of them.

"I do. The spider said as much. This was too well planned and thought out. A spider that big, inside an elf? How did it get there and why was it not noticed? Nay, I fear that more is going on than we realise. I should have known when Legolas began to vomit blood!" Elrond slapped out at the table in his anger and frustration.

"How could you have known if he was not willing to tell you? You are not omnipotent, Elrond." Mithrandir could understand some of his frustration though.

"He was so careful. When I treated his arm, he was so careful to remove the sleeve and leave his abdomen covered!" The signs were all there, obvious, now that he thought of it. "He put me off and I was happy to let him. Never again. When Legolas says 'no' in the future, I will push all the harder."

"Good, Legolas is too stubborn for his own good when it comes to his health. You may have a fight on your hands." Mithrandir told him grimly.

"If Legolas wishes to have a fight over this, then I will give him a fight. Valar, Mithrandir, he tried to cut the thing out himself!" Elrond would never forget the horror of seeing his young friend like that.

"He knew it had to go. He knew he could not leave it inside him. Was there anything else?" Mithrandir's keen mind was working fast.

Elladan blearily opened his eyes and looked at them. "He hissed… at one point he hissed."

"How do you feel, Ion-nin?" Elrond helped him to his feet, concern on his face.

"Grateful that that creature is out of Legolas, Ada. He and I will be talking about all this secrecy when he is well enough." Elladan promised himself that.

"I think you may have to stand in line, Ion-nin, there are a few ahead of you who wish to do that as well." Elrond's smile was grim as he assured himself Elladan was well. "Come, I wish to return to Legolas. I do not wish to leave him for too long at present."

When they arrived back at Legolas' chamber, very little had changed. Legolas was still unconscious although his bedding linen had been changed for clean. He was also dressed in a loose white nightshirt, one that could be easily opened so that they could reach the wound in his abdomen.

"How is he?" Elrond crossed to the Prince's side.

"There has been no change. His pulse is a little better but he is still very feverish." Estel told him. "He is still bleeding. We may need to change the bandages soon."

"We will give him more yarrow at that time." Elrond paused, unsure whether or not he should go on with his thoughts. "We may need to apply some spider web to the wound, but only if the bleeding does not stop with just the yarrow tea and root."

"Ada!" Elladan and Elrohir both sounded stunned at this suggestion, after what he had pulled out of Legolas' stomach, he would still use that?

"It may be the only thing to stop the bleeding. It is the last thing that I wish to use, but we may have no choice."

A knock on the chamber door sounded. Erestor stood and left the chamber.

Elrond felt Legolas' forehead. Estel was right. The fever was no lower and, in fact, seemed to be higher than it had been. "He needs a tea to lower the fever." He hurried to the table that had been set up.

He chopped the herbs and mixed them, first into a paste and then into a fluid so that he could give it to Legolas. As he did that, Erestor entered. He held a parchment missive in his hands.

"This arrived for you, mellon-nin." He held out the letter, Elrond could see the design on the seal. It was a birch tree, the cipher of the house of Oropher. Thranduil had answered his letter about Legolas.

"I will give the tea to Legolas, Ada." Estel took the goblet from his father and headed back to his friend.

"Hannon le, Estel." He took the missive from Erestor and crossed over to the fire to read it.

They all watched him as he read and saw the flash of worry and then fear that crossed the fair face.

"Elrond?" Mithrandir asked him.

"Thranduil is on his way here, but there has been trouble in Mirkwood." Elrond began and then stopped.

"What, Ada?" Elladan asked, unused to seeing his father like this.

"There have been odd happenings in Mirkwood, animals dying and going missing, elves that have changed personalities. Thranduil did not wish to leave but felt that..."

Another knock and ellon hurried in with another missive, this one not as neat and tidy as the one that Elrond held.

"This just arrived by carrier bird for you, Hir-nin." The ellon before him held out the letter with a look of worry at Legolas.

"Hennad." Elrond waited until the door closed behind him before opening the missive. The others waited with trepidation while he read.

Finally, Elrond looked up, his knuckles white as he gripped the parchment, his face worried.

"Thranduil and his party were attacked. He has been injured. It was a large party of spiders, intelligent spiders that tried to separate him from his guards. They will be here within the day."

Silence filled the chamber as they absorbed the news…

* * *

To be continued

Thank you all for your wonderful, wonderful reviews. Please let me know what you think of this chapter? I had such fun writing this and there will be more very, very soon. If you leave me your email address I will get back to you.

More very soon I promise you.

Love,

Shell

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

**The Evil Inside **

**MCross Not mine, they belong to the wonderfully talented Tolkien and as much as I would love to say they belong to me, they don't. I own and get nothing for these stories apart from pure pleasure. **

Rating: M for Horror/Angst

Summary: On a visit to Imladris, Legolas begins to feel sick. He hides this from his friends until matters take their own course. What could be causing Legolas to black out and why is his behaviour changing so rapidly? Can his friends find out in time to help him?

Reviews? – please.

**MAJOR WARNING! Gross scenes. Do not eat anything, or plan to eat anything, when you read this chapter. We are not kidding. Those with sensitive stomachs may want to skip this. It holds detailed description of a surgical procedure. (Even Elrond feels ill.)**

Thanks to my wonderful Betas Sara and Barbara. Also big thanks to Misty, Terri, Becky and Katy for their ongoing support and love.

Sorry it has taken a little while to post this, having issues with my internet provider Many thanks to all my reviewers, I treasure every one. Answers to reviews will come via email, when I can get it sorted out again. Thank you. - Shell

**- Sindarin vocabulary -**

adar, ada … father, dad

elleth, ellith … elf-maiden, elf-maidens

ellon, ellyn … male elf, male elves

hannon-le … thank you

hennad … thanks

hervenn uin sell-nin … husband of my daughter

hir, hir-nin … lord, my lord

Hithast galas ….. mistdust plant - an aromatic anti-nausea herb (our creation)

mae govannen … well met (greeting)

mellon-iaur … old friend

navaer … farewell, goodbye

Sílo Anor bo men lín. ... May the sun shine on your road.

**Chapter ten**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Thranduil is injured?" Mithrandir looked up. "Did it say how?"

"No, it just says that he has been injured and that they will be here within the day." Elrond repeated.

"I see." Mithrandir sounded grave.

"What are you thinking, mellon-iaur?" Elrond could see that something bothered the Maia.

"I think I will ride out to meet them. If they have had a meeting with the same spiders that Legolas met, then we need to get them here quickly. If Thranduil has been injured in the same way, we need to remove the spawn as soon as possible. Yes, I think a ride is necessary." Mithrandir stood and brushed Legolas' forehead with his hand, a sad look upon his face.

"Take an escort with you? I do not like the idea of you traveling alone at this time. There is much going on that we do not understand yet. Please, Mithrandir?" Elrond almost pleaded with his old friend.

"I think that is a good idea. I may have need of help. I will do as you wish." Mithrandir had a bad feeling about this.

"Good, we will go and speak with Ceflavan and arrange a group of warriors to go with you". He turned to his sons. "You will stay with Legolas?" The minute he said it he knew it was unnecessary, for by the looks of it, not one of his sons would be willing to leave this chamber and their friend. "Never mind, forget that. I will be back shortly and we will change Legolas' dressings."

"Alright, Ada, we will keep a close eye on him. If we need you, we will call for you." Elrohir told him.

"Good, I will hear you. Come Mithrandir." They left the chamber.

As they made their way down the stairs, Elrond was a little stunned to see the group that had gathered worriedly at the foot of the stairs.

"Hir Elrond." The first ellon that stepped forward bowed respectfully. "How is Caun Legolas?"

"He is very ill. Time will tell if he will recover, but for now he is stable and remains this side of Mandos' Halls." Elrond had not even spoken to his three sons of this worry.

"We are grateful and will pray to the Valar for his recovery." The others in the group nodded before moving away. Now that Elrond had the time to look, they were mostly ellith, which he found amusing.

"The young Prince is popular with the girls." Mithrandir sounded most amused and Elrond knew that Legolas would be teased unmercifully about this once he was well.

"Yes, much to Thranduil's chagrin, he does not seem to be interested in them. We have tried to have him meet the eligible ellith but he really is not interested. He will meet someone though, and when that happens…" Elrond broke off as they stepped out into the afternoon sunshine.

"Thranduil will rejoice." Mithrandir had no doubt. The Mirkwood King would be most glad for the happiness of his only child.

"Aye, but before that will happen they have to be talking to each other." Elrond led the way over to the warrior's barracks.

"There has been trouble?" Mithrandir turned curious, keen eyes to Elrond.

"I think so, at least that is the impression I got from Legolas, although he did not say anything, as usual. Thranduil sent a missive that reached us before Legolas arrived. That in itself is unusual. The look on Legolas' face told me part of the story. He was not happy to see it."

Mithrandir shook his head with worry. "It would seem there has been trouble indeed. I never thought I would see the day when there was strife between those two." They reached the building where they would find guards for the journey.

"They are too much alike. I fear it was bound to happen. Come let us gather an escort." Elrond opened the door and ushered Mithrandir in. Following, he closed the door behind him.

Ceflavan looked up from speaking to one of his warriors. He stood in one graceful move and then bowed deeply. "Hir Elrond."

"Mae govannen, Ceflavan and Heledir, I have a request to make of you." Elrond smiled at them both and they seemed to puff up with pride.

"Of course, Hir-nin, how may we serve you?" Ceflavan asked.

"Mithrandir is riding out to meet Aran Thranduil's party. I would like an escort to go with him." Elrond told them.

"Of course, Hir-nin, I will arrange an escort." Ceflavan nodded his agreement. "How is Caun Legolas?"

"He is stable at present, but I fear he is very ill." Elrond's face was worried.

"I am sorry to hear that. I hope he recovers soon." Ceflavan liked the Mirkwood Prince.

"I have not often seen such blood. I saw you carry him in earlier." The other ellon, Heledir, spoke up from beside his Captain. "I am glad that he will be alright. Ro and Dan wanted him to compete in the archery…" He cut off. He had not meant to mention that.

"Oh? You are not hiding things from me, are you Heledir?" Elrond raised his right eyebrow, with a look of amused curiosity. He had no illusions as to what went on with his sons behind his back.

"No, Hir-nin, of course not!" Heledir looked flustered, something that was not often seen.

"So, an archery competition with Legolas? How many of you are in on this? What is the bet?" This would be interesting.

"Uhm, well... I…" Heledir looked to his Captain for help.

"It is only a small wager, Hir-nin. The proceeds are meant to go to Lindenol's family." Lindenol had been killed two weeks earlier during a surprise orc attack on the borders of Imladris. Even Imladris was not wholly exempt from the growing evil that troubled Middle-earth now.

"That is a nice gesture. I am sure his bonded, Mithanel, will appreciate the thought. I will give you double what you make and I will also bet on the Caun to win, of that I have no doubt, although it may have to wait for some time. I will leave Mithrandir with you. I must get back to Legolas."

Elrond turned back to his old friend. "Please take care, Mithrandir, navaer."

"I will, Elrond." Mithrandir reassured him. He turned back to Heledir. "I will match Elrond's generous gesture."

"Hannon le, Hir-nin. Come and we will select an escort. I am sure that Heledir will be willing to lead the troop." Ceflavan turned to his junior.

"It would indeed be pleasure to do so." Heledir bowed and smiled at the grey-robed wizard.

"You will choose the men to go with you?" Elrond asked Heledir.

"Aye, my own men are here and rested. We were going back out on patrol tomorrow. I can easily gather them." Heledir assured them.

"Good, please do that. You can trust Heledir and his men, mellon-nin. They are all experienced warriors and I would trust them with my life." At Elrond's praise, Heledir seemed to fluff up with pride, even more so than before.

"Thank you, Elrond. Now go and get back to the elfling that needs you!" Mithrandir chivvied the Elf Lord out of the chamber and closed the door behind him.

Elrond stood there, amused, as the door was firmly closed behind him. "Only Mithrandir." Elrond shook his head and made his way back. The elfling did need him.

He hurried back to the Last Homely House. He looked down at himself. Now would be the best time to change his blood-stained robes. He did not want Legolas to see them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estel sat by the head of the bed. He had not moved since Adar had left, he was so worried about Legolas. Imagine having something like that growing in you! He shivered inadvertently. The thought alone was enough to make him feel very sick to the stomach.

With a sigh he removed the cloth from the hot forehead and rinsed it in the warm water.

"How is he?" Elladan had taken on the chore of keeping the chamber warm for his injured friend. As such, he was re-building the fire. Legolas would need help until he was really well and after this? Well… it might take some time.

"No change." Estel's voice was gruff with worry.

"I wish he would wake up." Elrohir spoke up from where he was chopping herbs, anything he could do with his hands. It had taken some time to bring himself to touch the spider web in order to prepare it as well. After all that had happened… the very thought had made him shudder.

Elrond's voice answered. "He will." He closed the chamber door behind him. "It may take some time, but Legolas will recover. It may take more time until he can take part in that competition in the contests you have planned." He could not help teasing his sons.

"But… how?" Elrohir sounded shocked.

"I have eyes and ears, ion-nin. I am pleased that you would do something to help a fellow warrior's family." Elrond had a gentle smile for the younger twin.

"We wanted to do something to help." Elrohir told him.

"You have, ion-nin. They will be grateful to you. And I am proud, so very proud of all of you and how you have reacted with what has happened recently. Legolas is very lucky to have the three of you as his friends." Elrond smiled at them fondly from the doorway. He was so very proud of all of his children, by blood or not, and that included Legolas.

"Hannon le, Ada, but I think it is we who are lucky to have Legolas as our friend." Estel smoothed back the hair from the blond elf's hot head. He hated seeing Legolas like this, he was not used to seeing him stay still for more than a few seconds. "How is Glorfindel?"

"I have a headache and Gailarphen wanted to keep me for the night, but we agreed that as long as I am not alone, I could leave." Glorfindel carefully stepped out from behind Elrond in the chamber doorway. He looked pale and had a bandage around the side of his head.

"Glorfindel! You should not have left your bed, mellon-nin. Come and sit beside Legolas. We can keep an eye on you both then." Elrond whirled to help him across the chamber to a chair.

"Hennad. How is Legolas?" Glorfindel had not taken his eyes from the injured Prince. Legolas truly looked dreadful.

"I fear he is not good, Glorfindel, not at all. What has Gailarphen told you?" He made sure that Glorfindel had water within reach. The blond warrior had a slightly dazed, out-of-it look that spoke of concussion.

"Just that you had to operate on him and that he was very ill, 'dangerously ill' I think was how he put it." Glorfindel had not believed that, but now that he had seen Legolas with his own eyes, he could not deny that they had been right, possibly had even been glossing the news for him.

"When we found you and Legolas, he was trying to cut into his stomach…" Elrond began the tale. As he told it, he set about dealing with Legolas wounds. He started with the one on his arm.

To his dissatisfaction, there was no improvement in the wound at all. There had been deterioration, actually. The wound was worse than it had ever been.

What had once been a long thin cut was now long and wide. Elrond could actually see the muscle. He had thought the last time he had seen the wound that it looked as if something was eating the flesh. He was now certain that was what was happening.

"Ada?" It was Elladan's voice and yet it was unlike any tone that he had ever heard his son use before. He sounded strangled, shocked, horrified and terrified all at once. He sounded like someone who wanted desperately to wake from a nightmare and yet could not.

Elrond also wished above all else that someone would waken him from this night terror so that he could go on with his day!

"I need to clean the wound properly. We cannot leave it with this infection. Elladan, I need hot coals to heat the instruments I will need. Glorfindel, stay, do not move. Elrohir gather as many bandages as you can and get Gailarphen. I will need his help. Estel, I need you to continue preparing the herbs and roots that Elrohir started. Concentrate on blood-making potions and herbs for stopping bleeding. I have a bad feeling that we are going to need them and all the help that we can gather." Elrond told them. "Go!"

They did not have the time to ponder Elrond's instructions. Legolas did not have the time.

They all jumped to it, each going to their separate task. Soon the chamber was a hive of activity once more as they all rushed to help the Elven Prince.

Finally, they were ready. Gailarphen arrived, ready to assist Elrond. Poor Glorfindel was not well enough to even move from the chair. Even moving an eyebrow sent bells of pain pealing in his head.

Gailarphen had been warned about the extent of the damage to Legolas' arm but when Elrond removed the clean dressing that had covered the wound, he was quite shocked.

The Master Healer looked closer. "I believe you were right about the infection, Elrond. I do not recall ever seeing one eat away at the flesh this rapidly before." A fully healed wound should not have degenerated to this extent. As for that spider… it was something new to him as well.

"What are you going to do?" Gailarphen asked, though he had a good idea. They had worked together for centuries.

"Remove as much of the infected tissue as possible. Then we need to pack it and make certain that it heals slowly but properly. If that does not work…" The muscles of Elrond's jaw jumped and twitched. Elrond's voice was grim as he washed his hands in the hot water provided. "Well, let us just say that it has to work."

Treatment of his arm took more than two and a half hours. In that time, Legolas did not stir once, thanks to Estel's use of the sleeping herbs. He was, in all probability, too weak to awaken anyway.

"Do you think it will heal?" Elrohir asked as he stood holding the limp arm so that it could be bandaged properly.

"We can pray and hope that it will. It will be aided." Elrond did not need to say by what it would be aided nor did they ask.

"You will see to his stomach now?" Glorfindel sipped at the cool water he had just lifted in the goblet.

"Yes, I want to make certain that there is no infection and that it remains so." Elrond was more than a little worried about that. Legolas had no idea who had placed that thing inside him, nor what they had used. Just thinking of it made him shudder. Could they have come this far to lose Legolas to a simple infection? Not if he, Elrond, Lord of Imladris, had his way!

"Take five minutes for a break, Ada. You will not help Legolas by exhausting yourself." Elladan could see the fatigue that pulled at his Adar. He sighed with relief as Elrond nodded his agreement and sat down. He happily went to make both Elrond and Gailarphen some hot tea. A little Miruvor would not go amiss either. Knowing that he did not need to move from the chamber helped greatly, he would be able to stay close to Legolas.

Elrond looked up wearily when the goblet seemed to appear out of nowhere. "I thought it might help, Ada, there is one for Gailarphen as well. I have added Miruvor." Elladan's voice was low.

The chamber was silent. The grim contemplation clear to all of them. The heady relief that Legolas was going to get better now that the spider was removed was gone. It was replaced by the worry that Legolas might not survive this if huge infection set into his abdominal wound, or if the wound in the arm turned gangrenous.

He had removed a lot of the skin and muscle in and around the wound to stop the infection. Now it was down to Legolas, to whether or not Legolas _wanted_ to get better. That was not something Elrond would normally have considered, but this was not 'normally'. How could having a spider growing inside your abdomen be normal!

As it was, there was a huge chance they would still have to remove his arm to save Legolas' life. Elrond had already been forced to remove so much muscle tissue that Legolas would be lucky to use a bow again any time soon, if ever.

Elrond tried to pull himself away from the depressing thoughts that he had fallen into. He lifted the goblet and was not shocked to see that his hand shook. After what he had found necessary to do to Legolas, it was not surprising. Despite the necessity, it had felt like harming another to him.

"Do you want something to eat, Ada?" There was a slight reluctance in Elrohir's voice, he knew how he felt about eating after seeing that wound, and the smell.

There was no sign of the normally-jovial twins that Imladris was all too used to. Even they were grim-faced with concern.

"No thank you, Elrohir. I do not think that I could eat a bite, perhaps later on? How are you all? If you feel that you need to take some time away from the chamber please do. None of us with think any less of you if you do."

That was how too many young healers felt, that they had to be strong, that they had to carry on no matter what, that they could not show any signs of weakness. Yet to him, to Elrond, that was the biggest sign of weakness of all. Not being able to admit that you felt ill and needed to remove yourself from a situation was not good sense.

"If we need to, we would let you know, Ada." It was Estel that answered from where he stood beside the head of Legolas' bed. He was currently washing the pallid face of his friend.

"Good, please do. Glorfindel, how are you holding up?" He turned to look at his friend.

"I am fine." There was an undercurrent of pain in his voice. Elrond looked at him a little closer.

"I think you should go to bed, mellon-nin. I can see that your head pain is worse than you are telling me. Ro, can I have some tea for…"

"Of course Ada, I am mixing it now." Elrohir's voice was calm and quiet. The entire chamber was quiet and tense, as if all of Arda was waiting for something, but Elrond could not have said what that was.

"I do not need to go to bed. I am just sore, the herbs should do." Glorfindel knew that he would not be able to get out of taking the herbs, but was it really necessary for him to be put to bed like a small elfling? He had only taken a knock to the head after all! Anyone would think that he had been unconscious for over thirty minutes. It had only been twenty after all!

"Glorfindel, from the pallor of your face, I really would advise that you forget your silly pride and lay down! You will be anyway, if you keep carrying on like this. You know that after a head injury like yours, rest is the best thing." Elrond was used to his friend's stubbornness in these situations. He could, quite frankly, be as bad as Legolas when he wanted to be.

"Perhaps, in a while." Glorfindel partially relented.

"Why not now?" Elrond raised an infamous eyebrow at him.

"Because… I think if I move… I may make a mess of Legolas' nice clean chamber floor!" It was a reluctant admission.

"I will add something for that." There was a small grin on Elrohir's face, although it did not reach the grey eyes that still flickered worriedly to Legolas.

"See, mellon-nin, all taken care of." Glorfindel's smile was gentle.

It must be quite bad if Glorfindel actually said that he felt unwell. "Once you have had the tea and feel better, we will help you back to bed."

"Legolas?" It was only one word, but carried a world of worry from Glorfindel.

"We will see to his abdomen after I am certain that you are comfortable." Elrohir was ready with the tea for Glorfindel, even as Elrond spoke. Truthfully though, Elrond needed a break too.

The Balrog Slayer did not bother to hide the look of distaste on his face. He really did not want to take the tea, but with the way his head felt it was for the best. Why did it really have to taste so awful? He was sure they made it this way deliberately. As if he did not feel bad enough…

"You need to drink that, not glower it to death!" Elrond could not help himself. Glorfindel really did look rather ridiculous!

Gailarphen laughed first, and then it was rather like seeing a ball rolling out of control around the chamber as, one by one, they all laughed at the absurdity of the comment.

It was a welcome relief to their anxious nerves.

Even Glorfindel laughed gently, it hurt too much to do much else. He _had_ been doing just that, glowering at the goblet, as if hoping that it would burst into flames and disappear!

He reluctantly took the goblet and began to sip the tart fluid.

"You think he will be alright?" They did not need to ask who it was that Glorfindel was referring to.

"I hope so. I pray that he will be awake when Thranduil arrives, at least." Elrond admitted.

"When Thranduil arrives? Thranduil is coming here?" Glorfindel sounded surprised.

"Aye, I sent for him." Elrond turned a worried look on his friend. Glorfindel had known of the letter.

"Of course, before all of this really started. When do you expect him?" He suddenly recalled their conversation the morning of the storm.

"They have met with some trouble, but they should arrive later this evening or tomorrow morning." Elrond looked up at the sky, it was now early afternoon.

"Trouble?" Glorfindel finished his tea and turned to face Elrond with a look of worry.

"Aye, but we do not know what yet. We know they have injuries. Mithrandir is riding out to meet with them." They looked up as the door opened.

As if called by the mention of his name, Mithrandir poked his head around the chamber door. "I am leaving now. I am taking Healer Nestoron with me. I thought that might be wise. If we have to deal with something similar to that which attacked Legolas, I thought it better to take it out immediately."

"A wise decision, mellon-nin. Safe journey and please take care. Sílo Anor bo men lín. Navaer." Elrond bowed his head.

He agreed with everything that the Maia had just said. He could have kicked himself for not thinking of it himself. But then, he did have more than just a little to occupy his mind at the moment with Legolas.

"I will. Look after the Prince." Mithrandir was gone, his voice floating down the corridor.

"Is it true about the spider?" Glorfindel had not disbelieved the healers or Gailarphen, but it had seemed a little farfetched.

"Yes, unfortunately, and I have the proof safely tucked away in the cold room so that I can dissect it later." From the look on Elrond's face, he was not looking forward to it.

"Poor Penneth. He must have been terrified and feeling so alone." There was sorrow in Glorfindel's tone. He had already forgiven Legolas for the blow to his head.

Estel shivered as he thought of himself in Legolas' place, feeling the spider grow within him. It was a truly terrifying thought. He did not think he would have been able to stay as silent for as long.

Elladan was thinking of the same thing. Elrohir had decided he did not want to think about that too deeply.

"It is time to see to Legolas' abdomen." Elrond felt he could put it off no longer. He had rested as much as he dared. "Let us get you settled in bed and then we can begin."

With Elladan's help, Elrond aided Glorfindel to one of the beds they had set up in the room earlier. Legolas would not be left alone for some time to come. He would need his friends and family close.

Unfortunately, Elrond was right about it being bad. As soon as they folded back the loose bed clothing and saw the spreading stains on the bandages, Elrond knew that some, if not all of his fears were about to be proven right.

It was not all one colour, but a mixture. Admittedly most of it was red, but intermingling with that were also greens and yellows and up towards the top of the bandage it was stained an ominous black. Elrond actually swallowed uncomfortably, glad that he had decided not to eat. He would already have deeply regretted it.

With a sigh, he readied himself, trying to hearten and encourage the others. Estel looked as pale as parchment and the others looked almost as bad. He shared a concerned glance with Gailarphen before they silently began.

He quickly washed his hands and, with Gailarphen's help, removed the bandages. He did have to look away when they lifted the pad covering the wound. A nerve jumped madly along his jaw and he took in short deep breaths through his nose to prevent the sudden smell from entering. If he had thought about it…

"Estel we need more athelas crushed. We need a lot of it and other sweet herbs spread around the chamber." That would help them all.

Estel nodded while he gulped in air as well. He could not stand to look at his best friend's stomach. That could not be Legolas' stomach. He would not believe that this was happening to his friend.

"Yes, Ada." It was a relief to turn his back and he felt very guilty about that. This was Legolas, for Valar's sake! If their positions had been reversed he knew that Legolas would not hesitate, would have stayed at his side. He was not worthy of calling Legolas his friend. His hands shook a little as he crushed the herbs; athelas, lavender, mint and others, to release the refreshing, fragrant scent into the chamber. As he moved from surface to surface, sprinkling the herbs around, he could sense the others relaxing a little.

"How bad is it?" Glorfindel sounded strangled.

"Worse than I dreamed. There is already infection. Estel, I need a lot of athelas, yarrow and thyme to use as a packing and some in a tea. Ro, I need lots of hot water. This will take some time to clean." A ripping sound told Elrond that his next order was already being answered before he could say anything about bandages

"I will finish removing the dressing and the old paste. Go and wash your hands again, Elrond." Gailarphen took over from the obviously-shaken Elrond, though the tall raven-haired Master Healer looked pale as well.

Elrond was a little unsteady as he walked to the bath chamber to do as Gailarphen suggested, grateful for his help. He needed this time to gather his thoughts and prepare for this. Treating Legolas' arm had been bad enough, but this… Abdominal wounds were always risky, they turned bad so easily. He hunched over the stone bowl and tried not to retch, unsure whether he would be sick or not. He had to see this through. He had to be strong enough to cope with this. They all greatly depended on his strength.

A warm brush against his mind told him he was not alone and he smiled.

_/You are never alone, Elrond. You always have my support. Legolas is very lucky to have you as his healer./ _The cool voice was like a balm over his shaken fea.

_/You are not the only one looking after our darling Caun hervenn uin sell-nin. There are many others./ _Galadriel's voice was calm, as always. He had never known her to be anything other than calm. He wished more than anything that he could do the same.

_/There are/_ Elrond thought wearily.

_/Aye. He has our support as well. Our use of the Rings will aid him until he can heal under his own strength. My Mirror has shown me that there is great evil spreading in Mirkwood at this time and our kin have grave need of our aid. Thranduil has been injured. You must be ready to aid him. Celeborn has already left with a troop of Galadhrim to come to their aid. The next few weeks will be hard, I fear. The outcome is not one that I can see, it is clouded and hidden. Thranduil will come through, but Legolas…? We must heal the rift that grows between them. It works against us./_

_/I knew that things were a little uneasy between them, but I did not realise how bad. I wish Legolas would speak of his worries./ _That was the one thing Elrond would change about Legolas, that he felt he had to hide his problems.

_/That you will never change about Legolas. I would not even try. What we can do is be there to support him. Do not berate him for hiding this. That was not his doing. The creature was created with the power to prevent its victim from talking. That is what Legolas is in this, a victim. I fear there will be more./ _Galadriel's voice was sad.

_/I will aid him all I can. But… / _Elrond hesitated somewhat. He did not know whether or nor he should actually say the words. He had only hinted at them but he had not actually said the cold words. /_But I am not sure I can save his arm. It is so badly infected that I fear I am only giving him time./ _There! He had finally said it, there was some weight lifted from his shoulders. Just some.

_/Give him that time, Elrond. Do not begrudge it. Legolas will thank you, whatever the outcome./_

/_I know and that is what makes it worse. Legolas will sit there and thank me, no matter what/ _He could only shake his head in wonder and sadness. _/I need to return to him now. His abdomen is very badly infected, worse than his arm and I do not want to give it the chance to get any worse./_

_/I will be with you, Elrond. If you need strength, then reach for me. You will always have it./_

_/Hannon le, Galadriel. I will talk with you when I know more, later this afternoon./_

He shook himself and stood. He splashed cold water on his face before he thoroughly washed and then dried his hands. The chamber had barely changed when he returned, though the air was fresher thanks to the athelas and other sweet herbs that had been spread about the chamber and were also burning in the fire itself.

"Are you alright, Ada?" Elladan looked up. He still looked pale. "We were getting worried."

"I am as well as I can be. Your DaerNana contacted me to offer her support. Are we ready?" They all nodded their agreement, but he still did not start. He just looked at each one seriously. "If you feel you must leave, do so. There is no weakness in it. This is your best friend. I am also suffering through this. If you need fresh air, please, go take the air. You can always return. Understood?"

The nods and "ayes" reassured him. He took a deep breath and stepped up beside Legolas.

Estel still stood at Legolas' head, his hand on his friend's thin shoulder, in a gesture of comfort, or need, Elrond could not have said. He looked grey and so strained that Elrond almost ordered him from the chamber.

He even opened his mouth to do so before he changed his mind. They were adults and could make their own decisions, no matter how hard it was for him.

"Let us begin then." He nodded to Gailarphen, who removed the loose cloth that covered the thin abdomen.

It was far worse than he expected, even from his previous glimpse, and the smell was no better. He thanked the Valar for his training. It was the only thing that kept him standing there and in control. Without the covering of the athelas and yarrow dressing, the wound was laid bare for all to see. It was still bleeding heavily in places.

Both of the elven Master Healers had attended births where the baby had to be removed from the mother to save either or both of their lives, but this wound, while similar, was also totally different.

Rather than along the mid-line, the wound was purely over the right side of Legolas' abdomen, centered over the area where the raised scar had been, extended from the wound Legolas had inflicted on himself. This was not neat, the entire wound was ragged and the edges black. It would be necessary to take the flaps back until they reached healthy tissue.

The hole, and that was all it could be called, a large gaping hole, showed a mixture of muscles and tendons. The white of ribs could be seen. This was going to be a long, tedious job.

"I need warm athelas water. I want to wash this out to see how much muck and debris I can get out before we do anything else." The water was quickly provided and Elrond poured it slowly and gently into the wound.

With Gailarphen's help, he then turned Legolas onto his side so that the wound would drain, washing out a mixture of old and new blood and infected fluid.

They had just turned him onto his back when the sound of gagging was heard as Estel ran for the bath chamber, his hand over his mouth. He vanished into the chamber and the door closed behind him.

Grim-faced, Elrohir took his place, his own face tinged with green, but he was determined to help Legolas.

Nothing was said. What could they say? They all felt the same.

When Estel returned from the bath chamber, he was pale and sweaty. He was gulping and the action became worse when he saw what Elrond was doing. His hand was deep inside his friend's abdomen. He could take no more and gagged once more before he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Elladan stood. "I will get help." He looked just as pallid.

Elrond nodded distractedly. He was too interested in making sure that Legolas had not sustained damage to his right kidney. The spider's 'placenta' had been attached to the renal artery and had fed from Legolas via that.

Glorfindel closed his eyes the second time that Estel gagged. He had already felt sick and dizzy. He realised that he should have left the chamber while they did this, but he had also wanted to be with Legolas. He wanted to give him support. Besides, he was the mighty Balrog Slayer! He had seen worse than this! Actually, no he had not. This was as bad as he had ever witnessed. How was Legolas going to make it through this?

"The kidney is bleeding badly. I need to suture it. Phen, can you sort out the suturing material? I will wash my hands." Glorfindel made the mistake of opening his eyes at that point in time. It was a big mistake. Elrond turned, his bloodied, pus-covered hands clear for Glorfindel to see.

Glorfindel could not prevent it then. He retched helplessly into the basin that had been left close to him. Elrond looked up and grimaced. He was not feeling that good either, in fact he felt almost as bad as Glorfindel and Elrohir looked.

Elrond's voice showed the strain as he spoke. "Elrohir, may I suggest that you prepare some hithast galas? I think we could all use some of it."

Elrohir nodded gently. He was not sure he dared open his mouth to answer. He had a feeling he would regret it if he did, he just made fast work of crushing the herbs to a fine powder.

He gave it to Ada first, who looked particularly bad, then Gailarphen, while Glorfindel was still retching. He was next, then Estel, who still lay on the floor. Gailarphen returned the favor with a grim smile.

"Hennad."

Elladan then opened the door and Healer Thelion hurried in along with Ivorhen. The two of them hurried to Estel and helped him to a bed while Elladan aided Glorfindel.

"Do you want me to help you outside?" Elladan had deliberately avoided looking at Legolas or Elrond.

"Nay, I do not think I could move. Some water saes?" Glorfindel asked him as Elladan carefully removed the basin and its contents to the bath chamber to empty and clean it.

"Of course." Once that little task was completed and the basin returned, Elladan returned to his post to help supply whatever his Adar or Gailarphen needed.

When Elrond returned from the bath chamber after washing his hands again, Gailarphen gave him an appraising look. "Do you think you can carry on?" Elrond nodded, glad his hands were clean. He carefully sutured all the little and large nicks he could find. It took some time.

Finally, after more than five hours, Elrond was almost finished with the last of the debridement and cleaning. He was exhausted and felt nauseous. He was not immune to it, no matter how he may hide it. There had been a lot of damage done to the Prince's abdomen.

Elrohir prepared the athelas and yarrow mix and also a layer of spider web to cover the hole. Elrond would not be able to close the wound yet, not with the infection that was still there.

"I want to do one final wash out before we dress the wound." Elladan had already anticipated his thinking and had the warm athelas water ready.

Once more, Elrond gently filled the wound and then helped turn Legolas over onto his side.

It was Elladan, strong, sturdy Elladan who jumped back with a gasp of shock when they rolled Legolas back over.

It made them all jump.

"Elladan, what?" Elrond looked at him with shock.

Elladan could not answer. All he could do was point to something black that had fallen to lay on the floor…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

**The Evil Inside **

**By MCross**

Disclaimer: Not mine, they belong to the wonderfully talented Tolkien and as much as I would love to say they belong to me, they don't. I own and get nothing for these stories apart from pure pleasure.

Rating: M for Horror/Angst

Summary: On a visit to Imladris, Legolas begins to feel sick. He hides this from his friends until matters take their own course. What could be causing Legolas to black out and why is his behaviour changing so rapidly? Can his friends find out in time to help him?

**MAJOR WARNING! Gross scenes. Do not plan to eat anything when you read this chapter. Those with sensitive stomachs may want to skip this. It holds detailed description of a surgical procedure. (Even the healer feels ill.) Not as bad as last chapter, but warning included, just in case.**

Thanks to my wonderful Betas Sara and Barbara. Also big thanks to Misty, Terri, Becky and Katy for their ongoing support and love.

Vocabulary

hithast galas ….. mistdust plant - an aromatic anti-nausea herb (our creation)

No i Melain na le. ... May the Valar be with you.

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Elrond peered at the black thing on the floor from where he stood on the other side of Legolas. He could not truly see what the thing was. What he did know was that he did not like it, not one little bit.

"Is it moving?" His voice was still tense.

Gailarphen moved forward to check. Estel did not seem able to make himself move anywhere near to the thing.

"Nay, it appears immobile." Gailarphen prodded it with his foot, but got no reaction.

"Good, pick it up. We will examine it later. Legolas is the priority for the time being. I need him rolled to his back." Elrond was about to finish washing out the wound, but after seeing this rather obvious foreign body…well, maybe a few times more would not be such a bad idea.

The others helped him. They supplied the water and kept Legolas calm when he cried out despite the herbs he had been given, and rolled him over so that the medicated warm water could flow out of the wound again. They worked in tense silence, worry uppermost in their minds.

Finally Elrond nodded. Enough was enough. If he continued, he would only cause more damage to Legolas' internal organs. He had enough as it was.

"I need athelas and marigold in a paste, as much as you can make. I will not be able to close this wound until the infection is completely cleared and I want to make sure that the tissue flaps are still suitable for suturing. We will need to watch him closely and keep him dosed so that he is comfortable." Elrond told them.

They all nodded their agreement as he slowly stood and stiffly unbent his back. Being bent over like that for so long was hard on the muscles, even for an elf.

Estel winced. This was worse than he could have contemplated even thirty minutes ago. Something more was inside Legolas? What was that thing? He gulped. The herbs did not seem to have helped much. He knew he had been given hithast galas, as there was a fine powder down his chest and its distinctive aromatic scent lingered to tell the tale.

Elrohir handed Gailarphen the large pot of paste that he had made, before heading back to make more. He noted Estel's continuing pallor.

"Stay there." A glance at Glorfindel. "You too!"

At least the smell was better, that had to be helping them all.

"I agree with Elrohir's assessment." Elrond looked up briefly from pushing the paste into the wound. "Sit, Elladan, or make us all some warmed wine. I fear we all need it."

Elrond knew it would be some time until they could eat. The smell would linger no matter what they did.

"I will get the wine, Ada." Elladan looked at the small black object warily. He had not moved from where it had skidded to a halt on the floor. The black thing now set to one side on the dresser, away from where it could possibly do harm to the Prince. Ada would look at it. The mere thought made him shudder.

"Go, Ion-nin." Elrond's voice was soft and understanding. It made Elladan feel all the more guilty that he was essentially fleeing the chamber, but he needed the time away.

He needed no second bidding.

Elrond looked at Estel. "Do you need to leave, Estel?" Again, there was that gentle note of understanding, the one that said his Adar knew exactly what he was going through.

Estel shook his head. "I am fine, Ada. I would prefer to stay with Legolas." He was certain of that.

"The same with me, Ada. The worst is over." That was so true. The only thing that lingered now was the smell and tense atmosphere.

It took three full bowls of the paste to fulfil Elrond's requirements. Only then did he and Gailarphen gently bind the thin abdomen while Elrohir held Legolas up so they could slip the bandages under him. Then it was finally over and Elrond could stand back with relief.

Now that it was over, Elrond found that he was shaking. Shaking and badly needing to sit down. With that thought, he moved to the nearest chair and did so. He should really get up and wash the detritus from his hands, but he did not have the energy.

He then looked to the window. Night was falling. Had he really been working that hard for that long? He was exhausted and really needed a bath.

"Rest, mellon-nin. That was hard work." Glorfindel's voice was soft.

"Aye, it was worse than I ever thought it could be. I hope Thranduil is alright." The thought of the King of Mirkwood going through a procedure like this was frightening. It was bad enough that Legolas had to.

"Mithrandir will see to him." Glorfindel was sure of that and they had Master Healer Nestoron. They all trusted Nestoron.

"Aye, I wish I could have gone. I wish I had seen, but I never had an inkling. Why did my foresight fail me now, when it is most needed?" Elrond could not help but gripe. He really needed sleep.

Gailarphen sighed as he too sat wearily. "You know the Valar. They move in the most mysterious, sometimes devious ways. Who knows what they are trying to say?" They had learned that time and again.

"You are right, mellon-nin. I should take a look at that thing now." He did not even make a move to leave the chair.

"It is going nowhere. Rest for a short time and then bathe. You can use the chamber here, I am positive that Legolas will not mind, would encourage it in fact." Glorfindel could see the black thing had not moved. Whatever it was, it would go nowhere.

"I may do that later, when I have had some wine and a rest. I wish to make certain that Legolas is stable." Elrond could not get comfortable in the chair.

"You would be only a chamber away!" Glorfindel looked incredulous.

"I know, but..."

"No buts! You will take the bath and then once you have checked Legolas you will sleep in a bed here. We can take turns then." Glorfindel told him. Gailarphen nodded in the background.

"Very well." Elrond was too tired to argue as Elladan brought in the wine. The bath sounded better by the minute.

* * *

Mithrandir rode with his escort, trying to make them go as fast as he could without harming the health of the horses. He had a feeling they desperately needed to reach the Mirkwood group, very soon. It was just coming to late evening when they spotted Thranduil's party.

Mithrandir sighed. What a sorry sight they all made.

Some of them were riding alone, while others held the injured before them, but each of them were injured in some form or another.

Even many of the horses were injured and had dried blood on their hooves and legs. They too must have joined the fray. He would have to ask later, as soon as the injured were seen to and well enough.

Thranduil was the one person he could not see and that worried him greatly

"Mae govannen. We are here to offer aid from Imladris." He called as he urged his horse forward. It was no surprise that Nestoron had already taken stock of the situation. He had appeared beside him within a heartbeat.

Nestoron called out. "Bremoline!" His friend had to be here somewhere.

"Nesty!" The voice was impossibly tired, but welcome. "I have need of help. Thranduil is the most seriously hurt!"

"Where is he?" As they reached the injured group, elves moved off to give aid.

"With me, in the middle, for further protection." The weary voice came again.

Mithrandir and Nestoron shared grim looks before continuing on through the group. They knew the others would be looked after and, if needed, seen by Nestoron.

Finally, they could see Bremoline and indeed he held Thranduil before him. They could see what he meant by the King being seriously injured.

Thranduil's green robes were stained a dark brown with dried blood and his face, what they could see of it, was incredibly pale.

"What happened?" Mithrandir looked to Mirkwood's Captain of the Home Guard. He blinked. This was not the usually unruffled Bremoline that he knew.

"We met with spiders, great spiders, more than I have ever seen gathered together in one place before. They attacked us with a vigour and a fury so great…" Bremoline could only shake his head as Thranduil was taken gently from his arms and laid on a hurriedly spread bedroll.

A fire was already being made and all around could be heard groans of the injured and quiet murmurings of those aiding them. "I have never seen them so vicious this early. They tried to separate us." Bremoline explained as Mithrandir helped him gently from his horse. He suddenly bent over in agony. He could not keep from groaning aloud.

"Easy, Old Friend. Sit down." Mithrandir reached to help him.

"I do not need to sit down you old fool!" The harsh words came in a hiss from Bremoline, whose brown eyes were suddenly black. Mithrandir found himself taking a step backwards.

This was what they had feared. The spiders had attacked the group just as they had Legolas.

Suddenly the eyes were brown again and Bremoline was panting. "Sorry…. What?"

"You have been injured, Bremoline. You need to rest as much as your King. Nestoron needs to have a look at you shortly. Until then, I want you to sit by the fire. I need to go speak with Nestoron and then I will be back." Mithrandir covered the shivering Captain with one of the blankets.

At Bremoline's nod, he crossed to where the Master Healer was tending to the King.

"Bremoline has been infected." Mithrandir told him without preamble.

Nestoron looked grimly toward the fire where Bremoline sat. "So is Thranduil."

Mithrandir sighed. "I was expecting that. If they targeted the Prince then it stands to reason that they would also attack Thranduil. How bad?"

"I need to get it out, but luckily it has not reached the stage that Legolas' had." Nestoron was extremely thankful for that.

"Thank the Valar. Bremoline is already being taken over. He just hissed at me." Mithrandir helped the healer to gather the herbs that he would need. "You will do this here?"

"I have to. We have seen what will happen when it is left. It is why you brought me out here, isn't it?"

Heledir approached and he looked worried. "There are four who are acting very oddly."

"Black eyes, hissing?" Nestoron sounded tired already. This was going to be a long night. Those infected with the spiders would have to come first.

"Yes, but how did you know?" The Imladris soldier was surprised.

"I do not have time for that now. What I want you to do is this." There was such resolve in the healer's voice that the commander just nodded. "The less seriously injured can travel with you. Get them back to Imladris. I will give you a missive for Gailarphen and Elrond. Elrond first, if he is awake. Lead the party they will send back here. We will need six stretchers. These patients will be unable to move on their own."

"I will do that, Master Healer." Heledir's voice was just as firm. "But I will leave half my men with you."

"I appreciate that. We will likely need their help. You have the extra herbs and bandages?" Nestoron had that each of them bring more herbs and provisions.

"Aye, as you asked, we will leave them." Heledir nodded and hurried away. He had much to do before they left.

"I need hot water." Nestoron winced. Thranduil had a deep wound on the left side of his abdomen, it had been roughly treated and nothing more, but on the right was also another wound, a wound that appeared healed and seemed to be older than the other wounds.

Nestoron looked up at Mithrandir. He confirmed the unasked question. "That was how it was with Legolas, so I have been told." He shuddered just at the memory of the spider.

"The scar is how they get the spider inside?" Nestoron was now preparing the herbs that he needed. By the time the water was heated, he would be ready and could go right ahead, just the way that he liked it.

"Aye, and the way it gets out, apparently." Nestoron could not hide his shudder at the thought. "That is awful." His voice was low. "I had better ready that missive for Heledir."

He searched in his pack for parchment and quill. Sitting beside Thranduil, he opened the ink bottle and dipped the quill.

Mithrandir was thoughtful. "I will mention to Heledir that we need to keep an eye on those infected. They can be unpredictable." He would have risen but at that moment a tingle ran through him that he associated with Narya, his Ring of Power.

And then a voice spoke in his mind.

_/Have you reached them/ _Elrond's voice was urgent.

_/Yes, they have injured and six infected by the spiders. The lesser injured will be on their way to you soon./ _Mithrandir informed him quickly.

_/As we feared. Who is infected? Thranduil/_

_/Aye and Bremoline, Rithlin, Calandor, Rochon and Benn. Nestoron will be seeing to their care shortly./_ Mithrandir told him.

_/Warn him that once the spider is out, there is another object that he needs to look for. One that is small, hard and black. I washed it out of Legolas. It needs to be removed. I do not know yet what it is. I am being made to rest./_ There was irritation in Elrond's voice.

_/It was hard with Legolas then/_

_/Very, he may yet lose the arm. I pray he does not. I will do all I can…/_

_/That is all he could ask for./ _Mithrandir knew Legolas too well to think otherwise.

_/It would also make it worse./ _There was unusual uncertainty in Elrond's voice and Mithrandir caught a wave of exhaustion.

_/You need to rest. You have more injured coming and Legolas needs you. Go and rest. I will tell Nestoron about the object. I will see you shortly./ _Mithrandir deliberately cut off their connection. Elrond was too exhausted for this

"Mithrandir?" Nestoron's voice was soft. He knew the look in the aged Maia's eyes.

"Just speaking with Elrond. Finish your missive. It would look odd if you sent Heledir away without one now." Mithrandir reassure him.

"Aye. You have informed Elrond of our news?" Nestoron was feeding Thranduil the medicated sleeping tea. Thranduil was unconscious and Nestoron wanted him kept that way.

"Yes, he will have the healers waiting to help when the wounded get there and to come to us when we are ready. He also asked me to say that you should search for a black hard object when you remove the spider sack. They found one in Legolas." Mithrandir told him.

"Hennad, I would do that. It would not be a good idea to leave anything behind." The very thought made him shudder.

Heledir returned shortly. "We are ready and the infected are under trusted guard."

Nestoron nodded. "Good, here is the missive for Elrond. If you leave now, you should be back by morning. Go swiftly and with care, navaer, mellon-nin. No i Melain na le."

They watched as the lesser injured were gathered with care and with a wave the party left.

Nestoron turned to Mithrandir. "Can I ask for your help with this?"

"Of course."

Soon runners were organised to help them with the hot water and anything else they would need.

None of them could know it, but this was a lot easier than it had been with Legolas. For a start, there was no infection present to complicate the procedure.

The wound was new, so it opened well. The sac was attached to nothing properly yet, so it came away with just a little bleeding but that was soon stopped and the black object was invariably found near the sac. Nestoron somehow managed to keep himself from throwing up as he washed the wound out and then sewed it up.

Once finished, he did vomit, for the black object was nothing more than the body of a medium-sized spider.

Mithrandir sounded thoughtful as he handed Nestoron some water. "It must have been pregnant, just one egg, very organised. I would like to meet the person behind all this."

The procedure was the same with all of the infected. They fought not to be put to sleep and some even hissed at them, but they all succumbed in the end.

Luckily, none of them had the same infection that Legolas did and their other wounds were not life-threatening. Nestoron could not see why they should not recover as quickly as elves normally did.

"You have done well, old friend." Mithrandir offered Nestoron some wine.

"I have done my calling, that they are my friends makes it doubly hard." He waved away Mithrandir's worry. "I have done so before and undoubtedly will do so again." His voice dropped to a soft whisper. "They have done the same for me."

"As willingly, old friend." Mithrandir clearly recalled that awful time when the healer had been so badly injured.¹

"Aye." He shook himself. "You should rest, Mithrandir. This night will not be easy for them, or us." He nodded towards the injured.

"Perhaps you should rest first, Nestoron? You have, after all, done most of the work." Mithrandir could not help but notice that Nestoron was strained around the eyes and moved a little slower than normal.

Although many years had passed since that awful fall in which the young healer had broken his back, even elven healing had not completely remedied it, he still at times suffered from dreadful stiffness when he stayed in one position too long.

"Perhaps that would be best." Nestoron admitted as he tried to straighten up. The pain in his back could sometimes be a little overwhelming when it caught him unawares, as it just had.

"Perhaps a tea would help?" There was a devilish twinkle in the blue eyes.

"Perhaps." Nestoron admitted with a small smile.

"Shall I make it?" Mithrandir raised one eyebrow.

"You!" Nestoron laughed at that and relaxed slightly. "I would prefer to make it myself, hennad. I would prefer to live to see Anor rise!"

"You wound me. I am a good potion-maker."

"If you are brewing for a horse or other animal, I would agree."

This was an old game between the two of them, trying to out-do each other with insults.

"I will have you know they have always been quite happy with my help." Mithrandir made his voice sound aggrieved, even with his grin firmly in place.

"Poor deluded beasts know no better, obviously." As they were 'arguing' Nestoron made a mild herb tea, just strong enough to take away the edge of the pain, but leave him able to waken and function if he should be needed.

"They have very fine taste even if I do have to say so myself!" Mithrandir huffed. He did enjoy these conversations with the elf. They could be most… heartening.

"Good taste or desperate?" The cheeky grin was there again and a joy to see.

"Maybe a mixture of both, you minx. Now drink as Elrond is fond of saying, it does no good staying in the goblet!" Mithrandir watched with sharp eyes as Nestoron took the potion. "Good lad. Now what do I watch out for?"

Nestoron filled him in and then at the Maia's insistence went to lie down. It was a relief he would admit to all and sundry.

He was woken about midnight by the level of the moon in the sky. Mithrandir held out a hot drink.

"I let you sleep, you needed it and I did not." Was the simple explanation.

"Mithrandir, I needed to check my patients!" He tried to rise and then groaned. His back had stiffened further over the course of his sleep.

"What can I do to help?" Mithrandir was there to help, along with some of the elves from Imladris. They all knew of his problem.

"Get me up!" They gently raised him to his feet and he could not help but groan again.

"A massage?" Mithrandir would help with anything. He felt slightly guilty that his attempt to help had caused this.

"It will help a little, along with the tea. I was in one position too long. But really, Mithrandir!" He scolded.

"They were asleep, you were asleep. It just felt wrong to wake you. I will wait until you can move freely before I sleep. I am sorry, I was…"

"I am sorry, Mithrandir. I should not have snapped. The pain does that sometimes. Saes, I am sorry. Forgive me, mellon-nin?" Nestoron was very upset that he had reacted so badly.

"Be at peace, Nestoron. I have taken no offence. We have all been under strain these last few days with Legolas and then knowing that Thranduil… No my friend you have nothing to apologise for. Friends, true friends would not take offence by such simple words." Mithrandir was too old, too wise to allow a little thing like this to threaten their friendship.

"I am humbled and lucky to have you as my friend, mellon-nin." Gratitude shone in the grey eyes.

"Not as lucky as I am. Now how do you feel with the tea?" It was pointed as Nestoron had not yet touched the medicated tea.

With a sheepish grin he did so. "Faelien would have my head for not taking it. She knows all too well what I am like when my back pains me."

"She looked well." Mithrandir grew very interested when Nestoron blushed. "Nestoron is there something you wish to tell me?"

The red deepened and Nestoron mumbled into his tea, the other elves suddenly seemed to be very interested as well.

"Nestoron?" There was amusement in the Maia's voice.

He looked up and then grinned. "I am going to be an Ada again!"

The congratulations came from all. They knew that this was a true bonding and that this second longed-for child would be much loved.

The minor celebration was interrupted by a groan. It did not come from Nestoron. He was on his feet as fast as he could make it.

The groan sounded again as he made his way to the injured. He had to check them all and he started with Thranduil.

Glazed blue eyes opened and looked at him blearily.

"Legolas?" A dry tongue flicked out in an attempt to wet even dryer lips.

"It is Nestoron, Thranduil. I am here with Mithrandir. You were injured and we came to meet you." He turned to Mithrandir. "Plain water, Mithrandir, he needs the fluids."

"Of course." Mithrandir rose only to find the water skin and goblet were pressed into his hands. "Thank you."

"Legolas? I am sorry, ion-nin. Why did you run?" It was obvious that Thranduil was not in the here and now, but then, with the herbs he had been given, it was amazing that he was even awake.

"Legolas is not here, Thranduil. Try to rest." Nestoron brushed the hair away from the pale face.

"Want Legolas, need to speak with Legolas."

"I know and you will, I promise you will. Here, drink. It will ease your dry mouth and throat."

Thranduil gulped at the water, earning a rebuke from the healer.

"Easy or you will be sick. I need to give you some pain herbs as well." He looked over at Mithrandir. "Would you make the tea for me, mellon-nin?" It showed he truly trusted the wizard's ability.

"Of course." He rose and this time made it to the fire and the herbs that had been spread out but covered to keep them safe and out of the wind, light as it was.

"Hurt." Thranduil sounded like a bewildered elfling.

"I know, Thranduil, as I said, you have been injured. There will be relief from that soon. Let me look at your stomach."

Nestoron gently lifted up the tattered remnants of the King's tunic. The bandage was dry and intact. He would not disturb it for a few hours yet, as long as it remained dry.

"You are doing well, mellon-nin." He made his voice reassuring.

"Here is the tea." Mithrandir appeared at their side almost as silent as an elf. He handed it to Nestoron. "I will help him sit." With the pain in his back, lifting was the last thing the healer needed to do.

"Hannon le." There was a wealth of thanks in Nestoron's voice, not just for the tea.

"You are more than welcome. Shall we?" Mithrandir turned to Thranduil. "We need to sit you up, old friend, so that we can give you this tea."

"Mithry?" It was the old name that Thranduil had used to call him by when Legolas was too young to form the word 'Mithrandir'.

"It is I, Thranduil. I will be as gentle as I can." Mithrandir lifted him into a semi-reclined position. Thranduil groaned as they moved him.

"Drink this, Thranduil." Nestoron gently coaxed. It took a while, but they eventually got the tea into him.

Thranduil moaned and made a face. "Bitter."

"It has to be to work. Now you need to sleep so you will heal. Come morning we will make our way to Imladris." Nestoron was not looking forward to the ride, not with his back in its current state. They had not factored that in when he had been given this task, but then, they had not known so many would be infected.

"Water?" Thranduil's voice was hopeful.

"Of course." Once finished they settled him again. Nestoron covered Thranduil with the blanket. He stood stiffly. "You should sleep. We will leave at first light."

"You will ask for aid if needed?" Mithrandir was worried about the healer.

"We will help him, Mithrandir, Master Healer Nestoron need not fear that." Heledir stepped forward to talk quietly with them.

"Thank you, Heledir. That is a relief. I will sleep. Call me if I am needed." Mithrandir walked over to the fire and the bedding. Finding his own pack he spread it and curled his grey cloak around him. He quickly settled down to sleep.

The next of his patients that Nestoron checked was the second that that he had operated on, Bremoline.

He then moved slowly from patient to patient making sure they were all well as the night progressed.

* * *

The night sky lightened as the day slowly began. Birds began their morning greetings to Arda.

It would be a pleasant day. They could feel the promise of it in the song.

Over the course of the night the injured had improved greatly. They would all be able to sit on horses with the aid of pain tea.

Nestoron sipped the hot tea he had prepared. His back had continued to plague him over the course of the night and he knew that he would have to make frequent stops along the way. There were actually two reasons for this. Firstly, he wanted to make sure that his patients really were comfortable and secondly he would need the exercise to ease his back.

"Good morning, Nestoron." Mithrandir joined him by the fire.

"Good morrow, Mithrandir. Did you sleep well?" He smiled at his friend.

"Aye, very well." He looked over at Thranduil and the others. "How are they?"

"Much better this morning, they have all awoken and they seem to be recovering well." He watched as Mithrandir made himself a simple tea at the fire.

"And you?" Mithrandir's sharp eyes and nose had not missed the smell of pain-relieving herbs or the pinched look on Nestoron's face.

"I am well." Nestoron told him automatically.

Mithrandir snorted with amusement. Were all the elves together this stubborn? It did seem so.

"I will ask again, _how are you_?" Mithrandir found this amusing.

Nestoron gave a crooked smile. "Sore and stiff, but better knowing they are improved as well." That sounded confusing but the old wizard seemed to understand what he was trying to say.

"Good. You can ride?"

"With breaks for the injured." Nestoron deliberately did not mention himself and Mithrandir did not press.

"I want you to ride alone." Mithrandir told him seriously.

"I could not ride with anyone anyway, in case I am needed." He had never ridden with another to support since the fall. The weight would have been too much for him.

"That would be wise." Mithrandir really could see the wisdom in that. "We should get them arranged and on our way."

Nestoron looked at the sky. Pale light began to show. If they left within the next hour they could be back in Imladris by evening and then he could have one of Faelien's wonderful massages. That would help his back, as it always did.

"I agree. Come let us break camp." They all moved with purpose now as they extinguished the fire and gathered the belongings that had been necessary to unpack.

Thranduil rode with Mithrandir, he insisted, it was as simple as that. Mithrandir wanted to be near his old friend, just in case he was needed.

They stopped four times in the journey. Three so that Nestoron could give the injured tea for their pain when they woke and another, so that Nestoron could ease the cramping muscles in his back. Once again, he cursed the fast healing of his back. That had caused more trouble than the fall and injury itself. The bones had knitted too quickly and caused the bones to fuse so that he would forever have problems. The area was just too delicate to mess about with, but at least this way he walked and could continue to practice his healing. The alternative outcome did not bear thinking about, to not be able to hold his little elfling and his beloved bonded!

"Nestoron, Thranduil is awake." Mithrandir's voice cut into the healer's thoughts.

"Thranduil can speak for himself when needed!" The voice was disgruntled and full of pain.

"It is good to see you awake, mellon-nin." Nestoron urged his horse to Mithrandir's side.

"Is it? I am not so sure!" Thranduil glowered at him before sighing and rubbing at his forehead. "I am sorry. I have the most awful headache."

"No apology needed. We need to stop so that I can make some teas. The rest will not harm the horses either." Nestoron looked around and soon they found the most perfect clearing for their needs.

A fire crackled merrily within a short space of time and the tea was ready shortly after.

"Let me help." Soon Thranduil was drinking the tea. Once finished, he too looked around.

"Where are we?" He sounded surprised. "The last thing I recall is our departure from Mirkwood."

"We are a day's ride at slow pace from Imladris." Nestoron told him.

"Good. I want to speak to Legolas." From the tone of his voice, it would not be pleasant. Maia and healer shared a worried look. Legolas was in no fit state for this.

"Thranduil, about Legolas…" Nestoron intended to warn his friend of how badly injured his son was.

"He left. Did you know that? Just upped and left when I told him he could not go. I expressly forbade him to go. A note was all he left. Well I will not stand for it! He defies me all the time. Well, this is one time too much!" Thranduil's voice raised as his face hardened.

Mithrandir interrupted the King. "Thranduil, what Nestoron is trying to tell you is that Legolas was badly injured on the journey here. He is very ill. That is why Elrond sent for you."

Thranduil looked puzzled. "Elrond sent for me? I never got the missive."

"Never got it…! But why are you?" For once, Mithrandir was shocked.

"I have come to tell my son that he has gone too far this time. I was going to bring him home to Mirkwood." Thranduil rubbed at tired, aching eyes.

"But, then, you do not know…? Thranduil listen to me, Legolas was so badly hurt that we do not know if he will live." Nestoron hurried to explain.

"Then he should not have left without any guards!" Thranduil would not give an inch on this, his temper did not lessen.

"What has caused this, Thranduil?" Mithrandir suddenly asked. "Legolas and you were always close. Why has this great chasm grown between you now?"

"He needs to find an elleth and marry. Every suitable bride I find for him, he rejects, does not want to marry. He has to, for Mirkwood's future." Thranduil gently rubbed at his sore stomach. "What happened?" He had just realized that he was very sore in his stomach.

"We will speak later about that, once you feel better. For now, Thranduil, answer this, did Legolas give any reason why he does not wish to marry?" They knew this had long been a matter of debate between father and son.

"No, I think that just makes it worse. All he says is that the time is not right and that when it is, we will all know." Thranduil sounded so frustrated.

Mithrandir smiled, but hid it carefully. He could imagine just how frustrating it must have been to raise an elfling this special. One who knew more about what happened in the land than even the King was fully aware. Legolas' link to the Great Song was the strongest any of them had ever known.

"Then all I can say is this. Be patient with him, my friend, and all will work out." Mithrandir sat back. The pained look in Thranduil's eyes was lessening. They could continue to Imladris soon.

"That is what you do not realise, Mithrandir. There is no time to be patient. The darkness grows daily, more fell creatures take up home in Mirkwood by the day. The fight is going ill. Dol Guldur is occupied again, the Úlairë have also been seen. We need something like this to boost our spirits and a Royal Wedding would be the best thing that could happen." Thranduil hurried to explain.

"You would have Legolas marry simply to boost your people?" A shocked silence had fallen.

"For Mirkwood, yes, and I am sure that given time they would grow to love one another." Thranduil took a goblet of water that Nestoron had handed him.

Mithrandir shook his head. "You married for love and I think that would be the best thing you could ever do for Legolas…"

Thranduil thumped the goblet on the ground and raised angry blue eyes to meet calm blue.

"Stop your meddling, Mithrandir! It is far too late for that!"

"We need to get going." Nestoron looked up to see storm clouds gathering. This would do no good for his patients.

"That may be best." Mithrandir was reluctant to leave this. When they broke camp and were again riding towards Imladris, he tried again. "What do you mean about it being too late, Thranduil?"

Thranduil glared straight ahead, his lips thin and jaw clenched. It would hurt later on Nestoron was sure.

"Legolas has shown his people and his King that he has little concern for his responsibilities to his people or his home."

"That is not true Thranduil, and were you feeling yourself you would be more than aware of that. Legolas wanted aid for his home." Legolas would never desert Mirkwood. They all knew that.

"Aid? We need no aid!" Thranduil was angry again, too angry in Mithrandir's opinion.

"So, you and five of your men have been injured. You have no idea how and yet all is well?" Mithrandir's eyebrow rose.

"Five? Who?" Thranduil looked around, trying to find out who was injured.

That caused even more worry for the elderly Maia. Thranduil showed more concern for his men than his son. He seemed almost pleased that Legolas was hurt.

Nestoron answered Thranduil, not saying what the injuries were, just that they had abdominal wounds.

"So, Thranduil, you do not need aid?" Mithrandir pressed. They had to get to the bottom of this.

"Perhaps a little, for a time." It was grudgingly given.

"Good. We can arrange something, and once you get Legolas home…"

"Legolas will not be coming home." Thranduil announced enigmatically, yet firmly.

"What do you mean?" Worry and surprise warred once more within Mithrandir.

"Legolas has been disobedient to me and disloyal to his people. He ran out, abandoned us when we needed him. He will never be welcome in Mirkwood ever again."

* * *

To be continued…

Mwahahahahahahahaha

¹ For the full tale of Nestoron's injuries, see our story "The Twisted Web of Fate" by us (me and Barbara) writing as the Sinister Sindar Sisters

I hope you all like this chpater. Please let me know what you think?

More very, very, very soon,

Love,

Shell

xxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

**The Evil Inside **

**By MCross**

Disclaimer: Not mine, they belong to the wonderfully talented Tolkien and as much as I would love to say they belong to me, they don't. I own and get nothing for these stories apart from pure pleasure.

Rating: M for Horror/Angst

Summary: On a visit to Imladris, Legolas begins to feel sick. He hides this from his friends until matters take their own course. What could be causing Legolas to black out and why is his behaviour changing so rapidly? Can his friends find out in time to help him?

**MAJOR WARNING! Gross scenes. Do not plan to eat anything when you read this chapter. Those with a sensitive stomach may want to skip this. It holds detailed description of yucky medical stuff. **

**There is a two tissue rating for this chapter too. Tears may fall.**

Thanks to my wonderful Betas Sara and Barbara. Also big thanks to Misty, Terri, Becky and Katy for their ongoing support and love.

o Vocabulary o

Anor … the sun

hithast galas … mistdust plant – a powerful aromatic anti-nausea herb (our creation) Dried leaves are easily crushed to a fine powder and blown in the face to be inhaled or fresh leaves crushed and held under the nose.

laes … babe

No i Melain na le. ... May the Valar be with you

suilad … greeting, hello

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter Twelve**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Elrond prepared more of the paste that he was sure to need for Legolas later that night. He would need to keep the wound clean and change the paste frequently.

He had already made certain that healers were ready for the influx of wounded that were coming. He hoped that it was not as bad as he expected it to be, but he feared that it was.

Elrond glanced around the silent chamber. He had persuaded Estel to finally sleep. That had been hard. Estel had really not wanted to leave his brother of the heart, even though Elrond and his brothers were here to care for Legolas.

Still, they had succeeded. Blackmail had worked in the end, but you sometimes needed that in healing others. Estel would never know that they were really never going to drug him into oblivion as they had said they would.

A knock at the chamber door made the four of them look up. Erestor poked his head around the door.

"The scouting party has returned. They have some injured from Mirkwood. They are being treated as we speak, but they have brought this for you." He walked in and handed Elrond the missive.

Elrond already knew all that the missive held. He recognised the writing as Nestoron's, as he knew it would be.

He opened it. The seal had been hastily applied, and showed just what a hurry his friend had been in when writing this.

_**Suilad, Lord Elrond,**_

_**We have reached Thranduil's party as intended. All are injured, six seriously, as you now know. I will operate once I have written this. I will make sure that they are well, but we need help to get them back to Imladris. I have spoken with Sillden. He will explain more fully…**_

The letter broke off suddenly then. Elrond looked up. This must have been written at the time when he had spoken with Mithrandir.

"Ada?" Elladan asked softly. Elrond knew they were all worried about Thranduil.

"They have reached Thranduil. None of his party was uninjured, six are serious. The least injured travel here as we speak. They should be here by morn. The Healing Halls have been notified and are ready.

Glorfindel, I need some men to give aid to Mithrandir. Nestoron will be unable to help lift the injured and I would not ask him. I do not want you to leave Imladris, not with your concussion. Send only those you trust. Have them take six litters." Elrond was aware that he would need help with Legolas, all the help his sons and Glorfindel could give him.

"I would not leave Legolas at present." Glorfindel admitted. "I am too worried for him."

"We all are." Elrohir wiped the sweat from Legolas' face.

"Aye, we are Ada. The sooner we get his Adar here the better." Elladan stated.

"I will assure that aid leaves to meet them within the hour." Glorfindel gently stroked a far-too-hot cheek before he left the chamber.

"Will Legolas be alright, Ada?" It had been a while since he had been asked.

"Eventually, Ion-nin." Elrond returned to making a large quantity of the athelas and marigold paste. Legolas would need it. The dressings needed changed very soon anyway. "Do you both feel able to help Gailarphen change Legolas' dressings?"

Master Healer Gailarphen had gone to help ready the healing halls but he would be back quickly, Elrond was certain.

"Anything for our mellon." Elladan voiced their sentiment.

"Hennad, Ion-nin. If you could heat water and gather bandages while I see to the herbs? Elrohir needs to continue what he is doing." Elrond smiled gently at his son, as he began to pare more roots.

"Of course." They all knew that they needed to keep Legolas' fever down. The last thing the Mirkwood Prince needed now was a seizure brought on by the infection. That probably would kill him in his weakened condition.

They all silently went about their tasks.

Gailarphen soon joined them. "All is ready, it will be dawn soon and I am sure they will arrive then."

"You are right, unless something happens. The other injured are seen to?" Elrond now mixed the herbs into a paste.

"Yes, treated and released. Only one should stay in for the day. He has a concussion and I want to make sure that he is alright. We are ready for the others." His voice was grim.

"I knew you would have it in hand, mellon-iaur. We will need another bed in this chamber. I am sure that Thranduil will not want to leave Legolas' side, even injured." There was surety in Elrond's voice. He knew his friend, after all. "We are about to change Legolas' dressings."

"I will help. Where is Glorfindel?" He had just realised that the blond elf was not in the chamber.

"He has gone to organise litter bearers for Thranduil. I fear that Nestoron will be struggling at the moment." Elrond actually regretted sending him, but short of sending Gailarphen, who was needed here, his other healers were out and about and unavailable to help. There had been little choice.

"He will need one of Faelien's special massages to get over the ride, Ada." Elrohir was as worried about Nestoron as the others were. His recovery had been long and difficult. It hurt to see him still suffer so much.

"I am sure that she will be more than aware of that fact." Their bond was strong after all, had always been strong. "I need to clean my hands. Gailarphen, would you…"

"I will take care of the dirty dressings, go." They knew each other far too well.

When Elrond returned, Legolas was ready for him. The old dressings lay loose against the thin and darkly discoloured abdomen.

Elrond frowned. Was it his imagination or was Legolas getting thinner by the day? They would make sure Legolas took some broth once he had finished this. Thranduil would be terrified to see him like this.

The dressing was not so difficult this time. The smell was still bad, but not as acute as before. The exudates were still a nasty dark green and would remain so for some time to come until it was controlled. Still, there were some signs that healing was beginning to take place. Though the wound still showed dark bruising all around it, the hole was not as deep or as wide as it had been.

Treating Legolas' wounds was much simpler this time. That is, until they removed the bandage from his arm. There was no change, but equally there was no improvement, which was what Elrond had been hoping for. He sighed then set about treating the arm.

Elrond had finished and washed up and was just settling in a chair, sipping a goblet of wine, when Mithrandir suddenly spoke in his mind.

_/We have a problem/ _The wizard's voice was grim.

"_Good morning, Mithrandir. I am well, hennad./ _Elrond could not help it. His sons had to get their mischief from somewhere and it had not been his beloved Celebrían.

Mithrandir gave a rather hurried and grumpy reply. ._/We do not have time for niceties. We will be with you mid-morning. Thranduil has banished Legolas for leaving! Nothing we say will change his mind. I need your help with him when we get to you. I think something more is going on here./ _

_/Banished! Legolas/ _Elrond dropped the goblet of red wine without being aware of it.

/_Aye, Legolas. He claims it is for leaving his people to suffer in their time of great need./_ Elrond could picture the Maia shaking his head in exasperation.

/_But, that is preposterous/ _All Elrond's anger at this news flowed to the wizard. _/Legolas only ever thinks of Mirkwood and Thranduil's wishes first/_

_/Believe me, Elrond, I know. When I think of all the times Legolas has gone to battle injured or exhausted… Anything to please his father./ _Mithrandir sounded as angry as Elrond felt.

_/We will stop this. If it does come to pass that Legolas is banished, he will come to live here. I know a group of people who would love that, would jump at it, myself included./ _He already thought of Legolas as a foster son. That would just seal it.

_/Good, if this comes to pass, he will need the support of all of us. How is he/ _Mithrandir asked.

_/There is no change. How did the removal go? You found the black shell/ _Elrond was interested in finding out what was left behind in the Prince.

/_Yes, we did. It was not pleasant./ _Distaste was strong in Mithrandir's tone.

Elrond admitted._/I have yet to find time to look at it. I was going to do so in a few minutes./ _

_/I can save you the effort. It was clear what the creature was and I am very impressed with whomever orchestrated this./ _Mithrandir sounded thoughtful.

/_You could see it clearly? The one here was only a shiny black ball./ _Elrond asked eagerly. This would be the answer to some of his questions, a question that had been worrying him greatly.

_/Aye, we did and I wish that we did not. Nestoron was physically sick afterwards./ _Mithrandir's voice was a mixture of shock and concern.

_/Nestoron was sick/ _Worry coloured Elrond's voice.

_/Aye, he was sick. I almost joined him./_

_/What is it, Mithrandir? What could have caused this reaction/ _Elrond was suddenly worried. Nestoron was, after all, a Master Healer and things like this normally did not bother him.

_/The nature of the creature within Legolas and Thranduil. We need to speak when I get to Imladris. We have a lot to discuss when I return./ _There was promise in the Maia's voice.

_/But what is it? Do I need to treat Legolas further_/ Elrond's tone was demanding.

/_It was the body of a spider, a pregnant spider. It looks as if it carried just on_e _egg. Very cleverly done, I will admit. Thranduil's 'mother' was still fresh and identifiable./ _How else could he describe it/_I would imagine that Legolas was 'impregnated' some time ago. That would account for the state of the female spider body you found in him./ _Mithrandir shuddered.

_/Another spider/ _Even Elrond's voice sounded ill to Mithrandir, as well it might.

/_Aye, a spider./_

_/You are right, Mithrandir, we do need to talk as soon as you return. I have men leaving to help you. They should be with you by mid-morning./_

_/Good, that will help. Nestoron is trying to hide it, but his back is suffering with the journey./ _Mithrandir was worried about the healer. No matter how many times he said he was alright, Mithrandir really did not believe him.

/W_e were expecting that. I will let Faelien know, she will be able to help him./ _There was fond amusement in Elrond's voice.

/_Only if she rests first. I would not wish for either her or the laes to be damaged./ _Elrond detected a smug tone to the old voice.

_/Laes? What laes/ _Elrond sounded truly surprised.

_/You do not know? Tsk-tsk, Elrond you are getting old and missing things/_ Mithrandir was laughing openly. /_But then, you have had other things pressing on your mind. Faelien and Nestoron are expecting another laes. He just told us./_

_/They are? That is wonderful news! I will make sure that she rests./ _After Faelien's collapse after seeing her bonded so badly injured during her first pregnancy they would take things very carefully. One scare was one too many.

_/Please, I am sure that Nestoron will thank you greatly. After the last time…"_ Mithrandir did not finish the thought.

_/Leave it with me./ _Elrond told him. _/So, apart from banishing Legolas, how is Thranduil/_

_/Grumpy./ _Mithrandir's voice was stern.

_/That bad? How are the others/ _This perhaps could be the influence of the spider, but Legolas had not been moody or nasty.

_/They are not grumpy and certainly not acting like Thranduil./ _Mithrandir stated with asperity.

/_Hm, I must give it some thought./ _Perhaps this was nothing to do with the spider's influence then.

Mithrandir's tone turned grimmer, if that was at all possible. _/Very well. I must leave you now. Thranduil is wakening./_

_/I will leave you then. Take care for the rest of your journey and I will see you soon./ _Elrond did not envy his friend on this.

The grumble he heard through the link made him laugh.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Elladan relaxed somewhat as Ada took a sip of his wine and leaned back in his chair. They all needed a short break. While Legolas was stable, now was the perfect time, before the new influx of injured arrived.

They at least had the time to rest before then. That was all Elladan could think.

That thought was interrupted by the clatter of something hitting the floor. He looked up.

Elrond was still seated in the chair, but he no longer held the goblet of wine and he was no longer relaxed.

Instead, he was tense in the chair. A deep frown marred his forehead. Red wine spread on the floor by the chair in a growing stain, the goblet lay in the middle of the puddle.

"Ada?" Elladan sat forward, concerned.

There was no reply, but Elrohir was also alerted then.

"Dan? What is wrong?" He looked to his brother from where he was still sponging down Legolas to control the fever.

"Something is wrong with Ada." Elladan rose and crossed to kneel before his father, careful not to kneel in the wine. "Ada?"

It was then that he could see that Ada's eyes were blank. He was not with them at all.

"What is it?" Elrohir shoved the cloth back into the basin of warm water and made his way to his Adar's side.

"I do not know. Could it be the wine?" Neither of them had taken a sip of theirs yet.

"Poison?" There was alarm in his voice as Elrohir turned to his brother. "Should I get Gailarphen?"

"I think you should. I can wake Estel if I need help." Elladan agreed. He looked towards his brother. "Hurry?"

Elrohir nodded and hurried from the chamber.

As soon as he was alone, Elladan reached rather belatedly for Elrond's pulse point. He should have done this first, but seeing his father like this had panicked him somewhat.

To his relief, Ada's pulse was nice and steady. What could be causing this? He waved his hands in front of the blank eyes and was startled when the frown grew deeper. It made his Adar look very angry.

"Ada?" He asked again softly, not expecting and not receiving a reply.

Elladan sighed. He wished he knew what to do. Could this be the effect of some sort of odd poison or herb?

To his relief the chamber door opened and Gailarphen hurried in, followed closely by Elrohir.

"Elrohir says that there has been some sort of problem with Elrond?" Gailarphen stepped over the spilled wine, ignoring it other than that.

"Yes, he will not answer and looks to be in pain. I cannot find anything wrong, but he is frowning." Elladan tried to keep his report calm and precise.

"Good, hennad." Gailarphen took Elrond's pulse. "Elrohir, could you find someone to clean that up while I look at your Ada?"

"Of course, although the wine will stain." It was not really anything other than an offhand comment.

"Aye." It was said very absently. Gailarphen was not really listening as he continued to check over his friend. Elrohir left the chamber.

"What do you think it is?" Elladan worried at his lip.

"It looks like some kind of vision trance, although I have not seen one quite like this." Gailarphen looked into Elrond's eyes, noting the way they were so glazed and blank.

"A vision? But how? I always thought that they were in dreams." It was rare that they saw their Ada having one of his visions or dreams.

"Not always, I have seen him…" Elrond suddenly made a sound. One they would never have associated with the Elf Lord. It sounded like he was gagging, as if he was about to be sick. He also looked a sickly green. His frown and look of shock seemed to have deepened.

"He is going to be sick!" Elladan cried worriedly.

They were so concerned for Elrond that none of them noticed that Legolas groaned and tossed his head where he lay.

"Get some hithast galas!" Gailarphen reached for the basin that Glorfindel had used earlier.

Within seconds Elladan returned from the herb table. Following the incident earlier with all of them being so ill during the changing of Legolas' dressings, they had readied more of the herb so that it could be used instantly.

Elladan had his hands cupped so that the finely powdered herb could not be lost as he walked. He looked to Gailarphen, who nodded and moved away so that he did not inhale the herb as it was given.

Elladan waited for his father to breathe out and began to ready his breath to blow the herb in his face, when Elrond's grey eyes suddenly opened.

"Banished!" The cry left Elrond's lips without volition and made both elves in front of him jump.

"Elrond, are you alright?" Gailarphen was finally able to find his words.

"We need to be ready. More injured are coming." As he spoke, Elrond moved to get up but was pushed back into the chair.

Gailarphen's voice was stern. "You will sit there for a minute until we work out what just happened. You blanked out on us."

The door opened again and Elrohir walked in followed by a maid with a bucket. She gasped at the sight of Legolas on the bed but went directly to the spilled wine and quickly cleaned it up and left just as quickly

"What happened?" Elrond asked.

"Ada, you are awake!" Elrohir's pleased cry filled the chamber as he hurried to his father's side. "I was so worried."

"I am well. Now what happened?" He smiled reassurance to his youngest natural son.

"You dropped your goblet of wine. It scared us when you did not respond to us." Elrohir repeated.

"I am sorry, Ion-nin, I did not mean to do that, but Mithrandir contacted me and I had little choice but to answer. I need to speak to the healers and make sure that they…" Elrond tried to rise again only to be stopped once more by Gailarphen.

It was then that he noticed what Gailarphen and Elladan held in their hands. "And just what were you going to do with those?" There was a rare hint of anger in his voice.

"You turned green and gagged. We thought that you were going to be sick." Gailarphen knew that tone though.

"I did what?" There was underlying urgency in his voice.

Elladan still sounded as shaky as he felt "You seemed nauseated, Ada. You gagged. We thought that you were going to be ill.We feared you had been poisoned."

That made Elrond realise that his sons had been scared. It was understandable with all the odd things happening lately.

"I am well, ion-nin. I was having a vision-talk with Mithrandir. He gave me some ill news. I am surprised that I reacted to it here." That was a first as well. He usually chose to have these 'conversations' in private, alone, thus was unaware if he reacted to them or not.

"What was the news, Ada?" Elladan stood and returned the hithast galas to the herb table, pleased that the powerful herb would not be needed.

"It was about Thranduil and Legolas." Elrond thought quickly, they would have to know about Legolas' potential banishment.

"What news?" Gailarphen looked back from setting aside the basin.

There was no simple way to say this. "There is a greater problem between Legolas and Thranduil than we realised. Thranduil has said that he will banish Legolas for leaving Mirkwood and their people in their time of need."

"What!" Elladan was deeply shocked. He gaped at his Ada in disbelief.

"You heard me correctly, Elladan. Thranduil has declared that he will banish his only son." Elrond sighed at the memory.

"That at least tells us why you cried out 'banished' when you awoke." Gailarphen's voice was equally as grim.

"I already told Mithrandir that Legolas will be welcome to come and live in Imladris and I am sure that Galadriel would also welcome him in Lothlorien." Elrond sighed. "I need to let them know what is happening, as well as the Healing Ward." He made as if to stand once more.

Gailarphen made his voice stern. "Nay, you need to rest, mellon-nin. I can inform Linnathon and the other healers. You need to drink some miruvor and then some sweetened tea. Then you will rest. Only then can you write that missive or speak with Galadriel. Do you understand?"

Elrond sighed and could only nod and give in. These visions left him slightly weakened for a time afterward. "I will stay. I wish to see to Legolas."

"You can watch Legolas, but you will not move from that chair." Gailarphen corrected him.

Elrond opened his mouth to argue, would have told his friend that he was alright enough to see to the Prince, that his concern was unnecessary… but a deep pained groan from the bed alerted them to the fact that Legolas was waking.

They all rushed to his bed. Later, Elrohir was pleased that the maid had already finished with cleaning the chamber floor and gone. Her look of shock at seeing Legolas had been bad enough, but to see the mighty Mirkwood Prince brought this low would have fuelled rumours around Imladris for months to come.

"Legolas? Penneth?" Elrond disregarded his own needs.

Another, even more pained groan sounded. Elrohir gently caught up a limp hand. "All is well, Legolas. You are safe. It is gone."

The next groan sent chills down their spine. It was obvious that the pale Prince was in a great deal of pain.

"I will make a poppy tea. Legolas has great need of it." Gailarphen's voice was soft so that he did not startle the injured Prince. All thoughts of his argument with Elrond were gone. They had a patient in need.

"I agree." Elrond moved so that he could reach Legolas' wrist. When he counted the beats, they were fast and uneven. The fever also continued to burn, not that he expected anything other, having seen the wounds. "Legolas, it is Elrond. Can you open your eyes for me?"

"Ada?" His voice was soft and sounded so young it tore at all of their hearts.

"He is not here just yet, Penneth, but he is on his way. Open your eyes for me?" Elrond brushed the sweat-slicked hair away from his eyes.

One blue eye slowly opened and they all watched with bated breath.

"E… Elrond?" The voice was still hesitant.

"Yes, Legolas, it is I." He should have felt joy that Legolas' persistent use of 'Hir' was not present, but for it to happen now was a bitter victory.

"Where?" His one eye looked around before closing, but it was enough to tell Elrond what he needed to know. Legolas was not sure where he was.

"You are in Imladris, Penneth. You traveled to warn us of a problem in Mirkwood. Do you recall?"

Estel suddenly joined them, wakened by the commotion. "Legolas? Mellon-nin?"

All they got was another pained groan in answer.

"Legolas is in a great deal of pain, Estel. It might be better to wait until later to speak with him. For now, I need to know how you feel, Legolas." Elrond knew he would not get a straight answer, could almost say what words would come out of the Prince's mouth.

Legolas groaned, not opening his eyes. "Terrible. What happened to the Mûmakil?"

Elrond opened his mouth to reply, but then stopped and gaped. Had he just heard correctly? He looked to his sons and they looked as shocked as he felt.

"Did Legolas just say…?" Elladan was almost whispering.

"…that he felt terrible…?" Elrohir continued.

"…not alright?" They spoke as one.

"That is what I heard as well." Elrond's voice was grim. Legolas must be feeling very ill to admit it without a fuss. "Is the pain bad?"

It was then that they noticed that Legolas barely moved in the bed, not even to look at them. All he did was groan again.

"Gailarphen is making you something for the pain. It will be ready…" Elrond looked to the other healer, who was returning to them. He had the goblet of medicine ready for him to take. "Right now."

"Here you are."

"Hennad, Gailarphen. Legolas, this will help you, I promise. Just let me lift your head." He would not even attempt to sit Legolas upright. The damage that could cause did not even bear thinking about.

They all watched anxiously as Elrond lifted Legolas' head only enough so that he could swallow the bitter fluid. Legolas could not stifle a groan of agony. He guzzled the tea as fast as he could manage.

"Easy, Penneth, the last thing you want is to be sick." Elrond's voice was soft. He could sense just how much pain Legolas was in.

"I will get some water, Ada. He will need it." Estel blinked away the moisture that threatened to spill at seeing his friend like this.

"Hennad, Estel. He does need the fluids." Elrond still tried to prevent Legolas from drinking the tea in one go.

Finally, it was finished. Elrond set the goblet to one side so that he could take the goblet of fresh water from Estel with a smile.

"Legolas, this is water. It will help refresh your mouth. Just a few small sips and when you waken next we can give you a proper drink instead of sips."

Legolas accepted the first sip but then turned his face away.

"Legolas?" Elrond asked, worried, as Legolas seemed to swallow heavily. "What is wrong?" He got no answer. "Get some hithast galas. It might be wise to dose Legolas anyway."

Elrohir moved to do his bidding. Gailarphen moved to Elrond's side in case his help was needed.

Legolas suddenly turned his head back to them, still not opening his eyes. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Ada? I want Ada." His voice cracked. They saw, to their extreme shock, that Legolas had tears running down his pale face.

Elrond shared a shocked glance with the others. In all the long years he had known the Prince, it was one of only a handful of times that he had witnessed the younger elf cry and never since childhood.

Elrond soothed him as best he could. "He is coming, Dian Las. He will be here in time for the mid-day meal."

"Want Ada." Legolas sounded more like a sleepy elfling than a grown ellon. He began to blink sleepily as the heavy drug hit his depleted system with a vengeance.

"I know. When you wake, he will be right here. If I know your Ada, he will not leave your side." Elrond could not help but think. /_Saes, let me be right./_

"Angry at me." Legolas sniffed.

Estel could stay quiet and still no longer. "He loves you, mellon-nin. He will always love you, no matter what." He grasped the swollen left hand, wincing as Legolas cried out in pain. He dropped it as gently as he could. "I am sorry, Legolas. I did not mean to hurt you!"

Legolas peered blearily at him. " 'Stel?"

"Yes, Legolas, it is I. I will stay with you. Would you like that?" He smiled at his friend, even though his heart was not in it. Estel hurt so much on his behalf.

"Saes, so alone." Another tear slid down his face.

"You are not alone, Legolas. You will never be alone." Estel promised him, earning a pleased nod from Elrond. "Sleep and let the pain ease. We are with you and we will talk when you wake. I will not leave your side."

Estel gently brushed the tears away from the far-too-thin and pale face.

Legolas had no choice in the matter as the poppy tea worked its magic and he slipped into the oblivion of sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Anor shone brightly in the mid-day sky as the small group made their way slowly towards Imladris. They were a rather battered looking group, it was true, but they were making progress.

Alongside them was an old man dressed in flowing grey robes and a tall grey hat with a wide rim. He sat on one of the most majestic horses they had seen. It was huge and white and seemed to cry out that he was finest of the breed. Beside this man, or rather seated before him, was another figure with long blond hair, lying limp in the old man's arms.

The others in the group carried litters bearing injured. They made slow time, as the riders let them set the pace.

"We should be at Imladris within the hour, now that we have been able to make some time and cross the border." The lone figure on his horse spoke to the other dressed in grey.

"Good, perhaps we should have dosed Thranduil before now." The voice sounded cranky, old and impatient.

"Mithrandir, really!" The other sounded quite shocked at his comment.

"Ahh." The old man waved it away. "You know why I say that!"

Nestoron, the second man, spoke and as he did so he turned his head, revealing long black hair and elegant pointed ears. This was no man, but in fact an elf. "Aye, it was getting quite wearing, listening to him castigate Legolas like that. I know that all he said is untrue. I had to do something!"

"I agree. It was either you or me." The old man, Mithrandir, truly an ancient Maia sent by the Valar to aid Middle-earth, spoke sternly

"I am glad I was not the only one to think that." Nestoron grinned in agreement.

The sudden appearance of a troop of elves from among the trees made them stop. Their leader stepped forward.

"Mae govannen. Hir Elrond has been informed of your arrival. He has asked that we escort you all back to Imladris." The dark-haired leader bowed in greeting as he spoke.

"Elrond has planned well ahead, two groups to meet us?" Nestoron sounded amused.

"Indeed, he sent this with instructions that you are to drink it. He also gave instructions that I watch you do it." The leader grinned, holding out a flask. They all knew how proud the healer was when it concerned his back problems and how he would only take the medicine when absolutely necessary.

"I do not…"

"Nestoron, just take the tea and we will be on our way. We all know that you are in pain. You are not fooling anyone right now" Mithrandir glowered at him.

"Very well, I will take it, but only because we do not have time to argue!" Nestoron shot back, although it was really only face-saving if he were honest. He took the vial and drank it in one, grimacing at the taste, and trusting that Elrond would not dose the tea too heavily when he was aiding the injured as he was. The taste of the tea told him he was correct in his assumption.

He handed the empty flask back. "Hennad."

"You are welcome Master Healer. You must be stiff after sitting atop your horse for this long." They could all sympathise.

"A little, I will be glad to get home. May we carry on now, Maelton?" He asked the leader.

Maelton nodded. "Now that you have taken the tea, I am allowed to let you continue. It was the only condition for allowing you to continue your journey."

Nestoron scowled. "I will be having words with Elrond." The entire party grinned at that. They knew it was not meant.

"How fares Aran Thranduil?" Maelton peered at the sleeping King with worry.

"He is better than he was. But I still wish to have Elrond look him over." Nestoron worried that he was missing something vital, that Thranduil's temper was a symptom of something bigger.

"He will do that, Nestoron, but I have total faith in your abilities." Mithrandir watched him and could easily guess what he was thinking. "But you are right. I wish to get back to check on Legolas." He turned to Maelton. "Is there any news on Caun Legolas' condition?"

"Not that I have been informed of, Mithrandir. I am sorry." Maelton wished he did have news. They had not heard much about Legolas since first word spread of his illness. They were all worried about the young Prince. He was their friend.

"It is alright, no news is good, as I see it. If it were ill you would have known and that comforts me." Mithrandir hurried to reassure him as they all began to nudge their horses forward.

"I agree, although I would like to see him too." Nestoron sat a little straighter on his horse as the tea began to work.

"I am sure you will both see him, once the injured are seen to." Was the polite reply from Maelton.

The dense woods soon gave way to small copses and the peaceful sound of wildlife and running water. They had long since crossed the River Bruinen and that could mean only one thing. They were close to the Last Homely House.

Soon the woods gave way to show small groups of flets high in the trees and the sound of singing and music.

Nestoron sighed. It was very good to be home. He would soon be with Faelien, in his own home.

It would also be good to see his son. Cuioglass was almost finished with his training as a healer and had an elfling of his own. They would have the joyful, but slightly embarrassing job of telling him about their own laes, his new sibling. Still, it was so good to be home. He could feel himself relax as he moved closer to the Last Homely House.

They could not miss the small group gathered at the door of the Healing Wing. It was good to see old friends waiting.

Linnathon hurried to greet them. "Suilad. The injured are to be taken to the healing wing, but Hir Elrond has requested that Aran Thranduil be carried to Caun Legolas' chamber." He directed the others to carry the injured into the house. Then he turned to Nestoron, a worried frown on his face.

Linnathon could see how pale and drawn his old friend was. He then wished that Elrond had sent him on this journey. He at least could have ridden with… He asked quietly. "Can you get down, mellon-nin, or do you require aid?"

"I can manage!" Nestoron's voice was sharp. A groom held his horse steady so that he could take his time and dismount without hurry.

Much to Nestoron's satisfaction, he managed to dismount without aide, even if it took him some time to straighten. He also had to bite his lip.

"How is Caun Legolas?" He softened his voice as he then greeted Linnathon properly.

Linnathon looked very worried. "Not good, but he has regained consciousness. One of the ellith was asked to help clear some spilled wine in his room. She said that Legolas looked ready to follow Námo..." He floundered to a stop when he saw the horrified look on their faces. "It is only gossip, nothing official has been released on his condition."

Mithrandir glowered darkly. "I would keep gossip where it should be kept, silent and in the dark, until we know otherwise, at least. We are to go…?"

Linnathon could not hide his embarrassment. He really should have known better.

"Yes, we will help carry Aran Thranduil." He gestured to the students and healers that had remained to do just that.

They helped lift Thranduil down and onto a litter before moving him into the Last Homely House.

Nestoron followed as fast as he could, given his condition. He had difficulty climbing the stairs after them but just managed to keep up with them.

Finally, to his relief, they arrived at the door to Legolas' chamber. The door opened and they hurried in. A third bed had been readied in the large chamber.

Elrond was checking Legolas over. He straightened and looked over his shoulder.

The look of relief that crossed his face filled Nestoron with warmth.

"Nestoron, mellon-nin, how are you?" Elrond wiped his hands on a cloth as he walked towards them. "And Thranduil?"

"I am well." A general snort filled the chamber and Nestoron frowned. "Thranduil needs checked over. I am worried that I may have missed something." He admitted.

"Move Aran Thranduil to the bed. I will look at him." Elrond instructed the others and they complied readily

"Sit, Nestoron." Elrond indicated a chair nearby.

"Nay, I have sat far too long as it is. I need to report to you." There was no way that he could sit, if it was the last thing he did.

Luckily, Elrond understood and gestured for him to join him.

"You removed the spider in its entirety?" Elrond gently touched Thranduil's forehead with the back of his hand and was pleased to note that he had no fever, unlike Legolas.

"Aye." Nestoron looked a little ill again, just at the memory. "It was still in its sack and intact. The 'mother' was dead, but still whole. There was a little bleeding, but not as much as I expected." He watched as Elrond took Thranduil's pulse and the fear that he had missed something reared its ugly head again.

"It was too early in the implantation for that to occur." Elrond looked at him. "They were lucky to have you."

"I did nothing." Nestoron was watching Thranduil breathe as he slept. "If he banishes Legolas…" There was an angry edge to his voice.

"We will cross that bridge when we have to. For now, we have injured to see to. How long has he been asleep?" Elrond gently raised the King's tattered clothing to reveal the bandaged midsection. Mithrandir joined them after speaking with Gailarphen.

"I made him sleep as we crossed the border or Imladris. He kept saying the most awful things about Legolas. I cannot believe the things he said." Just thinking about them distressed the healer. "I fear that I missed something, something major. For Thranduil to act that way… it is not the mellon that I knew. For him to say these things..." Nestoron openly had tears running down his face. It was obvious that he was deeply shocked and dismayed at all that had happened.

"All I will say is that if there is not a good reason behind Thranduil's behaviour then he will feel the weight of my staff." It was a firm promise from the Maia. "To say the things he was saying about his only child…" Mithrandir finished with a growl.

"It was that bad?" Elrond asked from where he was lifting the bandages away from Thranduil's lean abdomen. At least it was not thin and wasted as Legolas' was at present.

"Aye, it was _that bad_." Mithrandir glowered at Thranduil, who slept on unaware.

"Would he really banish Legolas, Ada?" Elrohir had to ask. He was terrified on behalf of his long-time friend.

"I am sure that it is all a complete misunderstanding, Ion-nin." Elrond reassured him gently.

"What is a complete misunderstanding?" The soft voice came from the chamber doorway and surprised them all.

"DaerNana!" Elrohir cried and turned to face her.

Elrond looked over his shoulder at her in shock. They had all been so focused on Legolas and Thranduil that they had not heard them enter. "Galadriel?"

"Indeed, Elrond. I had a vision a few weeks ago and was certain that I was needed here so we decided the best thing to do was journey here." She smiled as Celeborn joined her.

"You are most welcome, most welcome indeed." Elrond was surprised at the relief in his own voice. Perhaps now they had a chance of working out what exactly was going on.

"We were always going to come. I saw great evil leveled at our dear Woodland kin. How is Thranduil?" Galadriel gently hugged Elrohir as she moved closer. She also gave one to Elladan as they passed.

"Doing far better than Legolas is." At his words, Galadriel made her way to Legolas' side and Celeborn moved beside Elrond at Thranduil's side.

"Daer Nana, what did you see?" Estel would not move from Legolas' side. He had made a promise and he was determined that he would not break that word, come the end of Middle-earth.

Galadriel gently hugged Estel too, making sure that she did not break the contact between them.

"Something I do not wish see come to pass." She released him and reached for Legolas. Brushing the hair from his sweat-soaked face she continued. "He has been the focus of a great evil and we will all be needed to help both him and Thranduil."

"Really?" Estel was watching her wide-eyed.

"You know he has, Estel. You can sense it if you feel inside yourself fully. Legolas has been hurt both physically and mentally." She closed her hand over their joined hands. "Before this ends, Legolas will need his mellon." Her smile was genuine and held a hint of the pride she felt for him.

She also knew that these two were destined to change the course of Middle-earth. Between the two of them, when the One Ring was finally recovered, and it would be, she had no doubt of that, they would be some of the principle players in the battle. She had already seen it and, to do that, they had to both survive this.

"Why did the guards not tell us that you had arrived?" Elrond revealed the wound on Thranduil's abdomen that had been carefully sutured.

"It was as the party carrying the injured arrived. We thought that they would be better served being helped than having the guards announce us." Galadriel remained calm, but her eyes were sad as she looked at Legolas. "What were you saying about a misunderstanding?"

"Thranduil has banished Legolas, Daer Nana." Elrohir told her in a horrified tone.

"Banished! What in Elbereth's name for?" It was very rare that Galadriel was surprised. This was unfortunately one of those times.

"As I said, once Thranduil is feeling better I am sure that we will work this out, given the chance." Celeborn tried to soothe them all.

"That was what I was saying," Elrond admitted.

"Legolas is not the only one targeted by this evil. I believe that Thranduil will not recall what has been said and done these last few days." Galadriel still stroked Legolas' pale face. She could feel the fever and wetness beneath her questing fingers, but, more disturbing to her, beneath all that she could feel the distress to his fea.

"I do hope you are correct." Nestoron had never heard such evil words spouting from the mouth of a father. As a father, he could not comprehend how the King must feel, to do this.

Galadriel's blue eyes sparked in the light. "Sîdh, Nestoron, all will be well. We are all together now and we will help. We will give up neither of them without a fight. I will not give them up without a fight."

"None of us will, Galadriel." Mithrandir was as determined as she was. "Nestoron, please sit down before you fall over and land on your foolish face!" He had noticed that the healer was wavering where he stood, as the effects of pain and exhaustion mingled with shock began to manifest.

"I do not…." Nestoron blinked as he realised that he was shaking. "I do need to sit down."

"Some Miruvor, I think, and tea for the shock." Galadriel had turned to watch him. She gently reached to lay a hand on his back. "The pain is very bad. Sit, mellon-nin."

Mithrandir helped him to do so, shaking his head. Really, Nestoron could be so stubborn.

Between them she and Mithrandir helped him to a chair while Elladan hurried to pour some of the strength-giving cordial and handed it to the healer they had known all their lives.

"Drink this and you will feel better. Faelien will not be happy with knowing we have not looked after you." Elladan's voice was soft. "She will be worried just by looking at you."

Nestoron grinned sheepishly. "She is used to it." Valar even his voice sounded weak. But then another idea took root. "Does she have any idea about Legolas?" She would be distraught, Legolas had after all been the first to know about their son or 'Blip' as they had affection called the young laes until they could think of an appropriate name for what had become their little miracle.

Elrond frowned slightly. "No, we did not think to let her know. I will make sure that she is informed"

"I will go and inform her, Ada. It would not be right to hear it from anyone else." Elladan gently patted his shoulder as Nestoron looked at him with thanks and gratitude.

"Hennad, Elladan. I am sure she will return with you. Make sure she is alright before she makes the journey." Elrond knew what Faelien was like. She too was a Master Healer and would wish to see with her own eyes that her husband was well.

They were surprised by Faelien's voice in the doorway. "Nestoron?" Elrond wanted to roll his eyes. He should have known that she would feel his distress. Their bond was after all very strong and had only grown over the years.

"Faelien? Meleth, are you well? You should be resting." Nestoron tried to stand but could not.

"Stay right there, Nestoron. If you move you will live to regret it very much! What has caused this pain? Your back? Oh, you are so pale!" Faelien looked almost as pale and peaked as he was. "I could feel your… Oh!"

It was only then that she realised that she was gathered in the company of very old and well-loved friends.

"Galadriel! When did you arrive, mellon-nin, and Celeborn, Mithrandir?" She was turning from one to the other in joy. "If only Thranduil was here with Legolas…Oh!" She paled even more when she realised who Galadriel was bent over. "Legolas! What has happened?"

Elladan prevented her from moving to the bed to check him over. "You need to sit next to Nestoron. You look very pale and I am sure you should not be rushing about." He had not known until he gently took her arm that a new life budded within her, but it was almost as if he knew in that instant. His eyes widened. "Faelien?"

She nodded, her eyes shining a little as he caught on to what was happening. But it was Galadriel who spoke the words aloud. "Congratulations on the new laes. I know you have wanted another child. I am pleased for you."

"Hannon le, Galadriel, but would someone please tell me what is wrong with Legolas and Thranduil and why I was not informed?" She sat next to her husband. She was given no choice in the matter, but she would be finding out what had happened.

"Legolas has been injured." Nestoron sipped his miruvor, but watched his bonded, wincing at the look that she shot him.

"That I can see for myself, I am not dim, Nestoron. Do not treat me as such." There was a stern warning in her voice. "All I want to know is what has happened."

"Once you have the miruvor, mellon-nin, and not before." Elrond's voice was just as stern.

Elladan grinned as he handed Faelien the goblet that he had prepared. "This will help you. You have had a great shock."

"Hennad, Elladan. You will not tell me until I have taken this?" It was not really a question.

"No." Elrond turned back to Thranduil. He knew that she would hate the audience.

"I see." There was no anger there, not that he expected there to be. In just a moment she announced. "It is finished." She sounded a little smug. "Now, will someone tell me or must I drag it out of them?"

"Legolas was attacked on his way to Imladris." Gailarphen was the one who spoke in the end.

"What attacked him?" Faelien asked, but all of the newcomers were listening and watching the byplay.

"We did not really know for a time. When he arrived, I hear that he was acting oddly. He would not eat or sleep. Is that correct, Elrond?" Gailarphen turned to Elrond for confirmation.

"Aye, he looked terrible and seemed very unlike the Legolas that we knew. As the days passed, he seemed to get worse rather than better, feverish and the wound on his arm broke down badly. It is highly infected and there is the possibility that he may still lose the arm." He finished Thranduil's bandaging, satisfied. He lowered the clothing and covered himwith the blankets once more. "That is, if he lives."

Elrond turned from the seemingly unconscious King to face the others, to gauge their reaction. It was what he was expecting and yet…

"He may not live?" The voice was weak and very rough.

"Thranduil?" Elrond spun back around to face him. He had not even been aware that Thranduil was waking. He obviously needed to sleep and he needed to do so soon. This day was bringing far too many surprises for his liking. He could only hope that they stopped.

"Elrond? When did I get here? The last I recall is traveling here." Thranduil looked around the chamber in shock. They all noted that he did not look at Legolas.

"My men just brought you in. What do you remember?" Elrond would not give any condemnation until he knew it was needed.

"We were leaving the borders of Mirkwood. Bremoline rode ahead, I can recall that Lathron called to him and then… and then…." Thranduil searched his mind, tried desperately to recall what had happened, but there seemed to be just one big black hole in his recollection.

"I see. We will deal with that later. Can you recall why you left Mirkwood?" Elrond had to know what they were dealing with.

There was a hard edge to his voice as Thranduil answered. "Oh yes, I can perfectly recall that, have no worry about that." Elrohir could not prevent the shudder that ran down his back.

"And what is that about?" Mithrandir stroked his beard thoughtfully.

Thranduil's jaw was set in a defiant expression. "I have come to tell the elf that used to be my son that he is not to return to Mirkwood. He will not be welcome, and in fact, will be forced away." Again, Thranduil did not even look to the bed that held Legolas.

"What!" Faelien gasped and placed her hand over her abdomen as she gazed at her old friend in shock. He had banished Legolas? How could that be? By all that was precious in Middle-earth, she would never have believed that Thranduil would ever utter those words.

"If Legolas is not bothered to help our people fight the fell creatures threatening our home, nor willing to marry for his people, then he is not worthy to be her Crown Prince. I will hear nothing more on this subject! Once Legolas stops pretending to be ill, he will be told so." There was such determination in his voice that Elrond could not speak for a moment, in shock, after Thranduil had finished.

Silence was heavy in the chamber. You could have heard a breath all the way to Mount Doom, even over the erupting volcanic chamber.

Finally Elrond found his voice after some time and a swift glance at Galadriel's still-serene face.

If Thranduil's voice had been hard, then Elrond's would have scared away an entire orc army hell-bent on leveling Imladris. "That may not even become an issue, _Aran Thranduil_. I will say this. _If Legolas survives his injuries,_ there is a long recovery ahead of him. Trust me, I can tell you that he is very seriously injured. I have treated his wounds. If you insist upon this, I will never speak with you again. I will also make certain that Legolas knows that he is welcome to live here. I will adopt him, if necessary." Elrond crossed his arms.

"I see that you have been fooled by him as well. You will learn what he is truly like." Thranduil tried to sit up but blanched as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. "What happened to me?" Legolas was suddenly forgotten.

Mithrandir told him curtly. "You very nearly endured what Legolas has suffered. Only by the fact that Nestoron was prepared to travel out to help you are you able to speak with us properly now."

"Nestoron? Mellon-nin you came to help us? But your back…" Thranduil's eyes were wide with a mixture of pain and shock.

"Is in a better state than Legolas currently is." Nestoron glared at him.

"He has got you on his side as well." Thranduil's tone was now curt.

"Legolas has not influenced anyone into taking sides. You really do not believe that Legolas is hurt?" Understanding suddenly filled Elrond. "Very well, I will prove it to you. But I promise that you will not like what you see."

"I doubt that very much." Thranduil ignored the cold glower that Estel threw his way.

"Nestoron, I think it would be a good idea if you and Faelien went and said hello to each other properly. You can get that massage that you so desperately need." Elrond gave him a small smile, but Nestoron could see that he was, in fact, in a towering temper.

"I would prefer to stay and see what is happening with Legolas." Faelien objected to being sent from the chamber like an elfling.

Elrond turned to her and spoke gently. "Trust me, Faelien, I do not doubt your ability as a healer, but if I could join you, I would. _I_ do not want to look at Legolas' abdomen _again_." Her eyes widened with understanding.

Faelien nodded once. "Come then, Nestoron. I need to tend to your back. You even look as if you are in a great deal of pain, but I do wish to see Legolas once he is more settled, and Thranduil?" She turned to him, her face grim.

Thranduil turned from glaring at Elrond to look at her. "Yes, Faelien?"

"We will talk later on. I will not let this go." Faelien promised him.

"I will be with you, Faelien." Galadriel came to stand beside her and glowered at Thranduil as well. Thranduil actually swallowed hard. "But for now, Faelien, please go and rest. You need to look after Nestoron, yourself and the Penneth."

"I will, but I will return." She gently led Nestoron from the chamber. He moved even stiffer than before, though trying to hide it.

Elrond waited until the chamber door closed behind the couple before speaking to the others.

"I need Thranduil brought closer to Legolas' bed. Celeborn, Gailarphen, can you help me? Elladan, I need hot water. Elrohir, the herbs are ready, but I need more bandages."

"Of course, Ada."

Before Thranduil could say a thing, the entire chamber erupted into activity.

"Ada, I…" Estel wanted to help, but he also did not want to leave Legolas' side.

"I want you to do just what you are doing. I do not wish you to leave Legolas, Ion-nin." Elrond's voice was soft.

Estel actually looked relieved. He then shot a nasty glance at Thranduil. He was very angry at the Mirkwood King and his words. "I will do that, Ada. Legolas will need help when he wakens next, especially if he asks for his Adar again."

"He asked for me? I think not." Thranduil dismissed that out of hand.

"I am going to give you some herbs, Thranduil, along with everyone else. Trust me when I say that you will need it, that we will all need it." Elrond was already readying the hithast galas to give to those in the chamber.

"The cause of the smell?" Galadriel watched as Celeborn, Elladan and Gailarphen carried Thranduil nearer to Legolas.

"Aye, it is coming from his arm and abdomen, from the infection." Elrond blew the drug into Thranduil's face. He then made his way around the chamber before letting Gailarphen give him the herb.

"Really, this is going too far, Elrond." Thranduil's voice was snide, as if he thought this all just some sham for his benefit.

Elrond simply ignored him. He would learn soon enough. All would who had not seen the injuries that the Prince had sustained.

"Do you wish me to loosen the dressings while you wash your hands?" Gailarphen also ignored Thranduil.

"Saes. That will save time." It would also shorten the time that the wound and smell would be free to the air and chamber.

Elrohir had finished readying the bandages. "I will make sure that there is athelas and peppermint spread around again, along with the other sweet herbs we used earlier."

Galadriel watched as they all moved with such coordinated purpose that it was obvious that they had done this before. She shivered. She had noticed that the smell in the chamber was not pleasant. She had an awful feeling that they, Thranduil in particular, would be getting a massive shock when they finally saw the wounds. If the infection was that bad, it could be eating into the surrounding tissues and the damage unsustainable…

Gailarphen made a show of picking up a large bowl that had rested on the floor by the side of the bathing chamber. He placed it on Thranduil's bed, right beside him, but did not speak to him or even look at him. He just moved to Legolas' side. He had nothing to say to Thranduil that he might not regret greatly later on.

Elrond returned to the chamber, ready to begin right away. Thranduil looked bored, as well he might, for at present Gailarphen's back blocked his view, not that there was much to see at present.

Now was the time to shock Thranduil, to bring out the loving, caring Adar that they all knew was in there somewhere. He could not have just vanished into thin air like this.

Elrond turned so that Thranduil could see his face. "This will not be easy for any of us. Be grateful that you are lying down. Glorfindel fainted when he saw this originally." Alright this was a little bit of a lie, but Thranduil need never know that.

"_Glorfindel_ fainted?" Thranduil sounded shocked once more.

"Aye he did and Estel was sick, this is no joke and I am only showing you because you refuse to believe me." Elrond would not let him take this lightly.

For the first time, Thranduil actually looked a little worried

"Brace yourself, Thranduil. You will find this hard to see. I hope." He turned and moved to Gailarphen's side.

"That is good, Gailarphen, if you could ready the paste for me?" Gailarphen nodded.

"Paste!" Thranduil asked.

"Legolas arrived in Imladris worn and exhausted . I have never seen him look so thin, never. He was barely eating and would not sleep. It was almost as if he was afraid to." That was a new admission for Elrond, but then, hindsight is a wonderful thing.

"What has that got to do with your needing paste?" Thranduil all but demanded. This was getting more frustrating by the minute.

"I am getting to that. You have to be patient, not easy for you, I know." There was more bite in Elrond's voice again.

"Then hurry." It was a command, yet Elrond ignored him.

"We tried to ascertain whether or not Legolas was injured but he said he was not. I knew he was, but could not convince him to let me examine him." Elrond sighed at the memory. This was as much his fault as Legolas'. "Legolas had sustained an injury to his arm. I treated it, yet he developed a fever."

"Is that all? A small wound?" Thranduil waved it off.

"It is not a simple small wound. Tell me, Thranduil, when did you complete your healer training?" Elrond was clearly irritated with Thranduil.

"That is quite enough! Sniping like this is not helping Legolas." Galadriel moved to stand beside Thranduil. It afforded her the best view and she could be next to Thranduil when he needed her, as she knew he would. The atmosphere in the large chamber was overwhelming and she could feel the growing tension. It made her more uncomfortable than she had been for some time.

"That is true. We will speak of that later, Thranduil." Elrond did not even bother to turn to look at him. "To get back to the story, odd things began to happen, things that I still cannot explain. It culminated in Legolas knocking Glorfindel out while 'escaping' from here. We found him near the waterfall. He was trying to cut into his abdomen... or rather cut something out of his abdomen. He did a lot of damage to himself."

"Suicide? Legolas tried to commit suicide?" Thranduil sounded extremely angry.

"No. I did not say that, as well you know. Legolas was bleeding heavily, yet we somehow managed to get him back here still alive, thank Estë."

"You did a wonderful job, as usual, Elrond." Galadriel's praise was quiet, yet heart-felt. He nodded his acceptance.

"I operated and what I found…. well, this is the result." He removed the loosened, soiled bandages and wiped away the old paste.

The gasp that ran around the silent chamber seemed to echo for some time.

"What is the cause of this!" Thranduil's face was white as he took in what should have been lean muscle and pale skin but was instead a large gaping hole through which could be seen internal organs. Thranduil felt very nauseous and yet he could not look away. Legolas, this was his son and he had thought that he was making this up. How could he have believed that of his son?

"Mithrandir, perhaps you should bring up the specimen from my study? I would prefer to have them see what it was that we found in his abdomen. I would have your thoughts on this matter." He looked to the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien.

Mithrandir left the chamber. He had expected this and agreed with Elrond. Just what Thranduil would think when he realised that there had been one of these in his own abdomen, Mithrandir really did not know.

Thranduil gaped. "This is bad." It was not a question.

"Yes, very bad. I told you the truth when I said Legolas may not live. His organs have all been damaged by the infection, some greater than others. That worries me greatly." Elrond washed out the wound, relieved that Legolas could not feel what he was doing, due to the poppy tea they had given him.

"May I come to him?" Thranduil's voice was small.

"Once I have packed and dressed this wound and then seen to his arm." Elrond was drying the parts that he could. He was a little worried about some of the skin margin around the wound. Some of it looked a little dark, not the colour of flesh that it should be. He would have to watch that.

"His arm? But I thought that you were…" Thranduil ceased speaking and bit his lips. This was perhaps not the best thing he could keep talking about while feeling nauseous.

"His arm was injured before Legolas left Mirkwood…"

"Yes, Elrond, but Robitol sutured it. It should be long-healed by now." Thranduil was a little puzzled at this. How could Legolas' arm, that he had injured many weeks ago, still be a problem? He was an elf, after all, and healed quickly.

"We were also very puzzled at that, until I removed what made this hole and made Legolas act as unlike himself as I would have thought possible." While he spoke, Elrond packed the wound with the paste that he had ready. They would need to make more when he had finished. Having said that, yet again, the wound was smaller and looked better. If only they could get rid of the infection with a blink of an eye and make Legolas better again, it would help just to get rid of the ghastly green exudates and smell.

"What do you mean?" Celeborn stood next to Elrond.

"Legolas was not his usual self. I could not put my finger on the cause. At least, until his eyes turned black when we were talking and he hissed at me." Elrond explained gently.

"Hissed?" Celeborn appeared confused.

"Changed colour?" Galadriel wanted to be clear about that.

"Aye, to both of those. It was not until we removed the culprit that we realised that Legolas was being controlled." Elrond again wrapped the thin abdomen with the soft white bandages with Gailarphen's aid.

Galadriel's curiosity was piqued at that. "Controlled?"

"Legolas was being controlled?" Thranduil sounded faint, as well he might, and he was already snow-white, with beads of moisture on his forehead. He did not look away from the mess that was his son's stomach. "He is so thin. What has done this?"

"That will have to wait until Mithrandir returns. Ah, good, he is here." Mithrandir entered the chamber as he spoke.

They all watched as he crossed the chamber. It was amusing to see Mithrandir holding the covered bowl out as far from him as he could get it. It was almost as if the Maia was afraid of the bowl.

"Where should it put this?" There was even disgust in his voice.

"Over here, Mithrandir. I can show it to all then." Elrond gestured towards the side next to him.

"As you wish." Mithrandir followed Elrond's words then walked away pleased the awful thing was no longer held in his hands.

"But what is it? What has caused Legolas to become so ill?" Now that the awful wound was shut off from sight Thranduil could do nothing more than watch his son worriedly. He had really been going to banish Legolas, for not wishing to marry? He would never forgive himself if Legolas passed from this world. It would be his fault for driving him away. He reached out to pick up Legolas' limp hand.

"I would not do that if I were you, Thranduil, Legolas' arm is very bad on that side. I need to change the dressing on that as well." Elrond's voice was gentle. It seemed his idea had worked, that the true Thranduil was finally reasserting itself.

"But what is wrong with his arm?" He could see that the bandaged arm was the same arm that had been injured in the orc attack.

"You will see. But for now I need to show you what was in Legolas." Elrond speared Thranduil with a glance. "You had one in yourself, as well as some of your men." Elrond was not looking forward to this, not looking forward to it at all.

"I have had nothing inside of me!" Thranduil sounded startled.

"Yes, you did, mellon-nin. That is why your stomach is hurting and you can barely move." Elrond sighed. He could see that this was going to be hard work.

"I did wonder." It was barely above a whisper.

"Well, that is what the cause is." He nodded towards the covered bowl.

Thranduil looked at it with trepidation. "I am not so sure I want to know what it is."

"You need to know, Thranduil. Legolas will need all our support to recover from this I must ask. Will you banish Legolas?" Elrond was straight and to the point.

"No. I thought that he was being temperamental and stubborn. It was all said in the heat of the moment. I would have seen Legolas and realised. He looks so very ill." Thranduil looked at his son with big, sad eyes.

"Good, I was sure that that was the case." Elrond reached for the bowl but stopped when a stern,yet still soft voice spoke.

"It is not forgotten, though. We need to discuss this properly." Galadriel moved to Thranduil's side to watch what was happening. Something did not feel right, even though Thranduil was making sense, finally.

"No, Legolas and I need to talk, really talk, calmly and without any hard feelings spilling out. _I_ need to keep calm and let Legolas explain why he is so against marriage. It is about time I began to see him for what and who he is, rather than who I want him to be. He is my son, that I want to be happy, happy and alive."

"Then we will all work to help you with that." Elrond promised.

"Did he really ask for me?" Thranduil was hesitant.

"They were the very first words out of his mouth when he finally awoke." Elrond told him.

"He is such a wonderful son, my little elfling." Because of everything that had happened in their past, Thranduil he would always see Legolas as his small elfling with the infectious grin and laughter. When had he last seen either? And he knew it was his own fault.

"Yes, he was and he is still that loving son. You just need to talk and find each other again." Celeborn spoke quietly.

"But before we face that, we have another hurdle to face and we need to look at the blighted creature that caused Legolas so much grief." Elrond turned to face them. His face was pale just at the thought. He would also have to dissect this creature fully. He had to, but he could wait for that until Legolas was safe to leave.

"What is it?" Galadriel wanted to know as well. As she stood there she could feel the evil of the thing, whatever it was. This had been inside Legolas? The very thought was terrifying.

"It is a spider." With that Elrond whipped off the cover and showed them the corpse.

"Dear Valar!" Thranduil looked both terrified and sick at the same time. Elrond really was worried about the pasty colour of his face.

"It seems that there was a 'mother' spider placed inside him while pregnant. They used both Legolas and yourself as a temporary host. What they hoped to gain I do not know…"

"But… a spider? You got it all out then?" Thranduil asked him, still watching Legolas.

"Yes we got everything out of all seven of you." Elrond hurried to reassure.

"Good, that is a relief." Thranduil looked down at his hands, almost as if giving a prayer of thanks. The others concentrated on the creature in the bowl, or on Legolas himself.

So no one noticed when Thranduil's eyes turned a startling shade of black, nor the sneer that played across his lips before the eyes returned to their normal blue colour once more.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To be continued…

Thank you all once more for your wonderful reviews, they mean so very much to me. Please let me know what you think of this chapter? More very, very soon.

HAPPY NEW YEAR to all of you!

Love,

Shell


	13. Chapter 13

**The Evil Inside **

**By MCross**

Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to the wonderfully talented Tolkien and as much as I would love to say they belong to me, they don't. I own and get nothing for these stories apart from pure pleasure.

Rating: M for Horror/Angst

Summary: On a visit to Imladris, Legolas begins to feel sick. He hides this from his friends until matters take their own course. What could be causing Legolas to black out and why is his behaviour changing so rapidly? Can his friends find out in time to help him?

**WARNING! Those with a sensitive stomach may want to skip this. It holds detailed description of yucky medical stuff and a dissection. Maybe not as bad as last chapter, but warning included, just in case.**

Thanks to my wonderful Betas Sara and Barbara. Also big thanks to Misty, Terri, Becky and Katy for their ongoing support and love.

**o Vocabulary o**

Adan, Edain … (the race of) man, men

Adar, ada … father, dad

Anor … the sun

Caun … Prince

DaerAda, DaerNana … (roughly) Grandfather, Grandmother

Elleth, ellith … elf-maiden, elf-maidens

Ellon, ellyn … elf, elves (male)

Eru … Ilúvatar, The One, leader of the Valar

Estë … Vala associated with healing, wife of Irmo.

Gwador, gwedeir… Brother, brothers (by choice, adoption, brother-in-arms)

Hannon le … Thank you

Hennad … thanks

Hír, Hír-nin … Lord, my Lord

Hithast galas … mistdust plant - an aromatic anti-nausea herb (our creation) Dried leaves are easily crushed to a fine powder and blown in the face or held under the nose to be inhaled.

Imladris … Rivendell

Ion-nin … my son

Iston … I know

Khuzdul … the language of the Dwarves

Laes … babe

Mellon-iaur … old friend

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin … my friend, my friends

Miruvor … Cordial of the Elves. Miruvor was a warm and fragrant clear liquid. Its special property was to give the drinker renewed strength and vitality. Source: The Thain's Book site.

Muindor … brother by birth

Penneth, pennyth … young one, young ones

Suilad … greeting, hello

Thuioladin galas … (our creation) breathe-clear plant, an herb with antihistamine properties

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Galadriel concentrated on Legolas, worried about the deep distress that the Prince felt, but that did not prevent the cold shiver that ran down her back. For one long minute it felt as if some deep and very old evil was present in the chamber with them.

She looked up startled and peered around. There seemed to be nothing out of place in the chamber. So what could have caused this odd reaction? Legolas was still unconscious, for which she was most grateful. When he awoke he would be in great pain. The only other unknown quality was Thranduil. But surely that was wrong?

Mithrandir spoke and her attention went to him, Thranduil forgotten for the moment.

"What should I do with this?" He sounded disgusted with the bowl he held.

Elrond reluctantly admitted. "I really need to take a good look at it. We need to know what we are dealing with." The last thing he truly wanted was to deal with this creature after seeing the damage to Legolas, but if in doing so he could help both Legolas and Thranduil… well, then he would force himself to do so.

"I would like to be there when you do." Mithrandir still gave daggered looks at the King. He had not forgiven Thranduil for the things he had said against Legolas.

"I would be interested to see this." Celeborn stated. They all needed to know what this truly was and what the long-term effects would be on Legolas.

"That is agreed then." Galadriel sounded pleased, as if this had been her idea and intention all along.

"Yes it is." Elrond agreed, albeit reluctantly. "Now, Thranduil you need to have some food. Are you in pain?"

Thranduil raised his head, blue eyes sad and old-looking. The Mirkwood ruler looked every one of his years. "I do not think I could eat, not after seeing Legolas like this. The very idea makes me nauseous." He did look a little green.

"I understand." Even Elrond had to swallow at the very thought of food. "Very well, but I want you back into bed now, to rest. Sleep will help you heal. You will be able to speak to Legolas next time he wakes."

"I would like that." There was deep sorrow in Thranduil's voice as he looked at the elf in the bed. _This weakling was his son?_ "I have much to apologise for. I only hope that Legolas forgives me."

"Of course Legolas will forgive you." Elrond had no doubt. Legolas had one of the most generous and giving hearts he knew. He would forgive his father unconditionally and at the drop of a leaf. That was just who the Prince was.

"I hope so, I really hope so." Thranduil reached out to try to brush the pale face but hissed and winced as his stomach wound pulled, the stitches catching against his bandages as he moved.

"Easy, that is not a good idea." Elrond spoke gently, but the usual 'mellon-nin' was missing. He had not yet forgiven Thranduil for even thinking of banishing Legolas, let alone actually saying it. He would need a long time to come to terms with that. He did not think that he could ever do such a thing to his own sons. "You need that rest. Celeborn, would you help me get him into bed? I will make a sleeping draft to help him rest. It will be some time before Legolas wakes again."

"Of course." Celeborn moved to help Elrond and the two of them assisted Thranduil back to his bed and settled him.

"Hannon le." Thranduil admitted that being back in bed felt very good. He ached and felt nauseous. Of course the necessity of being near Legolas did not help at all. He could barely stand to be in the same chamber as his failure, let alone next to him. It was bad enough that he had to smell him. He closed his eyes so that he was at least spared the trial of seeing him.

"You rest. I will make that tea for you." Elrond's voice was still a little cold. He had mistaken Thranduil's closed eyes as a mixture of both exhaustion and pain.

Thranduil nodded.

Elrond moved away, gesturing for Celeborn to come with him. At least that way Thranduil could get a little rest.

Thranduil sensed them moving away. That was what he had hoped for, what he needed. He needed a report and having them nearby made that impossible.

He felt for his connection to her. _'Are you with me?'_

'_Yes, Master. We failed with him. I am sorry. We attacked as you ordered.' _The voice was sibilant and soft.

'_You did well with the implantation, but it is a pity you let him awaken so early. Without him, our plan is harder to achieve, but we will manage. We must now work on Elrond. When we have him, he will be a mighty leader. You have more ready?' _Thranduil advanced his plans. Legolas was quickly dismissed from those plans. He would just have to die _so tragically_ from his wounds. He could not be allowed to live. He was tainted now, tainted with good.

'_Ready, and eager to serve you, Master. They are honored that you feel them worthy.'_

'_They must not fail me this time. I will gain my prize, the Three Elven Rings. With them, I will rule Middle-earth! Darkness will spread throughout every corner of this land.' _Thranduil allowed himself the luxury of gloating.

The day he had dismissed his bodyguards and gone for a walk in the forest around the Palace had been most fortuitous. He had taken a break from preparing a speech for a visiting delegation of humansThe Brat had been out on patrols, playing at being a good soldier and dutiful son

It was almost as if on some deep level he had known, had been aware that something was going to happen. And it did. He was awakened. He saw things as they truly were for the first time in a long, long time, since Minerella's death. He realized that he should have let Legolas die then. Things would have been better for all of them…

"Who is here?" Galadriel's voice was suddenly harsh in the chamber. Thranduil sighed. So, the Witch was sensitive to him? No matter, he would just have to be more careful. She would never know.

"What do you mean?" Elladan straightened from where he leaned over Legolas to check his pulse.

"There is something here." Galadriel turned bright blue eyes to Elladan. "You do not sense it?" There was clear interest in her eyes.

"Nay, I can feel nothing, I can sense worry in the trees, but little else." Elladan shook his head. If something was going on in Imladris then his father would be the first to sense it. Vilya aided Elrond to protect their beloved home, a huge advantage in times of need.

"I see." She looked at each of them, sensing them, reaching into them. When she reached Thranduil she stopped, stopped and really looked at him.

"Galadriel?" He made himself sound worried. "Are you well?"

Galadriel seemed to shake herself and then looked away. "It is nothing. You need to rest, mellon-nin." She kept her voice soft and unworried.

"I _am_ tired and sore." Gailarphen took this as an excuse to hand Thranduil the pain tea that he had prepared. He had also slipped in a little sleeping herb and flavoured it so Thranduil would not detect it. The sleep would really do Thranduil much good. Then, when he woke they could look at his abdomen wound again. It was hoped he would then be well on the way to recovery.

"Drink, it will help with that pain."

"Hennad Gailarphen." He took the tea eagerly. The last thing he had expected had been this awful pain. There had been none before they had taken the egg out.

Gailarphen watched Thranduil drink the tea without protest and hand the empty goblet back with a small smile. "You are welcome. Now I really think that you should lay back and rest. We will continue to help Legolas. He needs all the help that we can give him." Gailarphen glanced over to where Estel and Elrohir still battled to keep Legolas' fever down and so did not see the irritated look that crossed the King's pale face. So, his son was still the centre of their attention? That would change when he took over. They would never again look at the '_sweet, adorable elfling'_.

He would turn them, make them so dark, so angry at the Brat that they would never consider him a friend ever again.

He could begin the process at once, for there was one in this chamber who was most susceptible to him. They did not even realise it.

Thranduil relaxed and watched as they all fawned over Legolas once more, even Galadriel, although she also kept sending puzzled looks back to him. She was another who would need to be dealt with sooner rather than later. But for now…

Thranduil looked to the one human in the chamber, brow knit with concentration.

Estel worked with single-minded determination to help his friend and heart-brother. All he could think of was getting Legolas' fever down and making sure that Legolas stayed here on Middle-earth with them.

He had ignored the others as they spoke. He was aware that Ada and DaerAdar had left the chamber with Glorfindel and Mithrandir, but noticed little else.

DaerNana had stayed with them and was watching Thranduil. Estel thought she might be watching him. He could not be truly sure when he could not take his attention from Legolas.

Suddenly, the hairs on the nape of his neck stood on end and he paused in his task. Was this what DaerNana had felt? It was cold and he could not put his finger on exactly what it was.

Estel straightened and looked around the chamber. No one else seemed to notice it. He shrugged and went back to his task.

'_Estel.' _A voice sounded around him, seemed to come from all around and yet inside him as well. He shivered.

He decided best thing to do was ignore it. He continued with what he was doing.

'_Estel!' _It was a little more insistent. He still ignored it.

Thranduil almost growled in anger and impatience. Who would have thought this, that the smelly human would be able to resist him? Not for much longer.

He poured everything into this flickering link.

'_**Estel!'**_

Estel shook his head but ignored the voice that demanded his attention. There was something about the voice that he neither liked nor trusted. He blocked it out.

Thranduil grew more determined and angrier at being bested by another race that was much the weaker. They were not called the 'second born' for nothing, after all. They were mortal and that pleased him the most. They were mortal. They died. The thought of what that would do to Legolas was enough to make him ponder for a time whether or not to simply put the boy out of his misery.

Perhaps later, but for now, he could still use this to his advantage…

'_**Estel!'**_

Whatever this was seemed to be trying harder to catch his attention. It worried Estel. Neither his brothers nor any of the others in the chamber seemed to be aware of the voice.

Could it be that it was only aimed at him, and if so, why? Estel was not sure that he wanted the answer to that question. He closed his mind using the meditation process that his father and brothers had tried to teach him years ago. He had struggled then, but Legolas had aided him and now he found the process calming. He had much to thank his Silvan friend for.

"_Estel, you will hear and aid me!" _

If Estel had the chance to grin he would have. Whoever this was they were getting very angry, very angry indeed.

Estel just clamped down even harder. He would not let his attention waver from the Elf Prince. He owed him his life many times over. All he could do was think about the love that he felt for his friend, a love that seemed to grow by the minute, love that was so strong that at times he felt that he would burst from the pureness of it.

Yes, he loved Arwen with all of his heart and in a way that he had never felt before, but the love he felt for Legolas was different, one that he could not truly put into words.

He felt rather than heard the voice cry out in pure, unadulterated rage.

'_You will not defy me!'_ The voice fairly crackled with rage.

Estel did smile at that. So, this adversary did not like the love that he felt for his friend? Well that was a pity, but if it got rid of the voice and the deeply unsettling presence, then he would be most happy.

He continued to calmly run the cool cloth over Legolas' hot face. Estel closed his eyes and thought about all that Legolas meant to him, all the laughter and joy they had shared over the years, the pride and achievement he had felt when Legolas had helped him hit the target at bow practice the very first time.

The voice howled with pain and seemed to retreat from him.

'_You will regret that, Adan. I am going to make you regret the day that you were born.' _The voice throbbed with menace. Estel could have sworn that he knew that voice.

He did not deign to answer, but just kept on with his self-appointed task.

Galadriel watched. She noticed when Estel stiffened and looked around as if expecting to see someone else in the chamber with them. When Estel could not find what he sought, he returned to what he was doing.

Galadriel stepped forward but stopped yet again when Estel stiffened. Whatever was happening, Estel may have need of her help. She reached his side in time to see a small frown on his face turn into a smile.

Suddenly, tension fled from the chamber that Galadriel had not even been aware of. Estel sighed with relief. Whatever or whomever it was had gone.

"Estel?" She gently touched his shoulder, not wanting to startle him.

"DaerNana?" Grey eyes filled with worry turned to look at her.

"What happened just now?" Galadriel looked closely at Estel, so did not see the look of disgust and shock that crossed Thranduil's features. How in the name of Morgoth had she known?

"There was a voice in my head trying to talk to me." Estel was completely honest.

"Trying to talk to you?" Elladan looked up, startled. They had heard no one speak in the chamber.

"Did you know the voice, Penneth?" Galadriel encouraged.

"It seemed familiar, but I could not place where I have heard it before." Estel sighed with frustration.

"What did it want, Gwador?" Elrohir was just as worried and confused as the others.

"I did not ask. I did not like this person. He made me feel uncomfortable. I blocked him out before I could find that out." There was relief in Estel's voice.

"You blocked it out?" Elladan suddenly stood straighter at hearing that. "When did you learn how to do that? You had such trouble when Elrohir and I tried to teach you."

"Legolas taught me." There was now a smug tone to Estel's voice.

"Legolas?" Elladan was astounded. They had tried everything to teach Estel to meditate, to block out unwanted distractions. It also helped one relax.

"Aye, _Legolas_." Estel fondly gazed at his friend.

"What did he teach you, how to speak with the trees?" There was teasing in Elrohir's voice, but he would thank the Prince once he was able to understand what was happening around him.

"No! Well, yes actually, but only to listen to their warnings, to know what to listen for. It came in handy today." Estel admitted with a worried look.

"Then I will thank Legolas myself." Galadriel gently brushed a single strand of damp hair from where it was plastered to his hot forehead. She frowned at the heat that met her questing fingers. She looked up with worry clear on her face before turning to Gailarphen.

He answered her before the question was asked. "I know he is very feverish. He is due more tea for the fever in a very short while." Normally Gailarphen would give the herb a little early and not think of it at all, but each time Legolas was being medicated it had to be given at shorter intervals. He did not want to run the risk of doubling the doses. That was his biggest fear.

"When can he have it?" Galadriel's voice was soft with worry.

"In a short while, but the washing down will help greatly." Though, they feared that it may also not be enough. They were already changing the slowly-warming water at more frequent intervals than normal.

"I see. Then we will just have to hope."

Thranduil closed his eyes against the Witch's voice. She sounded so sweet, but underneath, he feared her. She even dared to wear the colour white! He should have been able to get to the Adan brat. He should not have been able to fight him. How could this be? He was no elf! How could he resist like that? Did the meddlesome Witch have something to do with it?

He pondered the situation as he lay there quietly. Perhaps there was something in the Adan's heritage that was the answer. Elrond had always been secretive about the Adan's parentage. Perhaps he should dig a little deeper.

There was a mystery here and he needed to get to the answer. He relied on the Adan being on his side when he finished this. The look on his face would be delightful when he realised what he had done. Yes, that would be so wonderful.

That would pay his son back as well for his actions. It would be he who had the last words and not the other way around.

It worried him that Estel and the witch could sense him. He would have to be wary of that.

"I will add him to my thoughts before I retire." Gailarphen nodded at Galadriel's words. They would all add him to their prayers. After all, this was all in the hands of the Valar now.

"That will be helpful. Have you seen anything in your Mirror, Galadriel?" Gailarphen looked up from where he was once more counting Legolas' pulse. They had known each other for too many years to stand on ceremony and use titles with each other.

"Much darkness, as I have already explained to Elrond, all centred on Mirkwood and the Royal Family." Galadriel believed that unwelcome ears were listening to the conversation and she did not wish to reveal more than was absolutely necessary.

"Where from?"

Thranduil's ears practically twitched at hearing this. This would be good to know.

"I do not know…" Galadriel would have said a little more, but at that precise moment Legolas gave a low groan.

They were all instantly on the alert because Legolas should not have woken this early. The last dose of poppy tea should have seen to that. Gailarphen moved to assess what was wrong.

The normally sparkling blue eyes were still shut tight in sleep. Apart from the groan, you would have thought that Legolas was simply sleeping and nothing more.

"He is still asleep." Gailarphen's words made them all relax.

"Why did he groan?" Estel was anxious about his elven friend.

"It could be that his pain is growing, making his mind aware of it. He will be very sore for some time to come. I will ready the tea. He is going to need it." Gailarphen hated to see the Prince, or anyone, in pain like this. He always had. It brought back far too many bad memories for him. That Legolas had even survived his tragic childhood still amazed him. It was a testament to the young ellon's inner strength.

Thranduil cracked open an eye to look at them. "He is not in that much pain, surely?"

"Yes he is. Thranduil, answer me this. _Are you in any pain?" _Gailarphen was still angry at some of the insinuations that Thranduil had made against Legolas. "You are also meant to be resting."

"I was nearly asleep, but your conversation woke me once again. To answer your question, yes, I have some pain but nothing that would have me screaming or groaning aloud in that kind of spectacle." Thranduil's voice was smug at the very idea.

"Good, you can feel your own pain?" Thranduil nodded at Gailarphen's question. "That pain comes from having the creature in you for only a short amount of time. Imagine having that thing growing in you for at least four more days, if not more. Now add blood loss, a severe infection and resultant fever. How do you think that would feel?

That is what Legolas is dealing with, not to mention the wound on his arm. I personally think that Legolas has every right to groan in pain. I also think that, despite your great belief that you would not call out, in fact you would groan in pain, if not scream!" Gailarphen felt very passionate about this.

Legolas had suffered through much in his life and he had always before been able to rely on Thranduil for support. It now seemed to Gailarphen that, unfortunately, that support had been withdrawn. If Thranduil would not provide that support, then he would. He was also sure that all of the Peredhil family would as well.

Legolas would not make this journey alone.

"Y…you are right, I did not think of it in that light." Thranduil had to admit that, but he yet believed that Legolas was only playing on the pain or being weak. He would not put either beyond the realms of possibility when it came to his son.

"I am glad that we worked that out them. But really, Thranduil, you saw the state of his wounds!" Gailarphen was frustrated at his old friend.

"Iston. _Iston._ I am just so weary. The darkness that now surrounds our home is growing. Fell creatures multiply by the day. _I am so weary_." Thranduil tiredly rubbed at his eyes. This was truly Thranduil speaking now. He was more exhausted than he had ever been in his life.

"Then sleep as you have been instructed. It will help you heal." Gailarphen was not surprised to hear that Thranduil was exhausted.

They had both been through a great deal on this journey.

"Do you need some herbs to help you sleep?" Gailarphen asked him.

"That… might be wise." Thranduil admitted. He felt too tired to sleep.

"I will prepare you some herbs then. Try to rest in the meantime." Gailarphen gently patted Thranduil's shoulder and rose to go to the herb table. He could make Legolas more tea for the fever at the same time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Elrond led the way to his study, holding the bowl far out in front of him with distaste, almost as if it smelled dreadfully.

"What do you think is behind this?" Celeborn walked beside him as they made their way to Elrond's study.

"I have no idea, but it seems likely that there has been some evil intervention." Elrond told them. He hated being even this close to the creature. Knowing that it had done such harm to Legolas made him very wary.

"Seems likely?" Mithrandir looked at Elrond as if he had just sprouted horns. "I would say that it is more than likely."

Elrond nodded. "I agree." It was a quiet sigh. Mithrandir was right.

When they arrived at the entrance to Elrond's study, Celeborn opened the door without being asked and they entered.

Elrond crossed over to his desk and placed the bowl on a free area. He then carefully removed all the papers that he had been working on so that he had free movement.

"Hennad. Now, we all know that this was taken from Legolas' abdomen and that a similar, if less developed version was also found in Thranduil and several of his escort. We need to find out what it was meant to do. Thank the Valar that Legolas is still with us, and that the creature did not win." Elrond was hunched over the bowl on the desk, delaying lifting up the cloth to examine the creature.

Mithrandir spoke up. "Elrond?"

"Yes, Mithrandir?" Elrond wearily lifted his head.

"You are babbling." There was a small twinkle in the Maia's eyes. Not quite his normal twinkle, but a twinkle to be sure.

Elrond drew himself up to his normal height and glared at the Grey Wizard. "I do not babble."

Celeborn smiled despite the seriousness of the situation. "In this case, Elrond, Mithrandir is correct, you _are_ babbling."

"Am I?" Elrond sounded surprised to hear this.

"You are, but you are also right. We need to find out what this creature is and see if we can divine its purpose." Celeborn brought their attention back to the situation at hand.

"Yes, and to do that, I must remove the cloth and dissect this creature." Elrond sighed but moved to the bowl. He had done many things in his life that he wished he did not have to. He could add this to the list.

The cloth was easily lifted away and he moved the bowl to lay the cloth where the bowl had been. The cloth would protect the wooden table.

Elrond then tipped the bowl so that the carcass flopped out onto the cloth.

"It looks just like a normal spider, larger than normal of course, but an ordinary spider." Mithrandir and Celeborn had moved to stand beside Elrond to look more closely at the creature.

"These spiders could never be _ordinary_." Mithrandir countered. They turned to look at him with questions in their eyes.

"Neither of you have fought the great Mirkwood spiders face-to-face have you?" Mithrandir told them rather than asked them.

"No." They both spoke at the same time.

"Then you should know that the great spiders are anything but normal. Be glad that you have not met them." Mithrandir's voice was grave. He had closely encountered the spiders twice. He would not have survived if not for the help of two of the young ones in the chamber down the corridor. He doubted he would have been victorious had he faced the spiders alone.

One of those encounters he would never admit to. It was just too embarrassing to say that he had needed Estel's aid to free himself from a sticky web while the occupant of that web raced towards him intent on making him its evening meal.

The second was not so bad. Legolas and his patrol had saved him that time, although even Legolas had said that Mithrandir fought so well that he likely would have finished them off in time.

Elrond continued speaking as he turned the spider onto its abdomen. "My sons have fought the spiders and the tales that they tell are quite frightening."

"Yes, they have had quite a few encounters." Mithrandir watched Elrond handle the spider with keen interest.

"A few?" Elrond snorted as he made his hands run across the creature in examination. "I would say that they have had more than a few. Well this looks like a normal spider from the outside."

"They do like their adventures, all four of them." Celeborn admitted. "But they always seem to come away from them injured."

"You will dissect it?" Mithrandir chewed on his beard as he watched Elrond.

"Aye." Elrond reached for a scalpel lying nearby.

Silence then filled the chamber as he worked.

It was almost an hour later that he placed the knife back on the table with relief. He was most glad that it was finally over.

"I need to wash my hands." His nose wrinkled in disgust at the ichor and slime from the creature.

When he returned, he looked to the others. "Well, there were a few things that were notably different in these spiders. Their brains are larger, which means they are more intelligent."

"That is very worrying." Mithrandir admitted. The idea of intelligent spiders did not sit well with him.

"Aye, and their venom sacs, mandibles and stingers are larger." Elrond did not have to say any more, they all understood the implications. Their bites were more dangerous and their stings possibly more lethal

"I wish we had found more to help Legolas." Elrond was tired now and very frustrated.

"You have found out more than you realise. We just have to put it all together and work out what it means" Mithrandir had the odd feeling that the answer was within reach and that they would soon know all that they needed to know.

He just hoped that it was not too late for the Prince.

"I need to get back and check on Legolas." Elrond stood and stretched his back. "I have tarried to long here as it is. I need to make sure that he is no worse and that Thranduil is behaving."

"Does Thranduil ever behave?" Mithrandir's eyes were twinkling once again. They all loved to tease the Mirkwood King about his bad temper at times. They were all used to it and thought nothing of it anymore.

"Never!" Elrond and Celeborn spoke in unison and they then laughed with each other as they realised what they had done.

"Come we should return." Mithrandir led the way this time.

The chamber was silent when they entered. All they could hear was the crackling of the fire and the occasional tinkling splash of water as the cloths being used to wash Legolas were dipped and squeezed.

Thranduil was asleep in his bed, eyes half closed. Not completely open as they were normally.

Elladan looked up as they came in. His smile was one of relief.

"How is Legolas?" Elrond hurried to join them.

"His fever is climbing, Ada." The worry was clear in his eyes.

"What have you given him?" The next few minutes was spent in checking the Woodland Prince over and then giving him stronger herb medication to bring the fever down.

Elrond would admit only to himself and Gailarphen that he was growing increasingly more concerned that Legolas was not responding as he should be to the medication. If this carried on…

With a sigh Elrond finally stood back. He had done all he could for now. It was left to

the Valar whether Legolas would recover from this. Elrond was beginning to have serious doubt about it.

Legolas should be responding by now. The fact that he was not really did not bode well, but that did not mean that Elrond would not give his all. That was actually a given, he would do all that was within his power and then some if it gave Legolas one single chance of survival.

But he was getting weary, very weary. Soon he would need to rest, but hopefully he could sleep while the others rested, he would not be leaving the chamber for all the Mithril in the world.

"How is Thranduil?" Elrond looked over at the Elf King before Turning back to Legolas. From the look of it Thranduil was more than alright.

"Sleeping, it will do him some good." Gailarphen answered the silent…. _and us _remained unspoken.

"He was of better temper before he slept?" Elrond was taking Legolas' pulse.

"Not by much." Galadriel admitted rather wryly.

"I was rather hoping that would improve once he realised how ill Legolas is." Elrond admitted.

"It may take more than that. Something tried very hard to influence Estel earlier." Galadriel was watching Estel and was more than aware that her foster grandson was very embarrassed about this.

"What!" Elrond could not believe this, he had felt nothing, not one hint.

"It was only a voice, Ada." Estel looked very uncomfortable.

"Only a voice or not I did not feel it. Was it friendly?" This worried Elrond greatly. Normally he could feel all that was happening in Imladris that he had not…

"It did not seem to be, Ada. I managed to force it out, I did not want to listen to it." Elrond watched as his younger son rinsed the cloth once more, Estel looked bone weary, and he would need to rest soon.

"How did you force it out?" Elrond was pure interest now, he knew that Estel had struggled when his brothers and Glorfindel had tried to teach him this skill. He had not been aware that Estel had been trying to learn this once more.

"I blocked it out as I was taught. It is a mixture of the way I was taught here and the way that Mirkwood Elves are taught, Legolas made it all seem sense and suddenly I could do it." Estel shrugged simply at that, he did not care what had happened just that it had happened. "The voice was not happy and promised that I would pay." Estel could not help shiver as he recalled the cold, heartless voice once more.

"We will not let any harm come to you, Gwador." Elladan looked up from where he was filling the kettle with fresh water.

"I know, Dan as I would not let harm come to Legolas." Estel gave his eldest brother a wan, tired smile.

"It seems to me that we should be alert. There is something in Imladris that should not be, we also do not know what it wants nor if it is connected to Legolas and the Spiders." Galadriel spoke thoughtfully from her post at the top of Legolas' bed.

"What have you seen?" Elrond's voice was sharp unintentionally. They just needed all the help that they could get.

"Darkness and nothing more. It is most puzzling, I normally see something." She was playing with Legolas' hair as she had once done to her own child and then Grandchildren.

"I was hoping that you had seen more." Elrond sighed. "The Spider revealed nothing more than a larger brain and stronger pincers and stinger."

"You are tired, Elrond." Galadriel was watching him worriedly.

"We are all tired, I will rest later once Legolas' fever drops." How could he explain that his instincts told him not to leave the chamber? That Legolas desperately needed him?

"I will hold you to that. But I think that Estel should sleep now." Galadriel knew that this would not set well with the young human, but if he did not rest he could well collapse and then he would be forced to rest.

"No! I am well, I do not need to rest. I wish to be here for Legolas." Estel immediately protested.

"And if you collapse how exactly will that help our beloved Caun?" Her voice was velvety soft and yet as hard as iron at the same time.

"I will not collapse." Estel made his tone hard and sure, even as he was aware of the way his limbs were beginning to tremble with the exhaustion that he was trying hard to deny. To admit it was tantamount to admitting that he was weak.

"Are you sure about that?" There was concern and amusement in Galadriel's voice and she shared a small smile with Elrond. Estel had been like this as a child, not wanting to miss out on anything that may have been going on and if it was Legolas… well there was no hope of him going to bed. It seemed that nothing had changed.

"I am sure" Estel declared and they nodded. He then turned his attention back to Legolas. As long as his friend needed him he would not move from his side.

He missed the look that Elrond shared with Elrohir, who nodded.

The younger twin waited for perhaps ten minutes before putting his plans into action.

"Ada, you have not had a drink for some time. Can I get you something? Food? Drink?"

Elrond caught on quickly. "Indeed, that would be most welcome. We could all do with some refreshments. I am sure it will help."

"I will go and have food prepared and bring something to drink. Some wine?" Elrohir looked around them all and everyone, apart from the injured, nodded.

"Hennad, Ion-nin." Elrond smiled at Elrohir.

"I will step out onto the balcony and partake of my pipe. Care to join me, Estel? I have some fine South Farthing weed." Mithrandir pulled out his pipe.

Estel was drawn. The sound of his favourite weed was enticing, but Legolas…

Elladan coaxed his brother. "I will take over and watch Legolas, Estel. I will not leave him. You will only be at the doorway and able to return quickly." The short break would do him some good and the fresh air would put some colour into the pale cheeks.

Estel was torn, he still did not wish to leave Legolas' side.

"Go, Ion-nin. We are all here to help Legolas should the need arise." Elrond smiled at his foster son. He was proud of how they had responded to Legolas' need during this heartbreaking time.

"Hennad, Ada. I would do that, I think." Estel ran his hands tiredly through his hair. A break did sound rather good and he would only be a few steps away.

He handed the wet, warm cloth over to Elladan and stepped out of the chamber with Mithrandir by his side. He again missed the Maia's wink to the others as he followed behind.

The moment they were out of hearing range, Elladan spoke to his father.

"Sleeping herbs for Estel? He needs sleep even if he will not admit it."

"Yes, Elladan, I think that is what your brother had in mind when he mentioned the wine. If I know Elrohir the wine will be red and full-bodied to hide the after-taste of the herbs." There was amusement in Elrond's voice. His sons had learned their healing skills from him very well, even though they hated it when the same skills were turned on them.

"Knowing Ro, yes. Estel _must be_ tired to fall for that." There was soft worry in his voice.

"Yes, but you know Estel. He would rather collapse than admit that. It is why we are here to look after him. I for one would not change him." Elrond sighed as he settled back in the chair. He should really be helping with Legolas but the bliss of sitting for a short while was more appealing.

"You are exhausted as well, Ada." Grey eyes searched the tired face before him. "You should rest…"

"Once Legolas' fever breaks I will rest, but until then…" He was once more looking over at the unconscious Prince.

Elladan's short laugh made him look up with a frown. His son was obviously very amused at something. "And you wonder where Estel gets his stubbornness from!"

Elrond had to laugh at that as well. What could he say? Elladan was right at that.

They all had a chortle at that.

Elrohir quickly returned with a tray on which sat a couple of skins of Dorwinion wine and some goblets, plenty for all those who were awake.

He set the tray down on the improvised herb table. "Would you all like a glass?"

The agreement was unanimous and he broke the seals on the wineskins and slowly began to fill the goblets. Elrond had been right, the younger twin had chosen a deep, ruby-red wine with a heady, fragrant bouquet.

Elrohir left two goblets empty, but as they all watched he selected a particular herb from the table and quickly crushed it into a fine powder before placing it in one of the goblets. Then he disposed of the remains and quickly washed his hands. Estel would not know what he had done until it was too late.

They had all just taken a few sips of wine when the balcony doors opened. Estel and Mithrandir re-entered.

"You are just in time for some wine, Estel. We have just poured it, Mithrandir?" Elrohir stood and crossed to the tray. Without waiting for an answer, he poured the wine. Picking up the goblets, he made his way over to the two.

"That would be most welcome, Elrohir, thank you" Mithrandir smiled at the young elf and waited until he turned to speak to his foster brother.

"And you, Gwador?" Elrohir kept his voice light.

"That does sound good." Estel tried to smile, but there was no real feeling in it, he was a little too stunned with all that had happened.

"Here you go then." Elrohir held both hands each holding a goblet.

This time there was a distinct twinkle in Estel's eyes. "If Mithrandir does not mind, I would prefer the goblet in your right hand." It was the hand slightly farther away from him.

"And why would that be?" Elrohir narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his younger brother's words, even if his heart was filled with laughter that his brother had fallen for his trick. He had known that Estel was unlikely to accept the goblet in his left hand, that may, after all contain sleeping herbs.

"I would just be a little happier that is all." Estel shrugged. He was sure the goblet that had been offered to him contained sleeping herbs. "Do you mind, Mithrandir?"

"Of course not, Young One, if it makes you feel happier." Mithrandir gestured to the goblet that had been offered to him.

"Hennad." Estel accepted the glass with a look of triumph at Elrohir. _Huh, as if he would fall for that after all these years!_

"Come and sit next to Legolas before you fall, Ion-nin." Elrond gestured him over. "There has been no change."

Estel nodded wearily as he made his way across the chamber, not noticing the pleased look that both Mithrandir and Elrohir shared behind him.

He actually gave a relieved sigh as he sat down. He was more tired than he had been in some time. He gave them a superior smile as Mithrandir was overcome by yawning and took his leave to go to bed.

Elrond watched as his youngest watched him. He let the minutes slip by fully aware that Estel's attention was on him, he took a sip of his own wine. As he had expected Estel followed suit and took a sip of his. Sip for sip, he drank the wine with Estel, enjoying the rich, full body.

Estel had not realised how tense and weary he felt until he had taken a pipe and then sat down. Now he did not think he could stand again.

"Legolas is comfortable for now, Estel. You are not needed at his side for the minute. Drink your wine and eat a little something before tending him once more." Elrond spoke from where he sat beside Legolas.

"I want to be with him." Estel sounded like an over-tired child.

"You _are_ with Legolas. He would not be happy to know you are not looking after yourself." Elrond nearly winced at his own words. Was this not what he was also doing?

He opened his eyes in time to see Estel give an almost jaw-splitting yawn. Elrond said nothing, nor did the others. Now was not the right time.

"But I promised him I would stay…" Another wide yawn. "…with him."

"You will. Are you not with him now?" Elrond watched as Estel reached out to touch his friend's leg, almost as if needing assurance that he was still there in the chamber with them, not lost outside. It was a fear that Elrond understood. Legolas was so ill and so thin.

"True, I could just sit here and watch Dan and Ro do all the work." Elrond knew that Estel was teasing his brothers. They grinned back but said nothing.

"Do that then." Elrond took a long sip of his wine, finishing the goblet. He looked over to Estel in time to see him drain his goblet too.

"May I have a little more, Ro?" Estel blinked sleepily, but still fought the tiredness that was threatening to overwhelm him.

"Of course, Estel. Ada?" He brought over the wine skin, offering to refill Ada's goblet.. He knew that Estel would be asleep before he even took a sip of the wine, but that did not matter. He could see Elladan move to a position near Estel. When he went down, he would go with a thump. They would need to catch him lest he harm himself.

"Saes, Elrohir, that would be nice. Gailarphen… Legolas?" It was not the most opportune time to ask of his condition, but he needed to know.

"His fever has dropped slightly, thank Estë. I was beginning to get very worried that his fever would keep on climbing." Gailarphen was pleased to give some good news for once.

"Good, the stronger herbs are working then." Elrond glanced back to Estel, who was quietly sipping his wine. His eyelids drooped, almost closed. It would not be long before he was fast asleep and resting properly.

That he was still awake was amazing, but Elrond realised that Estel was working purely on instinct. He had some wine in his hand and he was drinking automatically.

Even as Elrond watched, the hand faltered and then caught itself by pure fluke.

Elrond held his breath as Estel lowered his hand, looking at it as if he had never seen it before. He blinked, as if not sure what he held.

"Perhaps I should take that from you, Estel?" Elrohir reached to gently snag the goblet. The last thing they needed was for more wine to spill onto the carpet. Nor did they need another serving elleth in the chamber, spreading more rumours about the state of Legolas' health. He was sure there were more than enough such rumors already.

"Ro?" Estel blinked, looking as if it took all the strength he had to keep his eyes open. "Sleepy."

"Then we should get you to bed." Elrohir nodded at his older brother, who came to help him.

"Alright." They lifted him to his feet. "Tired." Estel then did something that he had not done since he was a child. He rested his head sleepily against Elrohir's shoulder.

"Then we shall put you to bed. We will make certain that both you and Legolas are looked after." It did not actually matter that he spoke, for Estel did not hear it. He was already asleep on the bed.

Elladan smiled softly and gently ruffled the black, messy hair. "Sleep well, penneth. All will be well."

Between them, his brothers removed his boots and covered him with a blanket, pleased they could do even this small service for their beloved brother.

Estel sighed and curled onto his side facing Legolas, already deeply asleep.

Elladan and Elrohir shared a smile with their Adar before returning to his side to see if they could help with their best friend.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_All was dark and dank. The cloying battlefield stench of decaying foliage, burning flesh and dead animals rose to assault his nose._

_Where was he? All he knew was that he did not like this place. The unending blackness set him on edge._

_He held out a hand to seek a wall or anything that he could use to guide him out into the bright sunshine. All he could see was black emptiness. He could not even see his hand in the gloom._

_How in the name of the Valar had he come here! The last thing he recalled was being in the chamber, an overwhelming exhaustion creeping over him._

"_Is anyone there?" He called out, hoping to all that was good that he would have a reply._

_All that met his ears was the same eerie silence, not even an echo_

_He tried again._

"_Saes, is there anyone there?" There was a slight edge to his voice, an edge he had rarely heard before._

_He sighed when there was no answer. He was truly alone here then. He must find his own way out of this place. There was no one to help him._

_A sibilant hiss caused his heart to miss a beat. He knew that sound all too well._

_He remained still and silent. It was the best thing to do until he worked out where the spider was. Only then could he deal with the fell creature._

_Another hiss sounded, this time nearer to him. He quietly, steadily reached for his bow and an arrow from the quiver on his back…only to find that they were not there. He swore fluently and passionately in Khuzdul. This was not the time to be weaponless, defenseless!_

_Another hiss, almost like laughter, was near enough that he could feel it stir his hair._

"_So, you think you are alone?" The voice was sibilant yet it seemed so familiar. If only he could remember where he had heard it before! "_Yesss, you _are alone, more alone than you have ever known. No one can help you here."_

"_Who are you?" His voice held steady._

"_You would like to know. I am your greatest fear, the one who will bring an end to your existence!" The hissing laughter that followed the words made his hackles rise._

"_Why? What have I done to you?" He was confused now._

"_Because of you I lost my wife. Because of you and your meddlesome ways, I must work harder to reach my goal. You should have been at my side! No matter… I have seen that you are weak. You would have brought me nothing but trouble." The voice sounded thoughtful._

_He tried to back up, hands out stretched once more. He had to get out of here, away from whoever this was!_

"_There is no way out, Princeling. No way out at all. I made certain of that. You will die here, I can promise you."_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

A groan filled the chamber suddenly and they all looked up. Legolas tossed his head as if deeply distressed.

Elrond crossed to gently feel the limp, pale wrist. The pulse was even faster than it had been and the Prince's fever was even higher than it had been previously. The whole chamber suddenly burst into activity at his orders….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_I will fight you." It was a promise Legolas meant to keep._

"_Oh I would like that, Little Princeling. It only seems fitting." There was suddenly a flicker of light and he could see who was standing before him._

_Thranduil stood facing Legolas. "Ada!"_

"_I am no longer your Ada, as you are no longer my son. My son would not be this weak!" _

"_What have I done?" Legolas could not believe this. He had always tried to do all that Ada had ever asked of him._

"_What have you done? You are good, that is what you have done. Sullied, tainted by the light of the Valar and I will not let it continue. I will not let you continue!" Thranduil's normally-blue eyes were black, his face distorted in a rictus of hate and disgust._

_Legolas knew one thing, this was not his father. Whoever this was it was not the Elf that used to sing him to sleep after dreadful nightmares of his Naneth's death._

"_Who are you?" His voice was hard. He would discover who this was._

_The imposter laughed and made a slashing motion with his left had. Pain seared down Legolas' right cheek. He gasped, bringing a hand up to touch the wound. Pulling his hand away, he could see silvery blood._

"_There, see how weak you are?" Thranduil sneered now. This would be satisfying, to torture the young Prince before ending his misery._

_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o _

All four of them, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Gailarphen, were frantically sponging down the Prince. All that preserved his modesty was a thin towel. The wet night shirt had been removed and thrown aside. Glorfindel mixed more of the herb tea to try to bring down the fever. He was also made a paste to stop seizures… just in case.

Elrond worked to bathe Legolas' thin, grey face. That way he could be near if needed and he could talk to Legolas. Keep him grounded as it were.

He had just rinsed out the cloth and turned back when he gasped and almost dropped the cloth.

The others looked up to see what was wrong.

Before Elrond's eyes, with no one else near Legolas, a long, deep cut appeared from nowhere and began to bleed freely.

"Elbereth, where did that come from!" Elladan was shocked at the sight.

"I do not know." Elrond answered, closing his eyes to concentrate. Vilya flared on his finger.

They all watched, working silently at their tasks and only stopped when Elrond shuddered and drew back. He trembled and would have fallen if not for Elladan's quick movement.

"Such evil, such great evil." Grey eyes closed as if to block the sight they had seen.

"Ada?" Elladan was worried.

"I will not let you have him!" Elrond said it with such vehemence that they were all surprised. It also made them all aware that Elrond was not yet entirely in the chamber with them.

"Ada?" Estel's voice was a little more insistent than his elder brother's, the noise and tense atmosphere had woken him suddenly. They knew that Elrond could get lost in his vision and potentially not come back to them. It was something that frightened all of them.

"Estel?" Elrond's grey eyes blinked in confusion and slowly focused on them. They could all relax. He was back with them in the chamber.

"Yes, Ada. Are you alright?" There was worry still in his voice, for both his father and his friend.

"Aye, I will be. I need a drink. That will help." Elrond was very thirsty.

"I will get you some miruvor and some sweetened tea." Gailarphen was chopping the herbs already, indeed had done so since Vilya flared into life.

"Hennad, mellon-nin." Elrond gave him a small smile, well more of an attempt at a smile as it did not reach his eyes.

"You are most welcome." Gailarphen returned the strained smile.

"What did you see, Elrond?" Glorfindel had continued to bathe Legolas. There were not many things that filled the mighty Balrog Slayer with fear, but this was one of them. Legolas looked frailer that he had ever seen him and that really was saying something.

"Evil, such great and unholy evil, all targeted at Legolas. I fear he will have great need of us all before this is over." He accepted the goblet of miruvor from Gailarphen.

"He has it, all that we can give!" Three voices spoke, all in unison and all saying the exact same thing.

Elrond's smile was warm as he noticed both Glorfindel and Gailarphen nodded their agreement.

Never had Elrond been so proud of kin, both natural and 'adopted', for Glorfindel and Gailarphen had become family many moons ago. So very many moons at that, but he would not change them all for the world. Such love and loyalty was a rare commodity tofind at times.

"I fear that Legolas will need all your support." Elrond finished the miruvor then reached for a fresh cloth. He wanted to see what damage this latest injury had done to Legolas.

He rinsed it without even looking at it and reached to clean the wound, but before he could even get that far he could not stop a shocked gasp…

Another cut appeared across the grey cheek even as he watched. It crossed over the other cut, but deeper.

Elrond looked on with stunned eyes. He could not believe what he had just seen. He had to know if the others had seen what he thought he had just seen…

Estel's eyes were wide as he looked at the Prince. Elladan and Elrohir were looking at each other in shock. Glorfindel was frowning and he caught Elrond's eyes.

"What is causing this?" His voice was uncertain, something rarely witnessed even by those he considered family.

"I do not know." Elrond sounded thoughtful. He looked up once more. This time he sought a particular face. "Galadriel I need your aid. I wish Mithrandir was here."

The Maia had left to get some rest, weary from the journey and perhaps with hindsight the Wizard may have been aware that he would be needed.

Celeborn rose from where he had been sitting by his bonded watching what was happening.

"I will go and waken him. Just in case." Celeborn strode for the door.

"That may be wise, Melleth nin." Galadriel had joined Elrond and at her nod Estel had moved back so that she could get in and be near the bed.

Without even speaking the two of them joined hands and the Rings of Power flared into life once more.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_I am not weak!" Legolas glowered at his father although he was beginning to doubt that this really was his father._

"_So who has the pride to say he has drawn first blood?" Thranduil gloated at him._

"_Very true, but then which coward has the weapons when the other does not!" Legolas was wary of the Elf in front of him. It looked like his father and yet there were such subtle differences. His father had dancing blue eyes, not the black ones that shimmered with such utter hatred. It seemed to pour from every pore in his skin and it was only aimed at one person._

_Legolas himself._

"_Scared are we without cold steel in your hands?" Thranduil taunted once more. He then made the same slashing movement with his hand._

_Legolas tried to move out of the way, now having a good idea what was going to happen. He failed miserably. Thranduil had anticipated his move and had moved with him._

_Legolas hissed as another wound appeared directly over the other. This was not going well._

_He stumbled and it was only that which stopped his father getting him with the sword, he took the time to glance quickly down to see what he had stumbled over. He did not wish to do so again._

_He did not have the time to thank the Valar for their intervention and give praise at their benevolence for Thranduil was coming at him once more. He stooped to pick up the sword and faced his father._

"_Oh so you think that you are brave now then do you? You have a sharp little sword." Thranduil taunted him rather in the hope that he would distract the younger Elf. "I would watch out, you may injure yourself rather than others!" Thranduil pressed forward only to be thwarted. By Legolas._

_For Legolas had tuned out this taunting voice and was concentrating on the fight, he was too old a hand in battle to do otherwise._

_It was Legolas who drew the next blood, a long and deep scratch on his right arm._

_Thranduil laughed at this. "So the mouse has teeth!" He pressed forward parrying as he went._

_Legolas' face was grim. He had never won in play fights with his father, but this was not a play fight. This was a fight to the death._

_Although Legolas was holding his own he was no match for the older Elf and he was already weakened. It was only a matter of time before…_

_The sword his father held dipped low and caught his thigh, drawing blood._

_Legolas gasped with shock and could only let his sword fall as he grasped his leg as he too followed the weapon to the ground._

_He fumbled for the sword even as he kept his eyes on the Elf that now towered above him._

"_So here we are. The proof once and for all that I am stronger than you. A pity it had to end like this. But I could not really let you live." Thranduil readied his sword._

"_Why? Just tell me why." Legolas had forgotten the blade, there was little that he could do now anyway._

"_Why? Yes, I guess that you should know of what is happening. I am going to make Middle Earth my own. I have aid, a small army of specially created beings. If you had slept for one more day or held on just that one day you would have been my Captain and second in command. Alas that did not happen. I truly did not realise how sickeningly pure you are. The Valar will rue the day that they let that happen. Still I have your friends and I will have the two Rings. All I need to do now is find the third. My Orcs are already looking for the One Ring." Thranduil was gloating there was nothing more than he could say about it. The Elf that towered over him was loving every minute of this._

"_You will not get away with this!" His voice sounded weak even to his own ears._

"_And who will stop me?" The laughter did not belong to Aran Thranduil of Mirkwood. He never laughed like that. It was cold and sent shivers down the Prince's spine. Legolas was more aware than ever that this was not his father. He did not know who it was but it was not Thranduil._

"_Some one will. You are not my father." Legolas grit his teeth against the sudden awful pain that filled him._

"_You may find that I am what your father should be. You will never get him back, Princeling I will make sure of that. Now it is time for you to meet Mandos. Say suilad to your Naneth for me." Thranduil was grinning coldly with triumph as he raised the sword to end Legolas' life._

_A sudden bright light made the darkness recede. Legolas had to close his eyes against the glow._

"_I do not think you wish to do that." The voice came out of the light._

_Legolas could have cheered with joy, for he knew that voice, very well in fact._

"_Elrond, I should have known that you would poke your interfering nose into this." Thranduil sneered at his 'friend'._

"_You seriously doubted that we would let you get away with this?" The voice was as soft as velvet and yet as hard as steel. Legolas had only heard it contain both qualities once before. That once had been enough, at least this time he was not on the receiving end._

_Thranduil blanched before he recovered to stand tall over Legolas with his sword still at the ready. "So you brought the Witch with you. No matter, it will make things simpler in the end." The snide voice was back._

_Legolas blinked as the bright light receded, lowering to a more comfortable level. When he saw the Lord and Lady he openly gaped at them. He had never seen them appear like this before, ever. Not once in his long life._

_Galadriel wore a flowing white dress embroidered with gold thread and upon her flowing blond locks sat her Mithril crown. On her right hand sat Nenya, the ring of Adamant. It was from the ring that the bright light came. She was incredibly beautiful and ethereal, yet angry and very deadly._

_Elrond's own hair flowed free from his normal elaborate braids and hung down his back as an ebony mantle. He too was robed all in glowing white with gold thread at collar and cuffs. His Mithril crown graced his bow with majesty. Vilya shone from his hand._

_The sight of the Ringbearers gave Legolas new hope for the first time in a long while._

"_Yes, Galadriel is with me. We are here to stop you and to lead Legolas to safety." Elrond told him._

"_Well you cannot have him. He is mine. I have marked him. No one but I can touch him." Thranduil's voice was an angry growl. His black eyes followed Galadriel warily as she moved over to his son. _

"_You think so?" Galadriel knelt beside the Prince. "Are you well, Penneth?"_

"_Yes." What more could he say? Her soft laughter filled the darkness and for a second it seemed lighter, brighter as Thranduil hissed and drew back._

_Galadriel reached out to brush the hair out of his face. "I should have known you would say that. We are here to help you, Caun nin, have no fear."_

"_I believe you." Legolas seemed awe-struck. Galadriel had never looked this beautiful, and her eyes seemed to twinkle at him._

"_No!" It was an angry roar from behind them. "You should not be able to touch him! He has had my spawn in him!" Thranduil appeared angrier than Legolas had ever known him to be, and that was saying something!_

"_Then you obviously do not have total control of the situation." Galadriel looked up, her hand still on Legolas' shoulder._

"_Yes I do!" It was a snarl._

_It was then that Legolas realised a marked difference between the elves before him. Where Galadriel and Elrond were distinguished by light and beauty, Thranduil was wrapped in darkness and beauty, dressed in the deepest black with silver at his cuffs with the crown Legolas knew so well upon his brow, but his face was hard, twisted into a mask of such hatred it was frightening enough to steal his breath._

_Legolas could only think that this could be the ultimate battle between good and bad._

_Galadriel gently stroked Legolas' face and gave him a small smile before turning to stand facing Thranduil. Legolas noted that she stood directly in front of him, as if protecting him. "No, actually you do not. You want to believe you have control, but that is far from the truth. You thought your plan with Legolas had worked, but it failed, and it failed for one reason only." _

"_What!" It was a hiss._

_Elrond answered, rather than Galadriel. "Because Legolas has been touched by the Valar. Whatever your plan, it would never have worked. He can not be truly touched by evil, ever." _

"_Tainted by good!" Thranduil spat the words. "I should have let him be killed as a laes. I would not have this difficulty now." _

"_But when this is all over and Thranduil is restored to himself, not sharing a body with you, Sauron. He will not be so upset." Galadriel stated in no uncertain terms._

"_Thranduil will not return. As the pitiful creature behind you will not be coming back." The voice dripped with contempt._

"_Is that all you can do? Sneer?" Galadriel sighed._

"_Oh I can do more than that. I will kill you all. I hear your Rings calling out to their Master. I will soon possess them and when I do you will bow before me in supplication." Thranduil, or rather Sauron, gloated._

"_I will not let that happen. I would rather die and flee to Mandos, rather than see you possess the Rings." Galadriel stood to her full height and glowered down at Thranduil/Sauron._

_Legolas blinked. When had Galadriel become taller than his Ada?_

_Finally, her words sank in to a brain that was beginning to become fuzzy with pain and utter exhaustion. This was not his Adar, but Sauron! Sauron who was thought to be destroyed! But… _this was not Ada!

_Legolas' heart filled once more with joy and love. All the hurtful words and the physical wounds had not been caused at his father's will. The glow that surrounded Galadriel and Elrond seemed to brighten and Galadriel turned to look at him with a bigger smile than before._

"_Your son understands now. More than you do, Thranduil. I am not speaking to you, Sauron. You are not important at this time." Galadriel brushed the would-be Warlord to one side._

_He roared his displeasure, but was ignored by all of them._

"_Tell me, Legolas. What do you feel for your Adar?" Galadriel trusted that Elrond would watch Thranduil while she spoke with Legolas._

"_I love him, more than he could know. Yes, we disagree and each of us has his moments, but I would give my life for him." Legolas was sincere and his love could be both seen and felt. Yes, he had been very angry when he left Mirkwood, but was no longer. He just wished that he knew what exactly had been happening then._

"_You see, Sauron? No matter what you do, Legolas loves his father and nothing you do will ever change that." Galadriel gave Legolas a beaming smile,full of pride, then she rose, prepared to face Thranduil/Sauron._

"_He will not leave here!" Thranduil slashed the sword down and Legolas gave a piercing cry._

_Galadriel turned to see that blood was pouring down Legolas' front, the white of his night shirt suddenly turning red._

"_Legolas!" Shocked, she made her way back to him…_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Glorfindel and Gailarphen were ready to help should it be needed. Mithrandir had been roused from his bed and sat with them, ready, should he be needed.

Elrond and Galadriel stood silent over Legolas, who still lay limp on the bed. The Lord and Lady were glowing softly, their eyes closed.

"What is happening?" Even Estel was awake, wide awake amd understandably nervous and worried.

"Nothing more, just the two cuts, thank the Valar." Elladan replied.

Time passed, though it was only five minutes, but it seemed to be a lot longer.

Then the quiet of the chamber was broken by a scream of agony from Legolas. Then to their horror blood began to pour from a wound that had suddenly opened on his chest.

Glorfindel burst into action first, shaking the shock from his bones.

"Get me some bandages! Estel, some yarrow and athelas! We must get this bleeding stopped." Glorfindel grabbed the first thing nearby to press against the deep wound. It just happened to be a wet cloth.

"Here, Glorfindel." A clean, dry cloth was pressed into his hands and he quickly pressed it against the wound, discarding the used one without thought.

"What can be causing this!" Gailarphen crushed the athelas, the calming scent filled the chamber. Was Legolas not ill enough?

"I do not know and I wish that I did." Glorfindel lifted up the cloth, but blood rushed into the wound to drip over the edge. He swore that he could see muscle and fat. "This needs sutures. How are Elrond and Galadriel?"

"They seem to be unchanged." Elrohir watched them closely as the others helped the Prince.

"Good, we can only hope that it stays that way." Glorfindel had more than enough on his hands as it was.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Galadriel bent over the Prince, trying to see how badly he was wounded. The cut was deep. She could see exposed muscle. This needed to be tended by a healer now._

"_Sidh, Legolas we will get you help. Breathe deeply and stay calm." She could see panic in his blue eyes. Understandable panic, but she needed to keep him calm._

_At his confused nod, she stood._

"_You will not harm him again. I will not let you harm him!" Her hair seemed to fly about her head as in a gale and the very air seemed to crackle with her anger. _

"_How do you propose to do that?" The sneer was back._

"_We have help, more than you realise. Elbereth, aid us!" Galadriel cried to the sky and lightning flashed._

_Both Galadriel and Elrond appeared to be in a towering rage as they turned to Thranduil/Sauron. The sight was quite intimidating._

"_Our appeal for help has been answered. We have help. You will harm Legolas no more!" Galadriel and Elrond joined hands._

_Legolas slumped to the floor. He was having difficulty drawing in breath and the wound burned so deeply that he had tears in his eyes. He watched Galadriel and Elrond as if from a great distance._

_A mist surrounded his sight and it was grew deeper by the minute. Even the sound seemed to come from the end of a great cavern._

_He was also colder than he had ever been. He watched as his perception grew so vague he did not know what he was watching. He blinked tiredly._

_Weariness had crept up on him unexpected. So when a great flash of lightning came he thought nothing of it, passed it off as his own imagination. What more could it have been?_

_His eyes closed without his volition. It was just so much better in the dark._

Do not sleep, Penneth./ _The voice seemed to come from everywhere and yet nowhere._

_It had the desired effect. His eyes opened wearily, only to blink again. This had to be his imagination. It had to be._

_Galadriel and Elrond glowed brightly, a deep warm gold, like the light of Anor. They were no longer alone. There were others forms beside them that Legolas had never seen before, all gathered around his Adar._

_His Adar needed him. What did they think they were doing with him? He had to help his father._

_Legolas tried desperately to stand but the blood loss had taken its toll. He did not even make it to his knees before the darkness overcame him._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Glorfindel and Gailarphen were both working feverishly to stop bleeding from the new chest wound, but it did not seem to want to stop.

"How is his pulse?" Gailarphen asked Estel.

The young human moved in to check it. He was half-way through counting the pulse when Legolas gave one convulsive jerk and then lay still, making no sound nor movement.

"_Glorfy! _" Estel reverted to the childish use of Glorfindel's name, a sure sign that he was both upset and insecure.

"Is he breathing?" Glorfindel fairly barked at Elladan.

Elladan checked and then turned wide, terrified grey eyes to Glorfindel just in time to see elrond and Galadriel both collapse in limp heaps to the floor and lay there, motionless…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To be continued

Well, another chapter finished, I promise you will find more about how Sauron got into Thranduil next chapter. Barbara also asked me to apologise for the lateness of this chapter. We have both had technical problems so to speak!

Please let me know what you think?

Love,

Shell

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

**The Evil Inside **

**By MCross**

Disclaimer: Not mine, they belong to the wonderfully talented Tolkien and as much as I would love to say they belong to me, they don't. I own and get nothing for these stories apart from pure pleasure.

Rating: M for Horror/Angst

Summary: On a visit to Imladris, Legolas begins to feel sick. He hides this from his friends until matters take their own course. What could be causing Legolas to black out and why is his behaviour changing so rapidly? Can his friends find out in time to help him?

**WARNING! Intense scenes. Character death (?).**

Thanks to my wonderful Betas Sara and Barbara. Also big thanks to Misty, Terri, Becky and Katy for their ongoing support and love.

o Vocabulary o

Anor … the sun

Fëa, Faer … spirit

Suilad … greeting, hello

Tiro! ... Look!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

(From last chapter)

"_Is he breathing?" Glorfindel fairly barked at Elladan._

_Elladan checked and then turned wide, terrified grey eyes to Glorfindel just in time to see Elrond and Galadriel both collapse in limp heaps to the floor and lay there, motionless…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

For a full second silence reigned in the chamber. As Elladan's words, or rather his lack of words sank in.

"Move, now!" Glorfindel's tone was one of command, a tone rarely used towards the sons of his best friend and Lord. He had known them all of their lives and had bounced the three of them on his knees. It made it difficult to order them around as he would his warriors. So this tone was rarely used on them, unless they had done something wrong, of course.

It was a testament to this fact that Estel moved without thought so Glorfindel and Gailarphen could reach Legolas. He moved well out of the way, but could not prevent a sob from leaving his lips. _Legolas could not be dead, he just could not. _Not after all they had been through together.

All the things that Legolas had taught him, many a time after his brothers and a few times even his Adar, had tried and failed dismally to teach him. Yet, Legolas always managed to get the salient point across so that Estel could understand the lesson.

No, Legolas, the brother of his heart, could not die, he could not, would not let him. He would go beyond death to make certain that it did not happen, if he had to.

Arms suddenly snaked around him and he looked up un-heading of the tears that ran down his face, in time to see tears running down Elrohir's own cheeks.

"He will be alright." The younger twin's voice was soft.

"Legolas always is." Another pair of arms snaked around the two of them, as Elladan joined them. None of them were entirely sure which of them was comforting the other.

Gailarphen moved to check his pulse as Glorfindel reached for fresh bandages to stop the bleeding from the chest wound.

Legolas' wrist was already cooling and Gailarphen felt a huge lump grow in his throat. He frantically searched for a pulse and almost stopped with sheer shock and relief when he felt a single thump of a pulse. But then… nothing. He desperately counted the seconds, praying to Estë that he would feel another beat, that he would not have to speak the words that he dreaded so much.

Finally, he looked up to meet other reluctant eyes, he opened his mouth to speak and then stopped, stunned. There was another beat below his fingers!

"He lives!"

The sigh of utter, gut-wrenching relief from Estel would never be spoken of, as the door to the chamber opened to reveal Celeborn with Mithrandir hot on his heels.

At seeing his grandson's distress, though, Celeborn wavered, between wanting to comfort his kin and the need to aid Legolas. He looked over at Legolas and his decision was made in that instant.

"By Elbereth, what has happened?"

Glorfindel's hands were covered in the silver-red blood of the Firstborn. "Trouble." It was a single terse word. Glorfindel did not have the time to say more, not if Legolas were to live.

Gailarphen looked up from checking Legolas' temperature and crossed over to the herb table. At this time, he did not think that giving Legolas more herbs for his fever would do any further harm to the ailing elf.

He hurriedly explained as he began preparing the herbs. "We do not really know. We were washing Legolas down when the first cut appeared on his cheek, it was quickly followed by another and then the wound to his leg. But by far the worst is the wound to his chest." Gailarphen would never forget the shock he felt at seeing the wound appear as if from nowhere.

"I will help, Glorfindel." Celeborn's voice was grim as he moved around the limp forms of Galadriel and Elrond on the floor. He knew there was nothing he could do to help them while they were in this state. His voice was grim as he picked up a clean cloth and moved to help staunch the flow of blood.

Mithrandir also moved to stand and observe the scene, a look of deep distress on his face. "I believe they may be in need of some assistance." His voice was soft as he looked over at his two friends and fellow Ring Bearers. "I will aid them, if possible." A stern look creased his face. "Look after Legolas for me."

With that, he moved beside Galadriel and Elrond, moving his aged left hand from his robe pocket. For the first time the Ring of Fire flared into life in the chamber and then, he fell.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_The cave about him was dark, the smell of fresh blood hung in the air._

_It should have been pitch dark, but that was not so. Light glowed in the cavern, showing the remnants of tattered webbing. It was all too clear to the Maia what manner of creature lived here. It did not please him._

_In the bright light he could see a group of people. Close around the fallen Prince were Galadriel and Elrond, adorned in the battle armour of the light side. In front of them, sniggering was Thranduil dressed in the dark robes that spoke of his affiliation._

_Behind them Legolas lay limp on the ground and bent over him was an elleth, her blond hair shining brightly in the light of the Rings of Power._

_She looked up as Mithrandir entered, giving him a worried smile before bending to tend to the Prince once more._

_Estë! It was Estë the Gentle, Valier of healing. That would mean that the others…_

_By the Valar, they had more help than he had realised._

"_So, the old fool has chosen to join us!" Thranduil's cold voice taunted as he realised that another was among them._

_Irmo spoke from his side. "Mithrandir, it is good to have you among us once more." _

"_It is good to see you all once again. What has happened?" Mithrandir joined the semi-circle surrounding Legolas. _

"_Now, this will be interesting." Thranduil crossed his arms and watched him, his voice full of suspicion._

_Mithrandir turned to look at his old friend "What do you mean by that?" He wondered if the others were even aware of the fact that they had placed themselves in front of Legolas._

"_Well, I am so scared. The big bad wizard has come to try to prevent me killing the brat!" Thranduil pretended to shake with fear._

"_As well you should be frightened, Sauron." Mithrandir jumped as an unexpected voice from another as a form stepped out of the light._

_Mithrandir gasped. It was none other than Ilúvatar himself._

"_And why would I fear an old fool like him? As if he or even you could stop me. I have recovered my strength and more." The boast came from Thranduil's lips, except… Mithrandir realised that this was not his friend speaking._

"_We will stop you, Sauron, and you will not harm Legolas again." Varda spoke from her position beside Galadriel._

"_You are right. I will not worry about him much longer. Very shortly he will be in Námo's care and no concern of mine!" Thranduil seemed to dismiss the young elf now._

"_You are wrong." Námo spoke from his position. "And even if it does come to pass, he will be re-born, as thanks for all the good he has done for Middle-earth. There is more for him to accomplish yet…"_

"_He will die before I am finished! I will squash him as one would a bug." Thranduil, or rather Sauron, boasted._

"_We will not let that happen." Yavanna sounded angry at the evil one's boasts._

"_You will have no choice. I have grown stronger than all of you fools!" Thranduil/Sauron sounded angry._

"_You have always been misguided, Sauron. You have always underestimated us and those who work for us. Take the young Caun, you have insisted he will be at your side for this venture. What have you learned about him from Thranduil?" Ilúvatar glanced back at the Young Prince where Estë tended him, yet the bleeding did not seem to have stopped._

"_Very little, the fool thinks that by keeping silent he will save his son. He will learn that he is greatly mistaken! I have great new plans for him, since he has ruined my previous plans!" There was something akin to glee in his voice._

_There was an odd coldness in Mithrandir's voice. "Then we will just have to prevent that from happening." He had been angry with Thranduil over his treatment of Legolas and then furious about his banishment. The knowledge that it was not Thranduil's doing helped, but it just made him angrier at the present situation._

"_I would like to see you try to stop me, old Adan!" Sauron sneered._

_Ilúvatar spoke once more. "Perhaps it is time that you see Mithrandir for who, or what, he truly is." He had been observing the conversation from one side._

"_I can tell you already what he is." A groan from Legolas made him smile with glee once more. The young one was suffering greatly and he was most pleased at that. "Mithrandir is an old fool who has let you talk him into believing what you say."_

"_No, he is not. He is far more than that and always will be to us. He is our beloved servant and we are most pleased with him." Varda had moved and was helping Estë with her charge._

"_Then you are as great a fool as he is!" Sauron looked at his past old friend in contempt. Had they really once been so close? How could he have stood being anywhere near them?_

_Ilúvatar turned to speak directly to Mithrandir. "Mithrandir, I believe that it is time to reveal who you really are."_

"_Of course." Mithrandir understood what they were doing. He just hoped that it was not premature._

"_You really believe all this?" Sauron looked over at the ancient Maia and had to laugh. "What kind of a threat would you be to me? You can barely stand on your own two feet!"_

"_Mith… Nay, Olórin, show him your true face." Ilúvatar smiled at the Maia in encouragement._

"_Olórin? Who is this Olórin?" Sauron was not too amused at this turn of events._

"_I am Olórin." Mithrandir stepped forward as he spoke._

"_You are totally deluded. Utterly mad, they have made you that way." Sauron looked at him with undisguised shock, could the old fool really have believed the things he had been told?_

_Then his eyes opened wide as a bright light filled the air around the grey-clad figure, a bright light that he hated already._

_Then the being in front of him changed._

_Mithrandir changed before his very eyes, transformed into something that he would never have believed had he not witnessed it with his own eyes._

_Almost instantly the bowed, hunched and aged stance straightened and seemed to tower higher above them. _

_The hair and beard, thin, long and grey with age, grew stronger, thicker and the colour began to change from outright grey to speckled silver before turning a rich dark brown._

_Even as Sauron watched the lined face smoothed, age wrinkles filling out to leave behind supple skin that had not seen the great age that the wizard's face had always seemed to imply._

_The only thing that did not change was the maddening twinkle in his eyes. That did not change in any way._

_Slowly Olórin straightened as if he was butterfly straight from the chrysalis._

"_You!" Thranduil hissed. His blue eyes flashed. He had met this being before, a long time ago. He had not really given it any thought it had been just before Sauron, Saruman and the other Maia had been sent to Middle-Earth at the beginning of the third age. He had not really taken much notice of the lower Maia. His attention had been caught instead by Saruman. He could feel the indecisiveness in him even then and that had been born out by his later actions and now… Now Saruman was working for him and not even the Valar were aware of it._

_He would have his revenge eventually. He would make them see who was the stronger of them. He would win. It was as simple as that._

"_Me." It was calm and concise, even the voice had changed, was deeper and stronger, still filled with the wisdom that the Maia seemed to all be imbued with, but younger and full of strength._

_With a snarl Thranduil turned towards Ilúvatar and the others. "Your tricks will not work with me! I am the most powerful out of all of you! I crafted the One Ring while you danced and made happy!"_

"_Made happy?" Mandos drew himself up to his most intimidating. "Made happy! I have been left to deal with the results of the foul creatures that you have created! How dare you!"_

"_Sîdh, Mandos." Ilúvatar knew how passionate his friend was about the spirits he looked after. Some of the poor souls were greatly distressed and needed much care. Mandos, or Námo was the most able of the Valar to deal with them. His halls were calm, filled with love and helped sustain the Fëa until they were ready to be re-born into Valinor, back to the cradle of their own families._

"_Sîdh? You tell me to be peaceful? He scorns us he mocks us and you want to stand by…" Námo normally would not have spoken to his friend like that, but seeing the Young Prince like this…_

"_No we will not stand by to meekly let this happen. I promise you that this will end here, Námo. I promise that Legolas will return with us, as will his father." Ilúvatar promised seriously._

"_Good." Námo calmed at the words. They were what he had needed to hear. _We need to be strong and pull together, not apart. _The voice sounded in his head and he nodded imperceptibly._

_Galadriel had watched this gravely. In fact, her eyes had not moved from Thranduil where he stood. Her hand was not held up to show her Ring, but it was not far from being ready, should she need it, of course. And she was not certain yet that they would not be needed._

_Her soft voice suddenly cut through the tense atmosphere. "How is Legolas?" _

_Estë spoke tensely from where she knelt. "Not good." She glanced to Elrond. "He really needs the aid of a proper healer as well."_

"_I can help." Elrond went to them, careful to keep the sight of Legolas from his father._

_Yavanna moved to take his place, they were all a little protective of the Prince._

"_So the Brat is not doing so well. That is such a pity!" There was fake sadness in Thranduil's voice and a tone to it that definitely was not the King's. "His father will be very pleased when he realises that finally the Brat is dead and he is no longer beholden to him." _

_Galadriel bristled at that. "His father will be devastated should that happen. He will never forgive himself."_

"_Now that, Witch, is where you are totally wrong. Why do you think I found Thranduil at all? It was his hate… his hate for Legolas and what he did to Minerella. Deep down he has always blamed Legolas and he always will. He hates the Brat with a passion." Sauron practically crowed._

"_That is a very good point. How did you find Thranduil?" Mithrandir/Olórin's metamorphosis was complete now and he stood in his true reflection, the image he held in Valinor. The image that one day a very lucky few mortals would eventually see._

"_You would like to know that, old man?" It was a sneer once more._

"_Yes I would. I do not really think that the epithet that you used is appropriate do you?" Olórin's eyes were unusually hard._

"_You chose to hide yourself behind a charade and that makes you a coward!" Thranduil was triumphant as he spoke._

"_And what does that make you, hiding behind the face of another who was given no choice in the matter, commanding others to do your dirty work for you. Just how did you set this charade up and did you really think it would work?" Olórin was goading him in the hope that he would reveal something._

"_I have not been hiding!" Surprisingly, the words stung. "I have always been in charge. I know exactly what my forces are doing, exactly. Thranduil did not put up much of a fight."_

"_I would imagine that you gave him very little choice in the matter and the fact that you chose to masquerade as him tells me that you are nothing but a coward who will not face the world in his own true form!" Olórin would not give this up until he had his friend back in his rightful place._

"_I am not the coward that you are! Look at you, so young and virile and yet you show the weak, ancient face of a doddering old fool to the world!"_

"_Do you really think the Secondborn would take guidance from one who looks as I do?" There was amusement in Olórin's face, albeit fleetingly. He was aware that the others were tightening their ring. This would end here, right now. "You have obviously not seen the incarnations of the others either."_

"_Others? They are the same?" Thranduil's eyes closed tightly in anger._

"_Yes, they are." Ilúvatar stood by Olórin's side, a proud smile on his face. "You really believe that we would leave our beloved children like this? No, they are blessed with our love and always will be, unless they prove traitorous, that is how it will be, but, should that come to pass…" _

"_You will what? Leave them weak and ugly for the rest of their days? Or banish them as you have me?" There was a hard glint in the blue eyes._

"_You brought that about yourself. Did you think that you could really win? Did you think that Middle-earth would fall to you? I would rather die myself than let that happen!" Ilúvatar was passionate in his words._

"_I can wish that is what will happen! For all the misery that you have caused me…"_

"_You brought that upon yourself! We did not instruct you to make the Rings. We did not tell you to make the One Ring or enlist the help of Fell Creatures to attack others. That was your will and doing alone, and you will have to live with that." Elbereth spoke softly, with a hint of steel in her words._

"_I am growing stronger. I will not be stopped, I will get the Ring and then I will make you wish you had never been born!" Thranduil gloated once more._

"_That is where you are very misguided and very wrong!" Ilúvatar watched him closely._

"_What do you mean by that?" Thranduil would not let himself be baited._

"_You can only regret being born if you were born in the first place!" Ilúvatar was smiling gently "And if my memory serves me correctly, Arda was created by My song! And _You _were created!"_

_Thranduil actually paled before he recovered. "You would not condone kin slaying!"_

"_What you have been doing is more than enough to warrant the thought. For what you have done to us…" Another groan sounded from behind him. "But it is what you gave done to Legolas that means I will never forgive you."_

"_Ah the Brat awakens to see the end!" Thranduil stood proudly._

"_A…Ada?" The voice was weak._

"_Think again, Penneth." The sneer was back._

"_A…Ada?" There was a hint of pleading in Legolas' weak voice._

"_He will not answer you, Brat!" Thranduil grinned evilly._

"_N…need A…Ada." _

"_Sîdh, Legolas. All will be well." Elrond tried to reassure Legolas, whom he loved as his own son. It hurt so much to see him like this. Legolas had been through so much already._

"_Well? How can it ever be well? He will die knowing that his father hates him and put him out of his misery!" Thranduil/Sauron crowed once more._

"_I will not let you do that!" Olórin moved further in front of Legolas._

"_You have no choice." A hand lashed out and something akin to lightning flashed out, heading directly for Legolas…_

_It would have connected with him, but for the fact that Nienna moved just as fast and took the impact. She flared brightly for a minute before fading back to her normal glow. She grinned sweetly._

"_Is that all you can do?"_

_The roar of anger echoed in the cave. "He is mine! You should hate to be with him!" Thranduil's eyes glowed with a mad light._

"_We could never hate Legolas. He is as we wish him to be. He is all we have hoped, and more. We knew he would be great, we knew that his life would be hard, but he has grown stronger with each passing day. All he has suffered has made him better and stronger. His reward will be as great." Ilúvatar's voice held such pride._

"_He has been touched by my evil. There is evil inside him!" Sauron would not let this go._

"_No, the evil may have tried to touch him and he may have been influenced by it, but he fought it, fought it to the point that he would rather die that live with what you had done to him. He hated it enough to join his Mother. That tells me that the good in his spirit was not crushed, that the good in our dear Prince could never be taken from him." Ilúvatar was so greatly pleased with his child that he glowed bright enough to cause Sauron/Thranduil to look away._

"_L…love Ada." Legolas spoke once more. "Love him so much!"_

"_Easy, Legolas." Elrond was worried about the amount of blood that Legolas had lost._

"_Need to tell him… I love him." The howl of pain sounded and startled them all._

_Ilúvatar looked back in time to see Thranduil raise a hand to his head. He looked pale and pained. Could it be that simple?_

"_Love you, Ada, love you so much. All the things you have taught me…" Legolas' voice sounded firmer._

_Sauron/Thranduil took a step back and shook his head. "No you have to hate him! He banished you. He would have left you to wander homeless!"_

"_No, Ada, Ada nin, would not do that." To Elrond's surprise Legolas tried to sit up. The bleeding seemed to be slowing._

"_No!" Thranduil growled almost desperately. "He told you before you left that you would never return if you left. _He _told you that."_

"_They were your words." Olórin suddenly understood completely._

"_No, they were what he was thinking! The perfect little Prince, so good, so obedient, always trying to please, always kowtowing to what Thranduil wanted. He hated that." Sauron rambled as he tried to explain. The madness seemed to radiate from him._

"_Ada knew what I wanted, and always encouraged me. He taught me well. He taught me duty and friendship, but most of all he taught me that the greatest gift I could ever have or give is Love. I love Adar. I would give my life for him. I would stand before you and give up my life willingly because I love him." Legolas was glowing, even brighter than Ilúvatar, who looked as startled as the others at this surprising fact._

_Olórin looked at him in surprise and then looked to Ilúvatar. He could only grin when he saw the look of shock that crossed the Valar's face at the sight of the Prince. They shared a look and turned back to Legolas._

"_That will not work. I am still stronger than you are, Princeling." Strong Sauron might be, but he still took a step back, the glow of love emanating from Legolas was just too bright for him._

"_Naneth knows you are still there, Ada. We know that you would not give up. He may have taken over your body but he has not won. We are here for you, both of us." Legolas knelt now, all signs of weakness gone._

_It was then that they realised that there was another figure among those grouped around Legolas. One who stepped forward to put a hand on his shoulder to encourage him. It helped. They could all see that._

_Elrond peered up at the sight and gaped. There was no other word for it, he openly gaped. "Minerella!"_

_Minerella smiled at Elrond before turning to Thranduil. "I said I would wait for you, Thranduil, and I will, but if this evil wins I will not see you again until the last sundering of Arda. You can defeat him Thranduil. He is weak and hides behind your face. He tries to hurt our son and our people. Fight him, Meleth. Fight him for us!" _

_Sauron laughed. It echoed eerily in the cavern. "And you think your little parlour tricks will win, Ilúvatar. They will not."_

"_This is not my doing." Ilúvatar and the others were all a little awed. _

"_As if I would believe that. It is you, or this imposter before me!" Sauron gestured towards Olórin._

"_I have nothing to do with this. I would not be that cruel. I know how much both Legolas and Thranduil miss Minerella and would be hurt by this." Olórin was looking at mother and son in wonder._

"_I came to help my husband and son. I could not stay in Mandos' Halls knowing that my son and husband were fighting for their lives and Fëa!" Minerella told Sauron sharply._

"_You will regret that decision when you see your son die!" Sauron was furious, what was going on here? He could feel Thranduil fighting against him, and fighting hard. His son needed him, but more than that his Bonded was there as well! He had been trying to break this creature's hold on him, to stop him from hurting Legolas further but until now nothing had worked, nothing at all. Until Legolas had stated how much he loved him. That had hurt the creature. He certainly would not say his name._

"_We love you, Thranduil, with all of our hearts and we both know that you can hear us. You need to understand that we love you!" Minerella stressed the word._

_Another laugh sounded. "That really will not work, you are deluding yourselves." Sauron tried to clamp down on the Fëa that was trying to reassert himself._

"_Remember how it feels to love, Ada." Legolas was not sure he could rise further, his chest burned badly and it hurt to breathe but he would not show Sauron how he felt, he would not give him that satisfaction._

_Thranduil suddenly understood. The Valar suddenly understood and even the elves and Maia felt the sudden understanding._

_So simple an explanation and solution and it had been with them all the time._

_Thranduil threw all of his love into his being, his love for Minerella, the joy that he had felt when Minerella had consented to Bond with him._

_The great pride and love he had felt at her beauty and strength._

_Sauron roared his utter displeasure. It kept Thranduil going._

_How he loved her. How the entire Realm of Mirkwood had loved her. Would, and had, given their lives to protect her._

_And then the one thing he had hardly dared to hope for. Minerella had conceived one glorious night, out in their private gardens under their favourite tree, away from prying eyes. _

_He knew the moment of conception. He could feel it in the air, in his bond. It seemed to suddenly tingle with new life, with a new rhythm that he could not believe and high in the sky a star had made its bright path._

_Little did Thranduil know that the star had been seen by another, who smiled, because part of a greater prophecy had come to pass. The coming years would certainly be most interesting._

_No matter how much they loved their little laes or how much energy they both poured into his creation, the pregnancy had been hard, and then there was the early birth. Thranduil had never loved another as unconditionally as he did the little one who did not even have the strength to give a weak cry._

_Even his love for Minerella was nothing compared with this! And then for the healer to say what he had, so wickedly suggesting they allow that little life to end…_

_It had taken all his strength and persuasion to keep Minerella in the bed, such was her anger and indignation that he had feared that she would attack the healer. _

_Now, it all seemed to make sense; why the pregnancy had been so hard, why Legolas had been born so early and weak… or seemingly so weak. The description of 'weak' was the most unlikely he would ever give to Legolas._

_He loved his son greatly._

_Sauron cried out in agony at the pain it caused him, pain that he could not avoid unless he fled, bodiless once more. He was not prepared to do that!_

"_Fight him, Thranduil, fight him, Mellon nin." Galadriel tried to reach him!_

"_WE love you, Thranduil. You are doing well, Penneth!" Ilúvatar encouraged, pouring out his love for the King._

_The others all joined him, knowing now what it was that they needed to do to help the King win this fight._

_Elrond tightened his hold on Legolas and gave the Prince his encouragement as well._

"_You are doing well, Penneth, keep that love flowing. Tell your father your feelings and he will be back with us and holding you." _

"_Love him." Legolas' voice was a lot stronger, although Elrond could see the pain written over the pale face._

"_I know and soon I will be able to help you further. I will stop this pain. Your Ada will help." Elrond brushed back the stray hair that had come loose from blond braids. He had to keep Legolas awake and aware. He did not dare contemplate what could happen if Legolas fell unconscious._

"_Hurt." It was simple truth with no embellishment._

"_You will be well, Legolas, we will help you, Penneth, once Thranduil is whole and himself. We will help you." Estë would not leave him like this. Unfortunately, she could not heal him entirely, but that was the way of things, but they could help him._

"_Hennad, but I need to get to Ada. Nana…" Legolas looked over his shoulder._

"_I am here, Ion-nin, and I will aid you." Minerella had a smile for her son, full of pride. Legolas had grown into such a fine ellon. She had watched his struggles, his trials from afar. He never gave up. No matter what, Legolas always fought for what he believed to be right. "I love you."_

_Legolas' smile was bright, but it brightened further at the roar of anger that he heard from Sauron. He would not think of it as his father, the creature was not Thranduil, though it wore his body._

_At Minerella's nod and with her aid, along with that of a protesting Elrond, Legolas somehow managed to stand and sway on the spot._

_When he spoke next his voice was hard and sure. "I will not let you take Adar from me!"_

"_How do you propose to stop me?" Sauron's voice was angry, filled with fear and pain as well. This was not how this should have come to pass!_

_His plan was to kill Legolas and carry on with his work, using Thranduil to alienate everyone. Then he was going to find the One Ring and his control would be complete!_

_It would appear he had underestimated. The underestimation was the Prince. He was stronger than he looked, even with the wounds from his spiders and the infection that went hand in hand with it, although that was an after-thought, just in case the Prince won the battle. He should have been an easy target to finish off. How wrong he had been!_

"_The only way I know how." Legolas moved so that he was standing, albeit swaying on the spot and shaking badly, in front of his father._

_That was when Olórin got his first good look at Legolas. What he saw broke his heart. _

_Legolas was deathly pale, the only colour he possessed was the drying red of the blood from the cuts on his face. The wound on his chest still bled sluggishly. Around the colorless, full lips were fine pain lines and deep ones around the sunken eyes._

_Legolas may be on his feet and talking, but he was badly injured and in terrible pain._

"_You are foolish to try." Sauron taunted him._

"_Legolas." Ilúvatar stepped forward, not sure he wanted this to continue. Legolas could be harmed further and that was the last thing that he wanted._

"_Ilúvatar, you of all should know Legolas has to do this." Galadriel spoke. "It is part of the destiny that you set out before he was conceived. Legolas has to do this." _

_It actually made sense to her now; the vision that she had often seen of Legolas confronting Thranduil. She had thought it an unlikely possibility, one that would not come to pass… yet, here it was, right before her eyes, exact in every detail._

_Legolas lunged suddenly and caught both of Thranduil's arms. Holding on tight, he looked deep into the blue eyes that mirrored his own._

"_I love you, Ada. He cannot win. For Mirkwood, he cannot win. I need you more than you can ever know. Saes, Ada, fight." He poured all the love and need for his father into those words. The need to have him back and whole and not the angry, hard elf he had left behind in Mirkwood. He should have known that something was wrong, that his father was not acting normally, but then he had been so exhausted that he had not been his usual self either. Hindsight is a wonderful, but sometimes painful thing to have._

_So Legolas did the only thing he could._

_Sauron was startled when Legolas suddenly lunged at him again, pinning his arms, holding him with such strength that it was amazing. How could he have thought the Prince was weak?_

_Then the pain began, not slowly as one would have expected, but the moment Legolas met his skin with his hands, blinding, burning pain, pain that would not stop, pain that grew with each second of contact. He screamed in agony._

"_Fight him, Ada, fight him so we can go home. Tell us you love us. Saes, Ada!" Legolas was becoming desperate. His strength was waning and he could not keep going for much longer._

"_Yes, Meleth, fight! We love you." Minerella was at her son's side. She could not reach out and touch Thranduil for fear of breaking Legolas' hold but she could bolster him._

_Her hands covered Legolas'. Sauron screamed louder as more love made its way to him._

_Ilúvatar and Olórin joined them. Soon all the Valar and elves surrounded Thranduil. Sauron was ringed, hemmed in. There was nothing he could do to escape._

"_Leave him, Sauron. Leave him and never return!" Legolas panted, sweat pouring down his face with the effort he expended. The pain in his chest was building, but he would not let him win. "Go and never return."_

_Sauron screamed once more. He could feel the pain from all the pure goodness and love in the Prince. There was no taint of evil in Legolas. Sauron could feel that now. He could never have turned Legolas, not even when the spider within had been at its strongest. He had lost right from the start and he had not known it._

"_I will leave…" Sauron panted. "…and I will leave Thranduil alive… but not you!" It was a snarl._

_Suddenly he stared at Legolas with unholy glee._

_Legolas could not look away, mesmerised by the eyes he knew so well. He had to do as they commanded. This was his King and father after all._

_He was aware of the anguished cry "No, Legolas!" before darkness found him once more._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o _

Estel stood with the others as they tried to help Legolas. Glorfindel and Celeborn sutured the deep wound and packed the top with athelas. The feared that the infection that was already present in the Prince's other wounds would attack this new wound. Gailarphen cleaned the leg wound but decided not to suture that one. It was long and thin, but not that deep.

He was now working on the wounds that crossed the pale cheek. Legolas was so hot! Nothing they were doing seemed to be helping the fever, yet his hands were startlingly cold and slightly blue.

_Cold hands in an elf! _Gailarphen shuddered at the thought. The only time an elf had cold hands was just before they passed, from wounds or Pellin.

"How is he, DaerAda?" Elrohir's voice was hesitant.

"Not good. We really need to stop the bleeding and yet none of the herbs are working, the same herbs that I have used for centuries." There was frustration in Celeborn's voice born of desperation. If this continued they could well lose Legolas within the next hour. The thought pained him. They had come to Imladris hoping to help him and yet nothing that any of them did seemed to work.

"What can we do?" Estel could not just stand there being comforted by his brothers.

Celeborn looked up at that and gave a small smile. "Talk to him, Estel, tell him you love him, tell him of the plans you wish to make with him, the hunts and trouble that all four of you can and do get into."

"I can do that." With a hug for his brothers, Estel left the comfort of their arms and hurried to the head of the bed. He had never seen Legolas look this bad. How could he even still be alive?

He talked quickly and quietly into Legolas elegant pointed ear. He had to smile as he recalled a time he had told Legolas that he hated having round ears, that he was going to make them pointed to stop the teasing from the elflings in Imladris.

Legolas had taken it seriously and spoke to him about how he should be proud of his human heritage and that the round ears came with that and he should accept it. Estel had argued the point, but had bowed to his friend's logic. What he had not found out until much later, was that the teasing had stopped because of Legolas.

He had gone to speak with the elflings and their parents and told them how disgusted he was at that behaviour, that if anything it should be Estel who teased them. They were, after all, older than the small adan child and should know much better.

"You have always been there for me, Legolas, no matter what. I will always be here for you. I have much to thank you for, mellon nin. We need to go hunting when you are better…" He continued in this manner, saying anything he could think of to keep his friend with them.

"What about us, DaerAda?" Elladan agreed with Estel, they had to help.

"Check your Adar and DaerNana for me?" Celeborn lifted the cloth to see how the bleeding was doing. He nearly groaned in frustration, the wound was still bleeding! "I need more spider's web."

Elrohir winced. How ironic that the creature that had left Legolas like this could provide a means to save his life.

"We are running low." Gailarphen frowned. They had used almost all of the stock in the chamber.

"I will get some from the healing wing." Elrohir knew that there was some there. Elrond liked to keep a large stock in case of large-scale wounds.

"Hannon le, Elrohir, hurry? I must get this bleeding stopped." Celeborn watched as Elrohir nodded and then hurried from the chamber.

Elrohir practically ran to the healing wing, ignoring the calls and exaltations that came his way. Elrond hated for them to run in the hallways, but he knew that this once he would not say anything.

"Elrohir!" The voice sounded from behind him and he cast a look over his shoulder.

Erestor was speaking with the young maid that had cleaned up the spilled wine earlier. She looked very upset.

"I do not have the time to stop. I need spiderweb for Legolas!" He called out, not even slowing.

Elrohir missed seeing Erestor blanch, but clearly caught his words even as he continued down the hall.

"If I ever hear that you have spread malicious gossip about Caun Legolas again you will regret it for the rest of your life. What you saw in that chamber was confidential and should not have gone further. If you wish to continue here, you had better learn that fact and fast! Caun Legolas is still alive as you have just heard and is being treated. Now you are to go to everyone you have spoken to this day and tell them that you are wrong, Caun Legolas is still very much alive and apologise for spreading falsehoods. I am very disappointed in you and Hír Elrond will hear of this."

It was perhaps the longest single speech that Elrohir had ever heard from Erestor and he felt rather sorry for the elleth until he recalled what she had been spreading about Imladris.

He skidded to a halt in front of the doors that led to the healing wing and pushed them open.

Faelien looked up from where she and Nestoron had been seated, quietly discussing their new laes.

"Elrohir, how is Legolas?" Nestoron looked better, but he was still in a lot of pain, that was clear.

"Not good, he has a chest wound that will not stop bleeding." Elrohir told them as he went to the store-chamber and began searching for the webbing.

"Chest wound!" Faelien watched him, shocked. "But, he did not have a chest wound before! How did that happen?"

"We do not know." Elrohir answered tiredly, wiping his eyes with one hand while the other moved the herb storage jars, searching for the one containing the spiderweb.

"You do not know!" Both voices sounded in puzzlement.

"No, they appeared from nowhere, just out of nowhere." Elrohir was aware that he was not really making much sense so he tried to explain once again. "We were washing Legolas down, since his fever is still very high, when a wound appeared on his left cheek."

"His fever is bad?" Worry thrummed in Faelien's voice. She had a soft spot for Legolas, they all did.

"Yes, very, and nothing is helping. First it was two cheek wounds, then a thigh wound appeared before finally the chest wound. We need spider's web to stop the bleeding. By the Valar, where is the blasted thing!"

Faelien stood and entered the store chamber. "We moved it at Elrond's insistence. It is here."

She reached up and over to get the jar that she had placed there a week ago.

"Hennad." Elrohir took the jar and smiled at her. "How are you lovers? A laes, hmmm?" He could not help but tease.

"Oh you! Stop that. You should respect your elders!" She shot back, but her voice was teasing.

Elrohir's smile wilted. Faelien could see how weary he was. "I must return quickly."

"We pray that Estë aids Legolas." Faelien reassured him.

"Hennad, I fear Legolas is going to need the prayers." With a nod Elrohir hurried from the chamber. That was his great fear; that the friend he had known from childhood would not be with them when he got back to the chamber.

It was a very valid worry. He had not missed the fact that no one was really talking about _when Legolas got better_, but _if_. It was that close a thing.

The maid had gone but Erestor remained, obviously waiting for him.

" 'Restor." He did not have the time to use his full name, so used the much-despised shortened name. No elf liked to have their name shortened, it was usually seen as an insult and yet at times it could be done with no offence taken, like the way they still called Legolas 'Las'. That had been a childhood endearment that had never gone.

"I do wish you would not call me that." It was said with a sigh.

"Sorry, in a hurry." Elrohir flashed him an apologetic grin as he hurried past.

"You said that Legolas needed spider's web?" Erestor fell into step beside Elrohir.

"Yes." Elrohir nodded as they both hurried along now.

"Why? Is he bleeding again?" Erestor was worried about the Prince.

Elrohir did not have time to answer. He opened the chamber door and gestured for Erestor to enter. Perhaps it would be best if the scholar saw for himself.

Erestor entered and then stumbled to a stop. "Elbereth!"

Elrohir had never heard such shock and horror in Erestor's voice.

"Erestor?" Glorfindel looked up from where he was washing Legolas' face.

"She said he was dead and I did not believe her!" Erestor could not take his eyes away from the still Prince.

"He is alive, mellon nin, have no fear of that." Glorfindel hurried to reassure. "Elrohir, do you have it?"

"All I could carry." Elrohir hurried to their side, relieved that Legolas was still with them.

"Good. Now who is it that has been spreading rumours of Legolas' death?" He had a good idea, but also needed it confirmed.

"The maid." Erestor was so shocked by Legolas' condition that he could not even remember her name.

"Ah." Glorfindel sighed. "She may be just a little early in that assumption."

"No!" Estel could not believe what he was hearing. They could not give up on Legolas so easily, not when he would fight to the very end for his heart-brother.

"I am sorry, Estel, but I am not sure that Legolas will survive this." There was no easy way of saying it.

"There is always hope, Glorfindel. Do not give into the inevitable before the inevitable happens." Celeborn looked over at Galadriel to check that she was alright. They still had the Rings to help after all.

"But, look at him!" There was despair in Glorfindel's voice. How could he tell Thranduil that he had let his son die?

"I do not need to, trust me, Mellon nin." Celeborn was acutely aware of the edge they were treading here. Legolas was almost in the realm of the dead, almost knocking on Mandos' door, and far too near to it for his liking.

"But our agonising and doing nothing to aid him will only hasten that. Legolas needs us to be strong, not falling apart like this." Gailarphen tried to make them all see that he needed their aid and he needed it now.

"I will not let Legolas die!" Estel glowered at Glorfindel, his teacher and friend. He turned to Gailarphen. "Tell me what I need to do to help you and I will do all that I can." His voice was grim.

"Continue as you are, that is the best and only thing I can ask you to do. Glorfindel, the spider web?" The tone in Gailarphen's voice was stern and to the point. He would not let Glorfindel begin to doubt himself.

Estel knelt at his friend's side and began to talk. "You stay with me, Mellon nin. You had better fight and stay with me or I will come and find you and kick you! Just do not leave me. We have to get back at Dan and Ro for that prank the last time you were here, they may think we have forgotten but I have not and I know that you will not have."

Elladan and Elrohir shared a grin at that. If, no _when, _Legolas got better, they would have to watch each other's backs.

"The spider web?" Glorfindel had joined them and was holding out his hand a determined set to his face.

Elrohir handed it over and then watched as the Balrog Slayer made his way back to the bed.

Before he did anything, he spoke into the opposite ear from Estel.

"Whatever you are doing, wherever you are, fight Legolas. We are fighting for you. I would rather face another Balrog than your Adar!"

With that he straightened and with Celeborn's help began to take down the dressings to apply the spider's web to stop the bleeding.

"His pulse seems a little better, stronger. Whatever you are doing, it seems to be working." Gailarphen was relieved. Perhaps things were not as dire as his training and instincts told him they were.

Estel watched for a minute. "His breathing does not seem so laboured."

Gailarphen watched and nodded. Legolas' breathing may not have been wonderful but it was better than nothing and Estel was right. It seemed a little stronger, not as wheezy as it had been.

"Good, anything, any little piece of progress, I will welcome." He would not after all deny a gift from the Valar!

"He is doing better?" Glorfindel spread the spider's web on the wound and covered it once more.

"A little, yes." Gailarphen smiled up at the other elf but then frowned. "Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel looked up very carefully. "Yes?"

"Sit down." It was an order.

"Why?" Glorfindel frowned at him, not really understanding.

"Because, if you do not you will likely fall down." It was that simple. They had all been so focused on helping Legolas that none of them had thought of Glorfindel and his concussion, received from Legolas before the Prince had tried to remove the spider from his own abdomen. Gailarphen berated himself mentally, how could he have forgotten?

He was not going to sit this one out. Legolas needed his aid. Glorfindel shook his head. It was a mistake. As soon as he moved his head to the right, pain exploded and dark spots swam before his eyes.

"Glorfindel!" Hands were on him and he felt himself being lowered into a chair, or on a bed or something. He was not completely sure what because he was close to passing out entirely.

"I will look after Glorfindel, you see to Legolas." He knew that voice all too well. It was Elladan. "You and DaerAda care for Legolas."

Even feeling as sick and in as much pain from his head as he was, Glorfindel had to agree this was the best plan.

"Good. How could we forget that Glorfindel has a concussion? That is also probably why he was so despondent." Gailarphen tried to reassure them. He could see it all clearly now, for him to have been like that and for him not to put two and two together… Glorfindel normally never gave up like that, never.

Gailarphen sighed tiredly, they were all exhausted, and this ongoing situation was draining them all. Seeing Legolas like this was draining the Fëa of each of them

The elder twin's voice sounded like his father's. "I will make certain that Glorfindel is examined properly. I will also give him some herbs for the headache that he is not even bothering to hide now. Then he will rest." They certainly were their father's sons. But then, Gailarphen mused, they had been taught by the best. He nodded and bent back to Legolas.

"How is the bleeding?" He was counting the pulse once more. That was definitely far steadier than it had been.

Then another thought entered his head, Thranduil should not have slept through this commotion! He should have been awake and pestering them! This was not the Thranduil he knew.

"Elrohir, could you check Thranduil for me? He should have woken with all this noise." He gave a worried look to Elrohir.

"Of course." Elrohir moved between the two beds so that he was beside Thranduil. With a small sigh and prayer that this mess would work itself out, he reached out to check for the King's pulse.

It was strong and steady. Then Elrohir checked him over, the dressing over the abdominal wound was clean and dry.

That left two things to check. He reached out to check Thranduil for fever with the back of his hand. It was cool and dry to the touch. Good no sign of infection and fever there then. Then he checked Thranduil's pallor and stopped, shocked at the look on the pale face.

He had never before seen the look that graced the King's face on an elf before. An Adan yes, but never a Firstborn.

If Elrohir had to give a description of the look he could only have said one word, evil, pure unadulterated evil.

Thranduil's lips were drawn back in a rictus of a smile, almost a sneer of triumph. It made Elrohir shiver.

"He appears to be sleeping." Even to Elrohir's own ears his voice sounded strained.

They all picked up on it, but it was Celeborn who spoke next.

"_Appears to be sleeping_, what do you mean, Penneth?"

"Just that, DaerAda, Thranduil appears to be sleeping, but I have never seen a look such as this on his face." Elrohir moved away from the bed, still watching the King.

Celeborn and Gailarphen shared a worried look and then Celeborn moved to his grandson's side.

"What do you mean?" He reached out to reassure the young ellon.

"Look." Just one word, but it seemed to say everything.

Celeborn turned to see Thranduil and then froze with shock.

Elrohir was right. He had never seen this look on Thranduil. He had seen this look before though, more than once.

It was a cold grin that spoke of death and destruction. It made him shiver just to think of, all these years later. The last time he had seen it had been a long time ago, a time he tried not to recall. He had lost so many kin and friends that day. Had almost not made it home himself. And it had all been for naught.

He knew that Estel felt terrible guilt at what his long-dead ancestor had done, but the young man had no need to blame himself and carry that guilt. Just because he the man's heir did not mean that he was to blame for what Isildur had done.

No, the blame landed and sat firmly with the creature he was watching now. It was all down to him and no one else.

This was not his friend. Thranduil may be moody and touchy at times, but he was not downright cruel as the Thranduil of the last few days had been. The smile told him all he needed to know. Told him exactly who it was they were dealing with.

He had prayed never to see that maniacal look again, for it could only belong to one person.

"Sauron, you traitor!" His voice was barely above a hiss and yet all those awake heard it clearly.

"Celeborn?" Gailarphen looked over at him worriedly.

"You said that Thranduil had been acting very oddly. You did not elaborate." Startling, intense blue eyes met his. "Please do so now. Thranduil was not himself, how?"

Gailarphen looked at him in surprise. "He was cruel and cold to Legolas, had even banished him. I have never seen him so cold, never."

"Almost as if he had completely changed personalities?" Celeborn tried to keep himself calm. If what he feared had happened, he had some very much loved ones in a lot of danger.

"Yes that was it exactly!" Gailarphen's eyes were wide with shock. "It was almost as if he was a completely different person!"

As they had said before, hindsight was such a wonderful thing. If only you can possess it before it becomes necessary.

They had all been aware of the growing darkness in the South, they all knew what their kin in Mirkwood were going through and the constant pressure they worked under. He was also aware of the visions that Galadriel and Elrond had experienced and the warnings that Mithrandir delivered almost constantly.

But, to a certain extent, they had also hoped that they were imagining it, that the darkness could not be coming back. They had been fools, deluding themselves. He only prayed it was not too late to save Thranduil or Legolas. They could ignore this no more.

Celeborn hated to think badly of the dead but if he had the chance to go back and deal with Sauron and Isildur again he would do things very differently. How he wished they had made sure that the One Ring was destroyed.

But in the battle of the Last Alliance he had greater things to worry about, like Oropher dying in his arms, like Thranduil grieving for the devastating losses their kin had taken, like so many other things.

He would not let that happen again.

He would die himself rather than let Sauron get another foot hold in Middle Earth and if he was proven true in his suspicions as he expected to be then he had yet another score to settle with the Evil One.

For if it was Sauron, which he did not doubt, then he had harmed one of his oldest friend's and his son whom he thought of as another grandson.

"That is very likely because he was a different person." Celeborn's voice was cold.

"What do you mean, DaerAda?" Elrohir's eyes were wide with shock.

Celeborn looked up and realised that the attention of everyone was directed at him. Even Glorfindel managed to crack open one eye so that he could watch his old friend. Celeborn could see how much that had cost him as well.

"It means that I believe I know who is behind this. If I am right then your Adar and DaerNana are in great danger, as is Legolas, and I fear that we may have lost Thranduil forever." Celeborn's voice was sad.

"Who do you think it is?" Gailarphen asked sharply. Lose Thranduil? That would be the end of Mirkwood.

"There is logically only one person it could be, only one that could come up with such a diabolical plan." This time his voice was hard.

"Who would that be?" Gailarphen also had a good idea, he had seen this look in the Lothlórien Lord's eyes once before and that had been before the battle to end all battles at the Last Alliance. It told the healer a great many things, all that he did not wish to hear, let alone think of.

"It can be only one person." He looked deep in the Healers eyes.

They spoke together.

"Sauron."

"But, DaerAdar, Sauron is dead." Elladan could not have been more shocked. They had not been born until many years after, but they had learned the history, thanks to Erestor.

"No, Penneth, he is not." Erestor spoke from where he hovered between Legolas and Glorfindel, unsure who to go to. "Remember your lessons? When the Ring was taken, he vanished, never to be seen again… but while the Ring remains lost, and whole, then he still lives."

"He could come back?" There was horror in his voice now as his eyes sought those of his twin.

"Yes, he can come back." There was resignation as well as pain in Glorfindel's voice. He did not wish to endure those dark days again.

"Let us hope you are wrong." Estel had stopped speaking to Legolas to listen.

"I pray that I am as well. Glorfindel, you need to rest. Elladan, if it as I fear, then we must keep an eye on Elrond and Galadriel. We need to know if there is any change in their condition, Mithrandir as well. Glorfindel needs care. Can I leave that to you? Elrohir, would you continue to watch Thranduil? Again, we need to know if there is any change at all."

Celeborn and Gailarphen would continue to watch Legolas. He was the one that needed the most help.

The others nodded and then did as they had been requested. They all had things to do.

"What can I do? Saes, let me help?" Erestor could not just stand by and watch.

"We need more water, mellon nin. Legolas needs both warm and cold water." Celeborn told him kindly.

"Tiro!" Estel sounded shocked and surprised and they all dropped what they were doing and looked over to the young human.

Estel no longer knelt beside his friend but was almost pressed against the wall, looking at the Prince in shock.

Celeborn turned to the Prince and stopped, his mouth dropping in shock. Legolas was glowing!

Actually that was not the right word. All elves glowed, it was a part of who they were, but this was far more than that. This was so bright that it hurt the eyes and was nothing like he had seen before. The glow was golden bright and incredibly beautiful.

"Sîdh, Estel, all is well." Celeborn hoped it was true.

There was incredulity in Estel's voice. "How can this be good? I have never seen Legolas glow like this before!"

"Neither have I, but I am sure there is a good reason for it and we will find that out soon enough." Celeborn tried to calm Estel.

"I have seen it once, long ago." Gailarphen stated quietly.

"When?" Estel clearly demanded more information.

"During a long-ago journey to Fornost." Gailarphen's tone was reluctant. They all tried not to speak of that time.

Estel's ears picked up at the name. He had tried to get information about that time for years, but when he asked one of two things happened depending upon who it was that he asked.

If he asked Elrond, he would say he would be told when the time was right.

Glorfindel always said that the story was not his to tell, but would not say who the tale belonged to.

His brothers would just look sad and shake their heads and say nothing.

He had asked Legolas once, just the one time. It was a lesson well learned Legolas had lost the little colour he normally possessed and clammed up. Estel had never asked him again.

Perhaps now was the time he could find some answers. He did know it centered on Legolas and that was why he wanted to know. If he could help Legolas with anything at all, he would.

"When?" Celeborn had not traveled with the Mirkwood party. Yes, he had a good idea what happened, but such a lot had happened during that time. With Elrohir having visions and his grandsons running away and then he had been wounded as well.

"It was before we arrived, when Legolas was so badly injured."

Estel was all attention now. The mention of Legolas made that a certainty.

"What happened?" Celeborn watched Legolas closely.

"It was when Legolas nearly died. When the Valar intervened to save him… he glowed like this." Gailarphen would never forget that time, never.

"Ah yes, Galadriel told me what happened. You think that is what is happening now? The Valar are intervening?" There was hope in Celeborn's voice. Mayhap all was not lost.

"We can hope. If it is, then it is not surprising, as it was the Great Deceiver behind the plot last time as well." Gailarphen's voice was cold.

"Let us pray that it is so, then, or we could lose Legolas for good this time. The last was bad enough." Celeborn did not elaborate.

"Who was it last time?" Estel could not help asking. It appeared that he was the only one who did not understand what they were talking about.

Celeborn sighed. He could understand Legolas' wish not to speak of that time, it had been hard on them and on Legolas most of all as the evil had been centered on him. But there were some things that others needed to know now and this was one of them.

"It was Sauron, Estel. Sauron targeted Legolas for death, and almost succeeded."

"Sauron!" Elrohir spoke up as well. "But, we were not told who it was!"

Celeborn smiled at the twin brothers. "No and that was deliberate. Legolas was so young at the time, he needed some of us to act normally around him, and there had been his awakening." He turned to Estel.

Estel frowned. _Awakening? What was this awakening?_

Celeborn could have thumped himself. Legolas extraordinarily early awakening was rarely spoken about. Awakenings rarely were spoken about. It only happened to those of Mirkwood Royal Blood.

"Estel, we will talk later when we have greater time, but Legolas had an early and strong awakening, the earliest and strongest out of all our woodland kin. Even Thranduil's was nothing compared to this." There was wonder in Celeborn's voice. Galadriel had 'shown' him what she herself had seen from Thranduil and for one so inexperienced and so young, it had been amazing.

"What does it do?" Estel was confused.

"The awakening?" Celeborn asked and Estel nodded. "It is the time in the Royal Elf's life when his connection to the land and all in it sharpens. They become aware and can talk to the trees. You know Legolas is good at that."

"Yes, he is." Estel grinned down at his friend. It was a long-held joke among them.

"The awakening normally happens sometime around the fiftieth begetting day. Legolas was nearly twenty seven." Celeborn explained.

"That early, was that bad?" Estel was worried for Legolas again. He seemed to be doing that an awful lot recently.

"It was shocking." Elrohir answered this time.

"Why?"

"Because, Penneth, you can normally tell when the awakening is coming, there are signs, you can prepare the elfling and be with them to guide them in what they should do. Legolas did not have that guidance, yet he knew exactly what to do." There was deep pride in Celeborn's voice.

"He did, but how?" Estel was shocked once more.

"I do not know. I was not there. Suffice to say Legolas is very special to all of us. That was the time you saw this glow?" His attention returned to Gailarphen who lifted the bandages on Legolas' chest.

"Yes and it lasted until he woke. The bleeding has finally slowed, thank Estë." He was pleased, yet still worried about the amount of blood Legolas had lost. He would need a lot of blood replenishing tonic once he was able to take it. An awful lot of potions come to that. Gailarphen was already preparing them in his mind, dandelion to help build his strength, lavender to promote peace and rest and lots of food, in small amounts to be sure, but building as he grew stronger.

There was more hope in his heart as he took in the figure of the Prince and the glow that surrounded him. Yes, perhaps there was more than a little hope. They all should know by now that Legolas could and would fight to the very end and still give more if necessary. They would just have to do the same for him. He would do exactly that for them.

"Good perhaps things are beginning to look up." No sooner had Celeborn spoken than a low gasp sounded in the chamber.

They all looked for the cause.

"DaerNana?" Elladan was at her side the instant he realised that it was Galadriel that had made the sound.

He had to step back as she held out her hand as if to touch something and a glow began to form around her. She was smiling gently. Elladan, as the nearest, could feel the power flowing from her. She seemed peaceful, happy.

Elladan moved again as Elrond did the same, holding out his left hand, the hand that held Vilya. He too seemed to be at peace and Elladan could also feel what seemed to be all the love and protection in the world flow from him.

They were soon joined by Mithrandir, the Ring of Fire glowing brightly on his finger, the power and feeling of protection was overwhelming and Elladan took a step backwards.

"DaerAda!" There was uncertainty in his voice.

"I am here." Celeborn gently calmed his eldest grandson while watching. "They seem to be calm and in no danger."

"But the feeling!" Elladan had wide eyes as did his brothers.

"Remember this, Penneth, always remember the pureness of this feeling. It is pure and unadulterated love." He knew this feeling well, he had felt it once a long time ago. He shivered with a memory that he would cherish forever.

"Who for?" Elladan had to ask, a sliver of jealousy hitting him from nowhere.

"DaerAda!" Estel called once again from his position at Legolas' head. He had slowly stepped back to his friend, wanting to see what was happening.

They turned to see and Elladan gaped while Celeborn smiled serenely.

"I think that you have your answer, Elladan." Was all he said, for the golden glow around Legolas had brightened more than ever, enough to take one's breath away, before it suddenly dimmed drastically.

"No!" Celeborn could not stop his cry, this was an incredibly bad sign.

What could they do? The dimming of am elf's glow was not good, in fact it was the opposite, and they had to help but how?

_LOVE_.

The voice seemed to come from nowhere and yet everywhere around them. It was so simple, so utterly simple.

Celeborn understood and thanked whoever had told him silently. "We need to show Legolas our love. He needs our help." They could help more after all. "We cannot leave our patients and yet we can still help Legolas."

"How?" Estel's grey eyes were wide with worry. He had never seen Legolas' light quite this dim, almost, but never this bad.

"Pour out your love to him. Let your heart sing its love for him." He smiled at Estel, reassuring and calming him.

"I can do that! That is not hard." The smile was returned and he then bent to speak to Legolas once more. "You need my love, Mellon nin? I cannot put into words what I feel but maybe this will help."

Estel silently placed his hand on his friend's blond head and the other on his shoulder and closed his eyes. A content smile crossed his face.

The others all soon caught on and all of them followed suite by doing the same without touching him.

Elladan was the last to close his eyes and so he was the only one to see the glow brighten once more.

It was helping! Incredibly it was helping! He shot one last look at Thranduil, wanting to make sure that he was alright before turning back to Legolas. He never made it back to the Prince.

Thranduil had somehow sat up silently. He had never had this look grace his face before. It spoke of such evil that it was frightening. It was enough to make Elladan stop in shock, shivering.

Thranduil suddenly spoke, but in such a cold voice that Elladan jumped. "I will leave Thranduil alive… but not you!" His hate-filled, maniacal gaze was leveled at Legolas.

Suddenly, Thranduil arched back with a cry of great pain.

Shocked or not, Elladan raced forward to help and so caught Thranduil as he fell backwards onto the bed, eyes wide, staring at nothing. With shaking hands, he reached for a pulse. Despite the words, Thranduil appeared dead. He sighed with relief when he found the pulse bounding along quite nicely.

Only for Elladan's heart to almost stop completely at the anguished cry from behind him.

"No! Legolas! Valar no!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To be continued….

Is that evil enough, do you think? I know I am cruel, but I promise you that you will not have this long a wait before you get the next chapter...

please let me know what you think?

Shell


	15. Chapter 15

**The Evil Inside **

**By MCross**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, they belong to the wonderfully talented Tolkien and as much as I would love to say they belong to me, they don't. I own and get nothing for these stories apart from pure pleasure.

**Rating:** M for Horror/Angst

**Summary:** On a visit to Imladris, Legolas begins to feel sick. He hides this from his friends until matters take their own course. What could be causing Legolas to black out and why is his behaviour changing so rapidly? Can his friends find out in time to help him?

**WARNING! Intense scenes. Character death (?).**

**Much of this chapter is based on the Silmarillion and its history.**

Thanks to my wonderful Betas Sara and Barbara. Also big thanks to Misty, Terri, Becky and Katy for their ongoing support and love.

o Vocabulary o

Ada, Adar …Dad, Father

Anor … the sun

Caun … prince

Estë … Vala of healing

Fëa … spirit

DaerAda, DaerNana … grandfather, grandmother

Gwador … brother (by adoption or choice)

Híril … Lady

Ilúvatar … Eru, head of the Valar, the One, the Creator

Irmo .. Vala of dreams and visions, also known as Lórien

Melkor … fallen Vala, Sauron was his disciple

Mellon … friend

Mellon nin … my friend

Námo … True name of the Valar Mandos, guardian of the dead

Olórin … true name of the Maia, Mithrandir, Gandalf, the Grey Wizard.

Penneth, pennyth … young one, young ones

Saes … please

Sîdh … peace

Suilad … greeting, hello

Tiro! ... Look!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Elladan turned swiftly, along with the others in the chamber, to see Estel staring at Legolas with shock. "Estel? What is it, gwador?"

Gailarphen moved to check Legolas again.

"He is not breathing!" Estel looked terrified.

"What?" Elladan looked down and realised that the golden glow had vanished in that one second. Legolas lay limp and still, blue around the lips once more.

"No!" The cry came from behind them. All but Celeborn and Gailarphen turned to see who had spoken.

It was Elrond's voice, coming from his prone form in a fierce hiss. As they turned to him, Vilya flared brightly into life once more. "Come back to the light, Legolas. He _must _not win!"

"Breathe for him Celeborn!" Gailarphen concentrated on Legolas. He was in dire need of help.

Celeborn did just that, but his sharp hearing was also on what was happening behind him. This was after all his beloved daughters bonded. He did not want anything to happen to him. They had been close when they were younger, well when Elrond was younger, now he loved him as if he had been his own son.

"Ada?" Elladan sounded worried.

There was no answer to the frightened query.

"Come back to the light, Legolas! Do not let him win!" Elrond sounded fierce.

"Ada!" Elladan tried again.

Again there was no answer.

"I do not think that your Adar can answer you, penneth." As Celeborn spoke, he pulled back to watch as Gailarphen gently and yet firmly pressed down on Legolas' chest.

"What do you mean?" Worried grey eyes looked into his.

"I believe your Adar is still in his trance. I do not think he is capable of hearing you." Celeborn tried to keep his tone calm. They were all frightened enough as it was.

"Does he need help?" Elladan also watched wide-eyed.

"I think he has all the help that he needs with your DaerNana and Mithrandir, but your support would not go amiss." Celeborn smiled at his three grandsons.

"We can do that. How is Legolas?" Estel was clearly anxious for some word.

"There appears to be no change." There was deep sadness in Celeborn's voice. Was this how it would end? Would they lose Legolas to this evil? Celeborn tried to shake off those dark thoughts.

He turned and noted that Gailarphen was on the last press of his count. It was time for him to blow more life-giving breath into Legolas' lax mouth.

Elrond's voice was more insistent than ever. "Come back to us Legolas, do not let him win. Your Adar needs you!"

Estel bent down to speak into Legolas left ear, out of reach and range of the healers. He could help Legolas, yet not be in their way. He could not stand to do nothing. He had to try and help his best friend. "Come back to us, Legolas. We love you."

"Good, Estel, that will help." Gailarphen praised him as he nudged Celeborn aside for only a moment to rub some powdered herbs into the blue gums around the white teeth.

Estel just nodded, concentrating on Legolas. "Saes, Legolas? I cannot do this without you. I need you by my side. I am nothing without you. Please, come back to me." There were tears in his eyes.

There was no response and Estel looked up at them in despair.

"Just keep trying, Estel. Try to keep him here with love." Celeborn looked up as Gailarphen once more pressed down on the still chest.

Estel just nodded and bent over Legolas' ear once more only to pause.

Galadriel's voice rang out, fiercer than any of them, apart from Celeborn, had ever heard. Her Ring of Power, Nenya, glowed brightly on her hand. "You cannot have him! We will fight you every step of the way!"

"Do you hear that, Legolas? DaerNana is willing to fight for you. We are all willing to fight for you. If necessary, I would take your place. Just give me one chance. I want my friend back and well. I want to see you smile, to hear your voice, your singing…" Estel's tears were accompanied by a weak but welcome smile. "…to see you beat my brothers and Glorfindel at archery, to know you are safe. Saes, mellon nin, come back to us!"

Elladan gasped at Estel's declaration that he would take Legolas' place, fear striking hard at his heart as he grabbed and held onto his younger brother. He could not believe that0 Estel would say this. But then it hit him, he would do the same. Given the chance, he would take this from Legolas.

Elrohir looked at him knowingly. He knew exactly what his twin was thinking and he agreed. He nodded.

Elladan spoke quietly and yet it resounded in the chamber as if he had shouted. His voice was that strong and powerful. "We would do that for you as well, Legolas, we love you like a brother."

"We cannot imagine life without you, Legolas." Elrohir affirmed. They were not aware of Celeborn's proud look.

When Mithrandir's voice resounded in the chamber, it sounded different to them, younger, stronger and full of power. "You will not take this good fëa from us!"

"How do you propose to stop me, _Old Man_? You think you are stronger than I? You think you can stop me? You are sadly mistaken! He will die and I will gloat over his lifeless shell!" Thranduil grinned like a maniac. His face was cold and triumphant.

"You are doing it again, Sauron!" Elrond spoke next and Celeborn shared a glance with Gailarphen.

"And what would that be, Peredhil?" Thranduil's voice was even colder.

"You gloat before the battle begins. You think you have won, when in fact the battle is far from lost, has not even truly begun! You think you have Legolas. You have nothing! If it is within my power, it will remain that way!" Elrond declared archly.

"You! You are nothing! How will you stop me, Half-elf?" Thranduil drew himself up, seemed to grow darker as he loomed threateningly over them.

"You face a greater challenge than you know!" Galadriel spoke with confidence. "Return to us Legolas. Do not give him the satisfaction!"

"Is that all you can say? Begging the Brat not to leave you?" Thranduil/Sauron's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"We have much more in mind than that, Sauron, a great deal more!" Mithrandir suddenly thrust his hand toward Sauron/Thranduil. The Ring of Fire, Narya, immediately flared so brightly that they all had to shield their eyes or look away.

"You would dare try to use this Ring against me, one of the Rings that were forged upon my orders?" Thranduil's voice had become a deep growl.

"Not just one Ring." Galadriel suddenly held out her own hand and its light joined with Narya's glow from Mithrandir's hand. Nenya and Narya, together their light seemed to meld into one and the glow brightened, strengthened as they seemed to join as one.

Thranduil/Sauron laughed with contempt. "And that is meant to concern me?"

Estel was mesmerised. He could not take his eyes off of the four of them.

Celeborn was glad he had not looked, glad that he and Gailarphen remained focused on helping Legolas. He feared what would have happened had they joined the others. They could have been caught up and Legolas would have been left without help.

"What is happening?" Gailarphen kept his eyes on Legolas.

"They are teaching Sauron a very grave lesson. One he will hate and hopefully it will be with him forever." Celeborn had no doubt about that.

"Oh?" Gailarphen pressed down on Legolas' still chest and winced as he felt one of the rib bones crack under his weight. If Legolas…. Nay _WHEN_ Legolas returned to them, he would be very sore and very much in need of tea for his pains. He may need something as strong as poppy tea. Gailarphen, already thinking far ahead, suddenly realized that he might be very premature. They had to get him breathing on his own first.

"Not if I do this." Celeborn had to smile as Elrond's voice joined the others. He had heard that challenging tone from him once before. It meant that Elrond was about to…

Another flare of bright light filled the chamber.

Celeborn could not look, dare not look. "Estel, what has happened?"

"They have all joined hands." There was wonder in Estel's young voice, and he did sound very young.

"All three?" Celeborn could hope. Separately the rings were incredibly powerful, two together could accomplish many great things, but three? He had never seen what three could do together….

"Yes, DaerAdar, all three." Surprisingly, Elladan answered.

"Valar!" Celeborn did not really know what to think. With the three Rings, they could…

Mithrandir's voice was now a low menacing snarl. "But that is not all, Sauron! You will regret that you ever tried to harm Legolas."

"You cannot use the Rings against me!" Thranduil's voice cried. _Was that a tinge of fear they heard in his voice?_

"It is not only the Rings' power that is brought against you!" The unexpected voice made them all jump.

Celeborn's head jerked but he made certain that he did not turn his head as he placed a restraining hand on Gailarphen's arm. "Do not!"

"Quite right, Celeborn. You have more important things to see to than gazing at us." The soft voice sounded pleased. "We will deal with the threat. You look after the Dear Caun until I can help him."

Celeborn smiled. He had no need to ask who was here. "Of course, Híril Estë. I will do all in my power to aid him."

"Good. Saes, continue. We will deal with this one." Her soft voice was suddenly hard and cold.

"What can we do?" Estel had stood from his position at Legolas' side.

"Oh, penneth, so willing to help and give all for your friend. We thank you for the aid you have given already, but we need just a little more from all of you." The voice had softened once more.

"You cannot be here!" Sauron/Thranduil's voice was filled with anger.

"And why would that be?" The next voice was deep and masculine. "If you can be here, then surely we can be!"

"You cannot turn the rules against me!" It was a snarl.

"Really, when you turn them where you need them? No, Sauron, it does not work that way. As _I_ made those rules, I can change them." The voice sounded vaguely amused.

"You will not get away with this!" Thranduil sounded uncertain now.

"So the penneth does not like it when Ilúvatar turns the tables on him? He cannot take the heat that he himself creates?" Another voice sounded and Gailarphen was so tempted to lift his head and look at them. The Valar where here, in Imladris? This was the most amazing thing he had witnessed in his incredibly long life.

The snarling growl that rumbled through the chamber was answer enough for all of them.

"This situation needs all of you. You must want this Deceiver out and your friend back. He cannot remain if he is not wanted. Love will hurt him more than anything that can be done to his physical form." Estë stood by Legolas to look down at him thoughtfully. "Love can bring Legolas back."

"Love!" Estel sounded a little shocked. "That is all that is needed, love? It will beat this evil inside?"

"Nay, I did not say that. The Evil is there, sitting inside, it is there deliberately. He placed it there to turn the others to do his bidding." Estë's voice was soft.

"The spider." Elrohir spoke in a disgusted hiss.

"Indeed. The plan could have worked, should have been discovered too late to change anything, but it failed, for one reason." She smiled once more.

"Legolas." Estel understood suddenly.

"Yes, Legolas, and the love that Legolas bears for his friends and family, the love that he has for the Song and all life around him. Just as important is the love that we have for him. The plan was doomed to failure before it even began." Her voice was serene as she smiled gently.

"I… we understand, but how do we save Legolas?" This was all good and well, but that was the most important thing, at least for all in the chamber.

"You must leave this to us." Estë's voice grew hard and grim once more.

"What will you do?" Elladan shared an apprehensive glance with his twin.

"We will save Legolas and drive away this evil one!" She made it sound so simple. They realised that while they had been distracted by their discussion, Estë touched Legolas and began to glow faintly. "I am aiding Legolas."

Estel turned back to the tableau behind him, not sure what he would find.

The bright light was golden and even brighter than before. The three Elven Rings of Power were still joined as one.

Thranduil's, nay Sauron's, face revealed his terror now. He growled in a pained hiss. "I will not leave without the Brat! He is mine!"

"He will never be yours! You are the only fool who cannot see that!" Ilúvatar told him firmly. "You said you would leave Thranduil. Do so now and nothing more will happen. Continue this foolishness and I promise you will regret it deeply."

"I said I would leave Thranduil, aye, but I will take the Brat with me! He is mine! I will have my due!" Sauron/Thranduil's blue eyes darkened to black as his face twisted with rage.

"You have to do this the hard and painful way? Very well! Do not say you were not warned!" Ilúvatar stood tall, seemed to grow in the chamber, to dwarf all else.

Estel's eyes widened and his mouth grew dry with shock. He felt small and insignificant in the presence of this mighty being, like a fleck of dust floating around a light or a moth drawn to a flame.

Sauron growled at him. "With you it must always be painful when you do not get your way! The Mighty Ilúvatar always has to be right!"

Irmo suddenly spoke up from behind Ilúvatar. "I think you should recall the past and remember exactly of whom you speak."

"You would like that would you not? Always to have some other poor unfortunate to blame, but never those who are really to blame!" Sauron shot back, a finger pointing accusingly.

"It was not we that betrayed our brethren or abandoned our purpose. We did not plot the conquest of Middle-earth. We did not secretly forge a Master Ring to control all other rings deceptively given in the guise of Annatar, the Lord of Gifts, only then to destroy the land of Eregion where the Rings were made and thus set all the land to war!" Ilúvatar's voice thrummed with deep anger. Thunder boomed above them as his anger boiled over into the Song about them.

"And who forced me to, because you would not deal with me, but treated me like a recalcitrant child!" Sauron glowered, clearly not impressed with his answer.

"Perhaps, if you had not behaved like a petulant child, that would not have been necessary. Unlike your more thankful and obedient brethren, you had to be treated like someone special. None of my children are special!" Ilúvatar felt strongly about this, privileged they undoubtedly were, but special to the point of getting their own way immediately? Oh no, and yet the only one that expected that was the one who had taken over the body before him. Well no more.

"You would really like me to believe that! It is wrong and you know it!" Sauron sneered.

"Enough! That is more than enough. Do not presume to tell me what I do and do not believe! Mine are not the morals in question. I am not the one who bred spiders to take over a person and change their personalities or stoop so low as to take over another being as you have done. We were not the ones that turned you from the true way! For that you can place the blame firmly and squarely on Melkor and the rest you have seen to yourself. You were once as trusted and beloved as Olórin! You chose to end that, not us. The fact that you will never return to that brotherhood is beyond that!" Ilúvatar thundered at him once more.

"And why do you think I did that?" There was a sly grin on Thranduil/Sauron's face.

"You believe you deserve it!" Yavanna finally spoke from her position, unable to remain silent in the background at such insolence. They were all so angry with the fallen Maia.

"Yes! Yes, and I will!" Sauron grinned madly now. "I will have the Prince and I will win!"

Námo spoke with power and assurance. "No, Sauron, you are sadly very much mistaken. This will not happen. I will make certain of it! I have dealt with too many of the victims that your foul creations have sent to my Halls. Legolas will not be one of them!"

"You think that you can stop me now?" Sauron laughed openly.

"Yes." The voice that spoke did not belong to any of the Valar or the Ring-holders.

Sauron looked over his shoulder to see who spoke out and gave a great guffaw at what he saw. "You! Do you truly think you can stop me, Child of Men?"

Estel was stubborn and wonderfully adamant all at once. "If I must, yes! To get to Legolas you will have to stop me!"

"And me!" Elladan moved to stand beside his mortal brother.

"I stand with them." Elrohir's arms were crossed with an unusually fierce glare on his normally placid face.

Sauron was practically crying with laughter. "Oh, this is priceless, truly priceless. Do you really think you can stand against me?"

"Well, Sauron, recognize the truth, because it will work." The rich voice was amused, proud and hard, all at the same time.

"Adar?" Estel turned to see Elrond, Galadriel and Mithrandir still linked by their hands but moving to join the three brothers. They stopped before them and all smiled before they turned to face Sauron.

"Yes, Estel, it is I." Elrond then turned to Sauron. "All three of my sons, and yes, all three _are _my sons, understand something that you so fundamentally do not."

"And what is that, Peredhil, that you weaken good Elven blood by allowing them their torturous existence? They should have been drowned at birth. They are abominations, as are you!" Sauron's eyes glittered with hate. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"We would not have allowed that." Estë spoke from Legolas' side. "We would have stopped you."

"You would save a half-breed?" The sneer had returned.

"Yes, we would save them all. They are vital to our plans. Two in this chamber are vital to the future and we will let no evil take them fully. They do not weaken Elven blood, they strengthen it. They make it stronger and in years to come will forge links with others that will be vital. They will accomplish things that you will never see. _Drowned at birth?_ There is only one that perhaps should have been destroyed at their creation and he has met his end, as will you!" Estë told him archly.

"Sîdh, Estë, all is well." Ilúvatar gently calmed her.

Estë bent back to Legolas, head bowed humbly. "Forgive me."

"Estë is right, and so are the others. They have something in them so deep and so fundamental that you cannot even see what it is. I fear when I gave you life, I failed you bitterly." There was sadness in Ilúvatar's voice.

"Me? Aye, you failed me badly, but Melkor saw my worth and helped me. He is the only true Valar, not you!" Sauron spoke proudly.

"Nay, I did not mean that I failed you in that way." Ilúvatar continued to gaze at Sauron sadly. "I meant that we failed you, by not seeing that you were weak."

That caused Sauron to roar in surprised anger. "Weak! I am not weak! I am stronger than you realise! I forged the One Ring! I will rule Middle-earth one day! _One Ring to rule them all!_ I promise you that. The day I win will be the day that I see the end to you!"

"That will never happen. I promise you that it will never come to pass." Ilúvatar's stern gaze was for Sauron alone.

Sauron's voice turned even colder. "I will glory in the day I wipe the smile from your face and take your place!"

"Try it! Try it now! Make good your weak and empty promises. Prove once and for all that you are stronger than me and my children!" Ilúvatar towered over all, tall, straight and incredibly imposing.

"You are weak, Old One!" Sauron stood straight, although he was not as impressive as Ilúvatar. The Creator had great majesty about him that the fallen Maia lacked completely.

"You would be surprised." Ilúvatar was calm once more and in total control. "Events have moved as fated, just as I deem. You do not realise who you have here in this chamber or their places in your downfall!"

Vanya gasped when she heard this.

It drew Sauron's attention. "What are you saying?" It was a snarl.

"I tell you that within this chamber are two that will be your ultimate doom! And they have my love!" Ilúvatar's voice rang strong and true.

"Who? Who are they? I will see their end!" Another thought occurred to Sauron. He turned back to Ilúvatar, a wary look upon his face "Why are you telling me this now?"

"From the ashes a fire shall be woken, from the shadows a light shall appear. Renewed be the blade that was broken, the Crownless again shall be King!" Ilúvatar knew the old prophecy well.

"The blade that was broken?" Sauron was stunned. He glanced at the whole right hand of the body he inhabited, Thranduil's hand. "No, I destroyed that threat! They will not return! I killed the heir!"

"No, you did not!" Estel's voice was so confident that Elrond had to smile at hearing him speak, even as worry and fear filled him.

"What! Impossible. I saw Isildur float down the river full of arrows and then had all his descendents killed, one by one. My orcs brought me proof!" Sauron was too angry to realise exactly what he was saying.

"So you admit that you had Arathorn killed?" Mandos was furious.

"Aye, that was done on my orders, anything to stop that progeny from spreading. I was so lucky when he became attached to my Ring! Who would have thought I would be so grateful to a filthy Edain?" Sauron was boasting now, openly and without any shame.

Estë could not keep quiet. "That 'filthy Edain', as you put it, has an heir in this chamber!" Ilúvatar only smiled.

Sauron suddenly froze, a calculating glint coming into the dark eyes. "Is that so? Then I am glad I am here." He turned to the only possible link that it could be. "Perhaps I will take you as well."

"That is something else you have yet to realise." Ilúvatar had not moved, had not changed his stance and yet, to Estel, he seemed to be even more threatening.

Elrond moved slightly to shield Estel. He would not let this fallen Maia take either his youngest son or their heart-brother. For that was what Legolas was to all of them.

"What is that? That you are all words and will do nothing but stand by and watch? You disgust me! You really expect me to believe that you will step in and stop me? If anyone is deluded, it is you. This filthy child cannot be the next King of Gondor!" Sauron would not believe it.

"But he is. And he will make an exceptional King, in time. He will have strong kin and friends about him who will love and support him. His Kingdom will be great. He will be great!" Ilúvatar seemed to glow with these words and suddenly Estel truly believed that it was possible, that he would become this wonderful King, even though he doubted it more than he could ever truly explain.

"I name him Elessar, true King of Gondor." Galadriel's voice held that dreamy quality she got when having a vision.

Ilúvatar turned to Estel with a wide smile. "Remember that name, penneth. It is but one of many that you will use over the years. You will become disillusioned at times, but keep that name deep within your heart. When you hear it, when the time is correct, you will recall all of this and you will know you are truly blessed."

Estel gulped, his mouth suddenly dry, but he nodded to show that he had heard and that, although he may not truly understand, he had listened and would keep the words close to his heart.

"That is all good and well, but I know what he looks like now and I can hunt him down, like the filthy animal he is!" Sauron scowled at the protected human.

"You will have no memory of this!" Ilúvatar smiled down on him archly.

"And why would I want to forget something like this? No I will make sure that I…" Sauron was making plans. He would take the human child with him, not just the Caun. That would really make things difficult…

"You will not recall a single thing about this. Trust me on that!" Ilúvatar had moved closer to them all, shining brighter and standing even taller.

Sauron only arched an eyebrow at the Valar. They thought he would be intimidated? They surely could not believe that this would make him give up his plans and dreams?

"Oh, no, I will take him. I will hunt him until the day he dies, and it will be at my hand!" Sauron planned ahead. Perhaps, if he could persuade the Heir of Gondor to come to him, to work on his side, they would have so much more to aid them…

Estel watched Sauron, saw the strange gleam in his eyes. He stepped forward, defiance clear in every line of his stance. "I will never join you, Deceiver. I would rather join Arathorn in Mandos' Halls than join you!" His voice was strong. "I will never betray my kin or my friends… never." He raised his right hand, shoving forward the finger upon which rested Barahir, the only thing he had left from his parents, the ring that proclaimed him as the Heir of Gondor. "I will use this to hunt _you_ down if I have any say in the matter!"

"I will make you regret the day that your miserable body was brought screaming naked into this benighted world!" Sauron swore that if he could not have the boy, then no one would!

Elladan stepped in front of his mortal brother. "Try it!" The voice was cold and hard and would have frozen water. It made Estel shiver. He had not heard this voice before. "You will have to go through me to get to him, on my Naneth's name."

"And I, foul creature. I would rather die than let you near my family." Elrohir's voice was a low hiss, quite unlike his usual voice. Just the thought of what his Naneth had gone through on Caradhras was enough to make him boil with anger.

The voice Elrohir used was not one that had been heard for a great many years, one that a small elfling had laid to rest long ago. Legolas had just lost one of the most important figures in his young life and needed the love and friendship that Elladan and Elrohir could give him. They had to thank Legolas and the trip to Fornost for the change in the twins. But this vile creature reawakened all thoughts of that hard time. This was the vengeful voice of Elrohir, the heartless killer of orcs. For this creature was the one who had created the foul beasts that had caused their Naneth so much pain that she could find no peace, no joy this side of Valinor.

Sauron smiled wickedly. Yes, this was what he needed, this deep, dark anger that resided in all. That anger would feed him and help him gain all that he desired. For the present, it had not gone the way he had planned, had not gone as easily as he had expected. He had wanted to grab Legolas, finish him off and go. But this anger would help…

"Sîdh, penneth… just, Sîdh!" Estë looked them all in the eyes, her empathy clearly working to allow her knowledge of their feelings.

Elrohir suddenly found himself panting for breath, not really sure where the deep, all-consuming anger had come from. Of the twin brothers, he was the one with the more stable temperament, one who could be relied upon to keep a cool head. Elladan was usually the one to fly off into a bad temper and ill-timed need for revenge.

"Good, all of you take deep calming breaths. The last thing we need is to rush off into ill-timed attacks when they are as yet unnecessary. Just keep taking those deep breaths." Estë encouraged them to stay calm, to not let the anger through. She had felt their anger and Sauron's pleasure rise as if interminably intermingled.

"You are right, that is what Adar would say." The slow even breaths were working to help calm Elrohir. He placed a calming hand on each of his brothers' arms. This anger would not help Legolas at all.

"You are quite right, penneth, and once again it shows who the more mature of you are." There was clear pride in Ilúvatar's voice as he turned back to the youngest in the chamber. His pride was clear to see.

Sauron growled. He was finished with this charade. There were more important things to do! His mind was made up. He could come back and wipe this Adan whelp from the face of Middle-earth! Yes, he would do it in front of his family. That would cause them greater pain and be of great cheer to him.

He moved, intent on getting to Legolas and his ultimate goal. This light would be gone from Middle-earth…

Suddenly he hit his head on something hard, something that should not have been there! He reached up to rub at the smarting lump.

"Did you really think you would have a serious chance of hurting them, Sauron? I told you quite clearly that you would not get that chance!" Ilúvatar seemed much more relaxed now that Sauron had made his move.

"You cannot stop me!" Sauron raised his hand, anger once more overwhelmed him.

"It has already happened." Estë sounded just as pleased.

"No! He is mine! He is mine until Arda has ended! I will not let you..." Sauron tried to batter down the barrier that separated them from the elves and one particular Adan.

"…become bored by your constant need to go over that which has already been settled?" Irmo sounded dreadfully bored as he regarded the fallen Maia.

Elladan could not stop a snort of laughter that suddenly leapt from him. He had never expected to find that one of the Valar possessed the same cutting, biting, even sarcastic, sense of humor that Glorfindel and Erestor shared.

Unfortunately, the laughter only served to increase Sauron's anger to even greater heights.

"He is mine!" Sauron threw himself against the blockage or barrier or whatever it was that prevented him from getting to the Brat!

"I think it is a little late for that, Sauron." Irmo was amused that his sense of humor and disdain for the dark creature had revealed the Deciever in his true light, as someone totally unstable, totally mad.

"He is mine. I will have him!" Sauron whirled around, seeking an escape, Thranduil's blond hair flew about him. The air crackled with the resonance of his anger.

"You will not!" If Ilúvatar had been angry before, it was as nothing compared to the mighty rage he released now.

"Indeed, I will. You fall so very far…" Suddenly Sauron changed tactics. Perhaps the Princeling Brat should not be the one that he wasted breath on.

He reached out to touch Ilúvatar, to take him in one last desperate move…

Only to stop with a gasp as pain flooded through him, pain he should not feel, pain that should not be his.

"You were warned. Time and again I cautioned you, but would you listen? So many times I tried to step in, to make you see where this dangerous path would take you, but blind and closed you were and are, willing to listen to naught but your own delusional raving!" Ilúvatar pressed forward, leaning over the fallen Maia who was now on his knees as the pain flared brighter and harder than before.

"W…what?" Black eyes, filled with pain and fear, looked up at him.

"I will not let you harm Thranduil, Legolas or Aragorn." Ilúvatar deliberately did not mention the young man's elven name. That would serve to keep him safe.

"Y…you ca…cannot…" Sauron struggled in rage, but could only pant in distress as the weight of Ilúvatar's anger grew.

"That is the point, child, I can. No matter how many times you are told it does not sink into that addled mind that you are wrong, as you have been about many things. One day in the not too distant future, when these two and Middle-earth are ready, you will realise that. For you it will be too late. But for them, it will be the beginning of a great new Age."

"N…no!" Sauron tried to regain his feet.

"Yes." Ilúvatar hauled him up to his feet with one hand and held him in position. "Look, look to the future, all of you. See what it is that Sauron cannot prevent from happening. LOOK!"

His voice was commanding, hypnotic. Sauron looked the way he was being pointed without realising what he was doing. He was turned to face Estel.

Estel stood between his two brothers. Even now, with what was happening, he still glanced over his shoulder to look at Legolas, his friend, who lay so ominously still.

"Aragorn." The tenderness in that voice made him turn back to see Ilúvatar who gazed with such pride in his direction.

"Yes?" He held his head up high. He would not be embarrassed.

"Show him." It was a command.

What he was to show Sauron, he did not know, but he was certain that he would do all he could. "Of course."

He glanced into his brothers' eyes. They reflected all he felt, eyes that he had known for years.

Estel then boldly turned his eyes to Sauron, who suddenly found himself sinking into the grey depths of the Adan's gaze… falling…

Scenes and sounds washed over and through him, he could not stop them or block them out. One after another, in rapid succession, he saw…

_Aragorn stood surrounded by darkness, despair in his eyes. A sudden warm hand on his arm made him turn and the understanding in his friend's blue eyes made him realise that he was not alone, that all was not hopeless._

_The dark army arrayed before him in the storm-wracked night filled him with a deep dread of doom, a fear that they could not win this battle. He had been right. It would end here, this night… Legolas' voice assured him_._ "Your friends are with you, Aragorn." _

_Pain, suffocating… All that had become his world. They had lost… So foolish to think they could win, really… Then another clash and the weight vanished and blue eyes full of worry and apologies moved in front of him. Legolas reached to help him rise._

_Crowds gathered, rejoicing. Overcome by a feeling of sick nervousness, he turned and stepped forward. Then it was over. There_ _was _Legolas, _in all his finery, proud bearing clear, every inch Mirkwood's Crown Prince as he gazed up with pride at his friend._

Then Sauron was pulled back.

"_Now do you understand?" _There was emphasis in Ilúvatar's voice.

"Yes, I kill one and the other dies." It was said with grim satisfaction.

"_No. _That is just it. Kill one and the other will have vengeance. Whatever happens in the future, recall that it is never set until all choices have been made." Ilúvatar knew things that no one else could ever know. "Some endings are meant to be, and your doom has been set since the First Age when you followed Melkor!"

"I will not let you win!" Sauron's voice was an uncertain mumble now.

"You will fail. I have seen it" Galadriel spoke. The three Ring-bearers had witnessed this exchange with interest and relief. It seemed that everyone was shown the images.

"No! Melkor awoke me to what was possible, showed me how far you had fallen!" Sauron would not, could not give in, not so easily and not without a grand struggle, not when he had taken such risks, such pains to plan and implement all this.

"Melkor was always disillusioned and faithless as you have become!" Elrond shook his head, knowing now that the greatest threat was over. It was possible that Sauron might have found the Master Ring and would have used it to gain the power he desired. It had been a great menacing possibility, still was, one that none of them underestimated. Thus had come about the unity of the three Elven Rings, together the three of them were a colossal force to be reckoned with, especially with the Valar's aid.

"Melkor too learned that painful lesson before his end, as you will learn yours. It is over, Sauron. You have failed." Mithrandir looked sadly at his fallen brother. The five Wizards had been sent to Middle-earth in the Third Age by the Valar to aid the Children of Ilúvatar to fight the dark threat of Sauron that was growing yet again.

"It is not over! You have not defeated me." From somewhere within Sauron came his stubborn kernel of anger…

"Yes it is!" Ilúvatar's voice was unyielding. All that remained was the total truth.

"I will return to haunt you! You will rue the day that you had never heard of Sauron!" Sauron tried to pull himself up to his full height, tried to retain some pride…

"You mean, as if we do not regret that already? We deal with the aftermath of your actions daily. Do you know what the elflings call you?" Yavanna smiled smugly at Galadriel.

"What do the brats call me, as if I really care that much?" Sauron could not care less. Elflings were as much a nuisance as their parents where he was concerned.

"You should care, they call you Sauron the Deceiver, Sauron the Helpless!" Yavanna had heard all of this and far more.

"Is that all?" Sauron was suddenly bored with being in their prescience, bored of being made so see that things were not going as he wished. "Mayhap they should all recall the name of Necromancer! Mayhap they should recall that it was I was who changed Greenwood the Great into Mirkwood!" He laughed. "Such a wonderful name, so fitting to see the Wood elves struggle for their existence, little better than the Secondborn!" The contemptuous smirk had returned at the memory of his time in Mirkwood. Sauron would never think of it as Greenwood ever again.

"Ah yes, Sauron, the Necromancer, who hides behind the faces and masks of others!" Elrond shook his head as he recalled how the threat had grown from Dol Guldur throughout the South of Mirkwood, how those who had settled in the little villages that had once dotted the Forest had flown in terror as the Descendents of Shelob had bred and forced their way into the very fabric of the forest…

"I do not hide!" The words had stung him hard.

"Yes, you do, Base Deceiver!" Mithrandir suddenly thundered at him. "You hide behind the guise of anything that suites you, the Úlairë in Mirkwood, the orcs in the forest. You long ago debased yourself in the guise of wolf and snake. Here you hide behind the innocent face of an elf given no choice in how you use him. I will not stand by while you misuse the Valar-granted powers of our kind!"

"And what will you do, Grey Pilgrim?" Sauron was amused at the Young Ones' antics. They all seemed to think that because the Valar showed them favour, they were the brightest stars in the sky!

They would soon find that it would stand for nothing when the Valar had used them and set them aside as useless. He knew. It had happen to him.

"I will do all I can to stop this. I will not stand idly by for you to take Legolas away from us, nor Thranduil from him. I will stand beside them and give them my life, my essence to stop you. Grey I may appear, but I have the brightest flame and the brightest hope for those whom I love!" Mithrandir's form began to shine with a brightness that was at distinct odds with his dull and tattered robes.

Galadriel and Ilúvatar shared a knowing glance. Sauron could not know it, they did not truly understand it fully, but they had just seen a portent of the future.

Ilúvatar was fully aware of all that was ahead for Mithrandir, both good and bad, pain and relief, darkness and light, despair and delight. Sauron would be amazed had he known what one brief glance had foretold.

Galadriel meanwhile had not just seen the bright light. She had seen Mithrandir leading a most interesting and eclectic group of beings on an amazing quest.

She wondered what Legolas and Thranduil would think of the inclusion of one of the dreaded Naugrim in this future? For included in the group with Legolas, Estel and Mithrandir was a Dwarf.

Now that would be interesting indeed. Neither Legolas nor Thranduil actively hated Dwarves, it was just that with the happenstance when several Dwarves led by Glóin had been caught in Mirkwood and the lot of them then apparently vanished into thin air from a locked storeroom with no exit… It had increased suspicion and tensions between the elves and dwarves.

Galadriel knew how that little feat had come about. Not that she would tell her kin what had happened. Oh no, some things did need to remain mysteries after all!

But that was not all she had seen, not all by any means. Some of it had quite frankly terrified her.

Aragorn falling such a long way into water and darkness.

Legolas surrounded by darkness that not even the Valar seemed able to penetrate. Legolas holding a small green bottle, one that she knew all too well. Things were that bad?

Aragorn, Legolas and the Dwarf surrounded by night and flashes of lightning, with the Dwarf seeming to jump from foot to foot causing a pinched, pained look on Legolas' drawn face.

Haldir grey and still on the ground… blood pouring from his wounds.

Legolas on the ground, that awful green bottle smashed beneath him.

But then… Finally, hope as they all stood whole and healthy, all of them. Beside them was Mithrandir, clothed in the startling white of the true Maia, wearing the colour denoting the head of their Order.

Ilúvatar smiled upon her. "All is not as it seems, Galadriel. What you see may yet change. What you have seen could be or…"

"Or, it could be the past. For my own heart's sake I hope it is the latter. I will have to restrict the usage of Mintel. I have not been happy with the medicine for some time. Perhaps now..." Galadriel shrugged and then she looked up. "Perhaps now it was the reason for the 'sight'." It was not a question.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Time and many years will tell." Ilúvatar openly smiled.

"Will I recall this?" Her voice was quiet.

"Not all. It would not be fair to any of you. Thranduil will find this very hard." Ilúvatar was saddened, but there was nothing that they could do about that other than be his friend.

"We will be there for him, to support him." Elrond gazed at the form of his friend sadly.

"I am not some object to be discussed like this! I am here!" Sauron felt his temper flair. They were doing this deliberately.

"No, but you are not the one who should be here talking with us, but Thranduil!" Elrond rounded on him.

"Then it is a pity that he is not here! You are nothing more than a human lover, filthy creatures that they are!" Sauron was vehement.

"If they are filthy then I do not wish to consider exactly what you are!" Elrond knew now without a doubt that this was not his friend talking, if he had had doubts to start with. He knew that Thranduil would not think these vile things let alone say them about Estel. They had all come to an understanding and long wished for peace, by Legolas, about exactly where they all stood in the Prince's affections. The years of snide comments from Thranduil had come to an end in his own bed chambers as they had battled another form of grave evil that had tried, yet again unsuccessfully, to take Legolas from them. Legolas had only just recovered from that incident, and now for this to happen…

The fear that Elrond had known then seemed to return full-fold. Two years it had taken Legolas to recover. Even with elven healing, they were two long hard-fought years to regain his full health. Valar grant that it did not take that long this time.

Estë turned to look into Elrond's eyes, her worry almost palpable. It was as if she knew his thoughts. "Do not worry, penneth, Legolas has our help, as he did the last time. Worry about getting him through this and then we will worry about his recovery."

"There will be no recovery!" Sauron's voice had turned petulant. He wanted this over with, now!

"But, there will be, for both Legolas and Thranduil. The only one whose recovery is doubtful, is you!" Ilúvatar's voice thundered brow dark with anger, something rarely seen.

"What will mighty Ilúvatar do to achieve that? All I have heard so far is naught but talk and threats?" The moment the words left Sauron's mouth he regretted them for the deep burning pain returned to make him see the error of his ways, the same pain he had felt such a short time before.

"You were saying, Penneth?" Ilúvatar watched him archly.

"How are you doing this?" It was a gasp.

"It was I who made Arda. I created my beloved Firstborn, helped the Second Born to achieve their destiny, failings and all. I made the trees, the Ents, gave voice to the birds." As if to prove what he was saying birdsong, soft and gentle, filled the chamber. "I can make the thunder roar and the lightning flash. Who may say what I can or cannot do?"

For perhaps the first time Sauron began to realise that he truly did not know who, or what, he was dealing with. He was greatly out of his depth. All he had been able to see was his plan to take over Middle-earth using the Spiders he had specially created. He had been emboldened by the fact that the initial plan had gone so well.

Finding Thranduil alone that wondrous day had been nothing less than pure providence, to have the Elven King as his minion, to speak through him and set the plan so far ahead had made him think that the plan was infallible. He saw now that perhaps that had made him push ahead when he should have bided his time.

"Nothing would have changed, Sauron. I was aware of your plans before you were." Ilúvatar stood over him, watching…

"And yet you allowed Thranduil and Legolas to become infected? I should have known!" Sauron sneered.

There was a wealth of pain and regret in Ilúvatar's voice. "Some things must be endured so that we grow stronger."

"Ever the loving protector and yet you let them endure such pain!"

"You should know about that, since you are the one that caused the pain!" The thunder was back in Ilúvatar's voice.

Sauron's voice sounded like a jeering child. "Aww, did it hurt? Were they scared?"

"You would know that!" Ilúvatar seemed to grow once more. "But time has long since passed since this travesty ended."

"You are right. It is time to end this. I will have Legolas. It may not be right this moment, but I warn you I will have Legolas one day and he will wish he had never survived this!" Sauron knew this was little more than stalemate. He could achieve nothing more here…….

"He will have me by his side and I will not let you harm him." Estel was certain of that. If it meant he gave his own life for the friend who had always treated him with such love and concern.

"So brave now, so willing to step into his shoes… will that be the same when the time comes?" Sauron sneered once more.

"Yes and I mean every word of it from the bottom of my fëa! But then you would know nothing about love and loyalty!" It was Estel's turn to snap.

"Love and loyalty are for fools!" Sauron told him archly.

"And yet you expect just that from your own followers. Blind love and loyalty, or is it fear? I rather think you have terrified them into following you!" Estel would not be cowed. If Legolas could face this coward without fear or hesitation then so could he.

"Well said, Penneth." Yavanna smiled at him.

"Fear breeds respect!" Sauron replied.

"And makes mistakes at the same time, or did you not realise that? Continue with that he is getting stronger." Her last words were to Gailarphen and Celeborn who still worked frantically over Legolas.

There was a frustrated growl from Sauron at her words. The Brat was meant to die! How could he have survived all that had been leveled at him?

"My armies do not make mistakes!" He truly believed that as well.

"No? Then why did they move too fast so that Legolas was able to fight the influence of the spider? You yourself lamented only a short while ago that if they had waited a while longer he would have been lost to us. Mayhap he might have, certainly he would not have given up without a fight. You yourself have made grave errors through out this, you believed it would be so simple to take over Mirkwood and use it as a base to destroy all of Arda. The second time you have made such a mistake!" Galadriel was watching Celeborn's actions with pride. It was through the actions of Celeborn and Gailarphen that Legolas was still with them.

"I make mistakes? I think not!" His reply was incredibly arrogant.

"Yes, mistakes, by you!" Mandos spoke as well. "You returned to the one place you have corrupted more than any other outside of Mordor. Mirkwood should be recovering from your last attempts at taking over Arda, now you target it once again? Are your minions already in residence there to continue your foul plans?" Mandos shook his head. Futile, this was all so futile and the only one who did not realise that was Sauron himself.

"What if they are?" There was nothing in Sauron's voice to confirm nor deny Mandos' query.

"They will be made to leave." The quiet yet firm statement came once more from Yavanna. "They will not be tolerated there."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Sauron eyed her with disgust.

There was amusement in Ilúvatar's voice now. "Nay, not us, but those you try to enslave. Already they rise up against your minions. Their anger at what has happened is huge. While I would not condone nor tolerate their actions normally, for now I will let it happen."

"Only because it suites your purpose!" Sauron replied, nay they could not force his army out. The Spiders he bred were too clever for that!

"Yes, it suites me and their actions will forever be seen as good. Do not worry about that. No, the people of Mirkwood have had enough of your control and even now resolve to put an end to it." Ilúvatar watched Sauron closely.

Ilúvatar knew the happenings of all Arda through the wonderful voice of the Song. He could sense what was happening and he knew that the Fallen Maia was about to have yet another rude awakening before his memory of all of this was removed and he was taken away.

"They will have the biggest fight of their wasted lives. My army is strong and great in numbers. It will not be defeated easily." There was snide smugness in his voice.

"Your army is doomed to failure. They do not have a strong enough leader. Already it begins." Ilúvatar was not sure whether or not to be pleased or saddened.

"Failure? Never, I will never… Agh!" Sudden, blinding-white pain lanced through Sauron, a pain deeper than when he had tried to touch Ilúvatar. This seemed to burn right to his very core.

"As you now feel, you still have the connection to your 'Spiders.' It is their pain and fear that you feel now." Ilúvatar decided he would be saddened, after all it was not the spider's fault that they had been created for dark purposes, but equally they could not be allowed to live.

"They cannot die!" There was true terror in Sauron's voice now.

There was worry in Estel's voice and curiosity mingled in there as well. "What is happening?"

"Our Mirkwood friends are fighting with Sauron's forces, they have overcome the Spiders influence." Ilúvatar had not taken his eyes off of Sauron's... nay Thranduil's white, pinched face.

"Good." Was all Estel would say to that. He had a great many friends in Mirkwood.

"They cannot! I made it so that they could not… Agh!" This time Sauron clutched at his borrowed head.

"Is that another gone? Yes, it would truly seem that the fight is going well." Galadriel shared glances with Elrond at that.

For every spider that Sauron had bred to take over the elves, he felt the searing pain of their demise. They had been bred so that they were connected to him so he could easily control them. Now that connection was being used against him. He felt pain after sharp pain as they were killed.

"Your orcs are dying. They stood no chance against Thranduil's people. They have been fighting you too long to let you get away with this. Perhaps if you had chosen another realm that did not battle your forces daily it would have been different. But you chose the wrong starting point. How does it feel now to be made aware that your plans are failing and for naught?" Ilúvatar would not hide the truth from them. The battle raging in the far off Realm was long and bloody, but the Mirkwood Elves would not give up. Would never give up or fail their King and Prince.

"I hate you!" It was a deep hiss.

"I know." Sadness was all that could be heard in Ilúvatar's voice, deep sadness and regret. "You had such potential. You could have helped us to do so many good things. I should have seen the weakness and never put you into this position. For that I am truly, deeply sorry."

"I will have my revenge! I will make you wish you had never created Middle-earth! You will never be rid of me." Sparks of anger flared in those impossibly dark eyes.

"You can try." There was an odd weariness in Ilúvatar's voice. "That is all you can do." What was the point of telling him that his plans were all doomed to failure? He would never listen to them. The words themselves would be a wasted effort.

"I will succeed!" It was a promise. "You will never be rid of me!" Sauron made it a vow.

"Then we will undoubtedly meet again." Ilúvatar was sad. He had tried to help the fallen Maia, had tried to make him see that he was wrong…

"On that day one of us will perish." The glower was back full force only to be ruined when he screamed in pain and doubled over.

"It is ended, the Spider Matriarch is dead." Ilúvatar told them all sadly. "Most of Sauron's Spiders have been killed, but some remain and will grow in strength again. But for now, that threat is gone. The orcs flee the fight. The wrath of the elves was frightening. I doubt that any orcs that survived the battle will forget this day or this fear easily."

"What do we do now?" Elrohir was unsure.

"Now we finish it and bring our loved ones back to us." Ilúvatar smiled at him as he spoke.

"How?" Elrohir was worried about that. How could they get Thranduil back… just like that?

"You leave that to me." The smile was cold and chilling in the extreme. "Sauron, you have lost. Your 'army' is vanquished and your plans in tatters. You must accept that defeat and leave."

"I may have lost this time, but believe me, I will be back. But you will not have Thranduil. You think you have won, so high and mighty!" Sauron hated them all and all he wanted now was to make them suffer the way he had suffered. And if that meant killing Thranduil… well, so be it.

"You will not harm him any more than you already have!" Ilúvatar seemed to grow in stature. Once more he seemed to fill the entire chamber.

"How can you prevent it?" There was nothing but challenge in Sauron's voice.

"Easily, Penneth, very easily." Even as he spoke, Ilúvatar moved so quick and so fast that one could not even see him. Within a flash he was by Sauron's side and had him held fast in his hands, unable to move, eyes boring into dark evil orbs. "You will leave Thranduil now. You will leave him unharmed!"

Sauron hissed in pain when Ilúvatar touched him. He could not look away. There was a frustrated growl from Sauron. "No!" It was a pained hiss.

"Yes you will! You will leave this good soul and never return to trouble him!" Ilúvatar pushed just that little more fully.

"No!" He would not let this go so easily.

"Yes, you will. Look at me." Ilúvatar commanded.

Sauron found he could do little else. He lifted his eyes to meet bright all-knowing eyes.

"You will leave. Feel his goodness." With that Ilúvatar freed the Mirkwood King's Fëa from the prison Sauron had locked him in.

Sauron screamed then, a cry of rage and agony so loud the elves had to cover their ears for protection.

Sauron could feel the burning in his veins, could feel that awful goodness return. The pain was too much.

"You will recall nothing of the spiders or their creation, nothing of your time inhabiting Thranduil's body. After this moment, Sauron, you will recall nothing. It will be as if this had never happened! Now, begone foul creature!" A bright burst of white magic struck Thranduil/Sauron just above the heart, sending him crashing to the ground.

Small bright stars and sunbursts filled everyone's eyes then and it was some time before any of them could see clearly.

The first sight they did see when their sight returned was Thranduil, slumped and still, face-down on the floor.

Elrond hurried to his side. The need for the union of the three Elven Rings of Power was over. Now others needed his help.

"Thranduil, mellon-nin?" He reached out to check his pulse with trepidation. But the low groan that greeted him was reassuring.

With Ilúvatar's help, he gently turned the Mirkwood King.

Blue, dazed eyes blinked up at him. "Elrond?" Deep confusion was clear in his voice.

"Aye, it is me." He tried his best to reassure his friend.

"But… how? When did you get to Mirkwood?" The last clear memory he had was of walking in his garden, enjoying the fresh air.

"No I am not in Mirkwood, and neither are you." He tried to be gentle with Thranduil. This was going to be hard enough for him to accept as it was.

"Of course I am in Mirkwood! I just sent Legolas out on patrol." He looked about him and his eyes widened in shock at where he was, and who was with him. "Hír nin!"

Thranduil would have struggled to sit up, but the sudden pain that shot throughout his abdomen made him freeze instead.

Ilúvatar would not let Thranduil injure himself further. "Rest easy, penneth, you have been busier than you realise."

"What… but how? I mean…" Thranduil had so many confusing thoughts running through his mind, thoughts that were jumbled and seemingly not his own.

"Much has happened since you were last aware, Thranduil. It is going to be hard to hear but you must or you will be unable to help…"

Celeborn's thankful cry filled the chamber in the background. "He is breathing!"

"Thank the Valar." Estel sighed under his breath and then flushed bright red as Ilúvatar replied. "You are welcome." There was a slight tinge of hysteria in the laughter as it filtered around the chamber.

Thranduil asked hesitantly. "Who was not breathing?"

"We will explain it all, once you have rested, but for now we need to get you up off of this cold floor and into a bed so that you can sleep." Ilúvatar made certain that Thranduil recognized it for what it was, an order.

Thranduil blinked at that. Rest? Why did he want to rest? He felt as if he had woken from a deep sleep.

"Hír Ilúvatar is right, mellon nin. You need to rest. Come, all will be explained when you have rested." Elrond wanted to go check on Legolas. He feared the young prince had not been breathing for such a long period of time.

"There is a lot to know? Where is Legolas? I want to see my son." They were hiding something from him, he knew they were and how had he got here?

"Later, when you are both rested." It would also give Elrond a chance to see how badly hurt Legolas truly was. He feared it was more than he realised.

"No, I…" He sounded like an overtired, over-wrought elfling, even to his own ears.

"You will get no answers until you are rested, or must we drug you to achieve that?" Elrond was adamant on that point.

"Very well." It was said with a frustrated sigh. Thranduil knew better than to argue when his friend used that tone of voice.

Normally, that tone was leveled at someone else, namely his son and his friend, but he had still learned the lesson well, even if he did think they were being a little over-cautious.

Elrond and Ilúvatar helped him to stand. Thranduil groaned as the pain in his stomach grew. That puzzled him greatly. Why did his stomach hurt? He had been uninjured the last he recalled.

He had to close his eyes tightly against the pain, all the while biting his lip to prevent another cry of pain. He would not show weakness before the others. His pride was too great for that.

A soft voice spoke in his ear. "The Edain have a saying, a very wise one actually. It says: 'Pride goes before a fall'. You will be most foolish to try and hide what you are feeling."

Thranduil turned to look into the all knowing eyes of Ilúvatar. "How?"

"I just know. As I know that you are in a lot of pain." Ilúvatar told him softly.

Elrond nodded at this. "I agree. I will prepare you some herb tea to help with that. I want to know when you are in pain. I wish for no heroics from you, mellon nin. You will be hurting for some time to come, I fear."

They helped him to a bed near Legolas, the nearest one they could get to given the crowd of people around him. It also meant that Thranduil could not see the occupant of said bed which left him full of frustration. He wanted to see his son. No, he _needed _to see his son more than anything. He had to know that he was alright, that the fear and worry he felt within him were unwarranted, the same fear and sick worry that he always felt when his son was injured.

"I need to see Legolas." When had his voice become so weak? Why was he trembling just because he had moved just those few short steps?

"Later when you are both rested." Elrond would not be swayed from this stance. He needed to give Thranduil the exact truth about his son's condition but at present he did not know what that condition was.

Thranduil sighed with relief as he was settled gently onto the bed. It felt good to rest. What could have caused this weariness?

"I will stay with Thranduil while you make that tea. He will not move from this bed." Ilúvatar would keep him there if he had to tie him to it. Not that he needed to actually do that. He had other methods at his disposal, after all.

"Hennad. I promise that we will talk and you will see Legolas later, Thranduil, but for now, you need to recover. I will return." With a sharp warning look at Thranduil Elrond moved to the herb table.

There was unease in Thranduil's voice as he commented. "He seems greatly worried."

"He is. He has been worried about you." Well, it was partly the truth but if he said anything further Thranduil would not stay in his bed.

"I will have to apologise for worrying him, it was unintentional." Thranduil could not stop a yawn.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. There are others who deserve the blame, penneth. Let your friends worry and care for you, it shows how much they love you, and they do love you, Thranduil, more than I think you realise." Ilúvatar would not have the King blame himself for this.

"I know they all care, but sometimes it just seems to get….. I do not know." Thranduil did not quite know how to put into words what he felt.

"As if it is all too much? That nothing you do seems to be good enough?" Ilúvatar gazed down with that knowing smile.

"Aye, that is it exactly." Thranduil sighed. "My people and I fight so hard against the rising darkness in Mirkwood." He fairly spat the detested name.

"You are doing a magnificent job of it as well. I am so proud of all of you. Not many others could have battled for this long and done so well. It may be called Mirkwood now but with hard work and the sacrifice you are willing to make you will overcome this evil and your Realm with bask in another, more fitting, name." Ilúvatar told him his voice aged with wisdom.

"A new name? We cannot return to Greenwood?" Thranduil would admit to feeling disappointment at that. He loved Greenwood. Minerella had loved it as well.

"You will understand when the time is right, Thranduil, trust me on that. You will know and understand. Here is your tea. While you sleep Estë will aid your recovery. She will not be able to heal you fully, but she will be able to help you." Ilúvatar took the goblet from Elrond with a smile and handed it to the still-shaken king. "Drink this and sleep."

Thranduil nodded, mulling over the Valar's words, he drank the bitter tea. He knew all too well that there were sleeping herbs in it even though he was more exhausted than he could recall for some time.

Still he kept silent. Elrond was known as the best healer in Middle-earth for good reason. Look at the number of times he had saved Legolas' life. Why, oh why did he have that awful feeling that Legolas was in trouble, serious trouble at that?

Finally the tea was finished. He handed the empty goblet back.

With Elrond's help, he settled into bed as if he were an elfling once more.

"Sleep, we will talk later."

The soft voice was the last thing that he heard as the herbs' quiet peace claimed him.

Elrond stood watching for a long time, a look of deep sadness on his face.

"He will blame himself for what has happened, and truly believe it." After such a long friendship, he knew Thranduil too well.

"He will not be forsaken. We will help him see the right of it." Ilúvatar's words were gentle. "He sleeps?"

Elrond looked at him as if he had grown two heads. Ilúvatar had to ask if he slept? Thranduil had somehow got out of bed to find his son, and the head of the Valar had to ask if he slept?

He bit his tongue, not once, not twice but three times to stop the retort from leaving his lips.

"Yes he sleeps, now." Then another thought hit home, a larger more pressing one. "May I ask how you come to be here?" The last thing that Elrond clearly recalled was joining rings with Galadriel and Mithrandir to try to save Legolas, then finding Thranduil on the floor with the Valar here.

"We were needed, so we came to help. Let us see how Legolas fares. I fear he will need much of your help." Ilúvatar felt bad about this, but his words from early had to be kept to. They could not know what had happened fully, not what the future was to bring. It could change things too much.

"He was very bad the last time I saw him. I have never seen an elf so pale." Elrond was instantly on his feet. He had to help the Prince.

Glorfindel looked up wearily as his friend joined them, moving aside so that they could get to the side of the bed. "He is breathing better now. Celeborn and Gailarphen did a wonderful job."

"Yes they have, they are to be praised." Ilúvatar was most pleased with his children. But there was one who would know more about the Prince's condition than they did. "How is he?"

Estë looked up, a worried frown present for them all to see. "Breathing, but not good. He has lost a lot of blood and is very weak."

"What can I do to help?" Estel was eager as ever to help his heart-brother.

"Make me some blood replacement tonic? We need to get some into Legolas as soon as is possible. I need some fresh athelas for his wounds. They have bled once more. How is Thranduil?" She glanced over at the Mirkwood King.

"Sleeping." The reply was succinct and to the point from Elrond. Really… and they called themselves omnipotent!

"Good, he needs the rest." Estë arched an elegant eyebrow at him but let it go. She could see how exhausted they all were. She would let him have the silent comment… this time.

"Come, help me." Her words were soft and Elrond nodded before he moved to her side.

What Elrond saw made him gasp. Legolas had looked bad before, pallid and weak, but now he looked like something a warg had dragged around, the colour of putty, so grey and lifeless, eyes sunken deeply surrounded by dark rings. He had his work cut out to keep him alive, for certain.

"How long was he not breathing?" He tired to keep his voice calm. Panicking them now would not help at all.

"Too long." It was a reluctant admission from Gailarphen. "I was more interested to keeping him breathing than checking the time." He could kick himself now, it was important and he should have known that.

"You had other priorities and the right ones took precedence." Elrond would not allow him to berate himself, not when they had done such a good job of keeping Legolas among the living.

He picked up the limp, thin wrist, too thin and too limp. It was also far too cold. When this was over he would insist that Legolas eat all he could. _When this was over..._ _Would it ever be over?_ Granted, they had Thranduil back and awake, but what was the cost to Legolas? Who had set the spiders on their Mirkwood Kin? That needed to be addressed.

Legolas' pulse was weak and thready. He was alive, but it was a precarious hold on life. He looked up at Estë to see that her face was worried and far too serious.

"He fights. He fights hard. We will do the same. His wounds are many. But the worst are not physical." She spoke gently.

"We will keep him here in Imladris and then see to those we cannot heal by touch." Elrond would not consider any other outcome.

"Good, he will need you all to be strong for him. The spiders and their master have been dealt with. That threat is no longer a problem. You all need a time of peace to recover." Estë told him.

Elrond would have said something in reply but at that moment the door opened and two elves that should not be awake, let alone standing entered the crowded chamber.

"Elladan, get them chairs. I will be having words with their healers! They should not be out of bed!" Elrond was not impressed with this at all. "What do you two think you are doing!" He did not shout, quite.

"We heard." The voice was pained and weak. "We had to see, had to help!"

"Bremoline you are in no fit state to help. You need to heal as well." Elladan was scolded his old friend as he took his arm.

"I had to see them, both of them. Valar, he looks so bad. I was praying..." He swayed and the only thing that kept him upright was Elladan holding him there.

Celeborn aided them all. He gathered the chairs so that they could sit beside Thranduil and still see what was being done. Rithlin looked green as he looked at his Prince.

"We heard it was a spider? That we had spiders inside of us? Saes, tell me that is not so." The mere thought made him feel faint.

"I wish I could tell you that, penneth, but it is actually the truth. It was removed before it could do any harm." Elrond really did not have the time to tell them. He was too worried about Legolas, but equally he also felt that it was only fair that they hear it from him.

"Valar!" If anything Rithlin looked even greener just at the thought, ss well he might. "It was removed? Is that why I am so sore?" He held an arm gingerly across his lower abdomen. Truthfully, though, the soreness had not really made itself known until he had tried to walk.

"Yes, that is why you are so sore." Glorfindel spoke, saving Elrond from answering.

"Has it been removed from Thranduil?" Bremoline asked the most urgently pressing question.

"Aye and he is recovering well." Glorfindel reassured him.

"Good. He has been acting very oddly for the last few months. He seemed to pick fights with Legolas at every turn. I have not known such discord between them." Bremoline sounded weary.

Mithrandir spoke from where he stood beside Galadriel. "We know. Things will work out now."

"Good. What has happened to Legolas?" That was actually what had sent them rushing here. The rumours they had heard about their beloved Prince. Some could scarcely be believed.

Mithrandir sounded impossibly old now. "He was attacked and also impregnated by the spiders. We did not know until it was almost too late."

"Ai, we heard that." Bremoline shook his head. He had hoped that it had been a false rumour.

Elrond's voice was curt as he repeated. "It has been removed."

"So the rumours that you ran with him in your arms and covered in blood are to be believed?" There was not a single shred of amusement in Bremoline's voice. This was after all Legolas they were speaking about.

"Yes, that is true. Legolas tried to cut the spider out of his own abdomen when he understood what was happening." Glorfindel shuddered at the memory, though he had not witnessed it. Legolas had actually knocked him out before the attempt.

"Now that you have seen them, I want you back to your beds. This chamber is already too crowded. We need to see to Legolas." Elrond kept his voice light. He was aware that if they knew how worried he was they would not leave. The Valar had cloaked their forms when they entered, and he needed their help.

"I would prefer to stay." Bremoline did not really think he would be allowed to remain, but he had to try.

Elrond sighed inwardly at that, frowning. He was not surprised at this at all. All Wood Elves were stubborn, but this particular group, up to and including Legolas, were even more so.

"You need rest to recover. Legolas will need you all well to aid his recovery. It will be long and hard for him, for all of us. What Legolas really needs right now is for you to recover your own strength." Valar, had he not already had this conversation with them a thousand times in the past? Perhaps he should write it down. As it was, Elrond had it committed to memory already.

This time the door seemed to blast open, such was the force used on it. An ellon wearing the robes of a healer burst in. "Hír Elrond, we are missing two of the Mirkwood… Oh!"

"Tarias, all is well. They are here. How did they escape?" For that was all it could have been, an escape.

Tarias had the grace to blush. "We were caught up with Calandor, he was bleeding and Nestoron was in terrible pain as we were working, and these two." He glowered at them now that his worry was appeased. "They were supposed to be asleep."

This time it was the two Mirkwood Elves that blushed.

"I see. So you used the distraction to leave?" If Elrond was amused, he refused to show it.

"We wanted to see…"

"What was happening. Yes, Bremoline, you said as much. Gailarphen, are you free to make some tea for this pair of recalcitrant elflings?" Elrond had not moved from beside Legolas.

"Aye, with pleasure." It was not often they got these two in this type of situation. "A special?"

"Indeed." Elrond knew that Gailarphen knew exactly what he wanted.

"No!" Bremoline looked aghast. He could take being called an elfling, but put to sleep? "I will go back to my bed."

"And stay there until told you can leave?" Elrond was pleased that he would accept it so readily.

"Aye." Even as he said it, Bremoline gazed sadly at Legolas.

Elrond's voice held a stern edge. "If you leave the bed before I allow, you will be tied and drugged. I will not stand for this. I have enough to contend with as it is. Am I understood?"

Estel found himself shivering. This was Elrond's 'disappointed' voice, the one with the tone that said he knows that you know better, the one that told you that you were in deep trouble. He cast a glance at his brothers. Yes, their wide eyes indicated they had heard it as well.

"Yes, Hír nin, I understand." Bremoline nodded, thoroughly chastised.

"Good, we understand each other then. Go and rest, we will speak later." With that Elrond effectively dismissed them. He had greater worries. To be truthful he was not even fully aware of them being helped from the chamber.

Soft laughter from beside Elrond made him look up. "You treat them just like elflings." There was delight in Estë's voice.

"I learned a very long time ago that it is often the only way to get through to Mirkwood Elves. They seem to think that they have to handle everything alone. I think it comes from fighting the darkness for so long, as they have." Elrond's voice turned sad.

The Mirkwood Elves were an incredibly proud lot, they rarely asked for aid, so whenever they did request assistance, it was met with all seriousness and aid given without question, just as Mirkwood had done in the past when Imladris had called for help.

"We know. They suffer greatly to keep their beloved Realm free from the darkness that Sauron spreads. They have our aid, even if at times it does not see to be so." Ilúvatar knew how these elves worked to keep the light in Mirkwood.

"Good, they will be pleased to know it has not gone unnoticed." Elrond himself was pleased at that. He knew first-hand the sacrifices and pain they went through for their beloved home. "What can we do to aid Legolas?" That was what really mattered at the present moment.

"We must care for his wounds, all of them." Estë's eyes brimmed with worry.

"They are very bad, his abdomen in particular, but his arm... I fear that even with your help, Híril Estë, it will not be enough to save it. He has lost much muscle already." Elrond really did not want to see either wound again… but he also knew it was necessary.

"Sîdh penneth." Elrond felt a warm hand touch his arm and he looked up into the warm green eyes of Ilúvatar. "That is not Legolas' fate. He will recover from this. Much rests upon his strength as well as that of others. His bow is needed in the future." Ilúvatar smiled." Besides, we yet have to see the outcome of his archery competition with Glorfindel."

Elrond turned to gape incredulously at that. The Valar were making wagers on who would be the victor in the archery contest?

"We all have our games, penneth. Námo favours Glorfindel, but I think it will be Legolas." There was a decided twinkle in his eyes. "And the bounty that goes to the grieving family will be greater than they realise."

There was nothing more that needed to be said then. Elrond took heart at the implication that there _would_ be a contest.

"We need water, lots of water, athelas, thyme, yarrow, peppermint..." Elrond was thinking ahead…

"We have them ready, Ada." Elladan and Gailarphen had been busy with their knives. They knew what had been needed earlier and had begun preparations.

They too had been thinking ahead.

"Hennad, you are both incredible." He flashed them a small smile before turning back to Estë. "What do you wish us to see to first?"

"Us, Elrond?" She was highly amused at his choice of words. "I have finished with what I need to do. All that is left is your love and care. Give him this potion when he wakes, to help the pain." She handed the goblet over that had in turn been handed to her.

"What will that do?" Even if this was the most trusted Valar, he would not give any of his patients a potion when he was unaware of what it contained.

"Just herbs, penneth, and something for the pain, as I said. We would not harm our beloved child." Ilúvatar beamed at him with pride.

Elrond blushed then looked away, unable to look them in the eyes.

When he looked back finally, it was to find the Valar were gone, and yet, lingering warmth still surrounded them.

Elrohir was the first to break the silence. "That was… different."

"Aye. I wish I fully understood just what happened." Elrond agreed with his youngest natural son.

"Perhaps it was not to be fully understood yet. Perhaps that will come in the future at a different time, for all of us." Galadriel could understand their feelings though.

"Perhaps, then perhaps not." Glorfindel shrugged. "The Valar handle these things their own way. If we are to know, we will."

"You are right. I need some help with Legolas. This will not be easy for any of us." Elrond watched over the herb preparation.

"You have all the willing help you need. What can I do?" Galadriel rolled up her sleeves, ready to help with anything that she could.

"Cloths, plenty of them, if the infection from last time we changed his bandages was anything to go by." Elrond was pouring fresh water over crushed athelas prior to washing his hands.

"We can hope it has improved." No one said anything more as they concentrated on each of their tasks.

Estel bent to talk to his grey-faced friend. Knowing out of all of them, this could be vital.

Elrond gave a huge sigh when the abdominal wound was exposed. The smell was no better and he was glad that he had not had the chance to eat. He certainly would not have been able to keep it down. Then he removed the old herbal packing, only to pause.

Elrond was stunned and incredibly grateful… for the wound had miraculously started to heal, from the inside out, as it should. Rather than a great gaping hole, the wound was perhaps half the size that it had previously been. The infection, while still present, was nothing like it had been.

There was only one explanation for it. Legolas had been given aid from the Valar. Despite what Elrond had thought, Estë had helped Legolas to the fullest of her ability.

"Valar be praised." Elrond whispered as he closed his eyes, begging silent forgiveness for the thoughts he allowed at being left to cope with Legolas alone. He should have known better. Estë the Gentle and Compassionate would not have allowed Legolas to suffer needlessly.

"Be praised? But… that is dreadful!" Galadriel's voice held a note of horror at the grisly sight

Elrond opened his eyes to regard her shocked, white face. He realized she had not seen the wound before. It was shocking.

"It is better than it was, Galadriel, many times better than it was." The smell was mostly from the old exudates that had soaked from the wound.

"If this is better I am most glad that I did not see the original state." Her voice was a little waspish and he could understand. They were all tired.

"It was so deep you could see the organs around and the white of his ribs." It was something that he would not forget for a long time, if he ever forgot.

Elrond had been sure that this would ultimately have killed Legolas. The infection alone could have done it.

_/He was touched by great evil, but that evil has been removed properly. He will heal now./_

Elrond blinked and looked around, fully expecting to see the Valar back in the chamber with them. They were not.

He gave a smile. He really should have known better. Estë the Gentle and Compassionate would not leave Legolas to suffer like this.

"He will heal now." Elrond reached for the cloth and began to wipe the wound, swiftly removing what was not needed. "That has to be a start."

"Aye, we will be here for him. Do you hear that, Legolas? The mallorns will sing their praises when you visit them once again. Estel will come with you." Galadriel's smile was soft. "Oh, the trouble you get caught up in!"

"DaerNana!" Estel was scandalised.

"But you do. Who hid all of Haldir's bows last time you both came?" She was still amused at that. Little did Haldir know it was at her instigation, to prevent him going on patrol while still injured. She winked at her grandson and he winked back. Her secret was safe… for now.

"Or put the dye in my hair soap?" Time had eased the anger of having to deal with delegates from a nearby town with her hair a shocking green colour. The dye could not be removed.

"That was E… Legolas' idea." Estel prevented himself from making a huge mistake with his brothers.

Elladan started to scowl when Estel began to speak and then relaxed as he changed the name. His DaerNana would not know that it had been he who had put that dye in the soap.

But then his DaerNana's twinkling eyes turned to him and he shuddered. His DaerNana knew exactly who it had been, without any help from Estel. He was in trouble now. Or was he?

A small shake of her head relaxed him. He was in no trouble at all it would seem. _/We will talk later about this/ _The words came gently into his mind and he fully relaxed, his DaerNana was amused and not angry with him.

"Do not blame the Caun for the deeds of others, although I am not sure that he is totally innocent in all of this." Galadriel made her voice stern.

The three of them mumbled and looked a little ashamed. Just a little!

"Now, Elrond, what can your children do to keep them out of mischief?" Galadriel's gentle smile was back in an instant.

"Estel can continue to talk to Legolas. Valar, get all three of them to! It will help." Elrond was gently packing the wound. Even with the Valar's help, it would take some time to heal.

"That is all you want us to do?" Elladan was startled.

"After my treatment, it is the most important thing to do. You cannot understand that. Hearing your voice and knowing you are there will encourage him to return to us" Elrond shook his head. How could he stress that in all likelihood it was actually more important than what he was doing?

"The hearing is the last to go." Estel recited an old lesson well-learned.

Pride flared once more in Elrond. He had been truly blessed with his children. "Indeed, Estel, as you say."

"Come along, Dan, Ro. We need to make some plans with Legolas as to what we are going to do once he recovers." Estel gestured to his brothers, determination and mischief shining in his eyes.

Glorfindel knew he should have groaned and hidden. When these four hellions began plotting it was better to hide. But… If Legolas joined in with them, he somehow did not care. The thought of hearing that familiar laughter made it worth any indignity they may inflict upon him

Celeborn came to stand beside them, watching them work. "Let them plot. Until Legolas is well that is all it will be. It will not be the same otherwise."

Elrond shared a smile with the two. Yes, there had been a time when four other young ellyn had been equally as bad. They had grown out of it with time. It seemed that these four would not.

Elrond's eyes grew sad and wistful with ancient regrets. If only there were still the four of them. Elros had chosen his own fate, yet he missed his twin terribly even these long ages after that choice was made.

Some things were written into the very fabric of the stars, set to happen, no matter what heartache it caused. Without Elros' decision to be counted among Men, the Secondborn, rather than with the Firstborn, the line of Kings had begun. Númenor had become a reality. Gondor had been founded and flourished and the mighty proud heirs of Gondor had sprung from that line.

Without it he would not have needed to raise Estel as his own child. Arathorn may well have lived. Or he may never have been. So many things could have changed with just that one small decision. So many lives affected.

But somewhere, deep inside, Elrond still wanted to return to those simpler heady days when he, Elros, Thranduil and Gailarphen had played almost as many pranks on the innocent people around them as his sons and Legolas did.

"True, the right dynamics have to be adhered to and when one is missing…" He could only shake his head. When just one of that dynamic was no longer there the joke just did not feel the same.

"There is peace for the rest of us!" Gailarphen could not help the comment.

"We are not that bad!" Elladan sounded affronted.

"Oh? And who has had the temerity to tell you that?" Even as exhausted as he was, Elrond had a twinkle in his eyes as he tied off the bandage to Legolas' abdomen.

He eyed the Prince critically. What wound to do next? So many to choose from and yet he did not want to look at the wound on Legolas' arm… yet. He needed a break before he could do that. But then, he did have other wounds to choose from…

He would do the chest wound, then the face and leg, then it would be the moment of truth and he could concentrate on the arm.

"No one, but we are not! We never cause anyone any true hurt…" Elladan was unhappy at the implication.

"I know, ion-nin, and I did not say that you did. That is the best part of it all. That no one is hurt. You remind me of another group of young ellon that I knew once." Elrond was washing his hands in the clean water that had been provided.

"You and Uncle?" Elladan's voice had softened.

"Yes along with Thranduil and Gailarphen." There was another smile before he stopped and looked up. "It may be best to have some Yarrow ready and waiting, in case it begins to bleed again." He cast a quick look at Glorfindel's hands still covered in Legolas' blood.

"Of course, Ada." Elladan moved to do as asked, gently patting each of his brother's arms.

Then with a determined deep breath, Elrond lifted away the last of the bandage that covered the long wound.

It was not as bad as he had feared. The wound was long and had been deep, but the stitches were neat and there was no sign of infection. But the one thing that did worry him was the deep bruising around the chest bone. It almost appeared that he had been hit with a hammer.

Gailarphen looked on the bruising and frowned, voice full of regret and self-recrimination. "I had to press hard to get him to breathe. I felt some ribs crack."

"That could not be helped, I would prefer Legolas breathing, bruised and with broken ribs to the alternative!" The very thought was unthinkable.

"I know, but to feel them give under my hands…." Gailarphen shuddered.

"They will heal. Some peppermint, arnica and witch hazel will help the bruising." That would get rid of some of the problem at least. He gently probed the wound. It had stopped bleeding, thank Estë!

He swiftly cleaned the wound before treating it and carrying on. All the others were the same. Easily treated and well on the way to healing.

Gailarphen and Celeborn made him take a break and sip some Miruvor before moving to see to the arm. He was grateful. He really did not want to be the one to do this, be the one to make this decision.

It was all good and well the Valar saying that it would be well. That Legolas' bow would be needed…..

_/And he shall have my bow/ _For a flash, Elrond was not in the healing wing. For one short time he had been outside, on one of the several courtyards here. It was autumn, the leaves brown and falling from the trees. Arrayed there in formal finery stood Legolas, head raised proudly, stance true and in his hand, the hand of the arm he was so worried about was his bow!

Perhaps he was wrong to doubt then. Elrond did not know what was happening in what he had seen, had in fact only seen Legolas, but to see him appear so well and strong with high colour in his face bred new hope in his heart.

With new resolve, he finished his drink and stood. Washing his hands he then began to remove the old dressing.

At least the decision he had been dreading was made. He would only remove the arm if it was going black. That would mean the infection was too advanced, too untreatable.

He removed the last of the dressing and wiped away the old creams. Elrond suddenly gasped in horror. The sound was echoed in the chamber from those around him as they caught their first view of Legolas' arm.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To be continued…..

Well… I had to stop somewhere! Snigger

Ahem, ok so that was planned all along, but it was getting so long that I did have to end it. My stories all see to be getting longer each time. I hope you don't mind as it means there is longer to wait in between.

Please let me know what you think?

More very soon, I have already started on Tomorrow.

For any of you who are interested and have not know about it. Some of the adventures mentioned are a story I am co-writing with the marvelous Marblegean it is called The Twisted Web of Fate by the Sinister Sindar Sisters and is on ff net.

See you soon!

Shell

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gandalf was originally a Maia of Manwë and Varda. His true name is Olórin. He was one of the five Maia sent by the Valar to the northwest regions of Middle-earth, around year 1000 in the Third Age. The five Maiar took the form of old men and were known as Wizards. When they arrived at the Grey Havens, Círdan entrusted Gandalf with the Elven Ring, Narya, to aid him in contesting the will of Sauron.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note. This has not been betad. Barb has been very ill and unable to get onlinme. Terri has kindly stepped into help and I will change as each chapter is done. Sorry for the wait I hope it is worth it.**

**Shell**

**The Evil Inside **

**By MCross**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, they belong to the wonderfully talented Tolkien and as much as I would love to say they belong to me, they don't. I own and get nothing for these stories apart from pure pleasure.

**Rating:** M for Horror/Angst

**Summary:** On a visit to Imladris, Legolas begins to feel sick. He hides this from his friends until matters take their own course. What could be causing Legolas to black out and why is his behaviour changing so rapidly? Can his friends find out in time to help him?

**WARNING! Intense scenes. Character death (?).**

**Much of this chapter is based on the Silmarillion and its history.**

Thanks to my wonderful Betas Sara and Barbara. Also big thanks to Mysty, Terri, Becky and Katy for their ongoing support and love.

o Vocabulary o

Ada, Adar …Dad, Father

Anor … the sun

Caun … prince

Estë … Vala of healing

Fëa … spirit

DaerAda, DaerNana … grandfather, grandmother

Gwador … brother (by adoption or choice)

Híril … Lady

Ilúvatar … Eru, head of the Valar, the One, the Creator

Irmo .. Vala of dreams and visions, also known as Lórien

Melkor … fallen Vala, Sauron was his disciple

Mellon … friend

Mellon nin … my friend

Námo … True name of the Valar Mandos, guardian of the dead

Olórin … true name of the Maia, Mithrandir, Gandalf, the Grey Wizard.

Penneth, pennyth … young one, young ones

Saes … please

Sîdh … peace

Suilad … greeting, hello

Tiro! ... Look!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Ada?" Estel was surprised to hear the quaver in his voice.

"In a minute, Ion-nin I need to think." Elrond had still not taken his eyes off of the wound on Legolas' arm. But what he said was right, he needed to think and think quickly if they were to turn this around to theirs and ultimately Legolas' favour.

"What can we do?" Elrohir stepped forward, willing to do anything to help, he dragged his gaze away from the awful wound, it was making him feel incredibly nauseous, how could his Adar still be looking at it like that?

"Mellon-nin? We are willing to do all we can to help." Glorfindel stepped forward to stand next to the younger twin.

"I know, I just need a minute." Elrond did not wait for an answer he gently began to feel around the edges of the deep wound.

There was some improvement to the last time he had seen it, it was not as deep as it had been before, but the infection was still bad and to his earlier shock had begun to go black.

"We need to stop this infection.." It was the only thing that they could do. "Elladan, make sure that we have plenty of warm water, copious amounts. I will be washing it as much as I can to clean the detritus out. Take the blade on the table. Wash it in Athelas water and then set it in the fire to heat. I need it as clean as you can get it."

"Of course, Ada what are you going to do?" Elladan moved to get the knife.

"We scrape and clean the wound as much as is possible and then…." He stopped with a sigh, there really was only one way to clean a wound that was this bad.

"Yes?" Worried eyes were watching him.

"We keep it clean. Glorfindel go to my study. You know where I keep my jar?" Elrond knew the Balrog Slayer would understand what he was talking about.

"Aye." Glorfindel's mouth twisted in an expression of distaste.

"Good, get it for me? I will be needing them." He only ever used this treatment in the direst of circumstances. It made him feel filthy and needing to use the bath. There was just something… unclean about them.

"What will you be doing, Ada?" They were intrigued as well now, and although it had been Estel that had spoken the others all nodded to show they agreed with their needing to know.

Elrond sighed deeply. He would be unable to hide this from them anyway.

"I am going to be using maggots to clean the wound." He waited for the outburst that he was sure would be coming. He was not wrong.

"Maggots?! Ada that is disgusting!" There was a look of horror on Estel's pale face.

"But they are also the most effective way of dealing with the deep routed infection." Elrond answered.

"I know but the thought of them crawling over me." Estel shuddered just at the thought.

"If it saves Legolas' arm that is all I worry about." Elrond told him simply.

"It is that bad?" Estel was looking worriedly at his friend again.

"Yes, Estel it is that bad. The tissue is necrotic, you can see where it is going black on the edges?" Elrond pointed it out the edges of the wound.

"Aye. But the maggots will help with that?" Estel was peering at the wound, his interest piqued and he had forgotten it was his best friend that they were discussing here.

"Yes, the maggots will eat the diseased tissue leaving the undamaged tissue behind. It will help." Elrond reassured him.

"It is a very old remedy." Gailarphen stepped in. "Has been used for centuries."

"Amazing!" Estel was truly amazed. But still the thought….

"We will need to watch the as they work, we cannot let them eat undamaged tissue." Elrond was already washing the wound gently and yet firmly.

"E.. eat?" Estel was green now.

"What did you think they did?" Elrohir teased, he and his elder brother had seen this before, and it was always used as a last resort.

"I did not really give it much thought, to be honest." Estel admitted with a scowl.

"They eat the dead tissue, Gwador nin that is their task." Although know that Elrohir came to think of it, it was more than a little disgusting. To have them crawling over you did not seem right.

"You have them in your study?" Grey eyes turned to the Elf Lord.

"Yes I keep them there. They only have a short life span before they change into flies." Elrond was talking as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Just let me know where and I will stay away from them." If he had his way he would not go anywhere near them!

"We can do that." The smile was gentle as he spoke.

"Hennad, Ada." There was utter relief in Estel's voice. "But they will help?"

"Yes, Ion-nin they will help." It was not exactly a promise.

"Good, I will do anything if it helps even handling them." Although he rather hoped that it would not come to that.

"I know you would, Estel but I would not expect that of you. Of any of you. I will be doing this." Elrond told his son gently.

"So where do you keep them?" Estel could not stop from asking. If he knew he would certainly steer clear of them.

"Top shelf of the right book case. I have rather tended to move them so that they remain undisturbed and in the dark. They seem to like the dark" He looked up as he spoke. "Is the knife ready, Elladan?"

"It is, Ada. I will just clean it with some Athelas water." It would also help to cool the blade.

"Good, Hennad." Elrond turned back to the wound. Trying not to think of how much he was going to hurt the Prince who was like a son to him he continued to wash the exudates away. There was so much of it. The more he wiped the more seemed to come. Although he was sure that it was just his imagination working over time.

"Do you think it will work, Ada?" Estel nibbled on his lower lip. They had been through so much with Legolas already and the thought that he could loose his arm and even possibly his life scared him more each time he thought of it. He had no doubt that if Legolas lost his arm he would either fade or sail. To never be able to draw his bow and shoot would kill his friend, the bow was another extension of him. Almost like an extra arm.

"I hope so, Ion-nin I do hope so." Elrond would say no more than that.

"It is ready, Ada is there anything else that you need?" Elladan carried the knife carefully over to them, it was sharp and he was wary in case he had some kind of accident. He just did not want to tempt providence.

"The water?" Elrond took the knife gently aware that his sons knew all too well how to handle blades. But you could just never be too careful.

"It is almost ready as well." Elrohir had taken that job on, his Ada wanted water they would make sure that he would get water.

"I will need plenty of cloths as well. Clean, to wipe with and then more to put pressure on and bind with. It will stop the bleeding." At least he hoped they would need to stop the bleeding. That would be such a good sign.

"I will see to that." Estel was moving. At least this way they were all doing something, anything to help.

"Good. Celeborn? Make certain that Galadriel and Mithrandir rest, they will be exhausted after the fight that they have had." He looked over at his Father-in-law.

"What about you?" Celeborn had already started to pour Miruvor for them all. From what he had witnessed and heard they would all have need of it.

"I will rest later. Legolas needs me." How could he leave this now? He could not in all conscience leave him now. They had come too far. They had also fought too hard for him to give up now.

"I will be making sure that you do rest." Celeborn told him sternly, he was his father-in-law after all and as family had to look after him.

"Hennad." Elrond bent back to the wound and with a sigh realised that he had cleaned off all that he could. He then accepted the blade from Elladan and with small gentle movements began to scrape the wound, he could not do much or he would cause more harm than good.

Once happy he had done all he could he picked up a fresh cloth, wet it in the Athelas water and gently pressed it to the wound. Anything that could help. He closed his eyes and sent his own strength to the Prince. Legolas needed all the help he could give him.

He did not know how long he stood there like that, he just knew it was as long as Legolas needed. He wearily opened his eyes to find Estel standing with him and watching everything he was doing.

"Ada?" There was worry once more in Estel's eyes.

"I am well, Ion-nin." He assured him.

"You are exhausted, Ada." Estel's lips had twitched at his statement he had heard that somewhere before.

"I can sleep and rest later. I am needed for now." He looked around as the door opened,

Glorfindel entered with his hands firmly holding a specimen jar.

"Good you have them." It was more a statement than a question.

"Aye." Glorfindel walked over to the bed and to his utmost amusement Estel drew back a look of disgust on his face. "They will not harm you."

"I know but I would rather not see them, thank you." Estel could think of nothing worse and to think they would be crawling over Legolas!

"Perhaps you should go and sit down while I do this? Then you will not need to see them." Elrond was amused as Glorfindel was, it was rather funny that Estel could be cowed by such a small creature. "Do you not use Maggots when you go fishing?"

Elladan laughed when he heard his father's innocent question. "No, Adar Estel will not use them! He will not go anywhere near them."

"What do you use?" He took the jar from Glorfindel and sat it to one side.

"Bread." Elladan and Elrohir spoke in unison and then burst out laughing when they looked at each other, it felt good to laugh after so long.

"Bread??!!" Elrond and Glorfindel also spoke together and laughed as well when they each looked at the other. Estel flushed bright red from the roots of his hair to the tips of his ears.

"I had to use something and that was what was to hand." He tried to defend his decision.

"But Bread? Ion-nin that will fall apart the minute it gets wet." Elrond was still laughing, amazing what just a small bit of laughter could do to make one feel better.

"I found that out." Estel looked up and then grinned madly. "I also found something else out." He glanced over at his brothers aware that they were no longer smiling.

"What was that Estel?" Elrond gently lifted up the cloth he was using before placing it back and pressing on it once more. He need the bleeding to have stopped or the maggots would be useless.

"I found that the fish and Ducks love the bread!" He was beaming now. "I caught more than both Elladan and Elrohir together!"

"Is this true?" Elrond asked his eldest sons, amazed at this turn around. Who would have thought it?

"Yes, Ada it is true, but I am sure that Estel was cheating!" Elladan glared at his younger brother and then winked, Estel relaxed.

"You are just a poor looser that is all!" he could and would play along.

"Me? A poor looser?" Elladan sounded affronted even as his eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Yes, Elladan you are a poor looser." Elrohir back his foster brother up. "You always have been."

"That was the day that you came back saturated." Elrond could recall that day he had been less than impressed and Erestor had been furious that the halls had been left covered in water that had dripped from Estel's clothes. But he had been furious a few days later when Estel had come down with a chill. He had been ill for weeks after wards, the chill had settled into his chest and he had been very ill for a while.

An ill Estel meant misery for every one else. Estel hated being ill. As they all knew from old.

"Yes, Ada." Estel admitted. He bent to speak into Legolas' ear. "Ada is not aware of what happened that day."

"May be Ada does not want to hear about something that happened over a year ago." There was smugness to Elladan's voice and he tossed his head back so that his braids were straight over his shoulder.

"Oh I do not know. I think in fact that Ada would _love _to know what happened that day." Elrond told them. He knew what they were trying to do and he was most grateful.

"Adar?" Elladan's eyes were wide.

"Estel, I would much appreciate it if you told me the truth about what happened that day." Elrond pointedly ignored his eldest to look at his youngest.

"Elladan is right Ada it was a long time ago now and should be left alone." Estel tried to put his father off.

It failed miserably.

"No, I think that as it was a relatively short while ago you need to tell me what happened." Then it dawned on Elrond why they were trying to stop him from finding out and he smiled. "None of you will be punished. I just would love to know the truth about what happened that day."

He watched as they all relaxed back somewhat.

"I will tell you then." Estel told him.

"_We _will tell you, Ada it will be better coming from all three of us." Elrohir interjected.

"Good. I think that is a very good idea." it would take their minds off of the task he was about to do.

As Estel began to tell him the incredible tale Elrond released the top of the jar that the maggots were in, using a fine pair of tweezers that he often used for picking delicate debris from wounds he reached in to lift the first maggot out of the pot.

"Elladan decided that I had cheated that the fish could not have liked the bread and he took exception to having being beaten by bread and not maggot!"

Elrond nodded as he placed the maggot onto the wound. "I see, what happened then?"

He was already reaching for another maggot, he could have just poured them over the wound, but he did not think that his sons could live with that sight.

"We began to argue." Elrohir thought that only the truth would be best at this point. "Elladan was getting a little angry."

"A little!" Estel sounded astonished. "I would say he was very angry not just a little!"

Elrohir smiled at his brother. "Very well, Elladan was very angry at Estel and would not listen to reason."

"I would! I would have listened to reason!" Elladan told him with a glower for good measure.

"Really? Do you really think so? So why did you throw Estel fully clothed into the lake?" Elrohir asked his twin with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, he would not listen to me!" Elladan protested.

Elrond lifted the last of the maggots that he would be needing and placed it next to the others and then he gently placed a covering over the top to hide it from view.

"Are you finished?" Estel's voice sounded incredibly small.

Elrond looked up. Estel was looking everywhere but at the wound. It was obvious that he really hated the thought of the maggots.

"Yes, Ion-nin I am finished for now." He had to smile as Estel sighed with relief.

"What know?" Elladan sounded thoughtful.

"Now we wait while they do their work. I will leave them for half an hour and then remove them. I will use them again this afternoon and again tomorrow. I do not want them to eat healthy tissue that will cause more damage than I want at present." Elrond explained gently. He did not elaborate further, he was sure that Estel was be sick if he did, he looked that green.

"But it will help?" Estel pressed again. He did not want to know the details, he just wanted to know that his friend was going to be alright.

"Yes, it will help. I have seen them clean a lot of nasty wounds, wounds that had potential to kill." Elrond admitted.

"As bad as Legolas'?" Elrohir asked. He knew that Maggots could help a wound but had never really given much thought to the mechanics of how they helped.

"Almost." It was just one word, but it froze them all in place.

"_Almost_?" Estel and his brothers were gaping at their Father. His answer had not been what they had been expecting at all. They had expected a simple yes.

"Yes, almost. I have seen few as bad as Legolas' that did not end in amputation. Or amputation and death." They needed to be aware of what could still happen. Legolas was still deathly ill, still unaware of what was happening about him. He could only help that Legolas remained unconscious until he was well on the way to healing. As it was it would take months, many months for him to recover. It would not be the quick recovery that all Elves enjoyed.

"That could still happen?" Estel slumped in his seat, his face the picture of abject despair.

"Aye, Penneth it could. The operative word being _could _and not _will_. I will do my hardest to prevent that from happening." Elrond tried to rally them.

"I will do my best for him as well." Estel straightened in his seat. "Legolas would for me it is only fair that I should reciprocate. Besides we need to get him back for that prank he pulled."

"Ah, yes the infamous feathers." Elrond had to laugh in rememberance at that one.

Typical Legolas, well thought out and executed just as they would expect from Mirkwood's Master Strategist.

"That was funny." Glorfindel admitted.

"So it _was_ Legolas who did that!" Understanding dawned in Elrohir's eyes.

"I thought you had that all worked out." Elrond teased. It was rare that someone managed to prank his sons and for them not to fully realise who it was that had done it.

He had to hand it to Legolas he had done well with this one.

"I had my suspicions but he seemed so ill I discounted him. I thought that perhaps Glorfindel…" Elladan was looking at his friend in amazement. He really had thought that Legolas was too sick to plan something like that.

"I came to get a drink in the middle of the night and he was in the kitchen. We spoke briefly. He gave nothing away. He did not mention what he had planned at all." Elrond was shaking his head at the memory and then he gave a wide smile. "It was worth keeping quiet about. Just the looks on your faces made it worth it."

"Be that as it may, we need to plan for getting our own back." Elrohir's eyes had taken on a devilish glint. His agile mind already at work.

"You can plan only. I want nothing more than that until Legolas is fully healed. No matter how long that takes!" Elrond warned them.

"We would not do that, Ada we would not do anything until he can fight back." Estel gently took the warm hand in his. Praying that the day would come sooner rather than later for all of their peace of minds.

"Good, I had no doubt of that either." Elrond's smile was warm, these four were loyal to each other. He recalled a human expression. Cut one and the others would also bleed. It was uncannily accurate with this particular group.

Elrond looked up to check Anor's passage in the sky. Another ten minutes and he would be able to remove the maggots. Perhaps it would be best if Estel was not in the chamber to see that.

"Estel in ten minutes I want you to go and speak to the cook. I want some thin creamy porridge for Legolas and some food for the rest of us. We will sort Thranduil out when he wakens, he will need the sustenance as well."

"Of course, Ada and I know the cook enjoys making the porridge for Legolas." Estel could not stop the comment if he had tried. And as it was the truth.

"I know it has ever been the same." There was fond remembarance on Glorfindel's face.

"Yes, since the day that Legolas first tasted it he always has to have the stuff." Elrohir would eat the foul food if he had to, but only if there was nothing else. He could not understand how anyone could _want _to eat it of their own free will.

"That is true. I will never forget the look on his face when he first tasted it." Elrond added.

"What happened?" As ever Estel was eager to hear about his friend when the Prince was younger.

"It is not spoken of much. The time was hard. It was a year after his Naneth's death. I believe you know of the trade meeting in Fornost?" Elrond asked him.

"Aye you have spoken of it and how badly Legolas was injured." Estel settled to hear what his father was saying.

"Well when we got back to Imladris we needed Legolas to eat but only something light. I do not think Thranduil expected him to eat any of it, he cleared the plate and even asked for more!" Elrond was beaming.

"Aye Thranduil's face was incredible to see." Glorfindel admitted.

"True, since then he has always loved our porridge. Just ours and no one elses." Elrond concluded his little tale.

"Just Imladris porridge?" Estel was amazed at that thought.

"Yes, just ours he says the others are too weak and tasteless." Elladan's voice was soft. "And he is right. The Porridge in Mirkwood is awful."

"They certainly have a much harder life than we do." Galadriel had been listening while she sipped her Miruvor. She felt drained and was amazed that Elrond could still stand at all let alone be articulate.

"Yes, they do." Elrond's voice was full of worry once more.

"We need to send some aid. After what has happened they will need help. The Spider attack would have depleted already stretched resources." She commented.

"Aye, again that is true." Elrond sighed. Why was it always Mirkwood who suffered? They always seemed to be the Realm that was targeted. Evil certainly seemed to leave her mark. More so than was already apparent.

The Mirkwood Elves had somehow kept the growing darkness around them from spreading, but how much longer could they continue like this? The threat of Dul Guldor was growing by the day, its insidious evil spreading like vines throughout the once flush forest. Where once was green living trees were now blackened hulks. Even the animals were changed. No longer was there the happy chittering of the red squirrels that Legolas loved so much. Now in the forest about Mirkwood the chittering was angry and the squirrels black.

But nearer to the Palace you could see how Mirkwood would have once been in her prime. Her glory shining like a bright beacon in the darkness. It was that which the Elves were fighting for. That which they gave their lives to protect.

Imladris was hidden from sight. Safe from hostile eyes and kept that way by Vilya. The only way you could know where Imladris nestled was to have been told where it was. The hidden passage was constantly guarded to make sure no unfriendly 'guests' could make their way in.

Even Lothlorien was protected by Galadriel and Celeborn with the aid of Nenya, they did sometimes get incursions of Orcs, but they were few and far between and easily put down.

But Mirkwood, well Mirkwood was protected with nothing but the Elves dertermination. And what determiantion! They did not seem to know the meaning of giving up. They were determined that they would keep their home free from evil and were actually doing a very fair job of it! They were always given aid, they rarely asked for it though. The Elves had too much pride. Far too much!

"I agree, it will be difficult to get them to accept the aid, but perhaps now would be the best time to offer when Thranduil wakens?" Galadriel's light voice broke through his musing.

"It may be better to arrange something before then. That way the aid is already on its way and Thranduil can not refuse it." Elrond could be as cunning as his old friend. If Thranduil was given the choice he would say no. But if he were told the aid was already on its way. "They will probably be in need of some healers as well. Not that I think Doroniel cannot handle the situation, but there is much that they do already." Elrond pointed out.

"They are always over stretched." Estel admitted, he had been amazed at the constant stress the Mirkwood healers worked under. He was not sure that he could do the same. At least not without collapsing exhausted.

"Then we will do that. I need to see to Legolas, Estel your DaerNana has need of food." She opened her mouth to protest at that. "Do not say you have eaten, you have not. I will not take no for an answer!" Elrond told her a little sharper than he would have otherwise spoken.

"I was about to say that you need some food as well and some Miruvor." There was affectionate amusement in her eyes.

He had the grace to flush at her words, he had expected her to protest and when she had not…. Well he felt badly now.

"That is true. I am sorry." He told her quietly.

"There is nothing to apologise for, you are looking out for my well being and you could never be found at fault for that." She smiled at him.

"Hennad. Estel?" He turned to his foster son.

"I will go and see to it, Ada." Estel rose and headed for the door.

"I will help him, Ada he will have too much to carry otherwise." Elrohir joined his younger brother.

"Hennad once more." Elrond watched as they left the chamber the door closing behind them.

"Why did you not want Estel in the chamber?" Was Elladan's surprisingly astute question.

"Because he is uncomfortable enough around the maggots before they cleaned the wound. I did not wish him to see them now that they have been at work." Elrond told him simply.

He lifted the cloth and one after another he lifted the maggots from where they had been gorging on the dead flesh. Once they were all safely back in the jar that he kept them in he passed it to Glorfindel. "Ordinarily I would keep them here, but in the circumstances it might be better to return them to their usual spot."

"I agree. Estel is most uncomfortable with the idea." There was no mirth in Glorfindel's voice. This was too serious for that.

"Aye, but they will help." At Elrond's nod he turned and left the chamber.

"What do you need, Elrond?" Gailarphen was instanty there.

"More water and cloth. Some Athelas. I need to clean and dress the wound." Elrond slowly straightened feeling his aching muscles pull.

"Sit and rest while I get them, it will do you some good." Gailarphen's grey eyes had not missed the signs.

"That may be wise, Mellon-iaur." He sat with a grateful smile.

"You can take the time to drink this." A goblet appeared before him his father-in-law would not take no for an answer and if he were truthful he was too tired to even try and protest.

"Hennad." He took it gratefull and sipped the cordial, feeling the strength flow through him as he did so.

"How is it looking?" Galadriel was frowning at him.

"It is too early to tell. We will need to be patient and wait for a couple of treatments." This was going to be the hard part. The waiting. At least they knew Legolas' Fea was safe and away from any harm that Sauron could think up. The evil one had been forced once more to flee. Although they all knew that he would in all likelihood return once more. That would always be the way until the One Ring was found and destroyed.

"That will be hard on all of us but more so Thranduil when he realises what he has been forced to do." The sorrow in Celeborn's voice was clear for them all to hear. Thranduil was so close to his son, this would hurt him immeasurably.

"Aye but he has us to help him through this. He will not be alone in this." Mithrandir had woken from his doze as they were speaking.

"True." Celeborn admitted knowing that this was true. It was also a relief.

"Your supplies are ready, Elrond." Gailarphen had placed two pots of water on the table. Both contained the fresh herb Athelas. One was for use in cleaning the wound on Legolas' arm the other was for him to wash his hands in.

"Hennad, Gailarphen it is appreciated." He stood slowly, feeling the exhaustion pulling on him, but he could not rest just yet. Once this wound was cleaned and re-bound, then he could rest. But not until then.

"I know." The grave healer told him. "Let me hold the arm for you." He gently moved to pick up the afflicted arm.

"Hennad once more, it would be difficult to treat without aid." Elrond smiled at him.

"It is nasty." Gailarphen's lips were pursed with worry.

"Very nasty, I agree but we will get there with it. I will strive for nothing less." The memory of the brief vision flickered in his consciousness once more.

"_And my bow!"_

There was more going on here than they knew. Some greater happenstance than they knew at the moment.

"We always knew that Legolas was here for a reason. That the Valar in their wisdom have decreed that he is needed." Galadriel was watching him.

"Aye but what and who is he offering his bow to protect?" Elrond spoke absently as he began the task that always soothed him, meticulously washing his hands. It always seemed to clear his mind in times of turmoil.

But his words did not have the effect that he expected them to have. For all pretence at relaxing left her at his words.

"You have seen it too?" She was sitting up and watching him with her intense blue eyes, Eyes that seemed to see right into his very soul.

"I have seen little. Only Legolas looking whole and well offerinng his bow to someone. I do not know who." He looked up from where he was washing his hands. "Have you seen more?"

"I have seen many things. All confusing. But I do believe that the time the prophecy has spoken about draws near." Galadriel sounded serene.

Elrond drew in a sharp breath. "How near?" He shared a worried glance with Mithrandir and Celeborn. Legolas was too ill and weak to fight and in the vision he looked better than Elrond had seen him for some time.

"Not imminent but it is darwing close, the time when Estel will have to choose between duty and love, the time when Legolas has to decide where he wishes to be. At the side of his friend or his father. Neither of them have easy choices to make, but what they do decide will have far reaching ramifications." She kept her voice steady. She could not give away all she had seen, the good or the bad for fear that they change the future and make things worse rather than better.

Elrond blinked at her cryptic words, he was used to it, but it could still be shocking and give him things to ponder about.

They had know at the time of the trade delegation with Fornost that Galadriel's dreams and visions of the single Elf with the link to nature pertained to Legolas and that in all likelihood the prophecy about the elf and human coming together to save Middle-earth was about Legolas and Estel. But they had not known _when _these things would talk place.

But if Galadriel said it was coming soon then he believed her. They would have to work at getting Legolas well enough to meet the challenge.

But the fact that they would both have difficult choices to make worried him more than he cared to admit. What choices and why difficult?

He could worry himself grey if he let himself think in circles like this and he would also get no where.

He put it to one side, he would ponder that at a less difficult time than this. Now he had to look after Legolas and get this wound seen to.

"We will have a talk at a later time about their choices." Elrond told her seriously. "But for now I need to see to this."

He finished washing his hands and dried them on a towel that Gaialrphen had also brought with him.

"Make sure that he is well enough to see his destiny. He will be sorely needed." There was sadness in her voice as well, Elrond was more sure than ever that Galadriel knew more than she was saying. Not that it would do him any good once she decided that she was not speaking about a vision she would not be drawn into speaking at all.

"That does not sound good." Elrond was already washing the wound. It looked better for the treatments it had received already. Perhaps he could begin to hope a little.

"You know what I mean when I say it is all a web." Galadriel was watching him closely and felt rather than saw that Celeborn had stiffened at what she had just said. "Celeborn knows what I am speaking of."

"The Web of Life? You have not mentioned that in many years, Melleth." Celeborn looked shaken as did Elrond.

"It has not been needed. But now that the time draws near we will all see just how that web has grown and changed. How each strand has effected the over all web." Galadriel knew they were confusing Elladan, but that could not be helped.

"How has it been effected have you seen?" Mithrandir asked hoping that she would answer.

"The Web is stronger than I have ever seenm it. It was tattered until a short while ago but is strengthening once more and the moment that he realises that his Ada is back with him it will change once more." Galadriel informed them.

"How many strands?" Elrond was already thinking. "How many strands does the web have?"

"You understand the web. I am pleased." Galadriel gave an enigmatic smile. "There are numerous thin strands connecting to the outer web but some thick well tended strands in the centre. We all have a strand. There is even a twin strand that glows with vitality." She grinned at the stunned look on Elladan's face. "Yes it belongs to you and Elrohir. In the centre are three thick strands. Very thick."

"I think I know who they would belong to." Elladan had relaxed somewhat.

"Tell me then?" She asked gently, wishing to see if their ideas matched.

"One has to be Legolas, the other Thranduil and the last one Estel." Elladan ticked them off on his fingers.

"You are very right. Where once there was one single sickly strand others have come to its aid. The Web is healthy and strong. For that we can be grateful. For the time is coming when the web will be needed and when that time comes we will all know." Galadriel sipped on the Miruvor that had been forgotten in her hands as they had been speaking.

For so long she had dreamt of the Web, watching from afar as it was left to dwindle down to one strand. She had worried to see the strand begin to unravel. So to see it as she was at the moment filled her not with dread, but pleasure. They could have lost so much had Legolas been allowed to fall to Sauorn. But that had not happened. Would not happen.

"That is good, I am glad of that." Elrond was spreading the prepared Athelas paste over the wound prior to dressing it.

"As am I." A comotion at the door caught their attention and Elladan, shaking his head in amusement went to open the door. It was a good job that he did so. For neither Elrohir nor Estel had the hands free to even knock let alone answer.

The trays they held were piled high with food.

"Have you got enough there?" Galadriel shared and amused glances with Celeborn. This was typical of her grandsons. Always hungry and teasing Estel about his appetite.

"No this is only some of it. The cook would not let is leave without making sure there was enough for all of us." Elrohir sounded amused.

"He said there would be more deserts later and some of the fruit pies that Legolas loves so much!" Estel was looking forward to that, he loved the pies as much as Legolas did.

"I am pleased that you are pleased, unfortunately Legolas will be unable to have the pies for sometime to come." There was a tinge of sadness in Elrond's voice. He knew, as did all of those in the chamber with him that Legolas had an incredibly sweet tooth.

"Good there will be more for me." Estel's eyes glinted with amusement.

"And leave Legolas deprived? That is not nice, Ion-nin." Elrond chastised gently.

"There will be more made for when he is ready for them." Was the matter of fact reply.

Elronf blinked at that, it was true. What Estel said was perfectly true, but what is right?

"I will make sure that there are some set aside for Legolas." Elrohir was as amused at his Father.

"Hennad, Elrohir I will keep you to that." Elrond was pleased at this suggestion.

"I expected as much, Ada." There was a grin in Elrohir's voice.

"That is not fair!" Estel sounded petulant and when they looked over at him in amusement He was pouting.

"Life is not fair, Ion-nin. Trust me." Elrond was suddenly serious. Look at what had happened in Mirkwood for one.

"I know, Ada." The young human's voice was just as serious suddenly.

"I know, Estel I know, Penneth." One could not loose both parents at such an early age and not be aware of that.

And what an incredible child they had missed raising to adulthood. All he knew about it was the fact they, Aragorn's parents would have been very proud of their son, he had grown into a fine man. A very fine man. He, Elrond was very proud of him.

"We need to eat." he shook himself from his maudlin thoughts, this would not help Legolas.

"What do you want me to do with his porridge, Ada?" Elrohir was willing to wait for his own food…

"Put it by the fire to keep warm. He is sleeping deeply and will not mind you eating before him." His Father's voice was kind.

"As you wish, Ada it will keep it warm for him." Elrohir picked up the lone bowl and walked to the fire with it before setting it to one side. It would not spoil that way. Elrohir's smile became strained. This was too much like another time that Legolas had been badly injured. This time it had begun in Mirkwood, moved to Imladris before finally ending back in Mirkwood. It was not a time he would like to go through again. His father had been almost killed and Elladan kidnapped before the end. It had not been a fun time at all.

They had fed Legolas porridge that time as well. Always porridge, whenever his friend was seriously injured they always resorted to the porridge, knowing full well that it was the one thing Legolas would eat without complaining about.

With a sigh he straightened and stood. "I will get the rest of the food." His younger brother was already setting out what they had brought.

"Hennad, Ro." Estel smiled at him and then frowned. "What is wrong?"

"Just thinking about the last time this happened. The last time Legolas was this thin and ill." he had to shake himself free of the memory.

"Aye that was not a fun time." Estel's voice was equally as grim.

"But we got through it with him. Just think that. Legolas is still with us." Mithrandir sounded wise beyond his years. And he probably was they all realised. Just because he looked like a wrinkled old man and his fea reacted to that, he was a Maia, beloved of the Valar, brought to help Middle-earth. He was wiser than they probably realised.

"Aye he is still with us and we will make sure that it remains that way." Estel was watching his friend sleep. At least Legolas looked settled more than he had done for some time.

"He has his family and friends. He just needs to know that we still are here with him." Galadriel's voice was soft and full of sorrow. "He will have some doubts when he wakens."

"Doubts?" Elrond raised his head sharply at that comment.

"Aye, doubts. He has afterall been over taking bt Sauron's minions. Had the evil within him. Had it whispering inside his head. I dread to think of what it would have said to him, the things it would have shown him. But we will help him. The Valar already have." Her smile was sweet and full of love when she turned to Legolas once more. "We just have to show him that it is real."

"We will make his doubts flee, DaerNana. We will not let him suffer this alone." Elladan's voice was strong.

"Legolas is not the only one, Penneth. We have another who is going to need as much, if not more care than him." The sorrow was deeper.

"Who is that? Where?" Estel was puzzled, who could this be?

"Thranduil, Estel it is Thranduil. We do not know how long Sauron had command of his body. We do not know what foul acts he was made to watch, unable to stop when his hands did these deads, unable to stop the hateful words as they left his own lips? No Thranduil will need our love and help as much as Legolas." Her eyes were full of tears as she spoke. What her old friend must have suffered!

"He will have it, they both will have it. They will know that they are well loved." Elrond told her seriously.

"He will need it I fear. When you think of the things that he would have witnessed. The things that he would have been powerless to stop. He must be so scared." Galadriel's blue eyes were wide in her pale face. It made her look as if she were terrified.

"Sauron has a lot to answer for. He will too, when the time is right." Mithrandir told them softly and yet there was a hint of anger in his tones as well. He sounded more like the old man he tried to portray in that minute, it was rare that he felt deep anger and he tried not to feel hatred for anything, it was the way of the Valar and the Maia tried to live by that decree as well. But when he thought of the fallen Maia and the cruel and heartless things that he had done it angered him more than anything.

"When the time is right. Yes when the time is right." There was that dream like qaulity to Elrond's voice as he spoke. One that put them all on the alert.

"Elrond?" Galadriel would have risen but Celeborn stopped her with a warning glare.

"It will come and when it does he will reap what he has sown. All will rejoice, even the very sky above us. Hail to the nine they will always be blessed by the Valar!"

"Elrond?" It was Celeborn who tried to bring him back this time. There had been too many visions recently for Elrond, if they were not careful he would collapse. That would be a potential disaster when it came to Legolas' care. Not that Gailarphen was neglegent as a healer, after Elrond he was the most experienced healer in Middle-earth, but the most experienced was Elrond himself. And that was what Legolas needed at the moment. The best and most experienced healer that could be provided.

Elrond blinked and looked around him. "I am sorry you were saying? I think I must have fallen asleep for a few minutes."

Celeborn and the others could only gape, Elrond was not showing any of the normal signs that typified a vision. He sounded completely normal.

"You were talking about the nine?" Mithrandir spoke, asking the question that was bothering all of them.

"The nine? What nine?" Elrond looked as puzzled as they all felt.

"We were rather hoping you could tell us." Mithrandir sighed and looked at the others. It seemed that they would have to wait and see what happened, as was normally the case with the visions the two Elves received.

"I cannot recall talking about the nine? What are they?" Elrond was thoroughly confused by all of this.

"You need to get some warm food inside of you, and some Miruvor. Elladan?" Galadriel was worried about how pale and exhausted her daughter's husband looked. She had rarely seen him this bad. Normally it was when her grandchildren managed to harm themselves in some confrontation with Fell Creatures. Of course she labeled Legolas as one of her grandchildren, she loved him as one.

"Yes, DaerNana?" Elladan hurried forward.

"Get your Ada some Miruvor and sweetend tea? Then I want you to rest, penneth." She had turned back to Elrond.

"I am not sure that is wise. What if Legolas has need of me?" That was why he had not rested as much as the others had recently. Legolas was in such a critical condition that he did not want to think about what could happen if he were to fall asleep.

"Then we would waken you. You could use the bed here and sleep, that way you would be near to him should the need arise." Galadriel told him gently.

"I would rather stay awake and be here in case." He told his mother-in-law.

Gailarphen stepped forward then and interjected. "If I were to say that and seemed to be putting both myself and my patient in danger by not sleeping what would you say?"

"That is different." Elrond told him.

"How do you work that out, Mellon-nin?" Glorfindel finally spoke from where he was sitting watching all of this.

"It is simple I am not tired." Elrond told him.

"Then why do you have Dark rings beneath your eyes and why are you doing that?" Celeborn asked him.

"Doing what?" Elrond was puzzled the only thing he was doing was sitting there.

"That." He pointed to Elrond's mouth and he could have sighed.

For Elrond was trying to stop himself from yawning.

"I am not tired!" Elrond sounded just like a beligerant child.

"I would beg to differ." Galadriel was smiling sweetly. And then the smile died. "But I do need you to be sensible, Elrond. Legolas needs you sharp and alert and not exhausted and trying to hide the fact."

"I know you are right. But if something happens…" Elrond was more worried that he would not be there.

"We will wake you. We will make sure that you are wakened. How long before you have to change the arm dressing again?" Celeborn asked.

"Three more hours. I would not want to leave it any longer than that." Elornd admitted, not with the state of Legolas' arm.

"Then we will make certain that in three hours you are awakened and if anything happens in that time, you will also be woken then." Celeborn would not take no for an answer.

"Alright, I will sleep. But if you do not waken me I will never forgive you!" Elrond did not have the strength to argue any more.

"Good. Ah here is Elladan with that tea and Miruvor." Celeborn was pleased that Elrond had seen sense at last.

"The cook wanted to send more food, but I did not think that it was needed." Elladan handed the goblet of Miruvor to his father with a worried smile. "There you are, Ada."

"Hennad, Elladan and I do not think we need any more food either." They had eaten well. But it was the cook's way of managing any crisis large or small. If there was a crisis then they would need food and he made food. A lot of it. Sometimes Elrond had to tell him that enough was enough and that they needed no more food.

"I agree." Even with helping Fornost by sending food, the Elves had eaten well. The roots and nuts as well as berries that had been gathered before the snows came had lasted well.

"He said that he has more porridge for Legolas when he is ready for it." Elladan glanced at his friend, his worry all too clear.

"Good, that will also help." He knew that the cook would be aware of their need. And Legolas needed the nourishment. Would continue to need the nourishment as he recovered and his body healed.

"has there been any change?" He was hoping. Hoping so much that there would be some improvement in Legolas' condition.

"No, nothing he has not so much as stirred." Estel could not hide his worry.

"He will. We have to give him time." Just one treatment would not make that big a change. It would take a lot more than that.

"I hate waiting." it was a mutter but they all heard it. None called Estel on it though because inside of them they all felt the same.

"How is Thranduil?" Mithrandir was tired as well. Soon he would need to rest, but not until Elrond was sleeping.

"He is still sleeping. It will do him some good, it will help him recover." Elrond had been watching his friend closely to make sure that his recent experiences did not cause him nightmares.

"Yes. It will take them both time to recover from this." Galadriel agreed. "Are you finished with the Miruvor?"

Elrond had the grace to flush at her words. He had been hoping that no one would notice that he was drawing this out so that he could stay up a little longer and watch his patient's. It seemed that he had been caught out. He quickly took the last swallow and nodded. "I am know." He placed the goblet on the herb table, thankful that the cordial was working already.

"Good, so you can have the sweetened tea know." There was soft understanding in her voice and a glimmer of sadness in her eyes. He realised she knew what he had been hoping to do. "I do understand, Penneth but you must understand this. Legolas needs to completely fresh and able to handle any emergency that comes. At present you could not do that."

"Youa re right. I am sorry. I will drink this and lay down. But I do want to be woken to see to Legolas' arm. Just over three hours. Do I have your promise?" He was looking at Galadriel, know that her word would be kept.

"I promise you that I will wake you personally at the time you specify." Galadriel was pleased that he had seen sense.

"Good and then you can rest." Elrond told her. "The stress has been as great for you."

Galadriel opened her mouth to protest at that, but that was not a good idea.

"I will not take no for an answer. You have rings under your eyes as well. And if you look very closely your hands have a fine tremor." He watched in amusement as Galadriel lifted her hand up to look. Sure enough there was a fine trembling in the long slim digits. "That is caused by exhaustion."

Galadriel sighed, she knew she was beaten. Well and truly beaten. "I will rest as soon as you wake and have seen to Legolas." She accepted that.

Elrond had to smile at that. It was rare to back her into corner like this. "Good, it is good that you are seeing sense as well." Then his smile slipped at the smile Galadriel was giving him.

He could have groaned then, he would most certainly pay for this later, she would make sure of that! And he would not be happy.

He cleared his throat, suddenly very nervous. "This is good tea, Elaldan." He tried to change the subject.

He was aware that the others were finding it amusing, too amusing.

"I am glad, Ada." He could hear the laughter in his eldest's voice, it would be better to ignore it and act as if nothing had happened.

"Who is going to sit with Legolas while I sleep?" He knew that there would be many wanting to look after the Prince, Legolas had a way of attracting loyal friends.

"I will, Ada." Estel jumped in first, just as Elrond expected.

"We will take it in turns, Ada." Elladan interjected.


End file.
